Histoire impossible
by Seilin
Summary: Mais vraiment impossible! Imaginez les...débarquant dans notre monde! Si si vous ne rêver pas! La suite est en ligne!
1. Que font ils là?

_Histoire Impossible !_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Genre : **Humour, Délire, Aventure…

**Auteur :** Sei.Yukino et Shinokago

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en cours de négociation avec Kazuya Minekura pour qu'elle nous les cède à la fin de l'histoire. Donc ils m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrais.

**Chapitre I : Que font-ils là ?**

La scène se passe chez Elodie, ma meilleure amie.

Moi : Elodie tu me peux me reprêter le Saiyuki 2 ?

Elodie : Oui tiens voilà !

Moi : Merci !

J'ouvre le volume pour le feuilleter vite fait et là…

Moi : Heu…Elodie !

Elodie : Quoi ? Demande-t-elle en se retournant. …Co… Comment c'est possible ?

Moi : Aucune idée mais une chose est sûr je ne suis pas entrain de rêver.

Je ne rêvais pas en face de moi se tenait Sanzo, Gokû, Hakkai et Gojo.

Gokû : Sanzo on est où ?

Sanzo : J'en sais rien ! Cette fichue tempête nous a emmenés dans un endroit bizarre.

Moi : Elodie, qu'es ce qu'on fait ?

Elodie : J'en sais rien moi !

Moi : Oui mais c'est chez toi ici !

Hakkai : Heu…excusez-moi où sommes nous ?

Moi : Heu en France mais je doute que vous connaissiez !

Gokû : En France ça se mange ?

Un coup de baffeur retentit sur sa tête.

Gokû : Aïe ça fait mal !

Moi : Elodie ! Regarde les pages du volume 2, elles sont vides.

Elodie : Alors ils viennent du mangas ?

Moi : Oulà je ne comprends plus rien ! J'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe pour autant que j'en aie un.

Elodie : Camille si t'arrive à réfléchir comme ça c'est que t'as un cerveau.

Tous les quatre nous regardèrent surpris. On était complètement folle (comme d'habitude ! Donc par déduction : On est dans notre état normale !)

Moi : Heu…tu leur expliques ?

Elodie : Ah non à toi l'honneur !

Moi : Hein mais c'est chez toi ici !

Elodie : Mais je suis nulle en explication et puis c'est toi qui as ouvert le manga !

Moi : Mais c'est toi qui l'as acheté !

Gokû : Manga ça se mange ?

Moi : Elodie c'est toujours ton perso favoris ? Parce que la c'est limite niveau intelligence !

Elodie : Ah tu crois que préférer un bonze renégat qui boit, fume, jure, tue au pistolet, joue au mah-jong et se moque des règles c'est mieux ?

Elodie se stoppa net un canon de revolver pointé sur sa tempe.

Moi : Sanzo t'a deux minutes pour retirer ton flingue si tu veux pas de mes nouvelles !

Elodie regardait Gokû en admiration devant un poster de sa chambre, de Saiyuki précisément.

Moi : Elodie tu as des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elodie : Regarde sur ta droite !

J'obéis, aperçut Gokû mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas la tape sur la tête.

Elodie : Aïe ça fait mal !

Moi : Elodie t'a failli mourir !

Elodie : De quoi tu parles ?

Moi : Elodie redescend sur terre on a un gros problème et arrête d'être en extase devant Gokû !

Elodie : Je te signale que tu es pareil devant Sanzo !

Moi : N'importe quoi ! En attendant on a toujours pas réglé le problème.

Sanzo : Alors on peut savoir ? Gueula-t-il visant.

Elodie : C'est toujours ton perso favoris ?

Moi : Ouais ! Bon allez j'y vais avant de mourir. Quoique je me demande si ça marcherai !

Elodie : Mimi c'est pas le moment !

Moi : Oui pardon ! Bon alors ici c'est la France, nous sommes en 2005. Nous sommes dans la réalité et vous vous êtes les personnages d'un manga.

Gojo : Un quoi ?

Elodie : Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

Moi : C'est pourtant simple ils ne sont pas très malin sinon.

Elodie : Camille tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

Moi : Tu crois ?

Elodie : Laisse tomber !

Moi : Fais le si t'es mieux que ça !

Elodie : Un manga ! Si tu préfères c'est un livre avec des images dessiné en noir et blanc.

Sanzo : Un personnage d'un livre c'est stupide !

Moi : Heu…je dirai surtout que ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que vous soyez dans la réalité.

Hakkai : …la réalité ?

Elodie prend le manga et leur montre.

Elodie : C'est ça un manga ! Et vous vous êtes les persos principaux de ce manga.

Il leur fallu dix minutes pour comprendre. ( Elodie : T'exagères pas un peu ? Moi : Non c'est une réaction normale vu tout ce qu'ils doivent assimiler en dix minutes.)

Moi : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Sanzo : Vous nous renvoyez chez nous.

Moi : Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait !

Gojo : Elles sont déjà pas jolie mais en plus pas très maligne.

Moi : Elodie tu m'aides à le tuer ?

Elodie : Enfin une réaction censé de ta part !

Moi : Alors au choix : je tue Gojo ou Elodie en premier ?

Gojo : Olà on se calme les filles.

La mère d'Elodie : Elodie j'y vais !

Elodie : D'accord.

Moi : Bon faut qu'on trouve une solution.

Gokû : Vous avez pas quelque chose à manger ? J'ai faim !

Elodie : Voilà pourquoi je le préfère il aime les bonnes choses !

Moi : Pathétique !

Sanzo : Je suis d'accord !

Moi : Enfin une personne censée d'accord avec moi ! Pour la bouffe vois avec Elodie c'est sa maison.

Gojo : Alors qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

Moi : Je rends visite à ma meilleure amie !

Sanzo : Ami ? Stupide !

Moi : Il m'énerve !

Elodie : C'est pourtant ton perso favoris.

Moi : Je te dispense de tes commentaires !

Le téléphone sonne et Elodie décroche.

Elodie : Allô ! Ah salut Ben. Je peux te rappeler plus tard ? J'ai un petit problème là ! A plus.

Gojo : C'est quoi ça ?

Elodie : Un téléphone. Ça sert à communiquer avec d'autre personne qui sont plus ou moins éloignés.

Gojo : Un téléphone ?

Moi : Bon Elo soit on les renvois chez eux, soit il va falloir leur apprendre la vie ici.

Elodie : J'opte pour la deuxième solution !

Les autres en cœurs, ton catégorique : Refusé !

Elodie : Bon je vais chercher à manger pour Gokû et je reviens. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Moi : Non, merci j'ai pas soif !

Elodie descendit donc pendant que je m'asseyais sur son lit en regardant les quatre hommes.

Elodie : Camille je ramène le frigo ou le placard ?

Moi : Ramène les deux, tu veux un coup de main ?

Elodie : Non c'est bon ! Voilà !

Pendant que Gokû se ruait sur les gâteaux qu'Elodie avait remontés, celle-ci s'asseyait elle aussi sur son lit pendant que les quatre autres s'asseyaient par terre.

Moi : On fait quoi ?

Elodie : Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux mais comment ?

Moi : J'en ai aucune idée !

Elodie : On est bien avancé avec ça !

Moi : M'engueule pas j'y suis pour rien moi.

Elodie : Je ne t'engueule pas !

Moi : Bon bref en attendant de trouver la solution on fait quoi parce que perso j'ai pas envi de cogiter. Je suis encore en vacances ! Et de plus là on boucle !

Hakkai : Vacances ?

Moi : Laisser tomber si on s'amuse à tous vous détailler on est pas rendus.

Elodie : Sois gentille avec eux ils t'ont rien fait !

Moi : Si, ils sont là ! Ça me suffit ! A cause d'eux on va pas pouvoir voir Noir parce qu'ils faut qu'on les renvoi chez eux. Et va falloir le faire avant ce soir parce qu'après je suis plus là !

Elodie : T'en fais pas on va trouver une solution !

Moi : Alors maintenant parce que je veux voir Noir !

Hakkai : Noir ?

Moi : C'est un dessin animé !

Elodie : Noir depuis une époque lointaine ce mot désigne le destin

Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort

Les mains noires protègent la paix des nouveau-nés

Moi : Sans commentaire !

Gokû : Elle est malade ?

Moi : Non c'est son état naturel a fond dans les manga.

Elodie : Je suis pas la seule !

Moi : Tu l'es plus que moi ! En attendant on avance pas et l'heure tourne. Ça fait déjà ½ h qu'ils sont là ! Alors Cogite et tais-toi parce que je veux voir Noir !

Elodie : Bon tu me saoule avec ça !

Moi : J'y peux rien je veux voir Noir !

Elodie : A l'origine c'est mon Noir !

Les quatre garçons nous regardaient dépités en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Gojo : Heu…

Les deux filles en chœurs : La ferme on est occupé !

Moi : Ça se voit pas ?

Elodie : Je crois qu'il a raison d'intervenir ! Moi aussi je veux le voir ce DVD.

Alors que la dispute allait reprendre des coups de feu furent tirés en l'air.

Elodie : Mon plafond !

Moi : Au moins il a pas abîmé les posters !

Elodie : Ma mère va me tuer !

Moi : Bon alors on a réglé le problème !

Hakkai : Comment ?

Regardant Elodie qui pleurait sur les morceaux de son plafond je soupirais.

Elodie qui marmonnait que les flingues étaient interdit.

Moi : Vous allez travailler ici Sanzo en tant qu'ouvrier. Pour commencer tu répareras le plafond d'Elodie.

Sanzo : Jamais de la vie !

Les yeux d'Elodie devinrent comme ceux de Kagura poursuivant Kyo (Fruits basket).

Moi goutte de sueur : C'est mauvais !

Sanzo recula tant la colère d'Elodie se faisait ressentir.

Moi : Elodie y a des ondes noires qui apparaissent derrière toi !

Elodie : Jamais de la vie ? Répéta-t-elle calmement. Jamais de la vie, vraiment ?

Moi : Elodie on se calme. Trop tard.

Elodie venait de gifler Sanzo qui en retour commença à réciter son Sûtra.

Moi : Ah non ! Pitié n'aggrave pas les choses !

Sanzo : Je t'ai rien demandé !

Moi : Je t'emmerde !

Sanzo sors son flingue et le pointe sur ma tempe pendant que Gokû est parti dévaliser la cuisine, Hakkai essayant de l'en empêcher et Gojo fumant sa clope dehors.

Moi : De mieux en mieux !

Elodie : A parce que tu t'en prends à elle maintenant ?

Sanzo : La ferme ! Hurla-t-il en la visant à nouveau.

Moi : Bon Elodie tu le prends par les pieds je m'occupe des bras et on le jette par la fenêtre.

Aussitôt dit les deux filles attrapèrent le bonze avec énormément de difficulté et après quelques blessures bien saignantes nous nous apprêtions à le jeter par la fenêtre.

Elodie : Elle est pas ouverte ! On le balance à travers ?

Moi : C'est ennuyeux il y aura encore plus de dégât et ta mère n'apprécieras pas !

Elodie : Au point où on en est !

Moi : Ça m'embête quand même un peu c'est Sanzo !

Elodie : C'est un héros il va pas mourir !

Moi : Sanzo elle est décidée à te balancer par la fenêtre tu répare son plafond ou je la laisse faire et tu répareras son plafond après ?

Sanzo : Je préfère mourir !

Moi : Le contraire m'aurai étonné !

Sanzo : Tu me connais si bien que ça ?

Elodie : Vu que t'es son perso favoris !

Sanzo : Bon je répare ton plafond lâchez-moi !

Elodie : A ta guise, fit-elle en le laissant tomber lourdement.

Moi : La délicatesse tu connais ?

Elodie : Il a été délicat avec mon plafond lui ?

Moi : Non mais le plafond est un objet et je te signale que ton perso favoris dévalise ta cuisine !

Elodie : C'est pas un problème ! Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, c'est mon perso favoris !

Moi : Ah d'accord alors lui il fait ce qu'il veut mais pas Sanzo ? C'est bien ça ?

Elodie : Ben à l'origine on est chez moi donc oui !

Moi : D'accord ! Sanzo tu viens avec moi ?

Elodie : Et mon plafond ?

Moi : Tu n'a qu'à demander à ton perso favoris moi je rentre et j'emmène Sanzo.

Elodie : Et Noir ?

Moi : Une autre fois de toute façon on risque pas de le voir aujourd'hui il est déjà 5h00.

Elodie : C'est pas la question tu m'as suffisamment bassiné avec ça tout l'après midi.

Moi : Oui mais la c'est fichu, et je te signale que ta mère va rentrer. Tu comptes lui expliquer comment le singe dans la cuisine ?

Elodie : Je viens d'avoir une idée.

Moi : Je crains le pire.

Elodie : Ils n'ont qu'a regarder le DVD avec nous.

Sanzo regardait la discussion complètement perdu. Je me m'y à réfléchir intensément ( De la fumée sort de mes oreilles et de ma tête ! Je fais marcher mes deux neurones !)

Moi : C'est une bonne idée !

Elodie : Bon je vais les chercher ! Sanzo tu restes ici.

Moi : Bon Sanzo assis toi là, obéis tu râleras après.

Sanzo : Je ne râle pas.

Moi : A peine ! De toute façon tu en meurs d'envie.

Sanzo : Qui es-tu pour me connaître ?

Moi : Une fan !

Elodie revint avec les trois autres Gokû ayant la bouteille de lait à la main. Vers 18h30 le DVD fut finis.

Gojo : J'ai rien compris !

Hakkai : Je crois que c'est normal ! Ce n'est pas notre monde !

Moi : Elodie il est tard il va falloir que je rentre qu'es ce qu'on fait ?

Elodie : J'en garde deux chez moi et il y en a deux qui viennent chez toi !

Moi : Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents ! Bon c'est d'accord je leur expliquerais là-bas. Je suppose que tu gardes le singe ?

Elodie : C'est pas le singe c'est Gokû ! Et oui il reste ici !

Moi : Pas de problèmes mais maintenant c'est à eux de décider !

Sanzo : Je reste pas avec cette folle !

Moi : Sanzo la ferme tu vas te faire tuer !

Elodie : Je veux pas du bonze chez moi !

Moi : Bon alors ça en fait un le deuxième ?

Elodie : Je veux Hakkai !

Moi : Pourquoi ? (On les traite comme des objets !)

Elodie : Avec Gokû si je prend Gojo ça va devenir invivable.

Gojo : Ah non ! J'ai la plus moche !

Moi : J'ai pas besoins que tu me le dises pour le savoir !

Elodie : Tu vas te laisser faire par ce minable ?

Moi, regard glacial : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

La mère d'Elodie : Elodie c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elodie : Oups !

Moi : Bon allons-y pour la première explication !

Elodie : Merci de me soutenir jusqu'au bout !

Après quelques explications la mère d'Elodie me raccompagna chez moi.

….A suivre….

T'ite review ? Shinokago et moi voulons des reviews.


	2. Sanzo et Gojyo!

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Chapitres :** 2

**Genre :** Gros Délire, Humour, et aventure……

**Couples :** Je sais pas si y en aura faut voir…

Kogaiji : Je préférerais pas.

**Auteur :** Seilin et Shinokago

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en cours de négociation avec Kazuya Minekura pour qu'elle nous les cède à la fin de l'histoire. Donc ils m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrai.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

_Kaya:_ Elodie te dit merci de ta compassion! Ensuite ben Mdr pour ta review. Mais ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire du plafond ne se termine pas là.

_Shiroi ryuu :_ Ben la voilà la suite! un chap par semaine enfin je vais essayer mais ça signifie qu'il faut que je me grouille pour écrire la suite, petit problème cette fic se fait à deux et on est pas toujours dispo aux même moments.

Vlà par ici la suite! Cette semaine c'est chez moi la semaine prochaine chez Elodie (fan d'Hakkai et Gokû y z'arrivent au chap prochain! et là y aura ni Sanzo ni Gojyo!)

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Sanzo et Gojyo**

Une fois chez moi, elle réussit à expliquer à ma mère la délicate situation ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire quand on connaît le caractère de ma mère.

Ma mère : Soit j'accepte de les garder mais Camille tu te débrouille pour les faire dormir.

Moi : D'accord !

Ma sœur (Athenaïs, oui je sais c'est pas courant mais bon faite avec !) : Y a pas Kogaiji ?

Moi : Non lui il est pas apparu ! Heureusement, parce que sinon on aurait pas assez de place ! En plus je le vois bien arriver avec Ririn, Yaone et Dokugakuji. Bonjour l'angoisse ! Bon bref c'est pas le sujet.

On va laisser une de nos deux chambres aux garçons.

Athenaïs : Ah non pas question !

Moi : Oulà ! Les ennuis arrivent ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Athenaïs : Je veux pas aller dans ta chambre il gèle et je veux pas de toi dans la mienne !

Moi : Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des caprices ?

Athenaïs : Je veux pas un point c'est tout !

Moi fermant les yeux et me concentrant : Restez zen ! Ne pas s'énerver, surtout rester calme !

Gojo et Sanzo me regardèrent puis regardèrent ma sœur.

Athenaïs : Tu te débrouilles sauf si tu me dis que je peux voir Kogaiji !

Moi : Comique ! Comment tu veux que je le sache déjà que je sais même pas comment les autres sont arrivés ! Bon, alors puisque tu ne me veux pas dans ta chambre tu prends un des deux avec toi !

Athenaïs : Je veux Sanzo !

Moi : Rêve pas ! Je veux pas de l'autre pervers dans ma chambre !

Athenaïs : Il va faire des saloperies !

Moi : Aucun risque t'es trop jeune !

Sanzo : Elles ont l'air de bien te connaître !

Au bout d'½ h je réussis à convaincre ma sœur d'écoper du kappa. Sanzo et Gojo n'avaient pas réagi mais avaient clairement compris qu'ils avaient intérêts à faire ce que je leur demandait.

Moi : Bon maintenant suivez-moi que je vous montre les chambres. Ah ! Au passage, les clopes c'est dehors !

Gojo : Quoi ?

Athenaïs : Pas trop le choix, il y a pas de fumeurs dans la famille et maman déteste la fumée !

Je commençais par montrer la chambre de ma sœur.

Gojo : C'est le bordel !

Moi : Comme d'hab. Bon voilà la mienne !

Gojo : …Rien à voir avec celle d'à côté.

Sanzo : C'est rangé au moins !

Moi : Moi je trouve que c'est le bordel mais bon, si pour toi c'est rangé tant mieux !

Gojo et Sanzo me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

Gojo : Oy tu te moques de moi ? J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi propre.

Il s'arrêta net tout à coup.

Gojo : Hé ! Pourquoi ce fichu bonze est affiché en grand sur le mur ?

Moi : C'est un tissu !

(Elodie : Quoi tu l'as toujours pas changé ? Moi : Non je l'adore. Imaginez fan de Sanzo j'ai un immense tissus avec Sanzo qui vise avec son flingue. Et Konzen de dos et qui se retourne pour nous regarder ! Mortel, non ? Quoi, vous voulez me tuer ? Attendez la suite au moins, non ?)

Gojo : Mais pourquoi j'y suis pas ?

Moi : Hein je vais cauchemarder ! T'es le plus moche ! ( Niark ! Je me venge ! Pardon aux fans !)

Sanzo retint son rire devant ma remarque pendant que Gojo ravala sa salive comprenant parfaitement que sa plaisanterie de tout à l'heure n'était pas bien passée.

Gojo : Bon au moins je suis sur les autres posters !

Moi : Bah oui t'es quand même assez important !

Gojo me regarda me comprenant de moins en moins.

Gojo : T'es bizarre comme fille !

Moi : On me l'as déjà dit ! Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi mais on verra ça plus tard pour l'instant

On va faire les lits.

Sanzo : Je n'en vois qu'un seul ! Remarqua-t-il avec méfiance. (Non je ne dormirais pas dans le même lit que lui, promis !)

Moi : Il y a un tiroir lit juste en dessous du mien ! Idem pour la chambre de ma sœur.

Sanzo sembla soulagé et se contenta d'un : ah bon !

Moi : Heu… Je n'ai pas les idées aussi pervers que Gojo !

Gojo : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Moi : Tu l'interprètes comme tu veux ! Au fait Athenaïs, Elodie vient demain !

Athenaïs : Mais tu l'as vue aujourd'hui !

Moi : Oui mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux !

A ce moment là on sonna à l'Interphone.

Athenaïs : Ah voilà papa et Veltia !

Moi : Ah oui je tiens à vous prévenir j'ai une chienne, bon elle viendra vous renifler mais vous n'avez

rien à craindre c'est une vraie trouillarde.

Sanzo et Gojo me suivirent donc et firent la connaissance de mon père et de ma chienne qui les renifla et alla aussitôt se planquer sous la table.

Ma mère : Bon on va pouvoir passer à table !

Moi : Heu…oui !

Athenaïs : Qu'es ce qu'on mange ?

Ma mère : Cake au jambon.

Moi : Miam !

Chacun s'installa à table.

Ma mère : Camille touille la salade !

Moi : Ok ! Athenaïs passe-moi ton assiette.

Athenaïs : Non je veux pas de salade !

Ma mère : Tu prends de la salade comme tout le monde ! C'est quoi ces manières d'enfants gâtés.

Athenaïs : Mais j'aime pas la salade !

Ma mère : C'est nouveau ça ! Depuis quand t'aimes pas la salade.

Athenaïs : J'ai jamais aimé la salade.

Ma mère : Eh bien tu te forces. Camille tu as servi tout le monde ?

Moi : Oui, c'est bon !

Gojo et Sanzo mangèrent sans difficultés pendant que ma sœur râlait dans son coin.

Ma mère : Ça suffit, maintenant ! Tais-toi et mange !

Athenaïs : Mais j'ai pas faim.

Ma mère : Tu n'avais qu'a pas manger autant à quatre heures. Tu finis ton assiette point final.

Ma sœur allait râler quand je me levais pour aller chercher le dessert.

Moi : Sanzo, Gojo je sais pas ce que vous aimer alors venez voir.

Ils me suivirent sans rien dire, voyant clairement qu'ils ne gagneraient rien à râler. A peine avions-nous quitter la pièce que les voix montèrent.

Gojo : Quelle ambiance !

Moi : Bof ! Ça change pas de d'habitude ! C'est pour ça que j'adore être chez élo. Chez elle sa famille passe son temps à rigoler. Ça me permet de « fuir » ma famille un petit moment.

Sanzo : Ça gueule bien à côté.

En effet on entendait les éclats de voix et la dispute était bien entamée.

Moi : Je dirai que c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Bon alors regardez dans le frigo et dites-moi ce que vous aimez.

Nous revinrent à table avec les desserts et notre entrée eu pour effet de calmer la dispute seulement ma sœur était en larmes. La fin du repas se fit dans le silence. Ma sœur fut forcée de finir son assiette après quoi ma mère alla de nouveau promener ma chienne. De mon côté, je fis de l'ordinateur.

Gojo : C'est quoi ça ?

Moi : Un ordinateur !

Gojo : Un ordinateur ?

Moi : Oui c'est une machine. Grâce à elle on peut discuter avec des gens du monde entier qu'on connaît pas. (Elodie : Et qu'on c'est pas quoi leur dire ! Moi : Copieuse !) On peut aussi écouter de la musique, écrire ou lire des histoires, comme par exemple le site ou je suis. Il s'appelle et dessus il y a des fanfics.

Sanzo : Fanfics ?

Moi : Oui, tu vois ici ce sont tous des fans de mangas et ils inventent à partir de ce mangas et des personnages une suite ou une histoire parallèle. Y en a pas mal sur Saiyuki. J'adore les lire. Une de mes fanficeuses préférées du moins pour Saiyuki c'est Kaya.

Sanzo : Ça me dit quelque chose ! (cf : Hoshi no chiri !)

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Gojo : Heu…ça veut dire quoi yaoi SanzoXGojo.

Moi déglutissant : Heu… Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir.

Athenaïs : C'est une fanfic ou il y a le couple Sanzo et Gojo. En gros vous êtes ensemble.

Sanzo et Gojo : NANI ?

_Moi : Je sens que je vais mourir !_

Moi : Heu… Oui ! La plupart des fanfics écrite mettent en scène les couples GojoXSanzo, mais il y a aussi SanzoXGokû et GojoXHakkai.

Sanzo : Tu te fous de moi !

Gojo : Oy chuis pas homo moi !

Moi : Heu…ben…c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

Athenaïs : Mais toi aussi t'écris des fanfics. Y en a même une sur Saiyuki !

Moi : Dis t'arrête de m'enfoncer là ? En plus chuis incapable de faire un yaoi.

Gojo : Et lemon ça veut dire quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas !

Gojo se tourna vers ma sœur qui ne savait pas non plus.

_Moi : je suis sauvée ! Elle c'est pas ce que c'est !_

Mais malheureusement pour moi Sanzo n'était pas dupe. Me menaçant d'un coup de baffeur il me força à répondre.

Moi : Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas.

GROS COUP DE BAFFEUR !

Moi : Aïe ! Arrête, je te dis que je sais pas.

Sanzo : Alors lis la et tu nous diras après !

Moi : Non je l'ai déjà lu ! Je sais ce qu'il y a dedans !

Sanzo : Donc tu sais ce que veux dire Lemon.

Moi : Ah là là là ! Je préfère me taire. Sinon ça va dégénérer !

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma sœur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à lire. Gojo qui se trouvait derrière elle la lu aussi.

Gojo : Comment ça je fais l'amour à Sanzo ? C'est quoi ce délire !

Moi : Oui c'est ça un lemon c'est la description de scène qui peuvent choquer les petits.

Sanzo : Camille tu vas mourir !

Moi : Je le savais ! Mais bon si tu me tues ça changeras pas grand chose vu que c'est pas moi qui les écrits ces fics.

Gojo : Y a pas moyen d'empêcher ça ?

Moi ton catégorique : Non !

Gojo : C'est l'horreur !

Sanzo : Tous des crétins !

Pendant ce temps ma sœur tentait d'expliquer à Gojo ce qu'était une télé.

Gojo : Comment ils ont fait pour tous entrer là dedans ! (Oui je sais c'est classique mais bon j'avais envie !)

Athenaïs : Mais non, il y a personne dedans se sont juste des images de la réalité prises à partir d'une autre machine appelée caméra.

Sanzo : Ça sert à quoi ?

Athenaïs : A savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde !

Gojo : C'est pratique !

Moi : Ça sert pas qu'à ça ! Il y aussi des dessins animés, des séries à la con, des jeux, de la musique, des films ! Bref tout ce que le cerveau humain invente peut être montrer dans une télé à condition de filmer avec une caméra.

Gojo : Ouh la belle nana !

Moi : Ah oui en ce moment c'est les défilés de mode pour les collections printemps-été !

Gojo : Elle est au courant qu'on voit sa poitrine ?

J'éclatais de rire devant sa remarque en acquiesçant que oui.

Athenaïs : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Moi : Laisse tomber !

Athenaïs : Hé tu me parles pas comme ça !

Retrouvant mon calme je poussais un long soupir.

Athenaïs : Ben alors tu dis rien aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es ramolli du cerveau !

Mon père : ATHENAÏS !

Athenaïs : Mais quoi c'est elle qui a commencé !

Mon père : Alors ne lui répond pas tu seras plus intelligente.

Athenaïs : Mais elle m'insulte !

Mon père : C'est pas une raison pour en faire autant !

Athenaïs : Oui mais…

Moi : Ah ! C'est bon pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui gagne, tu vas pas en faire une maladie.

Athenaïs : T'es pas ma mère !

Moi : Ben heureusement je m'arracherai les cheveux sinon !

Mon père : Camille n'en rajoute pas.

Moi : Bon c'est bon je vais dans ma chambre comme ça vous m'entendrez plus !

Je poussais un gros soupir et partis dans ma chambre. (Si si ça se passe comme ça !)

Gojo : J'ai du louper une étape pourquoi c'est toi qui te fais engueuler ?

Moi : …Bah comme d'hab ! C'est toujours ma sœur qui commence mais généralement au final c'est moi qui prends.

Sanzo : C'est nul de ne pas réagir !

Moi assise sur mon lit : Vous m'avez suivis jusque dans ma chambre pour me faire la morale ? De toute façon c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Je vais pas mourir parce que je me fais engueuler. Surtout que c'est mon père alors je m'en fiche j'ai pas peur !

Gojo : T'as peur de ta mère ?

Moi : Heu…quand elle est à son maximum de colère oui ! Mais sinon nan.

Gojo : Son maximum de colère ?

Moi : Oui tu vois Sanzo quand il est à bout ?

Gojo : Non !

Moi : Bon quand vous l'avez retrouvés lorsque vous étiez dans le château de la femme scorpion en plein milieu du désert !

Gojo : Je vois pas !

Moi : T'es chiant !

Je me levais pris le Saiyuki numéros 5 et lui montrais le passage.

Gojo : Ah oui ce moment là ! Il y a que Gokû qui a pu le calmer.

Moi : Bon ben multiplies la puissance par cent et t'auras un aperçus des colères de ma mère !

Gojo déglutissant : C'est si puissant que ça !

Moi grand sourire : Oui. Mais bon je commence à avoir autant de voix qu'elle. Je crois même que j'en ai plus. Oui je crois que si je suis à bout je dépasse la puissance de ma mère !

_Gojo : Il va falloir éviter de la mettre en colère !_

Sanzo : Gojo, à l'avenir abstient toi de tes blagues !

Moi : Bon je vous laisse ! Interdiction de sortir de la chambre !

Je sortis de la pièce pendant que Sanzo admirait mon tissu. (Depuis quand il est égocentrique ?) Et que Gojo regardais le manga 5 de Saiyuki.

Athenaïs : Camille préviens-moi quand la douche est libre.

Gojo tendit l'oreille, mais au bruit d'une gâchette se résigna à ne rien tenter. (J'ai fermé la porte à clé, je m'en fiche !)

Sanzo : J'ai aucune envie d'entendre quelqu'un hurler.

Gojo : Oy, t'en penses quoi de tout ça ?

Sanzo : Aucune idée !

Gojo : Tu penses que c'est un piège !

Sanzo : Non ! Je penses que ce qu'elles ont raconté est la vérité !

Gojo : Mais quand même ! C'est bizarre cette histoire !

Il s'alluma une clope mais Sanzo l'arrêta.

Sanzo : Je crois qu'elles ont dit que les clopes c'étaient dehors !

Gojo : Parce que tu veux respecter les règles toi ?

Sanzo : Pour l'instant oui !

Gojo le regarda étonné.

Moi : Il ne veut pas dormir dehors ! C'est pour ça qu'il respectera les règles jusqu'à demain matin.

Gojo me regarda étonné et résigné rangea sa clope.

Moi : Tu peux fumer dans le jardin si tu veux !

Gojo : Non c'est bon j'ai plus envie.

Moi : ….

Ma mère : Les filles venez ici tout de suite !

Athenaïs : Deux secondes maman !

Ma mère : **TOUT DE SUITE !**

Gojo et Sanzo sursautèrent la puissance de la voix de ma mère leur fit comprendre qu'ici on ne plaisantait pas.

Moi : Bon restez là ! Il vaut mieux éviter de faire monter la colère d'un cran.

Je partis donc voir ce qu'avais ma mère.

Gojo : Ça peut encore monter d'un cran…

Moi : ET POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI PREND ?

Ma mère : ARRETE DE JOUER LES MARTYRS, J'ENGUEULE TOUT LE MONDE !

Moi : DE QUOI ? T'ENGUEULES TOUT LE MONDE ? Y A QUE MOI DANS LA PIECE JE TE SIGNALE !

Ma mère : ATHENAÏS ET PHILIPPE VENEZ ICI !

Moi : OUI, BON BEN MOI, J'AI EU MA DOSE POUR LA SOIREE ! AU REVOIR !

Je partis en claquant la porte.

Ma mère : CAMILLE TU REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET TU FERMES LA PORTE CORRECTEMENT !

Moi : ELLE EST FERMEE LA PORTE ! ALORS C'EST BON MAINTENANT !

Je revenais dans ma chambre pendant que ma mère continuait de gueuler.

Moi : Ah elle m'énerve !

Sanzo et Gojo me regardèrent avec surprise.

Moi : Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une dispute de votre vie ?

Gojo : Pas de cette intensité là en tout cas !

Moi : Hein ? Ben alors t'as jamais vue de dispute ! Celle là était plutôt calme !

Gojo déglutit.

Sanzo : Il va vraiment falloir éviter de te mettre en colère.

Moi : C'est conseiller. Mais bon généralement si je suis pas vraiment en colère j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux.

Tout à coup mon portable sonna.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Review please !**


	3. Hakkai et Gokû

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Auteurs :** Seilin et Shinokago.

**Chapitres :** 3

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Je crois qu'il y en aura pas

Tous : Ouf !

Sei : Encore que…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

Tous : Non c'est pas possible là!

Seilin: Ben alors juste le moine pour moi, Gokû pour Elodie et Kogaiji pour ma soeur.

Sanzo, Kogaiji: Non!

Seilin : Maieuh...

**Note : **Fic coécrite avec Shinokago. **Pour cette partie la narratrice devient Elodie. **

**Seilin: **A tout le monde je suis désolé pour l'abscence des tirets. J'en ai pourtant mis mais refuse de me les mettre et perso ça me fatigue d'avance de mettre des guillemets. Donc mes excuses! Si vous voulez des guillemets faudra attendre que j'ai plus la flemme de faire ça. Précision: C'est valable pour mes deux autres fics.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Deborah :_ Pas de panique je continue. Voilà la suite. Et merci pour la review. Meurs pas hein ? Je te mets la suite !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hakkai et Gokû 

Retour en arrière. Chez Elodie (rappel : changement de narratrice pour cette partie.)

Mimi étais parti depuis 5 minutes…

Où ils sont allés tous les trois ? Demanda Gokû.

On te l'a dit : elle les a emmenés passer la nuit chez elle. Je me serais pas vu entrain de dire à ma mère : « Maman, j'ai quatre personnes qui vont dormir à la maison ce soir. Ils peuvent rester ? Quoi ? Ah… ce sont des garçons…. »….Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction qu'elle aurait eue…déjà que ça été difficile de la convaincre pour vous deux…En plus…

…Nani ! fit Hakkai

Eh bien…

Elodie !

Oups…Je crois que ça va être ma fête…Restez dans le salon…Je reviens…

Gokû et Hakkai restèrent seuls pendant près de 5minutes, entendant de temps en temps des éclats de voix. Puis ils me virent ressortir et me diriger vers eux.

Hakkai : Que se passe-t-il ?

Elodie leur lançant des vêtements: Mettez ces manteaux ! On va aller faire les courses ! Il n'y a rien à manger pour ce soir et j'en connais un qui ne le supporterait pas.

Hakkai : Gomen ne ! C'est de notre faute si vous avez des ennuis…

Elodie : Hein ! Ah ! Je vois, vous parlez de ma discussion avec ma mère ? Vous en faites pas pour ça ! On ne s'est pas disputé : C'est juste qu'elle à été un peu…surprise de constater que les courses de la semaine qu'elle a achetée aujourd'hui aient disparu. Et puis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut recevoir des invités comme vous ici. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer pour de vrai…Enfin, tous à part une certaine personne qui m'a bousillé mon plafond…Bon, allez, on y va ! Juste une chose…Hakkai cache « Jeep » dans ton manteau…les dragons ne sont pas censés exister ici…

Gokû surexcité : On va manger quoi ?

Elodie : On verra sur place…En attendant, il va falloir prendre le bus…Maman ! On est parti !

Fais attention à ne pas abuser !

Oui ne t'en fais pas !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions au fond du bus. Les deux invités étaient fascinés par les bâtiments et les lumières qui inondaient la ville (enfin…c'est une banlieue)

Ouah ! Ça brille de partout ! On se croirait en plein jour !

Et attends ! T'as pas tout vu !

Mais…je me sens gêné…, lâcha Hakkai.

Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

Eh bien…C'est un peu embarrassant d'être l'objet du regard des autres…fit-il calmement en souriant.

Je regardais autour de moi : tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bus observaient les deux héros. Cette situation dura d'ailleurs tout le reste du trajet.

Bien ! Et encore, là c'était le plus facile ! Gokû…Gokû ! Go…Aaaah! C'est pas vrai !

Je me précipitais sur lui pour le retenir par le col afin de lui éviter de se faire écraser. (Camille : Du singe en compote ça vous dit ? Elodie : Je pense que la Camille en compote c'est meilleure ! Camille : Non je suis avariée.)

…Ça commence mal…

Ouah ! C'était rapide ! On peut le faire aussi ? Hein, dis ?

Non ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de personnes qui ne font même pas attention autour d'eux lorsqu'ils sont en voiture. Gokû, fais-moi plaisir s'il te plaît promets-moi de rester à mes côtés et de ne pas faire de bêtises…

…Bon d'accord…

Merci, tu es trop gentil. En échange, tu pourras choisir quelque chose qui te plaît au magasin, OK !

C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Thank you !

Vous semblez réellement bien nous connaître…dit Hakkai.

Je le pense aussi, mais Gokû est vraiment celui que je comprends le mieux… En revanche, j 'espère ne pas avoir fait une gaffe en lui ayant promis ça…

Dans le magasin qui était bondé…

Génial ! Y a plein de nourriture ! C'est vrai ? Je peux prendre ce que je veux ?

Heu…oui, mais…

Yatta !

Au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans les rayons, Gokû revenait les bras chargés de paquets. Puis, voyant que la montagne dans le cadi ne faisait qu'augmenter, je posa une question à Hakkai.

J'ai dit que je le connaissais bien, mais n'y a-t-il pas moyen pour l'arrêter, là ? Parce que je ne trouve pas de solutions…

La seule personne qui puisse l'empêcher de se ruer sur la nourriture, c'est…

C'est bon ! N'en dit pas plus…Je ne veux même pas entendre son nom…Je commence même à regretter qu'il ne soit pas là…

Vous avez l'air de le détester…

Ce n'est pas que je le déteste…Mais je lui en veux de ne pas s'être excuser de lui-même pour le plafond…Bon je sais, que c'est idiot, mais j'estime que c'était la moindre des choses…Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant…La preuve il s'occupe de Gokû comme d'un père !

S'il vous entendait…rigola légèrement Hakkai.

…Oui ! Deux solutions :

1 : il me tue avec son revolver

2 : il me donne un coup de baffeur (Camille : Pas qu'un seul Elo pas qu'un seul !)… Mais j'opterai pour la première solution.

Dis, c'est quoi ça ?

De la pizza ! Vas-y ! Prends-la ! De toute façon ça ne va pas changer grand chose…Allez, il faut passer à la caisse…

Les articles passent les uns après les autres…Puis la note s'affichent…et moi je crus m'évanouir.

De retour à la maison, ma mère m'interrogea à cause de tous les paquets que nous portions :

C'est quoi tous ces aliments ?

Ben…On a juste pris le nécessaire…

Le nécessaire ? D'accord, tu m'as dit que l'un d'eux mangeait beaucoup, mais là, c'est vraiment excessif ! Tu en as eu pour combien ?

Eh bien…en fait…(vraiment tendue)… 250 euros…

Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Combien ?

2….250…

QUOI ? MAIS TU ES MALADE ?

T'en fais pas ! J'ai payé une partie avec mes économies !

C'EST PAS LA PROBLEME ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ON VA POUVOIR TOUT MANGER ?

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix qui venait d'en haut.

« Oh non…Mon père est rentré…C'est vraiment pas mon jour… »

Mon père descend l'escalier…

Hé ben ! Il y en a des achats ! Et que de la nourriture ? Mais tu en as pris pour une année, élo ! Ah ! Ces deux là, ce sont les deux énergumènes dont ta mère m'a parlé ! Enchanté !

Omfayo mfonfieur (Ohayo monsieur !) Lâcha Gokû qui mangeait déjà un paquet de gâteaux.

Gokû mâche et avale avant de parler.

Dis-moi Elodie, c'est vrai qu'ils viennent d'une de tes séries… ? (yeux brillants)

…Hakkai, tu peux aller avec Gokû dans la cuisine pour aider ma mère à ranger les courses… ? Merci…Papa, je te vois venir. Il est hors de question que tu lui poses des questions pour en apprendre plus sur eux.

Mais c'est quand même unique ce qui arrive ! Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?

Non ! Ils sont déroutés, et puis c'est mon problème ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me débrouiller, non ?

Tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités…C'est bien ! Il était temps à ton âge…

Ouais bon, ça va !Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je vais mettre la table…

Y A COMBIEN DE PIZZAS DANS CE SAC ? Hurla ma mère. COMME SI LES PAQUETS DE GATEAUX NE SUFFISAIENT PAS !

…Combien y a-t-il de paquets de gâteaux ? Me demande mon père.

…Une trentaine peut-être…

Après s'être remis de la note salée que je venais de lui annoncer, et après avoir déballé les sacs, ma mère prépara à manger des pizzas. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, le nombre qu'elle fit cuire n'était pas 3 mais de 15. De plus, quelques autres ingrédients comme du fromage ou du saucisson se trouvaient également sur la table. (Vu le nombre de choses qui se trouvent dessus, ça me prendrait une éternité pour vous faire l'inventaire, alors je passe.) Quoiqu'il en soit, tout disparu en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Ah j'ai bien mangé ! C'est trop bon tes trucs !

Hakkai et moi observions Gokû avec un léger sourire, puis je me tourna vers mes parents pour leur montrer que je n'avais pas menti au sujet de Gokû…

Mais à voir leur tête, ce n'était pas la peine de leur rappeler. Ils étaient tellement médusés que j'éclata de rire.

C'est pas un estomac qu'il a…lâcha mon père.

Je rêve…Même toi tu ne manges pas autant…Et pourtant tu as un appétit d'ogre…mais là…

Je vous avais prévenu ! Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire. Bon faut peut-être songer à faire les lits…Venez dans ma chambre, je vais vous aider à les faire…

Elodie…commença mon père.

Toi, évite de parler. Tu vas encore sortir une bêtise.

Moi, Gokû, Hakkai et Hakkuryu montâmes l'escalier. Ce dernier avait passé son temps à s'amuser avec mon chat Dolly. Puis, après avoir mis ¾ d'h à les faire( faut dire que même si ma chambre est grande, y a seulement la place pour un autre lit, alors en gros ça nous a pris une demi-heure pour trouver la meilleure disposition.)

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir. L'un de vous peut prendre mon lit, je vais prendre celui à côté de la télé, cette chose là. (Je montre la télé du doigt.) J'ai encore un truc à faire dessus.

Quoi ? Demanda Gokû.

Finir une jeu vidéo ! Non ça ne se mange pas, répondis-je en voyant qu'il allait me poser la question. Je vais vous montrer…Là, vous voyez ?

Quelle chose impressionnante….

Le problème c'est que je suis bloqué ! Et j'ai beau essayé, j'arrive pas à vaincre le boss…C'est le méchant final…

Je peux essayer ? Fit Gokû

Pourquoi pas ?

Je lui passe la manette de ma PS2. A peine commence-t-il à jouer que le personnage qu'il incarne se fait tuer. (2 minutes en gros.)

C'est vachement dur !

N'est ce pas ? Mais…Hakkai, tu peux essayer toi aussi, s'il te plaît ! (yeux suppliants)

Moi ! Mais je ne sais pas si…

Je te fais confiance ! Allez, essaie !

B…Bon…

Hakkai pris la manette que Gokû lui tendait. 10minutes plus tard, il réussissait à finir le jeu en beauté.

On dirait que j'ai gagné…fit-il

Balèèèèèèèèèèze ! Criais-je en même temps que Gokû.

Tu possèdes vraiment un don pour ce genre de truc, ma parole ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes !

Je ne sais pas comment je m'y prends…

Rien que pour gagner à tous les jeux je vais trouver comment tu fais ! Hm ? On dirait que Gokû n'en peut plus…

Je dois avouer que je tombe moi aussi de fatigue…

La journée a été spéciale pour vous…C'est normal…

Vous devriez reprendre votre lit…Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre…

Bon…si vous insistez…

Au fait, je me demande comment ça se passe du côté du kappa pervers…lâcha Gokû à demi-conscient.

Oh…Ils doivent certainement en baver…Vu le caractère de Camille et de sa famille, ils ont dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop les énerver…tu veux qu'on les appelle ?

Oui.

J'empoignais le téléphone et composais le numéro de portable de Camille…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Sinon ben vous connaissez: le bureau des réclamations est en bas à gauche!**

Seilin: Mais qu'es ce que vous faites?

Tous: On va se plaindre au bureau des réclamations

Seilin: Ah si vous voulez ça changera rien vu que ce sont les lecteurs qui peuvent réclamer.

déprime de mes t'its persos


	4. Le téléphone

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Auteurs :** Seilin et Shinokago.

**Chapitres :** 4

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Je crois qu'il y en aura pas

Tous : Ouf !

Sei : Encore que…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note : ** Fic coécrite avec Shinokago. **Seilin redevient la narratrice officielle.**

**Seilin :** C'est un de mes chapitres préférés.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Douce-ange-de-la-mort :_ Heu ben tu m'épates parce que trois reviews juste pour le chap trois lol. Reste en vie hein ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini ta fic. Non je déconne reste en vie quel que soit la raison.

_tenshi-namida :_ Je reprécise au cas ou le chap 3 a été écrit par shino. D'ailleurs ces dialogues sont d'elle. Quant à eux qui viennent dans notre monde ben ça va pas durer longtemps. J'en dis pas plus.

_Deborah :_ Voilà la suite voilà la suite ! Pitié ne devient pas fantôme. Sei a peur des fantômes. Au secours vlà la suite. Mais te tues pas hein ? Noon pas les fantômes !

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le téléphone :**

Retour au présent chez moi.

Moi : Tiens Didi ça faisait longtemps.

Gojyo : Encore ?

Moi : Ta gueule ! Je t'écoute ! (Elodie : Casséééééééééééééééééééééé !)

Elodie : T'es vachement énervé j'ai l'impression.

Elodie mis le haut-parleur Gokû voulant entendre. De mon côté je fis pareil.

Elodie : Par contre Gokû ne parle pas…

Gokû : Sanzoooooooooooooooooo ! T'es là ?

Des deux côtés du combiné chacun se boucha les oreilles. A ma grande surprise Sanzo m'arracha le téléphone et gueula à son tour.

Sanzo : Urusai saru !

Moi : Sanzo rend moi le téléphone tout de suite et arrêter de gueuler ! Au fait Didi comment ça se passe chez toi ?

Elodie : Je te retourne la question !

Moi : Hormis le fait que ma sœur me pète un câble parce qu'il y a pas Kogaiji. Que ma mère crise depuis une heure pour une connerie ! Que le kappa mérite des baffes. Que mon père me casse les pieds, tout va bien.

Elodie : Ah la routine quoi !

Moi : Oui tout à fait ! Et toi ?

Elodie : J'ai une super nouvelle !

Sanzo : Je crains le pire !

Elodie : Hakkai est super balèze en jeu vidéo. Ça lui a pris seulement 10 minutes pour éclater le boss final.

Moi : Quel jeu ?

Elodie : Kingdom Hearts (c'est pour les besoins de la fic ! Elle est pas si nulle que ça ! Elodie : Je confirme je l'ai finis depuis longtemps ! D'ailleurs…QUAND SORS CE FOUTU VOLUME 2 ? J'ATTENDS DEPUIS PRESQUE 3 ANS !)

Moi : Ah oui !

Gojyo : Ça me dit quelque chose.

Moi : Fanfic Sora dans le monde de Saiyuki. (Gojyo 69 la suite !) L'auteur a mis un des persos du jeu dans votre monde.

Gojyo : Je vois pas !

Hakkai : Au fait comment marche cet appareil ?

Elodie : C'est simple tu parles et t'écoutes. C'est pas plus compliqué !

Moi : Elo ça c'est la fonction.

Gojyo : Hakkai t'a vraiment que ça à foutre !

Elodie : Au moins lui il essaie de s'intéresser à quelque chose.

Gojyo m'arracha le téléphone et se mit à gueuler pendant que Sanzo étouffait son rire.

Gojyo : Mais si je m'intéresse à votre monde !

Moi reprenant le téléphone : Il veut surtout dire qu'il s'intéresse au défilé de mode. Tu sais en ce moment se sont les collections printemps/été et les mannequins sont limites à poils.

Elodie : C'est bien ce que je disais ! Même Sanzo s'intéresse à des choses plus intéressantes contrairement à toi.

Moi : Didi c'est quoi cette remarque ? C'est tendancieux !

Elodie : Quoi pour une fois que je le félicite !

Moi pas convaincu : Mouais !

Elodie : Quoi tu veux une preuve ?

Moi : Non c'est bon ! Au fait ta mère sans sort avec l'appétit de Gokû ?

Elodie : Oh oui elle a bien digéré le fait que j'ai claqué la moitié du fric pour de la bouffe ! Environs une trentaine de paquets de gâteaux et une cinquantaine de pizzas. Et encore je passe la moitié.

Moi : Je vois !

Sanzo : Quel crétin !

Gojyo : C'est un estomac !

Elodie : Crétin oui mais il est trop kawai !

« Frot frot » Elodie caressait les cheveux de Gokû.

Moi : Bon a part ça t'a assez de place chez toi ?

Elodie : Oui on a mis ½ h pour trouver la disposition. Tu vois tout va bien !

Moi : Bon tant mieux !

Elodie : Et toi ?

Moi : Ma sœur ne voulant pas changer de chambre et que j'aille dans la sienne j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'avoir Gojyo dans sa chambre.

Elodie : Tu lui as pas fait de cadeau ! Qui c'est ce qui peut se passer en une nuit.

Moi : Je pense qu'elle est trop jeune ! Gojyo a quand même un minimum de savoir-vivre mais vraiment minimum.

Gojyo cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place mais il se stoppa net au bruit de la gâchette.

Moi : Merci Sanzo !

Elodie : Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ce bruit. Ça correspondait à l'éclatement de mon plafond par un certain bonze.

Moi : T'es rancunière !

Elodie : Non moi ? Tu crois ? Ah bon !

Moi : Sanzo elle veut te parler !

Sanzo : De quoi ?

Moi : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question ! Demande lui à elle.

Sanzo : Je veux pas lui parler !

Je lui collais le combiné contre l'oreille.

Moi : Arrête tes caprices. T'es chez moi ! C'est moi qui commande !

Gokû : Dis t'avais raison quand tu disais « qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Camille et sa famille ! »

Elodie : Gokû tais-toi !

Moi reprenant le téléphone : J'ai du mal entendre ! Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Elodie : Non c'est pas ça. J'ai dit : « que vu t'a magnifique autorité même le bonze et Gojyo ne pourrait pas te contester ».

Moi : Elodie tu t'enfonces toute seule ! Demain tu vas mourir !

Elodie : Mais je te jure, n'est ce pas Hakkai ?

Hakkai : Quel étrange appareil !

Moi : Laisse tomber Hakkai !

Elodie : Bon repasse moi Sanzo !

Moi : Les excuses d'abord sinon je raccroche !

Elodie : En échange je t'offre un poster de Sanzo.

Moi : J'ai déjà mon tissu !

Elodie : Avec ton tissu tu ne veux pas un poster de Sanzo sur la porte de ta chambre ?

Moi ton catégorique: Non ! Un je peux pas ! Les posters restent dans ma chambres et non pas côté couloir. Ordre de ma mère ! Et de deux j'ai plus de place !

Elodie : T'es difficile hein ? Attends je réfléchis. (Cogite ! Cogite ! Cogite ! Cogite !) Heu…Un tissu d'Akito alors si j'en trouve !

Moi : Et si t'en trouve pas.

Elodie : On trouvera ! On trouvera ! (La garce ! Moi :… Fais gaffe sinon ça suffira pas !)

Moi : Sanzo prend le combiné c'est un ordre ! (Elodie : YES !)

Devant mes yeux meurtriers Sanzo obéis. De mon côté je réfléchissais à la place de mon futur tissu.

Gojyo me regardait dépité.

Sanzo :….

Elodie : Y a quelqu'un à l'appareil !

Moi ton autoritaire : Sanzo réponds lui ! A Gojyo : Tu penses que si je le mets là c'est bien ? Le problème c'est que je le verrais pas assez ! Zut c'est compliqué !

Gojyo : Je voudrais voir la gueule du mec avant !

Je partis dans la chambre de ma sœur lui volé (pas volé, emprunter !) Un fruit baskets. De son côté

Elodie tentait de discuter avec Sanzo.

Elodie : Tu sais un téléphone c'est fait pour communiquer à l'origine !

Sanzo : Et alors ?

Elodie gros soupir : Laisse tomber ! Tu veux toujours pas t'excuser pour mon plafond !

Gojyo : T'es sur de connaître ton livre Sanzo ne sais pas s'excuser !

Sanzo : Urusai !

Elodie : Ça par contre c'est tout à fait toi !

Moi : Je confirme ! Bref Gojyo qu'es ce que t'en penses ? Il est mignon non ?

Pendant que je me lançais dans une polémique avec Gojyo, Sanzo était toujours aussi bavard.

Elodie : Bon d'accord je vais parler. Voyons voir comment dire ? Je crois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux ! Tu sais en vrai je te trouve sympa ! Bon je ne démens pas ma phrase au sujet que tu es un bonze renégat qui boit, fume, jure, tue au pistolet, joue au mah-jong et se moque des règles. (Veine de Sanzo grossissant !) Mais bon sinon je te trouve sympa.

Sanzo soupira.

Elodie : Dis moi ça te dirai pas de repartir à zéros !

Sanzo : Rien à foutre !

Elodie : T'es pas sympa ! Je te jure je voudrais vraiment qu'on devienne amis.

Sanzo haussa les épaules.

Moi gueulant : Elo il est d'accord !

Sanzo me regarda étonné.

Elodie : Ben alors qu'il le dise.

Moi gueulant toujours et cherchant toujours une place : Il a haussé les épaules c'est un petit pas pour l'humanité un grand pas pour Sanzo.

Elodie : Moi, je veux une parole !

Moi : Aucune chance ! Il a haussé les épaules c'est bon signe !

Sanzo : Depuis quand tu sais à ma place !

Moi : Tiens si tu as une langue pour m'engueuler donne lui ta réponse !

Sanzo à moi : Va mourir !

Elodie : Quoi c'est pour moi qu'il a dit ça ?

Moi n'ayant pas entendu : D'accord je mourrais demain tu voudras bien me tuer ?

Sanzo me regarda consterné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elodie : Ah bon c'était pas moi ! Bon Sanzo t'es d'accord ou pas ?

Sanzo : Hm !

Moi : Oulà miracle !

Elodie : Tu crois que ça veut dire oui ?

Moi : Evidement ! Là t'es sur à 100.

Elodie : Sanzo je te promets que je te descendrais pas, si t'as un problème compte sur moi.

Sanzo : Mouais !

Elodie : Bon Camille je vais te laisser ! Je voudrais éviter à ma mère une crise cardiaque de facture de téléphone après la facture de bouffe. Et je dois éclairer le mystère Hakkai.

Moi : Ok bye ! A demain !

Elodie : A quelle heure ?

Moi : Vers deux heures !

Elodie : Ok ! Hakkai Gokû dites au revoir !

Gokû : Nee Sanzo j'ai faim !

Elodie : Gokû il reste à manger dans le frigo. Bon Camille salut !

Avant de raccrocher nous entendîmes un puissant YATTA.

Quand vint le moment de se coucher Gojyo râla parce qu'il allait dormir dans une chambre en bordel ! Quant à moi j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir en sachant que Sanzo était dans la même pièce que moi. Le lendemain matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Sanzo avait les yeux grands ouvert et était assis dans le lit.

Moi baillant : Tu sais que tu pouvais te lever ?

Sanzo : Il m'a semblé entendre ta mère tout à l'heure réveiller ta sœur et elle semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur, je vais pas prendre le risque de me faire engueuler. J'ai l'impression que ta famille est loin de la famille calme.

Moi : Bien sûr ! On est une famille de malade qui passe son temps à gueuler.

Je regardais l'heure.

Moi : Zut il est que 10h30.

Sanzo me regarda : En quoi c'est un problème !

Moi : Plus je me lève tôt plus vite j'aurais des corvées. Bon allez je me lève dans une demi-heure !

Je me rallongeais sous le visage consterné de Sanzo, il en fit cependant autant en entendant ma mère hurler.

Sanzo : C'est normal qu'elle passe son temps à hurler ?

Moi : Oui.

Le regard surpris de Sanzo me fit sourire.

Moi : Ma mère a du mal à dormir la nuit en fait je dirai qu'elle est insomniaque. Du coup elle fonctionne sur les nerfs et la moindre erreur suffit à ce qu'elle s'énerve. C'est pour ça que je te conseille de filer doux devant elle.

Sanzo : Pathétique !

Moi : T'es mal placer pour parler, monsieur le râleur de service !

Sanzo me tourna le dos ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Je me redressais légèrement et attrapais ma télécommande pour mettre un peu de musique. Lorsque la musique commença Sanzo regarda l'appareil puis se retourna pour constater que j'étais en pleine rêverie.

Sanzo : Drôle de musique.

Moi : Ah celle-là je l'adore. C'est Ghost in the shell. Je la trouve trop forte.

La demi-heure passa. Je me levais, ouvrit mes volets et ma fenêtre.

«- Bonjour maman ! »

«- Bonjour Camille, bien dormi ! »

«- Oui. » (Super comme conversation !)

J'aperçus soudain Gojyo dans la chambre de ma sœur, il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

«- J'ai réveillé ta sœur ce matin. »

«- Je vois et comme il était là il a été réveillé aussi. Bon et elle est où ma sœur ? »

«- Sur l'ordinateur. Elle travaille sur son CD-ROM. »

«- D'accord ! »

A ce moment-là Sanzo sorti de ma chambre, habillé.

«- Bon je vais aller m'habiller. »

«- Tu peux aller à la poubelle après. »

«- D'acc et je prendrais le courrier. »

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais effectué ma première corvée du matin. Vers 12h30 ma mère partit travailler.

«- Ah enfin seules. Bon on mange et on range tout avant qu'elo n'arrive. »

A ma grande surprise Sanzo et Gojyo nous aidèrent.

«- J'aurai tout vu ! Depuis quand vous êtes aussi serviables ? »

«-…. »

Devant leur tête stupéfaite et plonger dans la réflexion de ce que je venais de leur dire j'éclatais de rire.

«- Bon c'est bon j'ai compris. »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Review please ! Si si j'insiste encore. Je suis arrivé au dixième chapitre hier. Et le neuf c'est inscrit d'office comme un de mes préféré donc review sinon ben vous saurez pas jusqu'où va notre délire loin de s'arrêter.**


	5. ça ne s'améliore pas

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Auteurs :** Seilin et Shinokago.

**Chapitres :** 5

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non même Enorme Délire.

**Couples :** Je crois qu'il y en aura pas

Tous : Ouf !

Sei : Encore que…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note : ** Fic coécrite avec Shinokago. Je précise que la narratrice de l'histoire est Seilin.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Deborah :_ Le délire pour l'instant il va jusqu'au chap 11. Et il ne s'arrête pas encore alors je te promet que tu vas pas t'ennuyer.

_Mama :_ Noooooooon ! Pas de crise cardiaque s'il te plaît. La voilà la suite ! Alors reste en vie parce que y a encore plein de chapitre à lire !

_Jetblack :_ Ah j'aime bien ton idée. C'est vraiment sympa ! Non en fait j'aime pas mais j'adore. Si tu en fais pas une fic il faudra que je la fasse. Parce que cette idée mérite d'être mise en œuvre. Dis moi vite si tu l'as fait sinon j'essayerai de l'écrire.

_Shiroi ryuu :_ Tant mieux si elle est drôle. C'est le but recherché. Faire passer un bon moment aux lecteurs.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ça ne s'améliore pas 

Le lendemain chez moi :

Moi : Yo !

Elodie : Oyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ta sœur ?

Moi : Elle habite ici à l'origine. Dis lui que Kogaiji n'est pas apparus elle ne veut pas me croire.

Elodie : Si elle veut se coltiner les quatre qui sont apparus je lui laisse ! Sauf Gokû ! A part : Gokû est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Gojyo : Bon a part ça qu'es ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Ma sœur (Athenaïs) : Kogaiji ! Kogaiji !

Moi (assommant ma sœur) : Je propose d'aller à la bibliothèque !

Athenaïs : Aïïïïïïïïïïe !

Elodie : A quoi ça sert d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

Sanzo : Sans doute à trouver des infos pour nous renvoyer chez nous !

Gojyo : Tu ne sais pas faire marcher ta cervelle !

Elodie : Vous pensez qu'on rencontre tous les jours des personnes venus d'un autre monde qui débarque dans une chambre ! Comme par magie !

Sanzo sors le baffeur et se mit à gueuler.

Sanzo : Urusai !

Moi tentant de garder mon calme : Si vous commencez comme ça on est pas arrivé ! Et je préférerais qu'on trouve une solution rapide parce que je ne veux pas réentendre ma mère criser.

Elodie : C'est pas moi le problème c'est lui.

Sanzo récite le début de son Sûtra mais se fait assommer par Gokû. De mon côté je crois que je suis à la limite de la crise de nerf. Ces deux là ne font vraiment mais alors vraiment rien pour m'aider.

Elodie : Tu comprends pourquoi c'est mon perso favoris maintenant ?

Moi : Le plus intelligent des deux est celui qui sait s'arrêter en premier.

Elodie : J'y suis pour rien si MOnsieur Sanzo s'énerve pour un rien.

Sanzo : Moi je m'énerve pour un rien ?

Moi : Sanzo tu es entrain d'entrer dans son jeu. T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Gojyo : Bah Il fume, il boit, il jure et il croit pas en Dieu mais c'est un moine donc… je pense qu'il est con.

Elodie explosa de rire pendant qu'Athenaïs cherchait Kogaiji et que Sanzo baffait Gojyo.

Elodie : Bon il faudrait peut-être avancer !

Moi : T'es mal placé pour parler.

Elodie (grands yeux innocents) : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Moi : Bon pendant que vous feuilletez les encyclopédies je vais tenter d'allumer l'ordinateur.

Elodie : T'as encore des problèmes avec cet ordi ?

Gokû : J'ai faim.

Moi : On verra ça plus tard ! Athenaïs sors de ton monde et fais rentrer la chienne.

Athenaïs : Oh tu peux pas le faire ?

Moi : Je suis assez occupée comme ça, alors fais pas chier fais rentrer la chienne. (Scène habituelle)

Une dispute commence à éclater.

Elodie : Camille tu devrais regarder !

Moi (n'ayant rien entendu) : Je peux pas tout faire dans cette maison. Mets-y un peu du tiens, sinon on s'en sortira pas !

Elodie : Camille deuxième rappel !

Athenaïs : C'est pas le moment Elodie !

Moi : Tu lui parles pas sur ce ton ! Fais rentrer la chienne on discutera après.

Elodie : Il est trop tard.

Moi : De quoi tu parles ? Hein ?

Elodie : Ça fais trois plombes que j'essaye de te dire que le bouquin brillait !

Moi : Brillait ?

Elodie : Oui brillait parce que si t'ouvrais un peu les yeux tu verrais que : O comme c'est bizarre le décor a changé.

Moi : Ah oui le décor a changé effectivement !

Elodie : Mais quelle abrutie !

Moi : Reste poli s'il te plaît ! Que je comprenne on est dans le bouquin et on sait pas comment rentrer c'est ça ?

Elodie : C'est bien t'as trouvé ça toute seule !

Moi : Sanzo prête moi ton baffeur !

Sanzo comprenant qui je veux frapper à l'amabilité de me le prêter.

Moi (frappant Elodie) : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Et puis pourquoi ma chienne est ici ?

Tout le monde regarde la chienne.

La chienne : Ouaf !

Explosion de rire chez Elodie et Camille pendant que les persos de Saiyuki regarde ma chienne.

Moi : On est mal c'est un boulet ! Comme ma sœur !

Elodie : Et si on la bouffait ?

Gokû : C'est bon le chien ?

Moi : Cette fois c'est pas le baffeur dont j'ai besoins c'est du revolver.

Hakkai : Allons allons pas de violence inutile.

Athenaïs (pris d'un éclair de lucidité soudaine) : On a cas les accompagné.

Moi : De toute façon on peut rien faire d'autre. Ça m'étonne que tu aie trouver ça toute seule.

Athenaïs : Comme ça je pourrais peut-être voir Kogaiji !

Moi (goutte de sueur) : J'ai compris !

Elodie : Il fallait se douter que ça cachait quelque chose !

Gojyo : C'est pas vrai vous êtes irrécupérables.

Elodie : On nous le dit souvent !

Moi : Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux parce qu'aucune de nous ne t'a pour persos favoris.

Elodie : Oh c'est vache !

Moi : Vache ? T'en vois une toi ?

Gojyo : C'est bien ce que je dis irrécupérable.

Athenaïs : Moi j'aime bien Gojyo mais je préfère Kogaiji.

Moi : Moi aussi je l'aime bien quoique après sa réflexion de l'autre jour je crois qu'il est descendu du top 5 des persos de Saiyuki.

Hakkai : Un top 5 ?

Athenaïs : Oui c'est un classement de persos moi ça fait : Kogaiji, Gojyo, Hakkai, et égalité entre Sanzo et Gokû.

Elodie : Moi c'est Gokû, Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo et Ririn.

Gojyo : Ça m'étonne pas vu que t'adores le singe et qu'ils sont jumeaux.

Moi : Bon on y va.

Gokû : Hé t'as pas donner ton classement !

Moi : J'ai pas envie de toute façon le numéro 1 reviens à Sanzo et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Gojyo : Pas d'accord on veut savoir.

Gokû : Ouah Sanzo tu rougis.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sanzo qui effectivement avait les joues légèrement rose.

Elodie : Tiens on dirait que tu as des chances avec lui.

Moi : Elodie quand tu arrêteras de fumer en cachette préviens-moi.

Elodie : Je fume pas je bois.

Moi : C'est pas mieux.

Gojyo : Tu bois c'est vrai tu tiens l'alcool ?

Elodie : Oui je suis même la première dans ma région. (Je précise qu'elle n'a pas besoins de ça pour être folle !)

Athenaïs : Camille attends-nous !

Elodie : T'es sur que tu sais ou tu vas ?

Moi : Vers l'ouest !

Elodie : Comment tu fais pour savoir ?

Moi : Baka ! Le soleil est entrain de se coucher.

Elodie : Alors pourquoi t'avances ?

Moi : Parce qu'il y a un panneau avec marquer dessus village dans un kilomètre.

Elodie : On est parti. 1km à pied ça use ça use ! 1 km à pied ça use les souliers.

La chienne : Ouaf Ouaf !

Moi : Elo arrête de chanter j'ai pas envie qu'il pleuve.

Elodie : T'aimes peut-être pas la chanson que je chante alors proposes-en une.

Athenaïs : Moi j'en ai une.

Moi : Laquelle ?

Athenaïs : Il était un petit navire !

Elodie : Une autre proposition ?

Athenaïs : Quoi elle est bien ma chanson non ?

Elodie : Bon Camille c'est quoi ta chanson ?

Moi : Dommage que Daniel sois pas là ! Il aurait adoré chanter un mokona.

Elodie : Quel rapport avec le fait qu'on marche !

Moi : Aucun je voulais juste me taper un délire !

Elodie grands yeux suppliant : Sanzo tu sais que t'es mon persos favoris tu peux pas me prêter ton baffeur.

Gokû regard déçu: Je croyais que c'était moi ?

Elodie : Attends deux minutes tu verras après. Alors Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Va mourir !

Gojyo : Hé hé Sanzo-sama protège sa protégée.

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Gojyo : On peut plus rien dire.

Gokû : Haraheta !

Moi : Moi aussi !

Elodie : Dis-moi Camille tu crois qu'on accepte les Euros ?

Moi : Non on va avoir un problème !

La chienne : Ouaf !

Moi : Veltia la ferme !

Elodie : Ouah l'argent c'est transformer aussi. Pour fêter ça je vous invite.

Un puissant ouais retentit. Et Gokû entraîna Elodie pendant que j'éclatais de rire.

Moi : Tu prends le risque de te ruiner !

Elodie : Pas grave j'ai bossé pendant un mois.

Moi : Quel gâchis !

Elodie : Au fait tu diras à ton persos favoris qu'il se paye sa part ! Se stoppe, réfléchit. Bon je vais être gentille j'en payerais la moitié.

Sanzo : Baka !

Elodie : Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prends tu es méchant ! Alors que je fais tant d'efforts pour me montrer gentille.

Moi : Elo ton nez s'allonge !

Athenaïs : Ouah Pinocchio !

Elodie : T'es pas censé être ma meilleure amie ? En plus je paie la moitié de la part de ton persos favoris.

Moi : Quelle générosité !

Elodie : Bon d'accord tu veux que je paye tout ? D'accord je paye tout, vas-y ramène-toi !

Moi : Comment on fait pour la chienne ! Si je la laisse ici ma mère va me tuer !

Elodie : Eh ben porte là !

Hakkai : Pour l'instant elle semble décider à suivre !

Elodie : Correction à te suivre !

Moi : Recorrection à suivre Hakkuryu !

Elodie : Comme ça c'est réglé ! On va bouffer maintenant ?

Moi : J'espère qu'ils acceptent les chiens !

Elodie : Au pire tu demanderas à Sanzo d'arranger le cou.

Moi : C'est bon, j'ai une autre idée.

Je partis en courant sous les yeux médusés des autres et poursuivis par ma chienne.

Gokû : Qu'es ce qu'elle va faire ?

Elodie : Je préfère même pas le savoir… Au fait c'est quoi tes plats favoris ?

Tout en s'installant à table Gokû partis dans une énumération invraisemblable de plats. Lorsque je revins Elodie et Gokû étaient tous les deux dans leur délire.

Hakkai : Ou est votre chienne ?

Moi : Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer !

Elodie : Des raviolis aux crevettes c'est bon !

Moi : Sans commentaire !

Athenaïs : Elle est ou Veltia ?

Moi : Rentrée à la maison !

Elodie : Comment t'as fait ?

Moi : Je me suis arrangée.

Elodie : Avec qui ?

Moi : Réfléchis !

Elodie : J'ai pas la tête à bosser ma cervelle ce soir !

Moi : Toi y en a bien parler la France !

Sanzo : Et qu'es ce que tu as donner en échange ?

Hakkai : Sanzo de quoi tu parles ?

Moi : A Sanzo : ça ne te regarde pas ! A Hakkai : Fais marcher ta cervelle toi au moins tu en as une ! J'appuyais ma dernière phrase avec un regard en direction de ma meilleure amie.

Elodie : Ça veut dire que t'as donner ton âme à un démon ? A mon oreille : Hé ho l'âme de Camille tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse je baffais Elodie puis en me rasseyant.

Moi : J'ai échangé de la distraction en échange qu'elle ou il renvoie ma chienne.

Elodie frappant la table comme sur un buzzer : Kanzeon Kanzeon Kanzeon !

Moi : Et la gagnante est Elodie !

Athenaïs : Kogaiji ! Kogaiji !

Moi : Athenaïs la ferme !

Une fois le repas terminé, notre groupe essaya de louer des chambres (Elodie : Je le sens mal !). Mais hélas (Elodie : Je le savais) l'aubergiste nous appris qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chambre de 4 mais qu'on pouvait y rajouter 3 matelas par terre.

Elodie : Galanterie oblige les filles ont le droit aux lits.

Sanzo : Dans tes rêves !

Elodie : Et puis quoi encore !

Moi : Heu…On pourrait voir la chambre s'il vous plaît ?

L'aubergiste nous conduisis à la chambre. Et une fois dans la chambre la dispute repris. Ma sœur se vautra sur un lit de même que Gokû.

Moi : On tire au sort ?

Elodie : Non je sais qui a le lit.

Moi : Oui je sais c'est Hakkai qui va gagner mais tu comptes faire comment pour le lit restant ?

Sanzo : Je prends le dernier lit ! Démerdez-vous !

Elodie : Quelle générosité !

Deux coups de feu retentirent et le mur fut orné de deux trous.

Elodie : La prochaine fois préviens avant de tirer !

Sanzo : Baka ! Si je te préviens ça sert à rien !

Elodie : ….C'est vrai. Donc la prochaine fois évite de me viser !

Moi : Bon on va pas y passer la nuit ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Elodie : Je vous préviens je fais la grasse mat ! Donc on part pas avant midi ! (J'impose à peine ma volonté.)

Sanzo : K'so !

Moi : Un bon conseil Sanzo évite de lui tenir tête sur ce point t'y perdra au change !

Le moine me dévisagea un court instant et soupira. De mon côté je me rallongeais sans perdre de vue que je ferai payer à ma sœur se sale coup. Je me relevais tout à coup. Evidemment j'aurai du m'en douter. Je me levais de mon matelas sous le regard surpris de Sanzo que je n'avais pas vu. Je regardais la pièce et tentais d'éloigner mon matelas. Sanzo regarda mon manège surprit mais lorsqu'il vit un rouquin se tourner vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon matelas deux minutes plus tôt il comprit vite. Evidemment il faut que j'ai celui du milieu. Et bien sûr, pour le bouger il faut que je réveille ma meilleure amie. Je poussais un soupir avant de sentir mon matelas se soulever. Relevant la tête je découvris Sanzo qui m'aidait. Une fois le matelas déplacé je remerciais Sanzo qui se recouchait en grommelant que je faisais trop de bruit. Un sourire vint mourir sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'allongeais. Gojyo quant à lui semblait chercher dans la nuit sa voisine.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Review please !**


	6. Première journée de calvaire

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel. Enfin maintenant c'est plutôt nous qui avons débarquer dans le leur.

**Auteurs :** Seilin et Shinokago. La narratrice est cependant Seilin.

**Chapitres :** 6

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Je sais pas si y en aura faut voir…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrais.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Deborah :_ Ben merci de reviewer ça me fait plaisir. Je rentre juste d'angleterre et comme ça fait deux semaines je met la suite voilà en espérant que le délire te plaît toujours autant.

_Jetblack1979 :_ Abandonné ? ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis désolé ce mot la je le connais pas. Donc voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

_Sasu :_ Contente que ma fic te plaise. Ensuite ben normalement je t'ai répondu par mail a ta question. J'espère que tu l'as reçue sinon je t'en renvois un. Pas de problème.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Première journée de calvaire**

Le lendemain midi sur la route.

Moi : J'en reviens pas que le dragon puisse transporter 3 personnes de plus !

Gokû : Haraheta !

Elodie : Moi aussi !

Gojyo : C'est pas vrai en plus du singe maintenant on a un autre estomac sur pattes !

Elodie : J'ai faim et en plus j'ai chaud. Vous avez pas un ventilo ?

Gokû : C'est quoi ça ?

Gojyo : En tout cas y en a deux qu'on entend jamais !

Athenaïs : Kogaiji ! Kogaiji !

Moi : Gojyo je vais te tuer ! T'avais besoins de remettre la machine en route ?

Elodie : Dites c'est bientôt qu'on le rencontre comme ça on aura la paix.

Moi : Gros soupir !

Tout à coup Hakkai stoppa net la voiture, Elodie se rattrapa de justesse à la tête de Sanzo.

Sanzo : Lâches moi !

Elodie : Oui tout de suite ! Excuse-moi !

Sanzo ouvrit grand les yeux.

Elodie : Quoi ?

Moi : Dites je peux juste vous dire qu'aucune de nous ne sais se battre !

Sanzo : Boulet !

Moi : C'est gentil de nous défendre !

Sanzo : Je suis pas garde du corps !

Elodie : On va se défendre toute seule.

Moi : D'accord si tu me trouves un arc et des flèches, j'ai une chance d'en tuer deux ou trois.

Elodie : Camille ce n'est pas Inuyasha ! Tu n'es pas Kagome ! On se réveille !

Moi : Je rigole pas, c'est la seule chose que je sais à peu près bien faire pour me défendre !

Elodie : Bon moi il me faut des shuriken.

Gojyo : Et où vous voulez qu'on trouve ça ?

Moi : J'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit qu'on servait pas à grands choses.

Athenaïs : J'ai quelques notions de Boxe.

Moi : Tu parles ! Tu seras morte avant même d'avoir compris que le combat a commencé.

Athenaïs : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Moi : Toi tu restes ici ! Tu gênes pas les autres ! J'ai aucune envie de perdre ma petite sœur !

Athenaïs : Je suis pas petite.

Moi : Soupir !

Elodie : Camille Vs Athenaïs Round 1.

Moi : Elodie je t'ai pas sonné.

Elodie : Camille viens de sonner l'arbitre moins 5 points.

Moi : T'es vache !

Elodie : Une vache t'en vois une où ?

Moi à Hakkai : Vous avez fini le ménage ?

Hakkai : Oui nous pouvons repartir !

Elodie : Avec tout ça j'ai même pas pu m'amuser.

Moi : Tu t'amuseras la prochaine fois mais avec tes shuriken.

Elodie me fixant droit dans les yeux : Et qui va me les payer ?

Moi : C'est bon je m'en occupe !

Elodie : D'accord ! OK ! (La super réponse !)

Sanzo : On y va !

Elodie : Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas entendu celui là.

Athenaïs : J'ai faim !

Moi : T'es malade ?

Athenaïs : Non pourquoi ?

Moi : Pour que tu dises j'ai faim c'est que tu vas pas bien ? Ou alors t'as faim comme d'habitude et tu vas manger deux cuillerées.

Elodie : Heu…ils nous attendent !

Moi : Je te ferais remarquer que tu es la seule en dehors de la voiture !

Elodie : Vous prenez toute la place avec votre dispute sauf si Sanzo veut me prendre sur ces genoux. Ce dont je doute fort.

Moi : Elodie tu fais ça je te tue.

Elodie : Alors laisse-moi une place !

Sanzo : Bon c'est pas bientôt fini monte et dépêches-toi !

Elodie : Hai Chef ! (Comme un petit soldat obéissant !)

Le soir n'ayant pas atteint de ville nous campions à la belle étoile. Après le dîner.

Athenaïs : Camille pourquoi tu poses ton matelas si loin !

Moi : Je peux pas dormir avec les ronflements du singe !

Elodie : …

Moi : Ça va pas ?

Elodie : Non rien vas-y dors !

Moi me relevant et regardant Elodie : Allez accouche !

Elodie : C'est rien je te dis va te coucher !

Moi : D'accord mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Quelques heures plus tard ! En pleine nuit Elodie se leva et s'éloigna du groupe s'en s'apercevoir que je la suivais du regard.

_Moi :Qu'es ce qu'elle a ?_

Sans faire de bruit je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle. Sans me rendre compte que j'avais réveillé Sanzo.

Moi : Qu'es ce que t'as ?

Elodie sursaute : Je t'avais dit de dormir !

Moi : J'y arrive pas ! Alors raconte parce que sinon je vais me promener !

Elodie : Eh ben va te promener.

Sanzo : Déconseillé si tu te retrouves nez à nez avec des youkais tu te démerdes !

Moi : D'accord alors bye bye !

Je disparus donc dans l'ombre. (Moi : Où suis-je partis ? J'en sais rien du tout !)

Elodie : Soupir !

Sanzo : K'so ! Qu'elle se démerde ! Et toi ? Qu'es ce que tu as ?

Elodie : Vous allez pas m'énerver toute la nuit je peux pas rester seule deux minutes ?

Sanzo : Si demain on est attaqué, tu seras un vrai boulet alors va dormir !

Elodie : Et pourquoi je recevrais des ordres de ta part ?

Pour toute réponse Sanzo haussa les épaules, s'alluma une clope et s'asseya à côté d'elle. (Moi : Je vais la tuer !)

Elodie : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes ?

Sanzo ne répondit pas.

Gojyo : Ouh ouh ! Sanzo drague en pleine nuit.

Gojyo se reçut aussitôt un caillou en pleine face envoyé par Elodie.

Elodie : Oh un caillou qui vole ! La prochaine fois je te tue.

Gojyo se leva et partit dans la même direction que moi sous le regard méfiant de Sanzo.

Elodie : Au moins on aura la paix.

Pendant ce temps Gojyo m'avait rattrapée.

Gojyo mode drague : c'est pas prudent pour une fille de se balader seule la nuit. Qui plus est dans une forêt.

Moi : Je fais ce que je veux !

Gojyo toujours mode drague : T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère.

Moi : T'es vraiment en manque pour sortir des âneries pareilles.

Gojyo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi veine apparaissant sur la tempe : Reviens au chapitre I « Gojyo : Ah non ! J'ai la plus moche ! »

Gojyo : Tu m'en veux encore ? Je disais ça pour rigoler !

Moi : Moi ça ne m'a pas fait rigoler.

_Moi : J'ai aucune envie de parler avec ce pervers maintenant !_

Du côté d'Elodie c'était toujours aussi silencieux.

Elodie : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes là ?

Hakkai : Sanzo il y a des youkais pas loin ! C'est la direction qu'ont pris Camille et Gojyo.

Elodie se leva d'un bond réagissant au quart de tour.

Elodie : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Sanzo l'a pourtant prévenue ! Sanzo je t'emprunte ton baffeur !

Elodie se mit à courir dans ma direction. Elle croisa un Gojyo assommé et me trouva en pleine discussion avec des youkais.

Elodie goutte de sueur : Elle nous fais quoi là ?

Moi : Ah Didi tu te joins à nous ?

Elodie : T'es débile ou quoi ? C'est pas nos ennemis en théorie ?

Moi : Ça dépend du point de vue !

Elodie : De plus en plus louche !

Moi aux youkais : Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir Gojyo s'est réveillé et voilà un bonze de

mauvaise humeur.

Aussitôt les youkais disparurent sans laisser de trace. Elodie s'approcha doucement de moi.

Elodie : Camille …**GROS COUP DE BAFFEURS**.

Moi : Aïe ! Je commence à comprendre la douleur de Gokû !

Elodie : Ça y est tes idées se sont remis en place ?

Moi : Elles sont toujours aussi claires !

Elodie : T'es sure parce qu'il y a deux minutes j'aurai dit le contraire !

Gojyo : Pourquoi tu m'as assommé ?

Moi : Tu me saoulais et en plus tu allais tuer un youkai.

Elodie : …** GROS COUP DE BAFFEURS 2**. La prochaine fois évite d'assommer celui qui pourrait te sauver la vie.

Moi : Tu veux plutôt dire signer mon arrêt de mort.

Sanzo : T'es complètement givré !

Elodie : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui !** GROS COUP DE BAFFEURS 3**. (Elodie : j'en avais envie !)

Je ne répondis rien, me contentais de me lever et de partir vers le camp évitant soigneusement le **GROS COUP DE BAFFEURS 4**.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 6 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Review please !**


	7. Concert Improvisé

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Chapitres :** 7

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Je sais pas si y en aura faut voir…Enfin en cours de réflexion.

Tous : Heeeeeeelp !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrais.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Jetblack1979 :_ Super, j'adore tu fais un résumé a chaque fois c'est trop pratique. Comme ça je sais pour quel chapitre on review je veux dire je sais ce qui s'y passe dedans. Merci. Et non non je n'abandonnerai pas promis.

_Deborah :_ Ben heu…merci donc ben voilà la suite.

_nobiooky91 :_ Heu…(sei et shino mal à l'aise !) Une fan de Gojyo. Heu…

Sei : On est mal

Shino : Je crois

Sei : Enfin elle se vengera après…

Shino : Chut vend pas la mèche

Sei : Ah pardon !

Donc désolé Gojyo va encore souffrir pas mal. D'avance GOMEN NASAI !

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Concert Improvisé**

Le lendemain matin.

Gokû : Haraheta !

Elodie : Tiens ma madeleine il m'en restait une !

Athenaïs : Camille debout !

Moi : Laisse moi dormir !

Elodie : Ça va te rafraîchir les idées.

Je me levais sans me donner la peine de répondre à ma meilleure amie.

Elodie : Tiens t'es réveillée ?

Moi : Oui comment tu veux dormir avec un boucan pareil ? La prenant à part. T'es toujours pas décidé à m'en parler ?

Elodie : Non parce que sinon tu vas te foutre de ma gueule !

Moi : Et si je te promets que non ?

Elodie : Dans ce cas je veux bien !

Moi : J'écoute !

Elodie : Je repensais à nos familles ils doivent s'inquiéter depuis le temps !

Moi : Oups ! J'ai oublié de te préciser que Kanzeon a prévenu nos parents.

Elodie explose : ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

Moi : Désolé ! Excuse moi ! Ça m'est sortis de la tête !

Elodie : Regardez un éléphant rose ! (La question est de savoir si les éléphants existent dans le monde de Saiyuki !) Cria-t-elle pour détourner l'attention pendant que je me posais ma main sur mon front dépité. Au fait Camille que faisais-tu avec ces youkais ?

Moi : Je discutais !

Elodie : …Ça j'ai vu que tu discutais mais de quoi ?

Moi : Ben de tout et de rien !

Elodie : C'était quoi le tout ?

Moi : Ben tout !

Elodie : Tu peux préciser !

Moi : Soupir ! Ben… comment se battre, d'où on vient ! Comment est notre monde ! Pourquoi ils sont pas touchés par le nuage de folie ! La bouffe…etc.

Elodie à Sanzo : Où tu as acheté ton baffeur ? J'ai une sérieuse démangeaison à la main droite !

Sanzo : C'est fourni au temple !

Elodie : On peut y aller ?

Gojyo : T'es malade après tout ce qu'on vient de faire tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour juste pour un baffeur ?

Elodie yeux de cocker (à peine égoïste) : Oui.

Moi dans la voiture : Elodie on part sans toi si tu te presses pas ! Et un conseil oublie l'idée du baffeur !

Elodie : D'accord je vous rejoins en route !

A ce moment là une lumière dorée entoura Elodie.

Moi : A son retour je la tue avant un coup de baffeur !

Elodie: Bye bye!

Gokû : Ne ou elle va ?

Moi : Chercher un baffeur !

Chacun ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant leur tête. Nous partions donc sans Elodie. Dans le milieu de l'après midi nous arrivions à une ville. Après avoir réussi à réserver 3 chambres de 2, Hakkai et Gokû partirent faire des courses, Sanzo fit la sieste, Athenaïs s'enferma dans la chambre et Gojyo partit draguer. Quant à moi je fis le tour de la ville en quête d'armes et de vêtements.

Moi : Excusez-moi monsieur je m'y connais pas en shurikens ni en arc vous pourriez pas m'aider ?

Vendeur qui ne cherchait pas à m'anarquer (Ils sont pas tous cons non plus !) : Mais bien sûr !

Une fois les armes achetés je me dirigeais vers une boutique de vêtements.

Moi : C'est ennuyeux je ne connais pas les goûts d'Elo. Tant pis je vais lui prendre ce haut chinois et ce pantalon …chinois. (C'est bien vous avez deviné ! Vous avez gagné le droit de lire la suite.) Et moi je vais prendre ce haut et ce jean. Alors quelles couleurs pour moi ? Bon, noir c'est très bien noir.

Une fois sortie du magasin je tombais nez à nez avec une boutique qui vendait des Walkmans. (Incroyable !)

Moi : Géniale ! Je vais prendre un poste et trois Walkman. Chacune un !

Toute contente je rentrais à l'auberge réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pourvoir écouter !

Moi : On attendra Elodie pour le faire un coup avec le poste ! Sinon Athenaïs je t'ai pris un Walkman.

Athenaïs : Youpie !

Elle me vola le Walkman des mains et se mit à l'écouter.

Moi : Le merci c'est en option ? Bon je te laisse je vais m'entraîner à l'arc.

Je sortis donc après m'être changée.

Pendant ce temps Hakkai et Gokû étaient rentrés.

Gokû : Elles sont pas là Camille et Athenaïs ?

Sanzo : Tu vois bien que non et qu'es ce que j'en ai à foutre !

Gojyo : Oy le moine soit pas de mauvaise humeur parce que ta chérie est partie !

Deux coups de feu retentirent et quelques cheveux de Gojyo tombèrent. (Elodie : C'est pas passez loin Moi : Qu'es ce que tu fous là ? T'es censé être entrain de chercher un baffeur !)

Hakkai décida d'aller voir si tout allait bien mais il ne trouva que ma sœur endormis. Revenant dans la chambre des garçons.

Hakkai : Il n'y a qu'Athenaïs dans la chambre.

Sanzo râla (il c'est pas faire autre chose) : Où es encore passée l'autre abrutie ?

Hakkai : On devrait peut-être la chercher ?

Sanzo : Qu'elle se démerde !

Hakkai partit à ma recherche.

Sanzo : Tss plus de clopes ! Il sortit donc en acheter ! (On y croit tous !)

Après s'être acheter son paquet de clopes il se balada dans la ville. Arrivée à la sortie du village, il me vit entrain de m'exercer à l'arc !

Sanzo : Tu te débrouille pas mal !

Moi : C'est la fin du monde !

Sanzo me regarda ne comprenant pas.

Moi : Tu viens de me faire un compliment !

Sanzo rougit légèrement.

Moi : De toute façon cette cible là ne bouge pas et je réussis 7 fois sur 10.

Je me remis à tirer et manquais ma cible. Sanzo se rapprocha de moi.

Sanzo : C'est parce que tu vises mal !

Moi : Sans blague ! L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas de professeur.

(Elodie dont ne sais ou : Profiteuse profiteuse ! Moi : Ta gueule !)

Il se produisit alors ce qui n'arrivera jamais Sanzo …m'expliqua comment viser. (Elodie : Vous vous attendiez à quoi bande de vicieux ! Moi : Hein qu'es ce que tu imaginais ? Elodie : Ben je pensais qu'il allait te prendre dans ces bras ! Moi : Ah zut j'y avais pas pensé ! Une prochaine fois alors !)

Le soir après une journée fatiguante chacun alla se coucher. Le lendemain en descendant Gokû poussa un cri qui réveilla toute l'auberge. Lorsque je descendis à mon tour je trouvais Gokû la bouche pleine entrain de danser autour d'Elodie.

Moi : Tiens une revenante !

Elodie : Alors bien dormi ?

Moi : Le réveil est trop bruyant.

Elodie : Ah bon moi je trouve que c'est un super réveil !

Moi : Pour réveiller les morts sans doute !

Elodie : Camille j'ai ramené un beau souvenir avec moi tu veux y goûter ?

Moi se rappelant : Non mais si tu fais ça je te passe pas les merveilles que j'ai trouvées.

Elodie : Merveilles ! Quelles Merveilles ? Qu'es ce qui est plus merveilleux qu'un baffeur.

Moi : Que tu te taises !

Elodie : Tiens voilà une tête qui ne m'a pas manqué !

Sanzo : Elle déjà de retour celle là !

Elodie : Moi aussi je suis contente de te pourrir à nouveau la vie ! Avoue que je t'ai manqué !

Gojyo : Ah tu parles, il était malheureux sans toi alors il a essayé de draguer Camille.

Elodie : Quoi tu as osé me tromper ?

Gojyo : Ouais même qu'il m'a virer de la chambre et qu'on entendait des bruits bizarres.

Elodie : Camille tu as trompé ta meilleure amie !

Athenaïs : Heu… Camille elle est déjà partie.

Gojyo se tournant vers Sanzo : Qu'es ce que ça fait de perdre sa virginité ?

Pour toute réponse Gojyo valsa à travers la pièce !

Elodie applaudissant : Belle prise !

Une heure plus tard le tacot repartait vers l'ouest.

Moi : Au fait Elo c'est quoi ces vêtements bizarres ?

Elodie : C'est les vêtements de ma nuit de noces !

Gokû : Hé tu t'es mariée ?

Elodie : Oui mais mon mari ne le sais pas encore !

Moi : Pathétique !

Et je repartis dans mes pensées.

Elodie : En réalité les miens étaient en piteux états !

Moi : J'ai compris ! Donc les nouveaux que je t'ai achetés ne serviront à rien.

Elodie : Je crois que si au contraire !

Moi : Traduction !

Elodie : Je vais pas passer ma vie en mini jupe et décolleté plongeant.

Moi : Logique !

Gojyo : Moi je trouve que ça te va bien !

Elodie le baffa à coup de baffeur, Gojyo poussa ma sœur sans le vouloir. Celle-ci appuya sur le bouton marche du poste.

« Asu no egao no tame ni! »

Moi : Quizz : de quel animé est tiré ce générique ?

Elodie mode buzzer sur la tête de Sanzo : moi je sais, moi je sais, Gate Keepers, Gate Keepers, Gate Keepers.

Moi: The winner is Elodie.

Elodie : J'ai gagné quoi j'ai gagné quoi ?

Un énorme coup de baffeur s'abattit sur elle.

Sanzo : ça !

Elodie sortit le sien et commença à se défendre. S'en suivis un long combat de baffeur dont l'issue est inconnue.

Gojyo : C'est quoi ça !

Moi : Un poste. C'est pour écouter de la musique !

Gojyo : J'avais jamais vu ça !

Athenaïs : Elle est repartie dans son délire !

Elodie et Sanzo se stoppèrent pour me regarder entrain de chanter comme une tarée. Elodie se mit elle aussi à chanter avec moi.

Elodie et moi : ASU NO EGAO NO TAME NI

CHIKARA TO CHIKARA BUTSUKAREBA

ARASOI WA HAJIMARU

TATAKAU KOTO GA YÛKI TO

OMOWANAI KEDO, MAMORITAI YO

KIMI NO SONO EGAO

ASU E NO GATE

MIENAI KEREDO

DARE NI DEMO ARU YO

LET'S OPEN THE GATE! **(Gate keepers)**

Les autres nous regardaient dépités. Hakkai souriait, Sanzo était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Gojyo essayait de comprendre les paroles et Gokû c'était mis à chanter avec nous (je précise il connaît pas l'air !)

Si bien que la journée passa et que le soir arriva. Ayant atteint une ville en pleine agitation, nous avons réussi à entraîner les garçons à la fête !

Présentateur : Au suivant qui veut tenter sa chance au concours de chant ?

Elodie : Hé Camille on le tente ? Ben Camille ?

Elle tourna la tête et me vit déjà sur la scène avec ma sœur.

Moi : Alors amènes toi !

Elodie se précipita sur scène pendant que les garçons se demandaient ce qui allait se passer. La musique se mit en marche grâce à nos CDs :

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Bokuni ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kisustukezu sumu no ?

Mayowasu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

(….)

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

DARLING **(Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Elodie : Allez tous avec moi !

Moi : Elodie on en chante une autre ?

Elodie : Tant qu'on y est !

Moi : Bon ! Ben, Let's go !

Izure koware yuku kono sekai ni wa

Yume ya kibou to ka dou demo ii

Kokoro no naka de nemuru kimi wa mezameru kotonai

Kedo kaerareru mirai o sono te de kanjite

Burning for your life

Itsuka moetsukiru kono inochi o sagasete mo

(for the perfect dream)

Drowing in my dream

Tatoe oborote mo yume wa yume shika nai

Kimi wa star light

(…)

Bokura wa star light **(X-Clamp)**

Présentateur : Les gagnantes sont les filles aux chansons bizarres.

Elodie : Elles sont pas bizarres nos chansons, elles sont mortelles !

Moi : On a gagné quoi ?

Présentateur : Une nuit gratuite à l'hôtel.

Moi : Comme ça on fait des économies !

Sanzo : Mouais c'était pas mal !

Je posais aussitôt ma main sur son front.

« - C'est bizarre il est pas chaud ! »

Sanzo rougissant : Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Moi : En deux jours tu as fait deux compliments c'est pas normal.

Elodie : Ah ouais il t'a fait un compliment quand ça ?

Moi : Je te raconterai plus tard !

Athenaïs : Sanzo tu rougis beaucoup ces derniers temps !

Gojyo : Ça c'est vrai notre bonze se découvre une nouvelle passion ?

Deux coups de baffeurs retentirent plus une trace de main sur la joue de Gojyo apparurent.

Moi qui venais de le gifler : Elodie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas ramené de baffeur ?

Elodie : Pour que tu me frappes ? Je suis pas folle ! Et si t'en veux un va le chercher toi-même ! J'ai eu déjà assez de mal pour le mien !

Moi : Oui mais là Gojyo en mérite un.

Sanzo : Je suis d'accord !

Athenaïs à Sanzo : Depuis quand tu défends Camille ?

Moi : T'as pas l'impression de t'emmêler les pinceaux ? Je pense plutôt que Sanzo défend sa dignité !

Elodie : Oulà pas touche à son bonze ! Elle vous a déjà expliquer son degré de colère non ?

Moi : Il y a des baffes qui se perdent !

Athenaïs : Mais…

Moi : Toi, tais toi je t'ai rien demandé !

Athenaïs : Pour qui tu te prends là ? Je fais ce que je veux !

Moi : Allez c'est reparti ! Ce que je te déteste quand tu es comme ça !

Athenaïs : Je sais ! Je sais !

Moi : Tss tous des imbéciles !

Sans un mot de plus je partis en direction de ma chambre mais m'arrêtais en entendant ma sœur hurler.

Athenaïs : Poufiasse !

Je me retournais aussitôt et pour la première fois de ma vie giflait ma sœur.

Moi : Vas-y répète et tu t'en prends une autre !

Athenaïs voulut me gifler mais je stoppais son bras.

Athenaïs : Baka !

Moi : Si tu veux !

Je lâchais son bras et sortis dans la rue sous le regard inquiet d'Elodie.

Elodie : Camille attend !

Moi : Fous-moi la paix ! Elle va me le payer très cher !

Elodie : Mais…

Sans l'écouter davantage je me mis à courir comme une folle, disparaissant dans la foule.

Nous avions réussi à obtenir deux chambres de deux et une chambres de trois. Vers une heure du matin Elodie se réveilla pour constater que je n'étais toujours pas rentré. Inquiète, elle se leva, et sortis de la chambre sans bruit. Dans le couloir elle croisa Hakkai.

Hakkai : Ah excuse-moi, je voulais savoir si Camille était rentrée !

Elodie : Non ! Elle n'est pas dans la chambre et ça m'inquiète.

Hakkai : Si vous voulez nous pouvons la chercher ensemble !

Elodie : Je veux bien !

Ils partirent donc à ma recherche.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 7 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Review please !**


	8. Colères

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Auteurs :** Seilin et Shinokago.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Les personnages de Saiyuki débarquent dans notre monde imaginez le bordel.

**Chapitres :** 8

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non pas gros, en fait c'est un Enorme délire !

**Couples :** Je crois qu'il y en aura pas

Tous : Ouf !

Sei : Encore que…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrais.

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais voilà :**

**1 c'était les vacances donc je suis partie**

**2 j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordi et je n'arrive pas à le formater. Donc je fais ce que je peux mais encore une fois toute mes excuses.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Deborah :**Que de compliments, J'en suis rouge._

_Gojyo : ça va les chevilles ?_

_Sei : très bien ! Merci. Bon eh bien heu…voilà la suite. Avec l'arrivée du groupe de Kogaiji. Je te promet un beau chapitre en perspective._

_**Jetblack1979 :** Quoi j'ai osé oublier de préciser ? Sacrilège. Merci de me le dire. Je vais aller rattraper cette erreur. Merci encore une fois pour tes résumés. Ils sont bien. Je crois que pour le prochain chap je vais prendre ta review et la mettre comme résumé. En tout cas merci. Ensuite heu…Donc voici l'arrivée de Kogaiji et sa bande._

_Heu…Gyokumen et Ny Jyan nii…ben pas tout de suite…mais faut qu'on y pense._

_Heu…J'ai cru lire dans une fic qu'elle s'appelait pathan mais je suis pas sur du tout. Je rechercherai cette info._

_**Sasu :**Voilà voilà. Sanzo qui va m'enlacer… ? Le rêve ! Oui bon hm ! Alors…c'est pas tout de suite mais je compte bien à ce qui le fasse._

_Sanzo : dans tes rêves._

_Sei : …J'y suis déjà bref. Voici donc l'arrivée de kogaiji. Attention délire en pespective._

**Donc alors voici l'arrivée du groupe Kogaiji, ensuite demande générale pour jetblack et pour moi aussi afin de ne pas mourir bête. : Comment s'appelle l'assistante de Nii please ? J'ai un doute.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Colères**

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'auberge je n'avais toujours pas reparu.

Gojyo : Ou hou ! Qu'es ce que vous êtes allez faire cette nuit tous les deux ?

Elodie assomma aussitôt Gojyo à coup de baffeurs. (Environ une centaine !)

Athenaïs : Où est Camille ?

Hakkai : Elle n'est pas rentrée ?

Athenaïs : Ben non il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

Elodie : Hakkai et moi on l'a cherché cette nuit mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

Gojyo : Elle a du se dégotter un mec.

Elodie lui jeta un regard meurtrier plus dangereux que ceux de Sanzo.

Gojyo déglutissant : J'ai rien dit.

Athenaïs : C'est bizarre ce n'est pas le genre de ma sœur !

Gojyo : Quoi d'avoir un mec ? (100 x 2)

Elodie : Imbécile ! Camille ne disparais jamais comme ça ! Elle a mauvais caractère d'accord et quand elle se fâche ; elle se fâche vraiment, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en aller comme ça. Il faut dire que notre seule dispute sérieuse a eu lieu à la jap. Mais même là on c'était rappelé. Que voulez-vous on est inséparable !

Athenaïs : …

Sanzo : Cette abrutie a le don de créer les emmerdes.

Elodie : Sanzo la ferme ! Dis Gokû tu peux sentir l'odeur de Camille ?

Gokû sortit de l'auberge et affirma. Ils partirent donc me chercher en suivant Gokû. Ils me trouvèrent alors sur le chemin entrain de boire l'eau d'une fontaine.

Elodie : Tu te fiches de nous ?

J'évitais soigneusement son coup de baffeur.

Elodie : Non mais tu te rends compte que je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Ça va pas de disparaître comme ça !

Moi : Bon maintenant tu m'as retrouvée alors arrête de râler.

Ma sœur s'avança vers moi visiblement soulagée mais elle se recula aussitôt en voyant le regard noir que je lui jetais.

Moi : Bon si vous avez vos affaires on continue vers l'ouest ! Athenaïs, dès que tu auras vu Kogaiji tu repars direct à la maison !

Athenaïs : C'est pas juste !

Moi : T'as raison mais comme ça tu auras le temps pour lire ma fic. Non mais des fois je vais te montrer qui c'est qui commande ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi l'aînée.

Ma sœur se tut. Tandis que les autres me regardaient avec étonnement.

Gokû : Ouah elle est aussi dangereuse que Sanzo !

Elodie : Heu…oui mais là elle est calme par rapport à ses colères.

Gojyo se rappela alors la scène de la dispute chez moi, je semblais un peu plus énervée que cette fois là. Gokû déglutit et Sanzo me regarda se demandant si je pouvais le dépasser en matière de colère.

Athenaïs : Elle est au stade 0,5.

Gokû : Stade 0,5 ?

Athenaïs : Avec ma sœur on s'amuse à répertorier les colères des gens par stade. Il y a 5 stades en tout. Pour l'instant le maximum que ma sœur est atteint est le stade 3. Et là déjà ça fait mal alors je veux pas imaginer le stade 5. Ma mère aussi est capable de s'énerver et elle a déjà atteint le stade 5.

Moi : Plus d'une fois et c'est toujours toi qui la pousse à bout !

Athenaïs : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

Au regard que je lui jetais, elle compris qu'elle avait dit une connerie.

Elodie : Athenaïs ! Arrête d'énerver ta sœur, je veux pas voir le stade 1.

Gojyo : Et la dernière fois chez toi c'était quel stade ?

Moi : Ma mère stade 1.

Athenaïs : Camille était au stade 0,25.

Moi : Il existe pas ce stade ! La dernière fois j'étais calme !

Sanzo :…t'es pire que moi !

Elodie : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut peut-être avancer !

Moi : Bonne idée !

Elodie : Pour une fois que j'en ai une !

Moi : Tu t'auto-chambre toute seule maintenant ?

Elodie : C'est dans ma nature !

Moi : T'es irrécupérable !

Elodie : C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça !

Je commençais à m'endormir lorsqu'un cri me réveilla. Evidemment l'auteur était connu d'avance.

Gokû : Hareheta !

Moi en colère : Tu peux pas arrêter de penser avec ton estomac 5 minutes ?

Elodie : Camille je sais que t'es énerver mais c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à mon perso favoris…. Tiens une brioche !

Gojyo : Ouah Gokû la chance maintenant tu as un papa et une maman !

Gojyo se retrouva littéralement assommé avec deux grosses bosses sur la tête.

Elodie : Gojyo la prochaine fois tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

Gokû : Nee ! Camille tu écoutes quoi ?

Moi : Mon C.D. de Saiyuki ! La chanson Open up your mind a le don de me calmer les nerfs.

Elodie : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Fruits Basket !

Gokû : Et Elo t'écoute quoi ?

Elodie : Appelle moi didi plutôt ! Mais je suis contente que tu me considères comme une amie. J'écoute Full métal alchemist. Fullmetal alchemist :

L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en échange

Pour chaque chose obtenu il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur

En alchimie c'est la loi fondamentale de l'échange équivalent !

Gokû : C'est quoi l'alchimie ?

Elodie : Un truc que j'aimerais bien pratiquer mais dont je suis incapable !

Moi : L'alchimie, c'est une sorte de magie qui permet de transformer la matière ! Pour cela il faut utiliser ou plutôt dessiner un cercle de transmutation !

Elodie : Mais on en connaît un qu'es capable de faire sans ! Enfin «connaître » !

Moi : A part en dessin animé on le connaît pas ! En revanche, il est susceptible il faut pas lui dire qu'il est petit.

(Acquiescement de la part d'Elodie.)

Athenaïs : Vous parlez de Ed ?

Elle posa aussitôt la main sur sa bouche pensant que j'allais la tuer, mais la musique m'ayant calmer j'acquiesçais.

Elodie : Au fait Camille t'as l'air crever ! Qu'es ce que t'as fait cette nuit ? A part errer !

Moi : T'a quoi derrière la tête ?

Elodie : Rien de particulier !

Moi : Alors je me suis arrangé avec Kanzeon pour ma sœur, et le reste est un secret !

Elodie : Et alors vous avez pris le thé ?

Moi : Non ! Elle m'a exposé son projet ! Si tu préfères, je l'ai écouté débiter ces âneries pendant ¼ d'heure.

Elodie : D'accord ! Je comprends pourquoi t'es crevée !

Moi : Elle est épuisante !

Sanzo : Quelle idée aussi d'aller la voir cette vieille peau !

Elodie : Ah c'est Konzen qui ressort !

Gokû : Konzen ?

Moi : Sanzo s'il te plaît !

GROS COUP DE BAFFEUR SUR LA TETE D'ELODIE.

Moi : T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

Elodie : D'où il sort ton baffeur !

Moi : Réfléchis !

Elodie se tourna vers Sanzo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois que je lui empruntais son baffeur. Oui décidément, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

Elodie : Mais qu'es ce que j'en ai à faire ! De toute façon ils finiront par découvrir.

Moi : Autant leur dire tout maintenant.

Ainsi notre quatuor fut au courant de leurs antécédents.

Tout à coup Hakkai stoppa la voiture et Elodie passa par-dessus bord pour s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Sanzo retint son rire pendant qu'Elodie sortait ses shurikens. Une salve de shurikens passa juste à côté de Sanzo me manquant de justesse par la même occasion.

Elodie : La prochaine fois je te manquerais pas.

Sanzo haussa les épaules. Une voix s'éleva soudain.

La voix : Alors Sanzo tu fais du baby-sitting ?

Elodie : Je sais pas qui a dit ça mais je suis d'accord !

A ce moment là Elodie perdit trois cheveux. Un produit par un coup de pistolet les deux autres par une flèche.

Moi : Elodie si tu veux mourir tu le dis tout de suite. Je te ferais remarquer que si Sanzo devient une nounou tu deviens un bébé incapable de se défendre. Juste bonne a recevoir des coups de baffeurs pour t'éduquer.

Elodie : ….Ça signifie que t'es dans le même cas que moi.

Moi : ….Non car je suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Pendant ce temps les autres s'étaient salués chacun prenant un adversaire pendant que ma sœur bavait d'extase devant Kogaiji.

Moi : Au fait tu va pas voir Ririn toi qui l'adore.

Elodie : Pour l'instant j'ai un autre problème a régler.

Moi : Laisse-moi deviner. Je posais un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieur et levait les yeux au ciel. C'est moi c'est ça.

Elodie : Non sans blague comment t'as deviner. Je savais pas que tu pouvais pas être intelligente. Ton QI a augmenté là ? T'as réussi à aligner deux mots. Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

Moi : Normal je t'ai piqué tes deux neurones. Et ensuite je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a commencé.

Elodie : C'est moi qui ai commencé, d'accord. Mais t'avais pas à t'emmêler. Qui t'a dit de protéger la blonde.

Moi : Alors petit un achète toi des lunettes Sanzo est un garçon.

Elodie : Ah bon t'as vérifié ? Oh Camille je savais pas !

Moi sourde oreille : Petit deux c'est mon perso favoris alors pas touche ou Gokû va morfler. Et petit trois Tu sais tellement pas viser que j'ai failli me les prendre. Donc je me venge.

Elodie : Je sais pas viser ? Comment t'expliques que tu sois encore en vie.

Moi : Justement…parce que tu sais pas viser.

Le ton montait rapidement et du stade normal nous nous dirigions vers le stade 1. Pendant ce temps les autres avaient arrêté de se battre devant nos cris et nous regardaient consternés.

Elodie : Ah tu veux que je réessaies tu veux mourir peut-être ?

Moi : Chiche !

Elodie comme si elle était au base-ball : Attention ! Lancé ! Interdiction de bouger !

Moi : D'accord !

Je pris une de mes flèches et la fit tournoyer légèrement faisant tomber 4 shurikens sur 6.

Moi : C'est bien ce que je dit tu sais pas viser !

Elodie passe au stade 1,5 : Quoi ? Vas-y essaie-toi je suis sûre que t'es moins doué.

Moi : Si tu veux ! (Les paris sont ouverts !)

Prenant mon arc je me mis à viser Elodie.

Moi : Pareil interdiction de bouger.

Elodie réussi a couper une flèche sur deux.

Elodie : Tu vois que toi aussi tu sais pas viser !

Les autres continuaient de nous regarder. Certains amusés, d'autres agacés, d'autres dépités.

Moi : Donc pour résumer aucune de nous sais viser.

Elodie : C'est toi qui es partie sur ça. Donc TU ne sais pas viser.

Athenaïs eu la mauvaise idée d'intervenir à ce moment là.

Athenaïs : Je crois pas que ce soit le moment !

Nous deux : La ferme on est occupé.

Elodie : Tu voulais voir Kogaiji ! T'as Kogaiji ! Alors fous nous la paix !

Moi : Eh dis donc tu parles à ma sœur sur un autre ton.

Elodie : D'accord mais on accélère ça me gonfle !

Moi : Très bien ! J'accepte tes excuses !

Elodie : ……

Tout le monde :………

Le groupe de Kogaiji découvrait deux folles, Sanzo ne savait pas s'il devait éclaté de rire ou s'il devait s'énerver. Gokû encourageait Elodie, Hakkai empêchait ma sœur de parler pour lui éviter de se faire refaire le portrait et Gojyo fumait tranquillement une cigarette en souriant grandement.

Elodie stade 2 : Mais tu rêves complètement ma vieille !

Moi stade 2 : Je suis réaliste ! Je trouvais normale qu'après une tentative d'assassinat échouez lamentablement (Elodie assommé par mes mots) tu t'excuses. D'autant plus qu'à la base c'était pas moi la cible.

Malgré le ton très calme et très détaché avec lequel nous parlions chacun voyait clairement nos auras de colère s'agrandirent.

Elodie : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te mêler de cette histoire. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Sanzo est ton perso favoris.

Moi de plus en plus calme : Donc un tu lui fous la paix a mon perso favoris. Deux tu m'insultes, tu me vises et tu voudrais que je reste calme …T'AS COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TETE ?

Les autres sursautèrent devant la puissance de ma voix.

Elodie de marbre : Au départ je n'en voulais qu'à Sanzo qui se foutait de ma gueule… Toi tu t'en es mêlé… MAIS MAINTENANT NON SEULEMENT ON EST COMME DES CONNES ENTRAIN DE S'AFFICHER, MAIS EN PLUS TU ME SORS UNE CONNERIE POUR T'AMUSER A QUI VISE LE MIEUX. ON A PAS AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE PAR HASARD ? TU M'AURAIS LAISSE TERMINER CETTE FOUTUE DISPUTE AVEC SANZO ON EN SERAIT PAS LA MAINTENANT.

Moi : DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE C'EST DE SA FAUTE ? SI HAKKAI AVAIT PAS FREINER ON EN SERAIT PAS LA.

Elodie : QUI TE DIT QUE C'EST DE LA FAUTE D'HAKKAI ? REFLECHIS UN PEU !

Moi : Bon alors on est entrain de s'engueuler parce que je me suis mêlé d'une dispute entre toi et Sanzo, qui rigolait parce que tu t'étais cassé la gueule a cause du coup de frein d'Hakkai, qui n'avait pas le choix a cause de …. Regard meurtrier…Donc tout est de la faute de Kogaiji.

D'un commun accord Elodie et moi nous tournions vers Kogaiji le regard meurtrier. Chacun recula. Nos voix puissantes leur avait passé l'envie d'essayer de nous raisonner.

Moi : Kogaiji tu vas mourir ! A cause de toi je suis en colère.

Athenaïs : Deux choses, Petit un Camille pas touche a mon Kogaiji et de deux Kogaiji tu ferais mieux de partir si ma sœur reconnaît qu'elle est en colère c'est qu'elle l'est vraiment et c'est très mauvais.

Elodie à moi : T'as envie de l'écouter ta sœur ?

Moi : Non !

Elodie : Oh ! Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point !

Athenaïs : C'est de plus en plus mauvais !

Ririn : Elles ont pas l'air si dangereuse !

Athenaïs déglutissant : Oulà ! Tu les connais pas ! Un exemple ma sœur est plus dangereuse que n'importe qui quand elle s'énerve. Tu vois ta mère, elle est mauvaise ? Donc là tu multiplies par 1000 la puissance de ta mère et tu obtiens les colères de ma sœur et d'Elodie.

Ririn : C'est si puissant que ça ?

Gojyo : Oui je confirme le peu que j'ai vu des colères de Camille ça faisait déjà peur alors là…

Sanzo : Sans compter que là on a en plus la colère de l'autre folle.

Plongé dans leur discussion les autres ne nous entendaient plus, et ne nous voyaient plus. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'inquiéter en voyant nos auras de colère doubler.

(Les phrases en italiques expriment nos réponses que les autres persos n'entendent pas !)

_Elodie serrant les poings (à moi) : C'est qui la folle ?_

_Moi : Je crois que c'est toi, mais là il commence à m'énerver_.

Gokû : Ah oui ! Je crois qu'elles sont pire que Sanzo.

Gojyo : C'est pas flatteur !

Gokû : Es ce qu'elles deviennent violentes et elles frappent comme Sanzo ?

Les persos ne nous remarquaient toujours pas.

_Moi : Violente ? A l'occasion je peux le devenir !_

Athenaïs : Ah oui ! Elles font très mal ! Je pense qu'elles sont des spécialistes en la matière pour la torture.

_Moi : Je confirme ! La torture j'adore sur les autres ! C'est excellent pour garder le moral !_

Kogaiji : Elles font quoi comme tortures ?

_Elodie : Oh_ ! _Ça peut varier : du fer chaud sous la peau, mais ma préférée c'est enfermé un être vivant dans une tombe et l'enterrer sous terre._

_Moi : Je l'aime pas celle-là ! Je la trouve trop douce ! Je préfère la mort à petit feu ! Aussi bien en le tuant physiquement que psychologiquement._

_Elodie :….Ah ouais c'est pas bête faudra que tu me montre un jour. _

(Passage au stade 2,25)

Gojyo : Je les imagine bien un fouet a la main.

_Moi : Un fouet ? C'est banal ! Une branche de ronce mêlées _à_ des orties c'est mieux ! C'est beaucoup plus efficace mais ça reste classique. En ce moment je suis en manque d'imagination !_

_Elodie : En tout cas t'en a plus que moi._

Sanzo : C'est du sadomasochisme ça. Je pense plus qu'elles nous jetteraient plutôt d'une fenêtre et plus c'est haut mieux c'est. (Expérience vécue)

_Elodie : J'aurais peut-être du le jeter réellement par la fenêtre._

_Moi : Mais il aurait rien eu. Juste un membre en compote._

_Elodie : C'est déjà pas mal ! On aurait achevé le travail nous-mêmes après. _

_stade 2,5_

_Moi : Oui mais il serait mort trop vite ! Et puis c'est quand même Sanzo._

Gojyo : Bon dans tous les cas elles sont dangereuses.

_Elodie : Dangereuse ? Le mot est faible !_

Yaone : Mais on peut toujours soigner les blessures.

Athenaïs : Ah oui ! Mais en fait le problème c'est qu'elles soignent elles-mêmes les blessures pour mieux les rouvrir après.

_Moi : Oui le plus efficace c'est de jeter de l'acide sulfurique sur des plaies juste cicatrisées._

_Elodie : Camille tu commences à me faire peur !_

_Moi : Tu devrais le savoir non que je suis folle._

Yaone : C'est de la barbarie !

_Moi : C'est encore bien gentillet tout ça !_

Kogaiji : Il faut à tout prix qu'elles évitent de se mettre du côté de Dame Gyokumen.

_Elodie : Qui te dit que c'est pas déjà fait ?_

_Moi : Ah ça y est? Tu t'es enfin décidé ?_

_Elodie : A quoi ?_

_Moi : A te ranger du côté de Gyokumen !_

_Elodie : Ben je crois que c'est pas assez alors…_

_Moi : T'as raison elle est trop nulle en torture et trop faible._

Stade 2,75.

Athenaïs: Oh ! Tu sais, je pense que Gyokumen est une débutante comparée à elles.

_Moi parlant sur ma _sœur_ : Elle peut-être intelligente quand elle veut._

Dokugakuji : Faudrait plutôt s'en faire des alliées alors non ?

_Elodie : Non mais je crois que vous êtes entrain de nous perdre là !_

Sanzo : Le problème c'est que se sont des têtes de mules, doublée de casse pieds et par-dessus tout se sont des boulets.

Stade 3

Gojyo : En plus elles sont pas jolies, jolies !

_Moi : Je peux le tuer ?_

_Elodie : Te prive pas ce sera pas une grande perte !_

Gokû : Moi je les trouve jolie !

_Elodie : Camille on tue tout le monde mais on épargne Gokû !_

Gojyo : T'as de la merde dans les yeux saru.

Sanzo : Je comprends mieux pourquoi Camille disait qu'elle allait faire des cauchemars si elle t'avait sur un tissus.

_Moi : On peut épargner Sanzo aussi ?_

_Elodie : D'accord mais une phrase de plus et je massacre tout le monde !_

Athenaïs : Dans tous les cas elles sont folles, alors il vaut mieux éviter de les énerver. En plus elles sont dangereuses, elles sont invivables, passent leur temps à râler et à parler de mangas. Je pense qu'elles ont un grain et en plus quand je suis avec elles, elles ont le don de me pourrir la vie. Elles me lâchent pas et passent leur temps à me réprimander.

Stade 3,5.

Nous Deux : **LA FERME ! **(Ouin il veut pas me le prendre en plus gros...pourquoi monde cruel. Bon sachez que je l'avais mis en 14 verdana)**  
**

Un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et une crevasse s'ouvrit nous séparant en deux groupes.

Moi aura de colère étouffante : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pourrisseuse de vie ?

Elodie aura de colère meurtrière : Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la folle ?

Nous deux : Chacune son côté !

Du côté d'Elodie se trouvait : Gokû, Hakkai, Ririn et Dokugakuji.

Donc du mien se trouvait : Sanzo, Gojyo, ma sœur, Kogaiji et Yaone

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 8 !**

**On n'oublie pas la review ça motive tout le monde pour écrire.**

**Et petit rappel de la demande générale pour jetblack et pour moi aussi afin de ne pas mourir bête : Comment s'appelle l'assistante de Nii please ? J'ai un doute.**


	9. La maladie venue d'ailleurs

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 9

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** A venir !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Résumé **_Un Gros merci à Jetblack :_

Nos amis ont retrouvé Camille près d'une fontaine et cela mit Élodie en colère. Pendant que le groupe de Sanzo combattait le groupe de Kogaiji, Élodie et Camille se disputaient sur la disparition de Camille. Maintenant, notre colère à provoqué un tremblement de terre et fait s'ouvrir une crevasse et le groupe entier s'est séparé en deux équipe. Espérons qu'ils seront retrouvés leur chemin.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite avec ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de shinokago ! D'ailleurs elle veut un ordi le sien ayant rendu l'âme elle ne peut ni lire ni mettre la suite des fics. (Tout payement est le bienvenue : chèque, carte de crédit avec le code bien sûr !) Donner dans la review vos coordonnées je vous répondrais.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Fanderpg :_** Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Sanzo ne subira aucun traumatisme car je peux pas me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Alors je vais t'envoyer les paroles des musiques d'ici peu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ensuite pour ce qui est de trouver les autres Opening il suffit d'aller sur le site Kikouyou's Web. C'est le meilleur que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, les bêtises dans les reviews sont acceptés tant qu'elles ne vont pas trop loin.

**_Jetblack :_** Encore merci pour ton résumé. Tu as vu ? Je l'ai mis, c'est trop pratique et trop bien. Ah ben merci pour le renseignement sur l'assistante de Nii. Je n'oublierais pas.

**_Alvis Hamilton :_** Un peu plus Gokû ? Bon je vais essayer. Promis. Donc voilà le chap 9 mais le 10 mettra du temps a arriver. Ben oui, c'est la rentrée.

**_Son Dita : _**Lol ! C'est gentil de reviewer chaque chap. Ensuite ben alors pour le frère, pas de problème mais ton fiancé…heu…ben…je promais rien…parce que…on adore l'emmerder. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te les rendrais en bon état. L'ambiance de ma famille te fait penser à la tienne ? Aïe tu dois pas rigoler tous les jours alors. Qu'es ce que tu me reproches. Je suis très bien comme Camille. Un peu folle d'accord mais très bien. Des couples…ça arrive ça arrive. Encore un peu de temps. Ça part seulement en vrille au chap 6 ? Ben alors c'est pas fini. Que de la bonne musique ! Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup aussi. Ça me fait très plaisir. Ton fiancé…ton fiancé…Ben le pauvre…c'est celui qui va le plus morfler, maintenant et dans les chaps suivant…enfin tu verras bien.

**_Deborah :_** Heu…je suis vraiment désolé mais le chap suivant mettra encore plus de temps à arriver. GOMEN NASAI ! C'est parce que les cours reprennent. Alors…Je fais ce que je peux mais faut aussi que je fasse en fonction du temps que je mets à les écrire avec elodie. Ben oui elle rentre en fac donc…encore plus de temps à écrire. Alors…plus de temps pour que la suite arrive. Encore toutes mes excuses.

**Chapitre 9 :**

**La maladie venue d'ailleurs**

Je m'approchais calmement d'eux et voulu gifler Gojyo, mais il me retint la main.

Moi : T'es trop naïf ! J'ai aussi une main gauche ! Hurlais-je en le giflant. (Pardon de t'avoir volé ta réplique Anna ! (Pour les incultes Shaman King !)).

Elodie gueulant de l'autre côté de la crevasse : On fait quoi ?

Moi : On trouve un endroit pour se regrouper !

Elodie tournant la tête de droite à gauche et ne voyant pas le bout : Vas-y propose !

Moi regardant la profondeur : On en voit pas le fond ! Cogite C'est bien toi qui as dit que mon QI était pas très élevé…alors à toi de trouver !

Elodie : Elle me laisse tout le boulot !

Moi : Bon longeons la crevasse y a bien un moment ou ça s'arrête quand même.

Sanzo : Réaction censée !

Moi : Merci.

Elodie : Jusqu'à quand parce qu'on est pas prêt d'y arriver à mon avis.

Moi : J'en sais rien moi ! Je tente de faire marcher ma cervelle, pas comme certaines.

Elodie : Attends-tu veux parler de moi là ?

Moi : Tu t'es sentie viser ?

Elodie : A peiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !

Moi : Y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Elodie : J'ai jamais dit que j'étais blessée, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on tourne autour du pot. J'ai même l'impression que ça devient notre spécialité.

Kogaiji : C'est bien d'être capable de réfléchir !

Moi : Athenaïs, conseille à ton perso favoris de fermer sa gueule s'il veut pas morfler !

Kogaiji : Amène-toi !

Moi : Réaction de gamins !

Sanzo se retint de rire devant l'air dépité de Kogaiji.

Elodie : C'est pas le moment de s'amuser ! Camille je te propose de nous séparer ! La terre est ronde on finira bien par se retrouver !

Moi :…Didi, tu crois que le monde de Saiyuki est comme le nôtre ?

Elodie : Faut espérer ! Sinon j'ai pas d'autres solutions !

Moi :…Kogaiji ramène ta fraise !

Kogaiji : Je reçoit pas d'ordre d'une môme !

Je commençais à faire craquer mes articulations.

Moi yeux brillants et d'une voix sourde : J'ai dit ramène ta fraise !

Elodie : Bon je vois que vous vous amusez-bien, je vais vous laisser ! T'inquiète pas Kogaiji, Ririn est en de bonnes mains.

Ririn était entrain de faire au revoir à son frère quand je me mis à gueuler après Elodie.

Moi : Tu restes ici ! Bon alors Kogaiji où sont vos dragons ? Elodie reste ici !

Elodie : J'ai entendu une voix.

Hakkai : Vous êtes rancunières !

Elodie : Non tu crois, moi ? Jamais ! Bon d'accord peut-être un petit peu !

Elodie entendit à ce moment là un sifflement près de son oreille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva accroché à un arbre par des flèches.

Moi : Bien reprenons ! Où sont vos dragons ?

Athenaïs éclair de génie : J'ai compris tu veux qu'on se serve des dragons pour passer d'un bord à l'autre.

Moi : C'est bien ! Tu fais des progrès !

Elodie : Dokugakuji, Ririn allez chercher les dragons et tout de suite !

Moi : Comment tu t'es décrochée de l'arbre toi ?

Elodie : Trop compliqué, je t'expliquerai un jour ! Imagine que c'est de la magie !

Moi : Elle me prends pour une imbécile là !

Sanzo : Je pense que oui.

Kogaiji : C'est logique t'en est une non ?

Applaudissement de la part d'Elodie tout en évitant la pluie de flèches qui s'abattent sur elle.

Elodie : Il commence à me plaire lui !

Moi : Donc l'imbécile se permet de vous dire que vous pouvez tous aller vous faire …Je vais me taire tient je finirai par être grossière.

Gojyo : Ça nous fera des vacances !

Sanzo :……

Gokû : J'ai faim !

Gojyo : Tu penses vraiment qu'a ton estomac le singe !

Gokû : Chuis pas une singe kappa pervers !

Pendant ce temps les dragons étaient arrivés. Une fois que tout le monde eut franchi la crevasse les disputes reprirent.

Gojyo : Je suis pas pervers !

Elodie : Qui c'est qui mate le cul de Camille depuis des lustres ?

Gojyo rouge : N'importe quoi !

Gokû : Si c'est vrai ! Même que t'es un pervers ! T'as essayé de regarder Elodie sous la douche !

Elodie : Ah ça je le savais pas !

Kogaiji : Nous reviendrons !

Athenaïs : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon Kogaiji pars pas ! Reviens s'il te plaît !

Moi : Tu peux pas l'emmener ?

Kogaiji : Non !

Athenaïs : Oh si s'il te plaît ! Camille dis-lui de m'emmener !

Elodie arriva à ce moment-là. Elle souleva Athenaïs et la mis sur le dragon de force.

Elodie : Maintenant tu l'emmènes et tu fais pas chier le monde !

Kanzeon se renfonça dans son fauteuil écroulée de rire. Jamais elle ne s'était autant divertie.

Kanzeon : J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! Qu'en penses-tu Nataku ?

Pendant ce temps une dispute (pour changer) faisait rage entre Elodie et Kogaiji.

Kogaiji : Je ne prends pas de passagère ! Si elle est aussi conne que sa sœur c'est catastrophique.

Sanzo se tourna vers moi pour regarder ma réaction et fut sidéré de me voir entrain d'écouter mon Walkman. Je n'écoutais absolument rien de leur conversation.

Elodie : Tu peux répéter ?

Kogaiji : Quoi que t'as besoins de te laver les oreilles ?

Elodie comptant discrètement sur ces doigts le nombre de conneries de Kogaiji (Elodie : A 5 je pète un câble !) : Continue comme ça t'es sur la bonne voie.

Kogaiji :…Bon je perd mon temps. Toi la naine tu descends !

Athenaïs : Je suis pas petite !

Kogaiji : Je m'en fous tu descends !

Athenaïs : Non moi je veux venir avec toi !

Gojyo : Ouais c'est vrai prends la avec toi !

Gokû discrètement à Sanzo : C'est parce qu'il pourra mater Elodie et Camille plus facilement.

Sanzo regarda Gokû étonné. Le gamin était sûr de ce qu'il racontait ?

Gokû : Ben quoi ?

Sanzo : Je vois pas en quoi Athenaïs l'en empêche.

Hakkai souriant : C'est que Camille demande toujours à sa sœur de rester devant la porte de la douche pour être tranquille.

Sanzo goutte de sueur : Je vois !

Gojyo : Allez Kogaiji, il ne faut jamais décevoir ses fans.

Kogaiji : Je m'en fous je veux pas d'elle !

Athenaïs : Elodie, provoque le en duel ! Le perdant m'emmène.

Gojyo : Mais elle le battra jamais !

« Bang » Gojyo se fit assommer par le sac de voyage d'Elodie. (D'où il sort ce sac ?)

Elodie : D'autres suicidaires ?

Goutte de sueur de la part de tout le monde : Je pense que ça ira !

Elodie : OK. Elle lève le doigt vers lui Ramène toi Kogaiji !

Kogaiji : Je me bat pas contre une femme !

Elodie :…Comme ça j'ai l'air d'une femme mais en réalité…je suis un homme !

Tous : ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gojyo : Elle a une trop grosse poitrine pour un homme, c'est donc une femme.

Athenaïs : Je croyais que tu voulais que je parte ?

Gojyo :…… Ah oui ! Mais a bien y regarder de plus près c'est un homme.

Elodie mode combat : Tu vois même Gojyo le dit !

Gojyo à Dokugakuji : 100 sur Kogaiji !

Dokugakuji : Je pari pas, je suis sur de la réponse !

Sanzo : Je tiens le pari !

Gojyo fut tellement étonné qu'il en lâcha sa cigarette.

Gojyo : Ouhou ! Le moine défend sa chérie.

Gokû : Moi aussi je pari sur Elodie !

Gojyo : T'es trop jeune le singe !

Sanzo : Je pari pour lui ! Tu met combien Gokû ?

Gokû : 200 !

Ririn : Moi je pari sur Onîsan ! 500 !

Hakkai : Ah je crois que je vais aussi miser sur Elodie !

Yaone et Dokugakuji : Nous parions sur Kogaiji !

Tout à coup une liasse de billet tomba sur la pile. Ils relevèrent tous la tête pour me voir le Walkman sur les oreilles et regardant les combattants.

« - Vu sa motivation je mise 50 000 sur Elodie ! »

Chacun tomba à la renverse.

Gojyo : Voilà de l'argent bien facilement gagné pour moi !

Moi : …A ta place je commencerai à sortir mon fric ! Bon les deux, Ready ? FIGHT !

Kogaiji se précipita sur Elodie, qui lui fit une prise de karaté. Le faisant passer sur son épaule elle le plaqua à terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva Kogaiji déclara qu'il abandonnait.

Gokû : C'est quoi cette prise ?

Elodie : Aucune idée j'ai vu ça à la télé une fois, j'ai voulu essayer !

Moi tendant la main vers Gojyo: …T'étais pas sûr d'y arriver mais enfin bon.

Gojyo : T'étais pas sûre de le battre ?

Elodie : Non, ça j'en étais sûre je parle de la prise. C'est la première fois que j'essaye un truc comme ça.

Gojyo fut tellement étonné qu'il laissa de nouveau tomber sa cigarette.

Moi énervée : Bon Gojyo t'aboules le fric oui !

C'est en grommelant que Gojyo me paya sous la menace d'un revolver pointé sur sa tempe.

Moi : Bon Gokû, Hakkai et Sanzo voilà votre part !

Gokû : Ouah ! Y en a pour plein de bouffe !

Sanzo :…

Moi : Quoi ?

Gojyo : Oh le moine je suis sûr qu'elle t'a arnaquer !

Sanzo :…Non elle m'a justement donné un peu plus !

Moi : Tien didi voilà ta part !

Elodie prenant l'argent : Bon Kogaiji maintenant tu la prends !

Kogaiji :………et merde !

Athenaïs : Youpi !

Moi soupir :…Quelle vulgarité ! Bon bref Athenaïs viens ici !

Athenaïs : Ah non moi je vais avec Kogaiji !

Moi sourire machiavélique : Me dit pas que t'y a cru ! C'est hors de question ma vieille !

Athenaïs : Quoi mais…

A ce moment là Kanzeon apparut dans un halo de lumière.

Kanzeon : Yo !

Elodie : Oyooooooooooooo !

Moi : Sans commentaire ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Kanzeon : Ouais ! Je vais faire ce que tu m'a demandé mais tâchez de continuer comme ça !

Moi : Ça devrait pas être très dur !

Kanzeon : Bien sur ce !

Elle se tourna vers Athenaïs.

Moi : Dis bonjour aux parents de ma part !

Athenaïs : Quoi mais…

Moi : Je te l'avais dit que tu me le payerais cher ! J'ai été gentille t'as vu Kogaiji ! Maintenant Bye bye !

Ma sœur disparut en râlant et en me lançant une litanie d'insultes.

Kogaiji : Tu le savais dès le départ ?

Elodie : Oui j'ai fait ça pour l'argent !

Moi : Kogaiji je suis pas folle au point de te laisser ma petite sœur !

Je me tournais vers Elodie qui se dirigeait vers le canyon.

Moi : Qu'es ce que t'as encore ?

Elodie : Je me demandais juste comment on allait faire pour reboucher ce trou.

Moi : T'as cas le faire ! Vu que tu es «magicienne ».

Elodie : Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?

Moi : A ton avis ? Tu me connais suffisamment pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

Gokû : Ça veut dire ?

Elodie : Ben……en gros ben…c'est une sangsue.

Kogaiji : Comme sa sœur ?

Moi : Tiens t'es pas encore parti toi ? Dommage !

Elodie : Il ne peut pas résister à nos charmes, c'est normal.

Moi : Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Dokugakuji !

Elodie : Mais non il est avec Yaone.

Moi : Ah bon ? T'es sûre ? Mince alors ! Va falloir l'annoncer à toutes les yaoistes et fans du couple DokugakuXKogaiji.

Elodie : …toi tu as lu trop de yaoi.

Moi : Ouais j'en suis même devenu fan !(Grand V de la victoire avec ses mains !)

Elodie : Si ça continue cette histoire va se finir avec tous les mecs ensembles sauf toi qui sortiras avec Sanzo.

Puis avant que j'ai réagis elle se jeta sur moi.

Elodie : Et moi tu m'oublies ? J'ai pas envie de rester célibataire !

Moi : Attends ! J'ai jamais dit que tu serais seule. C'est bien simple tu veux lequel ?

Tous les persos nous regardaient dépités. Cependant une veine commençait à apparaître sur les tempes des colériques. Pendant ce temps, Elodie passait les mecs en revue.

Elodie : Bon bien sûr Sanzo est exclu.

Moi : Cela va de soi !

J'évitais de justesse un baffeur volant.

Moi : Kanzeon je peux te parler ?

La déesse apparut et se mit à discuter avec moi. Pendant ce temps Elodie réfléchissait intensément. _(Elodie : Ben oui, vous feriez quoi ? C'est un vrai boulot de choisir. Plein de mecs à mes pieds ! J'ai que l'embarras du choix ! Moi : Didi, fais attention y a une horde de fans qui est prête à t'étrangler. Elodie : Je m'en fous je fais ce que je veux ! C'est **NOTRE **Fic !_) Ayant finit ma discussion et la kwannon repartant je me tournais vers Elodie.

Moi goutte de sueur : Didi ? C'est normal la fumée sortant de tes oreilles, et qu'es ce que tu fous le bras en l'air, comme si tu marchais sur un mec.

Elodie revenant sur terre: Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin dans ma pensée. Merde j'ai écrasé quelqu'un !

Voyant le quelqu'un en question.

Elodie : Ah c'est toi ! Bon c'est pas bien grave alors !

Sanzo se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Gojyo : Ça va pas non espèce de folle !

Elodie : Espèce de folle ? Folle c'est un peu faible.

Moi : Je confirme ! Voyons, je pense que dans ce cas là on peut dire 'bonne pour l'asile'. M'enfin faudrait tous nous enfermer donc interdit de traiter Elodie de folle.

Elodie : Camille je crois…je tombe !

Effectivement Elodie s'écroula. Je me précipitais vers ma meilleure amie en gueulant son prénom. Arrivée à sa portée je posais ma main sur son front.

Moi : C'est pas vrai ! Espèce d'abruti ! T'aurais pu le dire que tu te sentais pas bien ! T'as une fièvre de cheval ! (Elodie : Super la compassion !)

Les autres s'approchèrent.

Sanzo : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel boulet !

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, il se fit assommer par un baffeur volant. Se retournant il me vit avec un baffeur à la main.

Sanzo : C'est quoi ce baffeur !

Moi : C'est un baffeur boomerang ! Je l'ai demandé à la kwannon tout à l'heure. J'ai juste à le lance, il assomme la personne et il me revient en main. Problème ça ne marche que sur toi et Gojyo.

Sanzo, Gojyo : NANI ?

Moi grands yeux innocents: J'y peux rien c'était sa condition !

Hakkai : Dites, il faudrait transporter Elodie chez un médecin.

Moi : tu peux pas la guérir avec tes dons ?

Hakkai : Et bien, en fait ! Cette maladie viendrait de votre monde !

Je frappais mon front avec ma main, déprimé.

Moi : Bon Jeep ! S'il te plaît tu peux nous aider ?

Jeep : Keeeeee !

Jeep se transforma en voiture. Elodie fut rapidement mise dedans.

Moi : Bon alors je fais vite ! Tu reviendras, et la prochaine fois tu voleras le Sûtra. (Tiens ça rime !) Voilà pour ta réplique habituelle. Ravi de vous avoir vu !

Laissant Kogaiji complètement dépassé par les événements. (_Elodie : Faut pas lui en vouloir il a subi une énorme défaite et un gros vent. Normal qu'il soit choqué ! Bon je retourne à ma sieste !_) Nous partions en direction d'un village. Forte heureusement, au bout d'une heure nous en trouvâmes une. (_Quel hasard ! Ce que l'auteur fais bien les choses quand même ! Désolé elo ! Elodie : Je n'aurai agonisé qu'une heure, 3minutes, 22secondes et 6 dixièmes de secondes et cent……etc.)_ Après avoir conduit Elodie chez le médecin, nous cherchâmes une auberge.

Hélas la seule auberge de la ville. Il ne restait qu'une chambre de deux et une chambre de trois. Gojyo décida de suite qu'il dormait dans la chambre de deux avec moi.

Moi : Hors de question !

Gojyo : Mais…

Moi : Non !

Gojyo insistait et moi je commençais légèrement à craquer. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Hakkai occupé avec Jeep, Gokû c'était déjà ruer à une table. Je cherchais rapidement la seule personne pouvant me venir en aide. Enfin je repérais Sanzo qui avait fini de parler avec l'aubergiste. Mes yeux appelant au secours croisèrent les siens. Il soupira puis assomma Gojyo. Sauvé !

Moi : Merci.

Sanzo : Hm !

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de répartir les chambres, Gojyo n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Enfin après une bataille acharnée, il fut décidé que je dormirai dans la chambre de trois avec Gojyo puisqu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de moi (pervers jusqu'au bout !) Et Sanzo seule personne capable de calmer les pulsions du kappa. Je réussi à prendre ma douche sans ennui, entendant régulièrement des coups de feu. Lorsque je sortis, Sanzo me passa son revolver. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de balles j'ai utilisé, mais je sais que j'ai au moins usé deux barillets. Puis Sanzo sortit de la salle de bain et ce fut autour de Gojyo d'y aller.

Sanzo soupira : Je sens que la nuit va être longue !

Moi : Désolé !

C'est vraiment tout ce que je pouvais faire. M'excuser. Enfin las de toutes ces conneries, je chopais mon Walkman et un C.D. Musique ! Mitsumeteitai. Saiyuki encore et toujours. Transporté par la musique je fermais les yeux et m'endormit. Gojyo revint et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se diriger vers mon lit. Sanzo se leva et l'assomma lorsqu'il vit le métis se pencher sur moi. Gojyo tomba par terre assommé. Sanzo m'arrêta mon Walkman et rabattit la couverture sur moi. Puis tout en marmonnant une litanie d'insultes à propos d'un certain kappa pervers, il traîna Gojyo jusqu'à son lit. Le jetant sans aucune délicatesse.

Et la nuit se déroula comme ça. Tantôt Sanzo se réveillait et assommait Gojyo tantôt c'était moi. Au petit matin, tous les deux étions épuisé et sur les nerfs. Je fut quand même la première debout, et la première chose que je fis fut de me précipiter chez le médecin pour prendre des nouvelles de Didi. Lorsque j'arrivais elle me tourna le dos.

Moi : Sympa ! Je m'inquiète et tu me fais la gueule !

Elodie : C'est pas ça c'est juste que j'ai honte !

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Elodie : J'ai compris pourquoi j'étais malade hier.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Elodie : Pourquoi… ? TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR SERVIR ZORA LA ROUSSE PENDANT TROIS JOURS ?

Moi : Quel rapport avec lui ?

Elodie : C'EST LES FANS QUI M'ONT ENVOYE CETTE MALADIE. POUR ME RACHETER JE DOIS LE SERVIR PENDANT TROIS JOURS ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! UN COUTEAU, N'IMPORTE QUOI ! PLUTOT MOURIR QUE DE FAIRE ça !

Désespérée j'assommais Elodie avec le premier objet me passant sous la main à savoir un livre. Je soupirais alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Gojyo hilare, et trois autres personnes plus dépitées et étonnées qu'autre chose. Même Sanzo n'arrivait pas à se moquer d'Elodie, qui au passage ETAIT ENTRAIN DE SA TAPER LA TETE CONTRE LE MUR ! Je me précipitais sur elle pour l'arrêter.

Moi : ça va aller, didi ! Calmes-toi, ce n'est que trois jours !

Elodie : QUE TROIS JOURS ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? QUE TROIS JOURS ? UN JOUR C'EST AMPLEMENT SUFFISANT DEJA UN C'EST TROP ALORS TROIS……

Je soupirais. Effectivement c'était l'horreur. Pris d'une compassion soudaine, Sanzo assomma Gojyo en lui ordonnant d'être gentil avec Elodie. Elodie le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre ou d'un éléphant rose aux choix. Elodie esquissa un sourire. Quant à moi je remerciais Sanzo.

Moi : On dirait que tu commences à comprendre les valeurs de l'amitié !

Elodie : Merci infiniment !

Pour seule réaction Sanzo nous tourna le dos rivalisant avec une tomate bien mûr. (Je m'excuse Kaya il fallait absolument que je la ressorte !) Après cette petite histoire, nous laissions Gojyo assommé sur le lit (Sanzo n'y étant pas allé de main morte.) Et nous partîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gojyo arriva portant dans ses mains une tenue des plus qu'indécente.

Gojyo : Pour commencer tu vas porter ça !

Arrêt sur image ! Retour en arrière ! Lecture !

Gojyo : Pour commencer tu vas porter ça !

Arrêt sur image ! Retour en arrière ! Lecture !

Gojyo : Pour commencer tu vas porter ça !

Arrêt sur image ! Retour en arrière ! Elodie : Stop on a compris. Moi : D'accord donc…

Arrêt sur image ! Elodie manqua de s'étouffer, de mon côté j'avalais de travers, Gokû recracha le chocolat qu'il était en train de boire, Sanzo sortit de suite le baffeur et Hakkai tentait de faire respirer Elodie. Reprise de la scène !

Gojyo tout fier : C'est mignon non ?

Elodie recommença à broyer du noir.

Moi : Dites moi que je rêve ! T'as quand même pas l'intention de lui faire porter ça ?

Gojyo : Bien sûr que si.

A ce moment-là je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux d'arrêter la fic tout de suite.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 9 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Es ce que vous voulez continuer le calvaire d'Elodie ?**

**Au passage, ma sœur disparaissant :**

**Si vous voulez qu'elle revienne un jour : Tapez 1**

**Si vous voulez qu'elle disparaisse : Tapez 2**

Moi : Personnellement je vote 2, elodie aussi et tous les persos aussi.

Elodie : Je veux mourir !

Moi : Attends avant de dire ça ! C'est les fans qui décident !

Elodie : Raison de plus ! Sortez moi de cet enfer.

Moi : Ben heu…review ?

**Ah oui. Je tiens à m'excuser mais les cours reprenant le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant un moment. Donc j'espère que vous serez patient. Merci de votre comphréension.**


	10. Jours de calvaire

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

Auteur : Seilin et Shinokago. 

**Résumé :** Camille a fait croire à sa soeur qu'elle accompagnera Kogaiji si celui-ci perd face à Camille. Elle trouve sa petite soeur un peu peste des fois, mais jamais elle ne l'haïerai à un point ou elle voudrait l'abandonner. Élodie est tombé malade. Mais une chance, Camille et le groupe de Sanzo l'ont emmener à un hôpital afin de la soigner. Ce Gojyo. Dès que Élodie est soignée, il l'oblige à porter une robe indécente.

**Chapitres :** 10

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Alors ben un début d'un Sanzo Camille mais bon faut voir……

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Le 'je' de l'histoire fais référence à Seilin. Cependant je reprécise que cette fic est co-écrite avec Shinokago.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_**Salima-chan** :_ Alors goku reviendra. Il apparaîtra un peu plus dans ola suite. Promis il va prendre de l'importance. Ensuite pour athenais la majorité étant de deux pour l'instant, elle n'ai pas encore en mesure de revenir. Mais on sait jamais. Il faut savoir convaincre les autres.

**_Sasu _**: Ah non, j'ai encore besoins de gojyo alors pas de meurtre et elodie : Noooooooon Je veux pas qu'elle meurt !

Elodie : Je suis encore là !

Moi : Oh ! Merci d'avoir eu le courage de revenir.

Elodie : Heu…je peux repartir !

Moi : Non, plus maintenant.

**_nobiooky91 _**: Merci d'avoir voté 2. Ouf

Elodie : Je te cède ma place pour ces trois jours !

Moi : Non, désolé mais c'est pas possible !

Elodie : Si si c'est possible !

Tous : NON !

Elodie : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

_**Son dita** :_ Ne t'inquiète absolument pas, ce n'est QUE pour 3 jours et je peux te promettre que la suite deviendra l'inverse. Alors sois patiente. Quand à gojyo, ben il sera pas trop amoché donc tu pourras le consoler. D'autant qu'il va se sentir seul bientôt.

**_Jetblack1979 :_** Encore merci pour tes résumées c'est trop bien. En éspérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant.

**_Fanderpg :_** A mon tour : MDR, et voilà la suite ! SUITE S U I TE ! Ah non désolé erreur de l'auteur qui a confondu reviews et réponse aux reviews.

**Question :** Es ce que les parents de gojyo sont morts ou pas ? C'est assez important une autre de mes fics. Merci de répondre.

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Jours de calvaires.**

Rouge, la tenue était rouge. Elodie déteste les couleurs voyantes. Des bas, il y avait des bas résilles. Un haut en dentelle, heureusement pas transparent. En fait c'était plutôt une sorte de gilet dont le seul bouton était au niveau de la poitrine. Lorsque Elodie mis ça, le haut lui cachait juste la poitrine. Une mini jupe. (A supposer que ça s'appelle une jupe.) Et des talons aiguilles. Elodie ne sait pas marcher avec des talons aiguilles. Lorsque je la vis apparaître comme ça, je me trouvais partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire, la gêne pour mon amie et une envie meurtrière à l'égard d'un certain kappa et de certaines fans.

Elodie : Cet imbécile m'a pris la taille en dessous pour les chaussures.

Gojyo : Qui est l'imbécile ? A partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras…

Moi : Gojyo point. Elle t'appellera Gojyo, un point c'est tout ! Si jamais tu t'avises de la ridiculiser encore plus j'ai un baffeur spéciale pour toi.

Gokû : Kappa pervers, c'est bien, non ? Si elle t'appelle kappa pervers !

Gojyo : Oy Elodie, désormais tu appelleras Gokû, le singe.

Bang Gojyo se retrouva propulsé contre le mur. M'approchant de lui je m'acharnais avec un baffeur. Pendant ce temps Elodie ouvrait de grands yeux ronds devant le magistral coup de poing que venait d'envoyer Sanzo.

Sanzo : Elle continuera d'appeler Gokû, Gokû un point c'est tout.

Elodie : Heu…Camille, je crois qu'il a compris.

Je tournais le dos à Gojyo, Hakkai qui arrivait le trouva plus grand. Il avait effectivement grandi de 6 cm à cause des bosses créées par mes soins. (Taille de Gojyo : 1m90.)

Elodie : C'est bon arrêter tous les deux !

Gokû : Mais…

Elodie : Je suis désolé mais si je veux guérir, je suis obligé. Mais là j'ai vraiment du mal……………mais vraiment du mal.

Gojyo : Allez dis-le !

Elodie : heu le sin…le sin… le ge…le singe ! Voilà c'est dit plus jamais ça !

Gojyo sous la menace d'un revolver : Bon d'accord tu l'as dit une fois c'est bon !

Elodie se fondit en excuse devant Gokû : GOMEN NASAI ! JE SUIS DESOLE, JE RACHETERAIS CETTE FAUTE DE MA VIE ! JE NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE, JE PRESENTE MES EXCUSES AU MONDE ENTIER ! PLUS JAMAIS JE N'OSERAIS VOUS ADRESSEZ LA PAROLE ! JE SUIS……

Gokû la calma aussitôt en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et que tout ça c'était la faute du kappa pervers. De mon côté je soupirais de soulagement à l'idée que le mode Ritsu était terminée mais une voix me ramena bien vite à la réalité cruelle.

Gojyo : Elle lui va bien la tenue.

Exaspérée, je l'assommais de nouveau, et soupirais en pensant que c'était seulement le premier matin. Ils allaient être longs c'est trois jours. Environ une heure plus tard, j'avais réussi à convaincre Elodie à sortir de la chambre. Lorsque nous rejoignirent la Jeep, Sanzo râlait parce qu'on se traînait.

Moi : Ecoute si tu veux la place d'Elodie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te l'échanger.

Elodie éclata de rire devant l'image de Sanzo avec ses vêtements. De mon côté je m'efforçais de garder mon sérieux bien que l'image m'ait aussi traversé l'esprit.

Moi : Oh le massacre !

Elodie : Y a rien à faire ça ne lui irait pas !

Moi : Sanzo en talons aiguilles, mini jupe et torse nu. Bon le haut ça passe, mais le reste…

Je tiens pas plus longtemps et j'explose de rire à mon tour pendant qu'Elodie n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Moi : Aïe !

Voilà un coup de baffeur qui restera dans les annales. Sanzo n'avait pas hésité une seconde à nous frapper toutes les deux. La Jeep fit une embardée terrible.

Sanzo : Urusai !

Moi : C'est malin, maintenant elle est retournée en mode déprime.

Gokû : Haraheta, Sanzo !

Sanzo déjà bien énervé, sortit directement le revolver. Tout à coup Hakkai freina Jeep. Une horde de youkais apparaissant devant nous.

Youkai 1 : Genjyo Sanzo, nous venons prendre votre Sûtra.

Elodie : Toujours la même rengaine ! Quand es ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'ils ne pourront jamais ?

Moi : on jurerais entendre un disque rayé !

Acquiescement de la part d'Elodie.

Elodie : Petit précision, je ne me bat pas !

Gojyo : Ah pourquoi ?

Elodie : Devine !

Gojyo : Je sais pas !

Elodie : Si je change de tenue d'accord !

Gojyo : Non, t'es très mignonne comme ça. Maintenant tu viens te battre !

Elodie descendit de la voiture à contre cœur.

Youkai 30 : Hé petite qu'es ce que tu lui trouves à ce mec ? Il est ringard !

Gojyo : C'est ma petite amie !

Gokû : Ah bon ?

Elodie se retenait à grande peine de sortir son baffeur. Sanzo quant à lui ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer deux trois balles, histoire de lui faire arrêter de dire des conneries.

Youkai 42 (y en a 100) : Pourquoi on l'emmènerai pas avec nous ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, une flèche venait de lui transpercer le cœur.

Moi : Le premier qui essaye de l'approcher aura de mes nouvelles.

Youkai 37 : Elle est mignonne l'autre aussi.

Elodie : Je vais lui faire bouffer…

Je dus retenir Elodie à grande peine de se jeter sur le youkai.

Moi : Didi pas dans cette tenue !

Elodie : Laisses-moi ! Je vais lui faire bouffer mon talon aiguille, il va comprendre sa douleur !

Moi : D'accord mais pas dans cette tenue !

Elodie : M'en fous !

Mais avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, les youkais se ruèrent sur nous.

Moi : Bon ben maintenant tu te démerdes !

Sur la centaine, Elodie tua ces 16 youkais. Moi aussi je réussi à tuer les miens. En me retournant, je vis Elodie beaucoup trop loin de nous. Au cri qu'elle poussa, elle était touchée. Je n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose. Une lumière verte, un sourire et Elodie était de nouveau debout.

Tournant la tête je vis un youkai foncé droit sur le métis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je me souviens avoir foncé droit sur lui, et l'avoir plaqué à terre. Deux secondes plus tard l'autre youkai s'écroulait touché par balles. Entendant des applaudissements, je me décidai à relever la tête. Ma meilleure amie arrivait porter légèrement par Hakkai.

Moi : Elodie ça va ?

Elodie : J'ai juste la jambe en compote, mais ça va !

Moi : Hakkai fais quelque chose !

L'ancien humain obéit mais seulement après avoir déposé Elodie dans la voiture. Il lui soigna la jambe sous les regards inquiets de Gokû et moi.

Gokû : Ça va Didi ?

Elodie : Je pense que je ne pourrai pas marcher normalement pendant quelques heures. Mais j'ai quand même réussit à lui faire bouffer mon talon aiguille.

Je souris en voyant Elodie faire le grand V de la victoire.

Elodie : En attendant je ne pensais pas que tu sauverais le pervers ?

Moi genre je m'en foutiste: Ah ouais !

Gokû : Tu pourrais lui dire merci kappa pervers !

Gojyo : Ta gueule le singe je t'ai rien demandé.

Chose étonnante, je vis Hakkai s'approcher de Gojyo et le gifler.

Moi : Bah !

Elodie : Si je m'attendais à ça ?

Gokû : Hakkai !

Sanzo aussi ouvrait grand les yeux. De son côté Gojyo ouvrit grand la bouche sidérée du geste de son meilleur ami.

Moi : Ferme la bouche on dirai un poisson hors de l'eau !

Gojyo : Mais qu'es ce qui te prend ?

Hakkai : Sumimasen, mais je crois que tu pourrais lui accorder une faveur. Après tout elle t'a sauvé la vie.

Gojyo : Pourquoi je devrais ?

Gojyo se retrouva à terre, lorsqu'il se releva un nouveau coup de baffeur de la part du moine le fit tomber. Gojyo se releva donc une seconde fois pour se retrouver à nouveau à terre. Et ainsi de suite pendant une dizaine de coups.

Sanzo : Hakkai te l'a dis ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Gojyo grommela une litanie d'injures à propos d'un bonze complètement tarés, d'un youkai qui devrait se mêler de ce qui le regardait et d'une folle qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller tout seul.

Elodie : Ah quelle douce mélodie ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre.

Hakkai : Camille-san, quelle est votre requête ?

Moi : Pas très compliqué ! Gojyo je veux qu'Elodie puisse reporter des habits normaux !

Elodie : Yes !

Gojyo grommela une autre litanie d'insultes à mon égard.

Moi : Bon, Didi va te changer dans la forêt on t'attend !

Elodie partit et revint dix minutes plus tard changée.

Moi : Pourquoi tu as emballé les vêtements ?

Elodie : C'est quand même un bon souvenir !

Moi goutte de sueur : Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre.

Gokû : Nee, Camille toi aussi tu devrais te changer !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Gokû désigna mes vêtements à moitié déchiré. Je poussais une gueulante.

Moi à Elodie : Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Elodie : Tu crois que j'avais que ça à faire ? J'étais blessé je te signale et quand j'ai voulu te le dire Gojyo s'est mis à râler. Et après tu m'as dit d'aller me changer.

Moi : Bon c'est bon j'ai compris ! Gojyo arrêtes de te rincer l'œil !

Gojyo : Trop tard tu m'as déjà demandé ta faveur !

J'étouffais un juron, pendant qu'Elodie partait vers la forêt pour se rechanger. Je l'arrêtais avant.

Moi : C'est bon ! On est plus très loin d'une ville, je vais pouvoir supporter.

Gojyo cessa rapidement de se rincer l'œil lorsqu'il senti une balle de revolver passée plus près que les autres de d'habitude. Celle ci d'ailleurs lui avait créé une petite cicatrice juste en dessous des deux autres. Enfin nous arrivâmes à une ville sans difficultés. Première chose, loué des chambres, deuxième acheter des habits.

Moi soupirant : Je déteste faire les boutiques.

Gojyo avait absolument tenu à venir. Elodie Gokû et Hakkai aussi m'accompagnaient et extraordinairement Sanzo était lui aussi de la partie. En fait c'est parce que c'était lui qui payait nous étions fauchés. Dans le magasin Gojyo se rua au rayon lingerie féminine.

Moi : Gojyo, je n'ai pas besoins de lingeries.

Gojyo : T'es sûre ?

Moi : A 100.

Après avoir chercher rapidement des vêtement premier essais.

Un pantalon strech et un haut pas trop décolleté manche courte noir. Ensemble noir quoi !

Elodie assise (un elle peut pas marcher

Deux elle déteste aussi faire du shopping.) : Tu peux pas changer de couleur ?

Moi après m'être changé : Bleu marine c'est mieux ?

Elodie : Fuchsia ce serait mieux !

Moi : Ça va pas non ?

Gojyo : Tiens une jupe !

Je regardais la jupe, étonnement elle était longue. Je relevais pourtant un regard déprimé.

Moi avec une énorme grimace : J'ai horreur des jupes !

Elodie me balançant un vêtement : Tiens essaie ça !

J'attrapais le vêtement et pris la jupe pour faire taire Gojyo qui me saoulait. De son côté Sanzo était assis dans un coin et regardait la scène d'un air indéchiffrable. Je ressortis avec l'ensemble d'Elodie. Un ensemble vert émeraude, au grand dam de Gojyo qui voulait me voir en jupe.

Corsaire à lacet et un débardeur s'attachant derrière le cou.

Elodie : Moi je trouve que ça te va bien ! Et puis c'est léger.

Gojyo : Mouais elle a pas tord. Se tournant vers le moine. Oy le chauve tu pourrais dire quelque chose.

Pour toute réponse Sanzo haussa les épaules.

Moi : Je préférais le pantalon en noir quand même.

Elodie : Bleu marine alors !

Moi soupirant : Je vais voir si je trouves !

Troisième ensemble j'essayais le même haut mais en bordeaux et le pantalon en bleu marine.

Elodie : Les deux couleurs vont pas !

Moi déprimé : Bon alors quoi ? J'en ai marre !

J'aperçut alors Gokû trouvant le haut en bleu marine et le bas en bordeaux.

Moi soupirant : C'est reparti ! Quelle corvée !

Je ressortis tour à tour avec l'ensemble bleu marine d'abord puis bordeaux. D'un commun accord tout le monde s'accorda à dire bordeaux à mon grand soulagement. On avait enfin fini cette séance interminable à mes yeux de shopping. Gojyo cependant n'avait pas perdu le nord.

Gojyo : Essaye avec la jupe !

Je soupirais et partit essayer cette fichue jupe. Je ressortis.

Gokû : Ouah ça te va bien !

Hakkai : Vous devriez en mettre plus souvent !

Moi : Non, je déteste ça !

Elodie : Je trouve qu'ils ont raison t'as qu'à prendre les deux ! De toute façon ce n'est pas toi qui paie.

Gojyo : Prends juste la jupe !

Je soupirais pour me tourner vers Sanzo.

Moi : Bon je sais que ça te gonfle mais…

Sanzo se leva sans un mot et déclara qu'il payait et l'ensemble et la jupe.

Elodie : Elle t'as pas demandé de payer les deux, elle t'as demander ce que t'en pensais.

De mon côté je me rechangeais.

Sanzo : Pourquoi je paye les deux à ton avis ?

Elodie : J'en sais rien dis le moi !

Gojyo : Allez le moine ose le dire que tu la trouvait moche !

Sanzo soupira et ne répondit rien se contentant de payer.

Elodie soupirant: Ah c'est pas vrai. Tu vas arrêter d'être coincé ! Je te demande juste ce que t'en penses, c'est pas compliqué !

Sanzo sortit le flingue : Urusai !

Elodie : Tues-moi si ça t'arrange ! (pensant au deux jours qu'il lui reste !) ça m'arrange aussi. Mais je démordrais pas.

Je sortais à ce moment là de la cabine. Trouvant une Elodie déprimé.

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Elodie secouant la main de haut en bas : Non, non rien !

Je ne vis pas le regard noir qu'elle lança aux autres me contentant de récupérer la poche de fringue des mains de Sanzo. Il me regarda étonné.

Moi : Quoi ? Tu préfères les porter ?

Sanzo rougissant : Non !

Nous rentrâmes à l'auberge. Elodie et moi montâmes dans la chambre. Elodie partit la première se doucher pendant que je mettais en marche mon Walkman. Moi et la musique c'est toute une histoire. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. J'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit apparaître la tête de Gojyo.

Moi : Dégage !

Gojyo : Allez sois sympa laisse moi regarder !

A la seule vue de mon baffeur il n'insista pas. Puis vint mon tour de prendre ma douche. Pendant ce temps Elodie lisait un bouquin. Trois minutes plus tard Gojyo refit son apparition et s'avança près d'elle.

Elodie émergeant : Tu sais que t'es pas autorisé à entrer ici !

Gojyo : Ah bon je croyais !

Elodie : Ah ouais ben t'as rêvé ! dégage !

Gojyo : Je te rappelle que tu es à mon service !

Elodie se rappelant soudain et faisant la sourde oreille : Ah bon ! t'es sur ?

Gojyo : Ouais t'es trois jours à mon service et donc sous mes ordres !

Elodie anticipant : Je te vois venir c'est non !

Gojyo : C'est un ordre !

Elodie : plutôt mourir !

Gojyo : Tu seras bien forcée. Tu me laisses passer sinon je ne jure plus de rien.

A contre cœur Elodie se décida à le laisser passer.

Elodie : Je peux d'avance te le dire tu vas le regretter.

Elodie partit chercher Sanzo. Pendant ce temps Gojyo entra dans la salle de bain qui n'avait malheureusement pas de verrous.

toc toc toc

Elodie entra dans la chambre de Sanzo qui lisait son journal comme à son habitude.

Sanzo : Si c'est pour m'ennuyer dégage.

Elodie : Oh bon ben c'est pas pour te déranger ! C'est juste que j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser Gojyo entrer dans la salle de bain, sachant que Camille est sous la douche. …Mais bon vu que ce n'est pas important pour toi, je te laisse.

Sanzo se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers notre chambre.

Elodie : Au fait pour tout à l'heure, je te préviens, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Sanzo entra dans la chambre au moment ou un grand cri se fit entendre.

Moi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Pervers sucrière soupière !

Gojyo sortit précipitamment suivis d'une avalanche de savon, shampooing et autres affaires. Je sortais de la salle de bain en serviette et dans une colère noire. La première chose que je fis fut de lui envoyer le bouquin d'Elodie sur la tronche puis les talons aiguilles qui traînaient là.

Moi : Comment t'as fait pour entrer. J'aperçut Elodie sortir timidement de derrière Sanzo. Et toi qu'es ce que tu fais à ne pas surveiller ?

Elodie : J'étais obligé il m'a forcé ! Je suis encore à son service pendant deux jours.

Je soupirais désappointé. Puis je sentit deux bras m'enserrer la taille avant de comprendre que Gojyo me tenait. De son côté Elodie poussait Sanzo.

Elodie : Allez allez motiver ! On se met en colère !

Moi en pleine crise de nerf : Lâche-moi espèce de pervers d'imbécile de crétin de kappa.

Rien à faire il ne démordait pas et comble de malchance il tentait de m'enlever ma serviette.

Elodie à l'oreille de Sanzo : …………………………………………………………………

Deux secondes plus tard Sanzo entra dans une colère noire. Aidé d'Elodie il réussirent à faire lâcher prise Gojyo qui n'avait pas réussi à m'enlever ma serviette. Je me précipitais rouge de colère et de honte dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Deux minutes plus tard lorsque je ressortis je vis la fenêtre cassé, et Sanzo et Elodie regardant dehors.

Elodie : Ça va il est pas mort ! Il s'en sortira. Mais je ne pensais pas que je te motiverais autant.

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Elodie : Non rien !

Moi : Ah bon puisque c'est rien ! Au fait Didi, je n'ai pas oublié ! Comment t'as fait pour te libérer de mes flèches ?

Elodie : Je te le dirais le jour où Sanzo me répondra !

Sanzo la fusilla du regard pendant que je tentais de comprendre. Hakkai et Gokû arrivèrent un peu en retard.

Gokû : Nee, où es Gojyo ?

Elodie désigna la fenêtre avec son pouce. Peu après nous vîment arrivés un Gojyo couvert de bleus. Sanzo l'ignorant royalement déclara qu'il était l'heure de manger. Elodie expliqua la situation.

Moi : Sanzo merci beaucoup !

Sanzo rougissant encore : De rien !

Je me retournais en entendant Gokû éclaté de rire. Il venait d'apprendre que Gojyo s'était fait balancer part la fenêtre par Sanzo. Durant tout le repas Gokû ne réussit pas à se calmer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger.

Gojyo : Camille passe moi la l'eau !

Moi : Avec plaisir.

Je pris la carafe d'eau et la lui vidait sur la tête.

Gojyo : Ça va pas non ?

Moi : Quoi tu m'as demandé de l'eau pas la carafe !

Gojyo : Mais moi je voulais dans un verre !

Moi : Ah ben t'as pas précisé.

Elodie, Hakkai et Sanzo tentaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sérieux mais Gokû, lui ne se gênait pas.

Gojyo : La ferme Baka Saru !

Moi : Il vaut mieux que toi ! Ariel !

Elodie : Merci ! tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait un bien fout !

Gojyo : Ariel ! C'est quoi cette insulte ?

Elodie : Tu connais pas Ariel la petite sirène ? Dommage parce que tu lui ressembles.

Moi : Didi évite d'insulter Ariel, s'il te plaît !

Elodie : Oh, je suis désolé ! Attend j'ai un prospectus !

Elodie sortit une image d'Ariel sur la table. (Mais bien sûr maintenant tu te balades avec des prospectus de Walt Disney. J'aurai vraiment tout vu !)

Tous : C'est qui ?

Moi : C'est elle Ariel !

Gojyo : C'est quoi ce délire, je ressemble pas à un poisson moi !

Elodie : Ah bon j'aurai juré le contraire.

Elodie posa sa main sur sa tête aussitôt, les fans étant toujours à l'affût.

Moi : Un poisson ? Oh non je te rassure tu n'es pas un poisson. Car les poissons sont bien plus beaux que toi !

La soirée se termina comme ça. Gojyo de mauvaise humeur partit faire un tour en ville. Les autres montèrent dans leur chambre.

Moi à Elodie : Où tu vas ?

Elodie : Voir quelqu'un !

Devant cette réponse évidente je la laissais partir sachant qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus.

Elodie rentrant dans la chambre de Sanzo : Je t'avais dit que je te lâcherais pas !

Sanzo allongé sur le lit fit semblant de dormir. Elodie s'approcha et le réveilla avec un énorme coup de baffeur.

Sanzo : Quoi ?

Elodie : Ah ben tu vois que tu dormais pas ! Tu devrais le savoir, je t'avais dit que je te lâcherais pas. (Elle se rapprocha de lui) Alors maintenant dis-moi !

Sanzo soupira. Cette fille était complètement folle. Il sortit son paquet et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle lui fut aussitôt retirer. Avant qu'il n'ai pu en prendre une autre, Elodie lui pris le paquet des mains.

Elodie : Réponds-moi d'abord !

Sanzo soupirant encore : C'est quoi la question ?

Elodie soupirant à son tour : Que penses-tu de Camille ?

Sanzo : J'en ai rien à foutre.

Elodie sarcastique : Mais bien sûr et tu crois que je vais te croire !

Sanzo ne répondit pas se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Elodie : Je répète la question : Que penses-tu de Camille ?

Sanzo : J'ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre !

Gros coup de baffeurs.

Elodie : C'est pas possible comme on peut-être têtu.

Elodie réfléchissa à une autre approche.

Elodie : Bon ben si t'en a rien à foutre, je ne te préviendrais pas quand Gojyo entrera dans la chambre.

Sanzo : NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'Elodie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Elodie : Je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre ? Alors pour quoi ça te fais cet effet ? Je te rappelle que si t'as besoins d'aide je peux t'aider. Donc je t'écoute.

Devant le silence de Sanzo, Elodie tenta encore une autre façon.

Elodie : Bon on va s'y prendre autrement ! Tu l'as trouves mignonne ?

Sanzo rougit et hocha la tête affirmativement faiblement.

Elodie : Bon ben voilà on avance ! Ensuite ! Elle t'attire ?

Nouvel affirmatif alors que Sanzo rivalisait avec Gojyo pour le rouge.

Elodie : Donc tu l'aimes !

Sanzo la regarda étonné. Aimer ? Ça veut dire quoi aimer ?

Elodie : C'est simple oui ou non ?

Sanzo : Je sais pas !

Elodie : C'est simple oui ou non ?

Sanzo : Je sais pas, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant !

Elodie s'assit en tailleur face à lui.

Mode fictif : C'est simple ! Aimer……aimer……Attends deux secondes…Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé. Ça signifie avoir de l'affection très forte pour quelqu'un et la protéger au péril de sa vie quitte à en mourir.

Devant l'air perdu de Sanzo, Elodie comprit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour différencier cet amour par rapport à Komyo Sanzo.

Elodie : De plus je peux rajouter à chaque fois que tu regardes cette personne, tu as le cœur qui bat la chamade et……et……et… Mince alors j'ai un trou de mémoire…et…ah je sais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle ne serait ce qu'une fois dans la journée. Tu piges ?

Sanzo hocha la tête.

Elodie : Bien donc je répètes ! Es ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sanzo rouge : Je…je… je…je crois.

Elodie sorti un stylo et lui enleva le haut de sa tunique et sur l'épaule gauche lui dessina un soleil puis relevant la manche gauche de son haut elle fit de même.

Sanzo : Nani ?

Elodie : Je te l'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi ! Ça tu vois ça représente notre serment et je ferais tout pour que tu te mettes avec elle.

Sanzo la regarda dépité et légèrement inquiet.

Elodie main sur le cœur l'autre levée : Je fais le serment de t'aider et de ne rien révéler si je le fais tu auras le droit de me tuer.

Sanzo la regarda étonné et compris qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. A ce moment là un cri retentit.

**_Tsuzuku…_**

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 10 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours !**


	11. Araignées

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Auteur :** Seilin et Shinokago

**Résumé :** Sanzo est amoureux de Camille et Élodie l'a tout de suite remarqué. Elle a même réussi à lui faire admettre son amour. Hakkai demande "gentiment" à Gojyo si Elodie veut porter des vêtements normaux après leurs batailles contre une armée de 100 Youkais. Et Gojyo n'a pas le choix que de faire ce qu'on lui demande. Il recevra même toute une punition en voulant essayer de jouer les voyeurs dans les douches.

**Chapitres :** 11

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille.

Sanzo : ………………………

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Son Dita_ :

Sei : Sanzo ne touche pas à mes lectrices.

Sanzo : Elles sont chiantes aussi.

Sei : Non, non !

Sanzo : Si, si plus vite tu mets la suite et plus je vais me faire martyriser.

Sei : ……………Bon sinon ben.……maintenant ce sera un chapitre par mois parce que didi étant en fac nous ne pouvons plus continué notre fic facilement. Donc il va falloir attendre

_nobiooky91 :_ Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, je pense aussi qu'ils sont mort du moins la mère c'est quasi sur mais le père j'ai un doute. Bon sinon merci de surveiller gojyo mais je peux te dire qu'il va morfler après…enfin je crois qu'il va vraiment être à plaindre par la suite. Voilà voilà.

_Deborah :_ Tiens ma revieweuse attitrée lol. Des problèmes d'ordi ? Je compatis mais ne t'inquiète pas les chapitres n'arrivent pas vite donc tu as le temps de reviewer. Tant de compliments arrête je vais rougir. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas cette fic là je vais avoir du mal à l'abandonner tant je m'éclate à l'écrire. Bon ben j'espère qu'à l'avenir je ne te décevrai pas.

_Sasu :_ Oki merci pour le renseignment. Ensuite sanzo se décoince hum…pas tout à fait enocre mais on progresse, on progresse. En fait c'est lui qui va beaucoup changer dans cette fic.

_Jetblack1979 :_ Rah toi t'es trop sympa avec tes résumés. Ils sont trop pratique. Merci encore de suivre jusqu'au bout mes délires.

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Araignées.**

A ce moment là un cri retentit. Elodie et Sanzo se précipitèrent dans ma chambre pour me découvrir sur mon lit les yeux fermés et m'attendant à recevoir un coup.

Sanzo à la limite de la colère noire: Tu peux m'expliquer le problème ?

Je rouvrais les yeux pour voir une petite araignée qui grimpait sur mon lit. Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche et me levais pour me diriger vers la porte le plus calmement du monde du moins en apparence.

Moi : Pas question que je dorme ici !

Sanzo : Et pourquoi pas !

Moi : C'est plein d'araignées !

Je vis la veine de Sanzo grossirent. Mon ton il faut dire assez geignard devait y être pour quelque chose.

Sanzo au bord de l'apoplexie: Tu te fous de moi ! Tu as peur d'une minuscule araignée !

Moi : De un oui j'ai peur des araignées et de deux il y a deux minutes c'était pas une petite que j'avais en face de moi !

Elodie à l'oreille de Sanzo : Conseil numéro 1 : Plutôt que de l'enfoncer rassure-la !

Je me tournais vers le lit, un prospectus sortant dont ne sais ou à la main. Je m'approchais et voulu écraser l'araignée qui loin de se laisser faire commença à grossir.

Elodie : Courage fuyons. (Nous avons vraiment peur des araignées !)

En 30 sec je me retrouvais avec une énorme araignée en face de moi. Je reculais sans pour autant être capable de la quitter des yeux les sens en alerte. Je poussais un cri à percer les tympans. Deux bras m'enserrèrent et j'entendis la voix de Gojyo me dirent que tout allait bien. Facile à dire j'ai une araignée énorme devant moi.

Elodie à l'oreille de Sanzo : Conseil numéro 2 : Quand un autre prétendant arrive fais tout pour l'éliminer, en particulier quand il s'agit d'Ariel la petite sirène.

Elodie quant à elle se recula jusqu'à ce qu'une autre derrière elle lui fit pousser un cri. Elodie fit un bond en arrière et se retrouva dans les bras d'Hakkai. Ce dernier tenta de la rassurer. Elodie retrouva légèrement son calme bien que la proximité d'Hakkai ne l'aide pas. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Incapable de réagir, j'avais enfoui la tête dans le torse de Gojyo. Au vue de mes épaules j'étais en larmes. Elodie tourna la tête vers Sanzo. (Description d'Elodie.) Ce dernier s'avança très lentement vers le kappa. Il tapota son épaule.

Sanzo : Oy !

Appliquant le conseil d'Elodie il le balança sur l'araignée. De mon côté, ne sentant plus Gojyo je me m'y à paniquer. Y avait plus personne et il y a une araignée énorme, minute y en a plus une mais deux. Donc je disais, j'étais toute seule et y avaient deux araignées qui à mon avis n'étaient pas ici pour tailler la discute. La perspective de mourir ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Il y avait une araignée en face de moi, c'est la seule chose que je voyais, que j'imprimais et qui me faisait peur. J'étais plus pâle qu'un mort. Sanzo m'attrapa le bras et me mis derrière lui. Loin d'être toujours rassurée je reculais jusqu'à toucher le mur. Trop occupée à guetter les gestes du monstre je ne vis pas le clin d'œil d'Elodie à Sanzo lui signifiant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Elodie entrain de gueuler : Venez près de moi !

Chacun obéis, sauf… Moi. Incapable de bouger je me contentais de fixer l'araignée.

Elodie d'un ton pressant : Ramènes-toi !

Pas de réponse.

Elodie : Mais tu vas te bouger oui ?

Je fermais les yeux rapidement, les rouvrit, soupirais et m'élançais passant entre les araignées je sais plus comment pour me retrouver au milieux des autres.

Elodie : Ah ben quand même !

Je ne pu rien répondre. Gokû s'agenouilla pour me voir respirer avec difficulté. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine.

Elodie d'un ton rassurant : Camille ! Camille ! Mimi !

Je sursautais et relevais la tête.

Moi ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant. Je soufflais : Comment fais-tu pour rester calme ?

Elodie oubliant les araignées se rapprochant : Tu voulais savoir comment j'avais enlevé tes flèches ?

Moi oubliant à mon tour : Ah c'est vrai ça t'a pas répondu !

Goutte de sueur de la part des autres persos.

Elodie toute contente : Comme ça !

A ces mots Elodie pris un shuriken, le balança… et rata l'araignée.

Moi goutte de sueur : Et ?

Elodie : Attends j'ai pas fini !

Elle en balança encore deux qui manquèrent aussi l'araignée. Au final il y avait un shuriken de part et d'autre du monstre et un devant. Quelques secondes plus tard un mur de feu entoura l'araignée. Formant un cercle de feu qui commença à tourner sur lui-même, je vis les flammes se rapprocher du monstre pour finir par l'enflammer.

Elodie se tournant vers moi légèrement naze : Fais pareil.

Je la regardais l'air ahuri. Mais au cri d'attaque d'une autre araignée je fis de même. J'ignore toujours comment je réussis à me mettre debout et à tirer convenablement mais je réussis quand même.

Elodie : Maintenant concentre toi sur les points d'impacts.

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me concentrer sur mes flèches. Choses très difficiles quand ce qu'on déteste le plus au monde est en face de vous. De leur côté les hommes éliminaient les petits sbires. Je sentis bientôt une présence non loin de moi et une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Gojyo : Calme toi ! Tout ira bien ! Tu vas y arriver !

Ces mots me redonnèrent courage. Pas question de servir à rien. Je me concentrais et un mur de glace se forma.

Elodie : Ah la glace ça te va bien !

Lentement un anneau se forma, tournoya sur lui-même et se resserra autour de l'araignée. Ce ne fut bientôt plus qu'un bloc de glace. Un coup de feu et le mur de glace vola en éclat brisant l'araignée par la même occasion. Je m'écroulais à nouveau sur mes genoux et soupirais de soulagement.

Moi : Je suis crever.

Je tournais la tête de part et d'autre. Gokû et Elodie regardait la première araignée cramée, Gokû demandant si elle était mangeable. Elodie émit un doute sur la comestibilité de l'aliment ce qui me fit sourire. De son côté Hakkai tentait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts provoqués. J'aperçut enfin celui que je cherchais et me dirigeais vers lui à grande peine.

Moi : Gojyo merci beaucoup.

Gojyo tourna la tête : De rien !

Elodie était à présent entrain d'aider Hakkai. Je m'approchais d'elle, loin de voir le regard meurtrier de Sanzo qui s'il avait pu aurait tuer Gojyo sur place.

Elodie : T'as pas l'impression que je fous plus le bordel là ?

Moi : Didi ! Ce…C'était quoi ça ? Je veux dire depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

Elodie : Depuis l'histoire du fossé.

Moi : Je m'en doute mais comment tu l'as découvert ?

Je sortis le baffeur afin de lui déconseiller de me sortir une connerie.

Elodie : Tu la sauras pa…euh ! Na na na nère !

Je m'apprêtais à faire fonctionner le baffeur jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que ça ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Un juron j'allais me tourner vers Sanzo, mais l'image du bonze énervé après Gojyo sans que je comprenne pourquoi me fit oublier l'idée de lui emprunter son baffeur. Je soupirais.

Moi : Laisse tomber !

Elodie me retint alors que je m'éloignais : C'est bon d'accord ! Je te dis tout ! Après tout maintenant Sanzo m'a donné sa réponse.

Cette phrase me fit piquée au vif. Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Je ne dis rien cependant attendant sa réponse.

Elodie : C'est Kogaiji qui m'a donné l'idée.

La colère commença à monter et se faire sentir. Il fallait que j'évacue la dose de stress que je venais d'accumuler et la jalousie que je venais de ressentir. Elodie ce foutait de moi et je n'appréciais pas. Lors du fossé Kogaiji était de mon côté comment aurait-il pu lui donner la solution. Je sentais la fatigué montée. Et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je soupirais.

Moi : Bon c'est pas grave tu me diras demain.

Elodie : Non maintenant.

Moi nouveau soupir : Vite alors je suis naze et je sens que je vais pas tarder à m'énerver si je ne dors pas.

Elodie : Si t'es fatigué c'est que tu as utilisé de la magie.

Moi : Mais bien sûr, on est de magiciennes maintenant, ben vlà autre chose.

Elodie : Kogaiji arrive bien à invoquer des monstres non, alors pourquoi pas nous. C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Moi soupirant encore et encore : Kogaiji est un youkai. Nous sommes des humaines. Nous ne descendons pas des dieux et nous ne connaissons pas la magie dans notre monde.

Elodie : Tu viens de toucher le point sensible, c'est justement parce que l'on ne viens pas de ce monde.

Moi : Développe clairement, je fonctionne au ralenti.

Elodie : C'est simple.

Je sentis le mal de tête poindre. Je n'étais pas prête de le retrouver ce lit douillet.

Elodie : C'est simple. En entrant dans ce monde, ça a provoquer quelque chose dans notre corps. Me demande pas comment j'en sais rien.

Moi : Admettons et ensuite ?

Elodie : Ce qui fait que ça nous permet d'utiliser un élément. En l'occurrence toi la glace et moi le feu.

Moi : D'accord c'est bon j'ai compris et maintenant bonne nuit. Tu me donneras le reste des détails demain. Je veux savoir s'il a d'autres moyens d'utiliser cette «magie ».

Je m'éloignais vers le lit et lorsque j'y arrivais je poussais un juron.

Moi : Dans quoi je dors maintenant ?

Elodie s'avança et constata qu'il n'y avait plus de lits, le sien était dans le même état à savoir cramé et un grand trou au milieu.

Elodie ton détaché : Dans le lit de Sanzo.

Trop naze pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit je marmonnais un vague hm, avant de chercher un futon. Elodie se tourna vers Sanzo qui d'un coup en avait bizarrement oublié sa colère.

Moi : Y a même pas de matelas de rechange ! C'est quoi cet auberge de nuls.

Elodie : Tu m'as entendu ou pas ?

Moi : Je sais pas ! Je suis trop naze pour réfléchir ! Tu as dit quoi ?

Elodie me regardant : Tu es entrain de me fatiguer à mon tour.

Moi : Je suis naze. J'ai eu ma dose d'émotion pour la journée. Je viens d'affronter des araignées. Si toi tu es capable de rester éveiller moi pas. J'ai besoins de beaucoup de sommeil, surtout si je veux être de bonne humeur.

Elodie : Visiblement t'as pas entendu.

Gojyo s'avança : Elle n'a cas dormir avec moi !

Elodie se retint de l'étrangler tandis que je tentais de comprendre.

Moi comprenant enfin : ……Tu veux que je dormes avec Gojyo c'est ça ?

Elodie s'écroula devant ma bêtise tandis que Sanzo commençais à broyer du noir.

Moi regardant Elodie : Quoi c'est pas ça ? Tu me rassures, de toute façon c'est même pas en rêve !

Elodie : Pas avec Gojyo, Sanzo !

Moi : Sanzo ? Elodie, t'es encore plus fatigué que moi. Je vois mal Sanzo accepté.

Elodie : Sanzo ramène toi !

Moi : De toute façon la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans l'immédiat c'est dormir. Alors on peut se dépêcher de trouver une solution.

Elodie : Ben justement ! A l'oreille de Sanzo : Conseil numéro 3 : ………

Je commençais légèrement à ne plus tenir sur mes jambes et avant de réagir je me sentis tomber. Du moins en partie car Sanzo me rattrapa de justesse. Je n'eut même pas assez de force pour réagir trop naze je fermais les yeux, posant ma tête sur son torse et m'endormant. Sanzo grommela avant de réécouter Elodie.

Elodie à l'oreille de Sanzo : ………………………………………………Courage je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai alors maintenant tu m'écoute.

Sanzo soupira me pris dans ses bras et me transporta vers sa chambre. De son côté Gojyo tentait vainement de comprendre. Soupirant il déclara que lui aussi allait se coucher. Elodie s'écroula sur ces jambes à son tour. Elle fut aussitôt rattrapé par Hakkai et Gokû. Elle se redressa légèrement.

Elodie : Dure journée.

Hakkai : Vous devriez aussi vous reposez !

Elodie : Oui mais je n'ai pas réglé mon problème.

Regard en direction de son lit cramé.

Hakkai : Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'a venir dans notre chambre !

Gokû : Oui moi je te prête mon lit.

Elodie murmura un vague merci avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'Hakkai.

Le lendemain matin, Elodie ouvrit les yeux.

_Elodie :Je suis dans un lit, pas normal. Je devrais être par terre._

Elle tourna la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Hakkai.

_D'accord là c'est pas normal. Mais VRAIMENT pas normal ! Je devrais être par terre ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

Levant la tête, elle aperçut Gokû dans l'autre lit. Hakkai remua et ouvrit les yeux.

Hakkai : Ah vous avez bien dormi ?

Elodie se sentant rougir : Heu………oui.

Hakkai sourit : Je vais descendre réservé une table, vous voulez bien réveillez tout le monde ?

Elodie rouge : Heu………oui.

Nouveau sourire et Hakkai descendit. Elodie souffla très fort et mis 5 bonnes minutes à se remettre de ces émotions. Se levant elle réveilla Gokû qui se précipita vers la salle à manger. De la chambre Elodie entendit des gros « Boum Boum Boum » des escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se réveilla à l'eau froide. Pour finir par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. (Difficulté de réveil !) Revenant à la réalité elle se dirigea vers l'autre chambre. Ouvrant la porte elle se figea face au spectacle.

De mon côté j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Sanzo. Je rougis violemment et me retournais pour voir Elodie entrain de tirer Gojyo. Le kappa était aussi dans le lit. Je me relevais d'un bond pour tenter d'analyser la situation ce qui à 9h du mat est très dur pour moi sachant que j'aime bien dormir jusqu'à 11h30. Devant l'air béat de Gojyo, Elodie et moi ne tardâmes pas à comprendre de quoi il rêvait.

Moi chuchotant : Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifie ?

Elodie chuchotant en montrant du doigt : Vous deux oui lui (Gojyo) non.

Je soupirais : Je veux plus savoir.

Elodie : Tu pourrais pas m'aider plutôt.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et sans aucune douceur je poussais Gojyo le faisant tomber du lit violemment. Heureusement Gojyo dormait encore. Je me levais et allait prendre une autre douche. (J'en profite pendant qu'il dort !) 10 minutes plus tard je ressortais de la salle de bain.

Moi : Bon et bien bonne nuit, je vais bouffer !

Je descendis donc dans la salle à manger.

Elodie : Tiens bien réveillé ça y est ?

Moi : Bon tu m'expliques ce que je foutais dans ce lit ? Je cherchais un futon hier soir. Réfléchissant. Et toi où t'as dormi ?

Gokû : Dans le lit d'Hakkai.

Je manquais de tomber de ma chaise avant de regarder Elodie interloqué. Elle était rouge pire que Gojyo. Elodie me résuma alors la situation.

Elodie : J'ai eu la même surprise que toi sauf que moi c'était Hakkai.

Moi :…J'avais les deux ! Soupirant : Je vais jamais m'en remettre.

Elodie : Disons que Gojyo a gâché la fête.

Moi : Traduction ?

Elodie gênée ne savait pas quoi répondre pour ne pas trahir Sanzo. Heureusement pour elle deux coups de feu retentirent et nous vîment un bonze fulminant de rage.

Hakkai : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sanzo colère noire : Il y a que je viens de me réveiller avec cet imbécile de kappa à côté.

Elodie me regardant : Tu les avait pas réveillés ?

Moi : Pour quoi faire ? Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'on avait pourtant mis Gojyo par terre, comment il a fait pour remonter ?

A ces mots les oreilles de Sanzo sifflèrent. Comment ça ? Le kappa avait osé dormir à côté de lui.

Elodie : Pas vraiment à côté de toi Sanzo. Disons que…

Je regardais Elodie, elle avait vraiment décidé de rivaliser avec une tomate.

Elodie poursuivant : Entre toi et lui y avait Camille.

Pour une raison inconnue Sanzo se calma. (Je suis très longue à la détente. Mais comme on dit il n'y a que l'intéressé qui ne se rend pas compte !) Sanzo se tourna vers moi, c'était mon tour de virer au rouge tomate.

Moi posant ma main sur mon front : M'en parle pas chuis traumatisée à vie.

Elodie regarda Sanzo dont l'air c'était rembruni, elle soupira : C'est pas gagné !

Moi : Hein ?

Elodie : Non rien !

Je me levais, tombant nez à nez avec un rouquin. Deux secondes plus tard le dit rouquin était à terre.

Moi : Toi tu ne m'approche plus espèce de pervers.

Je m'éloignais en direction des chambres. Sanzo avait sourit mais j'étais bien loin de le remarquer. Enfin il avait compris que le traumatisme n'était pas à cause de lui. Je m'éloignais donc vers mon ex-chambre. Avant que quiconque n'est réagis Gojyo m'avait suivis. Une fois dans la chambre nous eûmes une petite discussion.

Pendant ce temps Elodie était joyeuse à l'idée d'affronter sa dernière journée. Elle tiendrait le coup. Demain il allait morfler.

Quelques heures plus tard nous reprenions la route. Dans le Jeep tout était calme, personne n'osait parlé. Il faut dire que la mauvaise humeur de Sanzo y était pour quelque chose.

Gokû : Dites, pourquoi des araignées sont venues hier ?

Elodie réfléchissant : Bonne question !

Moi : La seule chose que j'espère c'est de ne pas en revoir de si tôt.

Gojyo : T'en a si peur que ça ?

Moi :…je répondrais rien à un type qui me pose une question comme ça.

Hakkai : Peut-être à cause de vos pouvoirs.

Moi : Hein ? Mais j'ai découvert le mien hier soir. En plus j'espère pas parce que ça veut dire qu'on va avoir d'autres surprises de ce genre.

Elodie : ça veut pas dire qu'il a tord.

Gojyo : T'inquiète on est là.

Moi : Ah bravo je suis super rassurée.

Sanzo se sentit piqué au vif. Mais il se rappela soudain qu'il avait été incapable de protéger son maître. Normal que je n'ai pas confiance.

Elodie : Y aura d'autres occasions pour se racheter.

Moi : Personnellement, je préférerais pas.

Elodie voyant que la lueur d'espoir de Sanzo venait de s'éteindre et rancunière envers moi : T'aurais pas pu te taire.

Moi : Ecoute elo. Je veux pas être méchante. Mais faut le reconnaître. On est des boulets. Et on a toutes les chances de mourir. Et en restant ici on leur fait courir encore plus de risque. Personnellement ça m'amuse pas d'en voir un blesser.

Elodie : Qui par exemple ?

Moi : …Tous.

Elodie : Plus particulièrement.

Moi comprenant où elle voulait en venir : Bonne question. Peut-être celui qui doit te torturer encore une journée.

Elodie me donna un coup de baffeur. De mon côté j'explosais de rire et me tournais vers Gojyo. Celui ci sourit.

Gojyo : …J'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais lui faire.

Moi : Dépêches-toi ça expire à minuit et après…je sens que tu vas morfler.

Gojyo : Tu me défendras ?

Moi : Laisse moi réfléchir à la réponse négative que je vais te donner.

Gojyo regard de chien battu : T'es pas sympa !

Moi : Depuis quand tu imites le singe ? J'ignorais que tu avais changé de personnalité ! Tu imite à merveille le chien battu.

Gojyo : De quoi ? Tu t'es vue miss a peur des araignées !

Moi : Ah en plus t'as perdu le peu de cervelle que t'avais. Avant t'avais au moins le mérite d'avoir de bonnes répliques.

Pendant ce temps Elodie et Gokû suivaient notre dispute comme un match de tennis. Droite gauche, droite gauche. De son côté Sanzo se sentait perdu. Il se demandait ce qui se passait.

Gojyo : …C'est parce que je suis obligé de m'abaisser à ton niveau.

Moi : M'étonnerai l'est trop élevé pour toi.

Gojyo : Tu veux dire trop bas !

Moi : Joue pas au plus con avec moi, tu vas perdre !

Gojyo : De quoi ? C'est moi le plus con des deux.

Moi : Je confirme !

Gojyo : Tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais.

Gros silence. Avant que je n'explose de rire. Elodie applaudit pendant que Gojyo compris vite qu'il s'était fait avoir. Afin de calmer mes rires il s'avança et m'embrassa. Deux minutes plus tard Hakkai devaient faire marche arrière pour aller récupérer les restes de Gojyo.

Moi : Ne recommence jamais ça.

Gojyo réussissant à articuler : Fallait pas jouer au plus con. Elodie soigne moi.

Moi : Fous lui la paix.

Gojyo : Non, elle me doit encore une journée.

Je soupirais. Enfin ce qui m'étonnais le plus, était que les blessures du kappa soit dû à la violence du moine. Je comprenais même pas qu'il réussisse à parler. Elodie sortie la trousse de soin et commença à soigner Gojyo. Quant à moi je m'approchais d'eux sous le regard méfiant de Sanzo.

Moi : Fais gaffe tu sais de quoi il est capable !

Elodie : ça va c'est seulement le soigner.

Moi : niveau de naïveté alarmant. Se tournant vers Gojyo : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Gojyo :…j'avais envie.

Moi : …C'est pas une réponse !

Gojyo releva la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux ce que Sanzo n'apprécia pas particulièrement. Elodie voyant le regard du blond intervint.

Elodie : Bouge pas ta tête si tu veux que je te soigne.

Gojyo regarda de nouveau Elodie et pensant qu'elle le provoquait posa sa main un peu trop haut sur la cuisse. Réaction immédiate coup de baffeur.

Moi : Je t'interdis de la toucher, sale pervers.

Gojyo se releva marre de se faire taper et se retourna violemment vers moi.

Gojyo : Je vais me gêner.

Il se retourna vers Elodie et l'embrassa. Cette fois sur l'ordre d'Hakkai chacun remonta dans la Jeep qui s'éloigna laissant Gojyo sur place.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 11 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **


	12. Prises de tête

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Résumé :** Nos héros ont dû affronter deux araignées géantes et Élodie et Camille ont découvert leurs pouvoirs magiques dans le monde de Saiyuki. Ensuite, après la bataille, Camille couche dans la chambre de Sanzo et Gojyo et Élodie, dans celle de Goku et Hakkai. À la fin de l'histoire, le groupe s'en va laissant Gojyo sur place après qu'il est embrassé Élodie.

**Chapitres :** 12

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Wouah 50 reviews, si je m'attendais à ça ! Ben alors je suis très fière et très contente.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Alvis Hamilton : Bon je sais, je sais goku n'est pas encore trop présent patience, patience je te promets qu'il va vraiment mais vraiment prendre de l'importance. Cependant il faut que tu patientes encore 4 ou 5 chapitres. Alors…Courage !

Deborah : Ben….une demande en mariage Wouah, t'as vue ça didi ?

Sanzo : Je suis contre !

Elodie : T'es jaloux ?

Sanzo : Non !

Sei : Donc je peux me marier !

Sanzo : Non !

Sei : Maieuh un je fais ce que je veux et deux ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Gojyo : donc si tu veux la garder tu l'épouses !

Sanzo : ça va pas non !

Gojyo : embrasse la alors ! Sinon tu vas la perdre

Sanzo (me regarde entrain de faire la liste des invités) : deborah tu ne touches pas à camille.

Sei : Bon …alors il faut…

Shino : Laisse tomber mimi, je crois que deborah a changer d'avis. (avise le bonze qui menace la revieweuse.)

Sei : Hey ! Sanzo c'est interdit de menacer une fan !

Sanzo : Je fais ce que je veux !

Sei : Ah ouais ? sorti du bazooka et menace le bonze

Jetblack 1979 : Je n'abandonne pas, je persiste et je continue. Encore merci pour ton résumé trop bien.

Reira : Non, vraiment pas dur de trouver la personne qui se permet de critiquer alors qu'elle est se marre bien en lisant notre fic. Donc H…la justicière sachez très chère madame qu'à défaut d'améliorer la fic nous pouvons la continuer et si tu n'aimes pas et bien ne lis pas. tire la langue. Mais je sais que tu continueras à la lire parce que tu l'aimes bien.

Ceresgirl : Oui oui j'ai vu ta review dans mon autre fic, ne t'inquiète pas je continue mais comme je l'ai dit les temps de publication vont être plus longs. Enfin ne te plains pas mes chapitres sont la plupart du temps plus longs que la moyenne. Je pourrais faire plus cours mais on se retrouverai avec 50 chapitres minimum.

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Prises de tête !**

Le soir tombait, et nous avions dressé les tentes lorsque nous vîment débarqué Gojyo. Le rouquin s'avança vers nous souriant puis s'effondra. Je me précipitais vers lui pour le soutenir.

Moi : Hé ho Gojyo ! Ça va ?

Elodie du côté de Sanzo : Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! T'as pas encore joué tous tes atouts.

Moi : Hakkai, fais quelque chose !

Hakkai refusa cependant. Gojyo l'avait cherché. Je sentis la colère monter.

Moi : Tu penses pas qu'il est suffisamment puni ? Tu compte le laisser comme ça ?

Elodie : Vas-y Hakkai ! Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.

Bon gré mal gré, Hakkai accepta. Il soigna les blessures de Gojyo. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Gojyo : …

Moi : Ça va pas de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

Gojyo : Quoi t'es inquiète pour moi ?

Moi : Evidemment crétin !

Elodie continuant d'essayer de calmer Sanzo : Reste calme !

Gojyo eut un grand sourire : Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Moi : C'est normal, non ? On est ami !

Elodie : Camille, par ami, tu sous-entends quoi ?

Moi regardant Elodie de travers : …ça signifie quoi ami pour toi ?

Elodie : Ben y a ami/ami et ami intime.

Moi : …Et j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à une question aussi con ?

Elodie : Ben disons que c'est assez important oui.

Gojyo à Elodie : Pourquoi t'as des vues sur moi ?

Elodie : Rêve pas ! Bon Camille tu réponds.

Moi : De toute façon il est hors de question que tu touches à Elodie.

Gojyo : Pourquoi ça ?

Moi : …T'es pas pour elle.

Gojyo : Ah oui et toi t'es pour qui ?

Moi posant un doigt sur mes lèvres : Secret !

Elodie : Donc c'est ami/ami.

Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit que je réponds pas à une question aussi con.

Elodie concluant brillamment : Donc c'est ami/ami. Donnant un léger coup de coude à Sanzo. N'est ce pas ?

Sanzo se calma légèrement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Chacun partit se coucher. Cependant Hakkai prit le premier tour de garde. Elodie regarda sa montre H-1 avant de se venger. Elle partit se promener accompagné de Sanzo. Gojyo vint participer à notre discussion. Quant à Gokû il s'était endormi.

Moi : Nee, Hakkai ! Qu'es ce que tu penses d'Elodie ?

Hakkai :…

Gojyo comprenant soudain : Je vois. C'est lui qui est pour elle.

Moi grand sourire : Oui.

Gojyo soupira : Je suis désolé.

Hakkai : Ne recommence pas c'est tout !

Gojyo : Pas de problème. De toute façon je préfère Camille.

Moi : Je croyais que j'étais la plus moche ! Faudrait savoir !

Gojyo : C'est pas possible d'être rancunière à ce point.

Moi : Elo est pire que moi. Bref, Hakkai t'as pas répondu.

Hakkai : Eh bien, elle est très gentille et très jolie et…

Moi soupirant : Je suis pas très doué pour ça alors je vais y aller directe, t'es amoureux d'elle ?

Hakkai goutte de sueur :…

Moi : Je t'ai prévenus je suis pas doué mais en cas de coup dur je suis toujours là !

Hakkai : …Oui je l'aime !

Moi : Bien.

Gojyo : Comment ça bien ?

Moi : Je vais me promener. A Gojyo : Tu viens avec moi ?

Gojyo ne se fit pas prier. Et nous partîmes en balade.

Moi : Tu m'aides à les mettre ensemble ?

Gojyo : Je gagne quoi en échange ?

Moi : …Rien.

Gojyo : Même pas toi ?

Moi ton catégorique: Non.

Gojyo me stoppa et m'emprisonna contre un arbre. Il avait les deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête et se trouvait beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

De son côté Elodie et Sanzo discutaient.

Elodie : Je te l'ai dit t'as encore toutes tes chances.

Sanzo : M'étonnerai !

Elodie : Et qu'es ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Sanzo : …c'est simple. Gojyo a l'habitude et sait s'y prendre avec les femmes, ensuite ils sont bien trop proche.

Elodie : Tu sais dans notre monde ça veut pas dire grand chose. On peut très bien être proche tout en restant ami.

Sanzo : Mais ici, ça veut tout dire. On n'est pas dans ton monde !

Elodie : Oublie pas que Camille viens de l'autre monde.

Sanzo : Et que Gojyo viens d'ici. Il aura aucun mal a la draguer.

Elodie : Qu'es qu'il y a t'as peur de pas être à la hauteur ?

Sanzo :…

Elodie : D'accord je vais t'aider !

Sanzo : …Comment tu sais que c'est ce que Camille veut ?

Elodie : Pour être franche j'en sais pas grand chose.

Sanzo : Tu vois !

Elodie : Mais n'oublie pas que je suis une fan aussi.

Sanzo : Mais tu n'aimes pas Gokû d'amour !

Elodie : Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas les sentiments des autres.

Sanzo : Et qu'es ce qui te fait croire qu'elle en a pour moi ?

Elodie : Chaque fois qu'on parle de Saiyuki elle parle de toi.

Sanzo ouvrit la bouche mais fut stoppé par Elodie.

Elodie : Attend j'ai pas fini ! De plus depuis qu'on est avec vous j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu plus attiré par toi. Et crois moi c'est mon amie.

Sanzo : Comment peux tu savoir que ces sentiments n'ont pas changé ?

Elodie : Intuition féminine.

Sanzo soupira : Alors explique moi ça !

D'un geste il désigna Gojyo m'encerclant. Elodie se tourna et vit la scène.

Elodie : A mon avis il va avoir une bosse dans pas longtemps.

Mais rien. Gojyo parlait et c'était tout. Impossible de dire si je répondais mais une chose est sûre j'avais baissé la tête. Sanzo repartit furieux. Aucun de nous n'avait vu. Elodie partit à sa poursuite tentant de le calmer. Pendant ce temps Gojyo me libéra.

Moi : Je jurerais être dans un shôjo.

Gojyo : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Moi : Ça veut dire que je suis dans un manga pour fille avec des histoires d'amour à la limite de la niaiserie. Enfin c'est pas pour critiquer mais bon ça deviens n'importe quoi.

Gojyo : Mais moi je suis sérieux.

Devant mon silence Gojyo me fixa.

Moi : J'aurai mieux fais de ne rien te dire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer je partis en courant le laissant, sans réaction.

_C'est de pire en pire. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'es ce que je fais ici ?_

Je m'arrêtais non loin d'une fontaine pour me passer le visage à l'eau.

_J'ai l'air maligne. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines encore je me contentais de lire leur manga et m'extasier sur Sanzo. Il est loin ce temps. Y a pas je suis dans la m jusqu'au cou._

Je m'assit sur une pierre tentant de retrouver mon calme. Je soupirais. Il fallait que je me calme et que j'analyse la situation.

_Donc…pour résumer. Je dois faire sortir Hakkai et Elodie ensemble. Je viens de déclarer à Gojyo que je préférais Sanzo à lui et ensuite…_

_Gojyo : …Je t'aiderai pour Elodie et Hakkai. Mais il est pas question que je te laisse au moine._

_Moi : Je fais encore ce que je veux non ? Je suis libre !_

_Gojyo : …ça va dépendre du moine mais une chose est sûr je ne te laisserai pas aussi facilement._

_C'est le bouquet. Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Bon de toute façon il faudrait d'abord que Sanzo… oui bon je me réveille. C'est Sanzo, donc on n'oublie le si et on retombe les pieds sur terre. Bon maintenant que l'instant «je m'apitoie sur mon sort ce qui emmerde tout le monde » est terminé il faut que je trouve une solution pour mettre Hakkai et Elodie ensemble. Rah c'est pas gagné je suis trop nulle pour ça._

Cette idée me déprima encore plus. C'était vraiment le bor. Lentement je rentrais vers le campement complètement plongé dans mes réflexions. Je ne retrouvais qu'Hakkai veillant et Gokû dormant. Elodie et Sanzo n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. C'est pas vrai qu'es ce qu'ils foutaient. Elle aurait quand même pas des vues sur Sanzo. Non, c'est ma meilleure amie, comment je peux douter d'elle. Je me donnerai des gifles tiens. Je me tournais vers le brun il n'était pas de meilleure humeur non plus. La balade d'Elodie et Sanzo durait trop longtemps à son goût. Je m'approchais de lui.

Moi : T'inquiète pas Hakkai ! Didi c'est parfaitement que j'adore Sanzo. Elle ne sortira pas avec lui avant elle m'en parlera au moins.

Hakkai se rassura quelque peu.

Hakkai : Où es Gojyo ?

Je déglutis et lui racontais mon problème. Quelques instants plus tard nous vîment apparaître ma Didi seule et …de super mauvaise humeur ? Pour ne pas dire furax. Tournant nous aperçûmes Gojyo arrivé. Elodie déjà bien remonté déclara d'un ton sec.

« - Je vais me coucher. »

J'hésitais quelque peu à adresser la parole à ma meilleure amie. J'allais finalement lui parler lorsqu'une voix m'interrompis.

Gojyo : Camille t'était passée où ? Je t'ai cherché partout. On a pas fini…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elodie lui défonça le crâne à coup de baffeurs. Elle s'acharnait sur lui pendant que je restais bêtement à regarder la scène. Ce fut ce moment que choisis Sanzo pour revenir. Il se figea d'abord devant le spectacle. Constatant que je ne faisais rien pour arrêter la furie il sourit. Un mouvement non loin de moi me fit décider à intervenir.

Moi : Didi, c'est pas que j'ai vraiment envie de t'arrêter mais les hurlements du kappa sont entrain de réveiller Gokû.

Elodie me jeta un regard noir. Loin d'être terrifié je soupirais. Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut qu'elle ne m'adressait pas la parole. Et voilà elle me fait la gueule. Quand je disais que c'était la m , je vais jamais pouvoir la mettre avec Hakkai. En même temps j'étais inquiète. Stade 4 je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Et encore 4 je penchais plutôt pour le 4,5 mais l'heure n'était pas l'étude du comportement d'Elodie.

Gojyo : Dis donc, je te ferai remarquer qu'on ne frappe pas son maître.

Elodie : C'est vrai avec ton quotient intellectuel de 1 tu n'as pas vu que l'heure était passée.

Gojyo déglutit. Quand à moi lassé du spectacle je partais désespérément à la recherche de mon Walkman. Elodie abandonnant le métis se rapprocha de Sanzo ce qui énerva légèrement Hakkai. J'avais enfin trouver mon Walkman et le sortais triomphante.

Elodie : Je fais tout pour que ça puisse marcher mais si tu fais aucun effort on y arrivera pas.

Hakkai me lança un regard demandant ce que ça signifiait mais au vue de ma tête il comprit clairement que j'étais encore plus en état de choc que lui. Elodie quand à elle se dirigea tranquillement dans notre tente. Je me retrouvais l'air con, au milieu de trois mecs un Walkman à la main et au bord d'une crise de nerfs et de larmes. Lorsque Sanzo déclara qu'il partait dormir je revins à la réalité. Gojyo trop mal en point pour finir notre discussion fila lui aussi vers sa tente.

Hakkai : Tu ne va pas te coucher ?

Moi : J'attends qu'Elodie dorme. Je ne serais pas capable de l'affronter maintenant.

Hakkai soupira. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers moi j'étais en larmes. Incapable de me retenir j'avais craqué.

Moi entre deux sanglots : Je suis désolé…. Je voulais t'aider… mais je sais même plus où j'en suis. Et maintenant… je me retrouve…comme une conne à pleurer.

Hakkai me prit dans ses bras et me rassura. Tout allait bien et que tout allait s'arranger. Je savais pertinemment que ses mots lui étaient aussi destinés et qu'il cherchait lui-même à se convaincre. Par la suite je ne sais plus. Fatiguée je m'étais endormie. Elodie sortit de la tente à ce moment là. Elle m'aperçut de loin, elle pouvait parfaitement voir que je dormais et que mes joues étaient mouillées signe que j'avais pleuré. Elle souffla un bon coup, se dirigea vers Hakkai et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

Elodie : Hakkai, pourquoi elle a pleuré ?

Hakkai la dévisagea un long moment avant de soupirer. Par où allait-il commencer ? Enfin il lui raconta ce que je lui avais dit à propos de ma discussion avec Gojyo. Puis l'état dans lequel j'étais à cause de sa phrase avec Sanzo.

Elodie : Je pourrais pas imaginer pire.

Hakkai : Pardon ?

Elodie : Disons qu'elle se dirige dans la mauvaise direction.

Hakkai la regarda étonné, avant de comprendre et d'émettre son petit rire caractéristique.

Hakkai : Je vois, c'est donc ça. (Me regardant.) Vous devriez dire à Sanzo d'emmener Camille dans sa tente, ça va être son tour de garde.

Elodie : Avant je dois discuter avec lui.

Elodie se leva et s'éloigna vers la tente.

_Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à éloigner le kappa. Pour l'instant le plus important est de me réconcilier avec Sanzo sinon c'est vraiment fichu._

Sanzo ton froid : Que veux-tu ?

Elodie ton froid : Je viens juste te dire que c'est ton tour de garde.

Sanzo soupira et se leva. Mais voyant la tête d'Elodie il comprit vite que ce n'était pas tout. Il se rassit et soupira.

Sanzo : J'écoute. C'est quoi la leçon de morale ?

Elodie : Tu me donnes du fil à retordre.

Sanzo : …

Elodie : Je viens de discuter avec Hakkai, et je peux d'ores déjà te dire que Camille t'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'avais raison depuis le début.

Sanzo ironique : Bien sur elle m'aime autant que le kappa.

Elodie : Tu as vu cette scène mais tu n'as pas tout vu.

Sanzo : Pff, fallait s'y attendre sont allés plus loin.

Elodie : …T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Sanzo : Développe.

Elodie lui raconta ce qu'Hakkai lui avait dit à propos de ma réaction sur sa phrase.

Elodie : En conclusion, elle croit qu'on est ensemble.

Sanzo fit une tête de déterré. C'était quoi ce délire ?

Elodie se levant : Enfin bref ça ne servait à rien de nous engueuler tout à l'heure.

Sanzo soupira se leva et alla prendre son tour de garde. Il murmura un vague merci au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva il me trouva entrain de dormir.

Hakkai : Je ne peux pas abandonner mon tour de garde et la ramener dans sa tente. Tu veux bien le faire ?

Sanzo haussa un sourcil, l'ancien humain avait son sourire habituel ainsi que son impassibilité. Sanzo se dit qu'il n'avait pas deviné et soupira de soulagement.

Elodie qui arrivait par derrière : Je vois que c'est le grand amour !

Sanzo sortit immédiatement le baffeur.

Elodie : Tu oserais me frapper ?

Sanzo hésita puis rangea son baffeur se tournant vers Hakkai : Maintenant que je suis là tu peux l'amener dans sa tente.

Hakkai : Je suis trop fatigué pour porter quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Et avant que Sanzo ne réagisse Hakkai s'éloignait.

Sanzo : Si je la ramène dans sa tente qui tient le tour de garde ?

Elodie faisant de grands signes de la main: Hé ho je suis là !

Sanzo soupira puis me souleva et me ramena enfin dans ma tente. Il revint donc près du feu et prit son tour de garde.

Elodie : Bon ben bonne nuit Sanzo.

Sanzo : Hm.

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans mon sac de couchage. Comment j'avais atterrit là ? Mystère ! Encore une fois je doutais d'élucider mon coucher un jour où l'autre. J'étais somnambule ou quoi ? Bof et puis je m'en moque. Je tournais la tête vers Elo. Bon elle dormait encore. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait il fallait que je remette mes idées en place avant d'avoir une petite discussion. Je me levais tranquillement. Au bout d'une heure Sanzo râla. Il fallait la réveiller.

Moi : Gojyo tu veux bien le faire ?

Gojyo me regarda étonné mais ne pouvant rien me refuser y alla. Voyant le regard déçu d'Hakkai je m'approchais de lui.

Moi : Désolé Hakkai, mais je peux vraiment pas me permettre que tu la réveilles. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te prennes des affaires sur le visage. Il est fortement déconseiller de la réveiller.

Sanzo observant la scène eut tout d'un coup un flash. Es ce que par hasard, je n'essayerai pas de mettre Hakkai et Elodie ensemble. Il faudra qu'il m'en parle. Deux minutes plus tard nous vîment Gojyo sortirent en courant de la tente suivis par toutes les affaires. Elodie sortit furax de la tente.

Moi à Hakkai : Tu vois ?

Hakkai sourit effectivement il était content de ne pas l'avoir réveillée.

Elodie : Va pas croire que je suis encore à ton service. Sortant son baffeur elle frappa Gojyo. E-S-P-E-C-ED-EK-A-P-P-AP-E-R-V-E-R-S !

Gojyo : Mais attend c'est juste Camille qui m'a envoyé te réveiller.

Il s'approcha de moi mais évita de justesse une volée de shurikens.

Elodie : SI TU VEUX MON AVIS ELLE A BIEN FAIT ! ET PUIS NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE !

Moi : Je t'avais dit qu'elle était rancunière. T'en a pas fini !

Gojyo soupira. Sanzo hésitait de plus en plus à donner le départ, ne voulant pas priver Gojyo de son calvaire. Ce fut finalement Elodie qui le donna. Elodie fit en sorte d'avoir le kappa en face d'elle pour pouvoir le frapper à tout moment. J'étais assise juste à côté d'elle et juste derrière Sanzo.

Gokû à moi : Pourquoi l'est énervé Didi ?

Moi : …C'est à cause de Gojyo et de ces fichus trois jours d'esclavages. Elle lui en veut à mort.

Elodie : Gokû maintenant tu peux l'appeler kappa pervers autant que tu veux, et s'il t'appelle singe dis le moi il le regrettera vite !

Gojyo : Je peux encore appeler ce con de singe comme je veux.

Shurikens et baffeur.

Elodie : Tu l'appelle encore une fois comme ça tu es mort et au sens littéral du terme.

Gokû : Vas y Elodie !

Moi : Didi ! Je suis pas sûre qu'il sache ce que ça veut dire littéral.

Elodie : Il a très bien compris.

Je ne put réprimer mon sourire. Ma meilleure amie m'adressait la parole.

Moi : Très bien mais ne l'abîme pas trop.

Haussement de sourcils de la part de Sanzo.

Moi : Sinon on aura plus de larbins. Et qui fera les courses ?

Elodie : Tu viens de lui faire éviter le pire.

Moi : Ben oui pense un peu aux corvées. Il est encore pratique.

Elodie griffonna des choses sur une feuille puis la tendant à Gojyo : En arrivant en ville t'ira chercher ça.

Gojyo allait répliquer mais ce tut. Il m'avait jeté un regard suppliant et je lui avais déconseiller de désobéir. Nous arrivâmes à une ville dans la soirée. La routine : une auberge et deux chambres de trois. D'un côté Gokû, Hakkai et Elodie ; de l'autre Sanzo, Gojyo et moi. Je soupirais, nuit longue en perspective. Nous partîmes manger.

Hakkai : Elodie pouvez-vous me passer l'eau.

Elodie lui passa l'eau sans lui verser sur la tête.

Moi : Hakkai c'est pas possible tu le fais exprès.

Hakkai : Nande ?

Moi : Tu trouves encore le moyen de vouvoyer Elodie !

Elodie : Et alors ?

Moi : Alors ? La politesse veut que si tu le tutoie il doit te tutoyer aussi.

Elodie :…

Hakkai : Mais…

Moi : Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, (Elodie : c'est mauvais !) Si vous êtes amis c'est mieux de se tutoyer. Vous êtes amis ou non ?

Elodie : Compte tenu du temps qu'on a passé ensemble je pense que la réponse ne peut-être que positive.

Moi : Bon ben voilà, alors entre amis on se tutoie.

Hakkai : …ah bien !

Moi : Désespérant !

Gojyo : C'est vrai ça, entre ami on se tutoie. Bon par contre tu peux continuer à vouvoyer Sanzo.

Moi : ……C'est pas pareil ! Sanzo est un haut prêtre par le vouvoiement Hakkai lui témoigne du respect.

Elodie : C'est pas comme avec toi !

Gojyo : Mais Gokû non plus ne vouvoie pas Sanzo !

Moi : Oui mais c'est pas la même chose. Ne compare pas l'incomparable.

Elodie : Alors maintenant Ta gueule !

Elle accompagna son discours à coups de baffeur. Le repas se termina sur cette discussion. Je montais aussitôt dans « ma » chambre, précisant au passage à l'oreille d'Elo que j'allais prendre une douche et que je serais contente qu'elle surveille un certain pervers.

_**Chambre de Sanzo, Gojyo et moi :**_

J'avais réussi à prendre ma douche sans trop de problèmes. Elodie surveillant personnellement le kappa. A ce propos je n'ai toujours pas discuté avec elle. Bon je le ferai plus tard. Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain j'étais seule dans la chambre. Tant mieux. Ils devaient être au bar. Je m'assit sur mon lit, celui le plus éloigné du kappa. Je soupirais. J'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment. Une véritable pelote de nerfs pire que ma mère. Conséquence j'accumule et le jour où ça sortira je conseille à personne d'être là. Enfin bref il faut que je me détende. Un bouquin, j'en ai besoins. Voyons qu'es qu'il y a ici. Philosophie, autobiographie, biographie, fables, contes oulà c'est tout ce que j'aime. Je tombais alors sur un roman traitant de l'Egypte antique. Je comprendrais jamais ce qu'il fiche ici mais bon. Je l'ouvre et me plonge dedans. Je suis tellement plongé dedans que je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir pas plus que je ne voie Sanzo rentrer. Il me regarde plongé dans mon bouquin et soupire. Au bout d'un moment je sens de la fumée de cigarette et relève la tête. Tiens, le moine est ici ? Depuis quand ? Il regarde par la fenêtre. Il est trop beau. Ah oui non là ça va plus. Je regarde ma montre. Il est pas tard pourtant. De son côté le moine à tourner la tête. Je sursaute lorsque je l'entends me parler.

Sanzo : Camille !

Camille : Quoi ?

Sanzo : …A propos d'Hakkai !

Je suis mal à l'aise. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de lui ?

Sanzo : Tu essayes de le faire sortir avec Elodie ?

Moi :…Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

Sanzo : Ça va pas non ?

Moi : Ben alors en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Sanzo :…Hakkai est un ami.

Moi : Et Elodie est pas assez bien pour lui c'est ça ?

Sanzo : Non, c'est pas ça !

Je soupirais. J'étais une pelote de nerfs, constamment sur la défensive et qui plus est j'avais l'impression que ces derniers temps le peu de cervelle que j'avais refusait de marcher. Je voyais absolument pas pourquoi Sanzo me parlait de ça. C'était pas ses oignons après tout. Je soupirais, non décidément je ne tournais plus rond. Pour que j'aille jusqu'à m'énerver toute seule contre Sanzo alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait c'est vraiment que j'allais pas bien. Je finis par rompre le silence installé.

Moi : Tu veux pas m'aider ?

Sanzo : Hein ?

Moi : Je suis pas très doué, alors pour mettre Hakkai et Elodie ensemble c'est pas gagné. J'ai déjà l'aide de Gojyo mais personnellement j'ai pas vraiment confiance en son aide. Je sais que les sentiments c'est pas ton truc mais ça te dirais pas de m'aider ?

Sanzo :…Je suis pas doué pour ça.

Moi : Ben moi non plus mais bon…

Sanzo soupira et finit par accepter. Sauvé. J'ai peut-être une chance d'aider ma meilleure amie finalement encore que je sais même pas ce qu'elle veut vraiment maintenant. Je souriais me levais et m'approchais du moine qui était retourné à sa contemplation des astres. Je regardais vite fait par la fenêtre. Deuxième étage c'est tout. Je sentis le regard de Sanzo.

Moi : Je voulais évaluer la hauteur pour Gojyo.

Sanzo sourit en comprenant et se retourna vers le ciel. Moi je fis demi-tour et m'étirais.

Moi : Didi est encore en bas ?

Sanzo : Y a des chances ! Le kappa n'étant pas ici, je pense qu'elle le fait morfler.

Moi :…Faudrait quand même voir à le laisser en vie… enfin… Ah au fait merci !

Et avant qu'il n'ai réagi je sortit de la pièce à la recherche de ma meilleure amie. Je la trouvais assise tranquillement sur une chaise, les jambes croisées entrain de se limer les ongles et distribuant ses ordres à Gojyo.

Elodie : Quand tu auras fini de laver nos habits, tu pourras faire l'inventaire des courses ensuite tu…

Elle s'interrompit en me voyant.

Moi : Quand je te disais qu'elle était rancunière !

Gojyo se jeta littéralement sur moi : Help !

Elodie sortant une espèce de fouet dont ne sais où, lui emprisonna les pieds. Le pauvre Gojyo s'étala de tout son long arrivant à mes pieds. Je m'accroupis et le regardait avec pitié. Je soupirais.

Moi : Bon allez Didi, il en a eu suffisamment comme ça ! Tu peux pas le laisser souffler ? Je sais bien que t'as trois jours de calvaires derrière mais quand même t'exagères un peu là non ?

Elodie regards noir : D'accord tu le prends sur ce ton !

Moi : Mais attend ! De toute façon il faut que je te parle !

Elodie : Es ce que je suis d'humeur à discuter ? Non !

Moi soupire : D'accord alors fais moi signe quand tu seras calmé. Gojyo lève toi !

Le dit Gojyo se releva et s'éloigna en direction de « sa » chambre.

Elodie : Je vais me promener !

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 12 !**

**On n'oublie pas les reviews !**


	13. Une autre dimension dans la dimension!

_**Histoire Impossible**_

**Seilin ayant des GROS problèmes avec son ordinateur, Je me permet (Shinokago alias Élodie), avec son consentement, de mettre la suite à sa place afin que vous puissiez continuer de suivre l'histoire (on inverse les rôles, j'ai un ordi et le sien bug lol !). C'est la raison pour laquelle le chap. 13 a mis si longtemps à arriver (c'est aussi parce que j'ai mis 3 plombs à corriger ce chapitre! Gomen ne). Nous nous en excusons d'avance ! Considérez ce chap. comme un cadeau de noël un peu en retard ! Voilà !**

**Alors pour les reviews, vu que ce n'est pas moi qui y répond d'habitude, je ne ferai que remercier toutes les personnes qui ont rejoint notre aventure (ce qui est très peu comparé aux magnifiques réponses que Sei vous poste, je le sais !). Mais je suis très heureuse qu'autant de gens apprécient notre fic et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Surtout continuez de nous donnez vos avis ! C'est toujours le bienvenu et c'est ce qui nous permet de continuer ! Je transmettrai vos messages à Sei vous en faîtes pas ! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous divertir…**

**Voili voilou ! Encore dsl pour l'attente et pardonnez à Sei ! Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un ordi qui bug ! Mais bon laissons de côté cette discussion, vous êtes pas venus là pour lire des lamentations !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de Saiyuki ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (bouh ! Pourquoi ? Tout le monde voudrait que ces persos nous appartiennent !)**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 13

**Genre :** Gros Délire !

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Gojyo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ? Que de ? …

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Ne chercher même pas à comprendre le titre.

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Une autre dimension dans la dimension !**

Elodie partit donc se promener.

_Déjà que je suis en rogne à cause de ma discussion avec Sanzo. Si tout le monde s'y met je sens que je vais pas tenir longtemps._

Elle se stoppa un instant avant de reprendre sa marche.

_Au fait…Pourquoi j'essaye de mettre un perso de manga avec ma meilleure amie ? Bon c'est vrai que, maintenant qu'on les a en face, difficile de croire à de la fiction. Enfin bon ! J'ai pas la tête à faire bosser ma cervelle ce soir. Et puis c'est pas le plus important._

Elle soupira. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle était suivie.

_Bon ! Ma prochaine mission est de rendre le moine moins colérique…………………………………………………… C'est pas gagné ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aider le perso le plus difficile de la série ?_

Elle soupira de nouveau.

_Bon aller faut retrouver la pêche ! Je suis Elodie, bordel! Si je me laisse abattre, ça craint pour mon image ! Et puis c'est pas sympa vis à vis de Sanzo ! Je lui ai quand même promis. Allez, en route._

Elle se stoppa tout à coup. Et voilà elle s'était perdue. D'abord on était où là ? C'est quoi cette rue déserte et bizarre ? Y a deux minutes elle était entourée de monde.

_Attends une seconde ! Me dites pas que… Ah M ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?_

De mon côté, j'étais déprimée. Mais pourquoi elle était fâchée ? C'était pas plutôt à moi de m'énerver ? Sa phrase de l'autre jour, ça signifiait quoi ? Et puis pourquoi s'acharnait-elle autant sur Gojyo ? D'accord, elle avait été son esclave pendant trois jours, mais quand même ! C'était plus seulement de la rancune, c'était carrément de l'acharnement ! Nouveau soupir. Je regardais ma montre et me levais.

Toc toc toc

Moi : Hakkai, est-ce que Didi est rentrée ?

Hakkai : Non, pas encore…C'est le problème : je commence à être inquiet…

Moi :… Bon, réveille Gokû, faut qu'on la cherche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais chercher Sanzo et Gojyo. On ne sera pas trop de cinq pour la chercher.

Je partit donc chercher les deux autres.

Gojyo : Et pourquoi je devrais chercher cette folle ?

Moi : Parce que c'est pas son monde et qu'il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !

Gojyo : Pas mon problème ! Elle a toujours des problèmes, elle se démerde !

Moi : Mais…

Sanzo, voyant mon inquiétude grandir, se souvint du conseil d'Elodie : me rassurer. Pas gagné ! Nul doute, je suis assez inquiète. En plus, mon mauvais pressentiment grandit. Sanzo soupira.

Sanzo : …Vaut mieux la trouver, sinon…

**-BOUM- **Elodie venait de défoncer le mur.

Moi : La vache ! On est quand même au deuxième !

Gojyo goutte de sueur : C'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète ?

Moi, gueulant du trou et regardant ma meilleure amie gisant sur le sol: Non, bien sûr ! Didi, ça va ?

Hakkai et Gokû s'étaient précipités dans la chambre en entendant le bruit.

Elodie :…Je suis juste un peu sonnée.

Un youkai avec des yeux de félin, je dirais panthère noire, mais enfin n'étant pas très sûre…non, rien à faire ! Même pour donner des précisions à mes lecteurs, je ne m'en approcherais pas. La question était plutôt de savoir : Pourquoi Elo ne s'était-elle fait avoir que par un seul youkai ?

Sanzo : Quel boulet !

Elodie, se relevant péniblement: Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Moi, sautant par-dessus le trou, je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour atterrir, m'enfin tout le monde s'en fout donc on passe. Les quatre autres aussi en avaient fait de même. J'envoyais (bizarrement) Hakkai près d'Elodie pour qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. Elodie s'était quand même relevée.

Youkai : Je m'appelle Yasaki.

Moi : Oui bon c'est bien ! T'as un beau prénom ! On est content pour toi ! Et après ?

Yasaki (Mais si vous savez le youkai qui vient de se présenter) pris au dépourvu: Hum hum…

Moi : Il est long à la détente ! Didi, comment t'as fait pour te faire avoir par un imbécile pareil ?

Yasaki : Je disais donc…

Moi : Abrège ! Tu m'énerves avec tes formules de politesse dépassées de date !

Yasaki : Comme elle refusait de me dire où vous étiez, j'ai du la forcer un petit peu.

Moi : Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Ça valait le coup de nous casser les oreilles pour ça !

Elodie : Même sous la torture j'aurai rien dit.

Gojyo : Super ! C'est vachement réussi !

Elodie : Ta gueule !

Yasaki : Quoi qu'il en soit…

Moi : Ta gueule !

Yasaki, m'ignorant : Je vais vous exterminez !

Moi : Tout ça pour en arriver là ! C'est plus rapide avec les autres youkais, ils traînent pas eux. « On va vous tuer » et ils attaquent. Je pensais qu'avec des yeux pareils, il saurait aller droit à l'essentiel. Vraiment, les attaques ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! Il faut que tu réapprennes l'art de combattre !

Elodie : Attend, on va la refaire !

Yasaki :…_Elles sont complètement folles_.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elodie, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire vu qu'il avait déjà essayé sur elle et visiblement ça avait pas marché :

Elodie : Attention ! Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux !

Voyant qu'il visait Hakkai, elle le repoussa et se le prit de plein fouet. Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait.

Moi ; Gokû : Didi !

Hakkai : Elodie !

Yasaki : En voilà déjà une de moins.

Moi au bord de la crise de nerfs : …Je ne joue plus ! Stade 4 ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS À MA MEILLEURE AMIE !

Yasaki (mais si le youkai, ça y est vous vous souvenez ?). Je disais donc : Yasaki recula, légèrement surpris par ma puissance de voix. Les autres aussi avaient reculé.

Moi, pire qu'un chien enragé : REND-MOI MA MEILLEURE AMIE TOUT DE SUITE !

Yasaki : Qu'allez vous me faire, sinon ?

Moi : LA TORTURE, TU CONNAIS ?

Les quatre autres, songeant à la discussion avec Kogaiji, reculèrent deux fois plus, ce qui surprit encore plus le youkai.

Yasaki : C'est à elle de voir !

Moi : Hein ?

Yasaki : En fait…

Moi : Abrège ! Des phrases courtes, claires et concises ! C'est la base d'une bonne rédaction !

Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas.

Moi : ALORS ? J'ATTEND !

Yasaki : Hein ? Ah oui ! Pardon !

Sanzo : L'est vraiment con.

Gojyo : Ben heu…faut dire que Camille est pas rassurante…

Sanzo :…Mouais. Enfin c'est normal, non ?

Regard étonné de la part des autres.

Yasaki : Son âme est dans une dimension parallèle.

Moi, faisant craquer mes doigts: Et on fait comment pour la récupérer ?

Yasaki, commençant à avoir peur : Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est à elle de voir.

Cette phrase fut loin de me calmer. Alors, si je comprends bien, faut que j'attende qu'elle se décide à revenir…? C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en ma meilleure amie, mais cette nouvelle me réjouie pas vraiment. Hakkai était prêt à tuer le youkai, mais je fus plus rapide. Et un coup dans les parties sensibles. Je sortais un couteau, bien tranchant.

Yasaki : Tu veux pas voir où elle est ?

Moi :…Montre !

Je l'avais saisi par le col et, aller savoir comment, je le tenais dans le vide à travers le trou de ce qui étais autrefois une chambre. Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour remonter, mais bon ça aussi on s'en fout. Je le secouais dans tous les sens.

Moi : Alors ? J'attends !

D'en bas, les hommes assistaient à la scène, médusés et, disons-le franchement, pas rassurés. Yasaki fit apparaître une image dans laquelle on voyait Elodie.

Gokû : C'est une télé ! Hé y a Elodie, dedans ! Faut la prévenir, elle passe à la télé !

Un coup de baffeur de la part de Sanzo le calma.

Moi : On peut lui parler ?

Yasaki : Non.

Désespérée, je laissais tomber le youkai avant de lui atterrir dessus. Je m'asseyais donc sur son dos et regardais la scène. Elodie était dans une dimension avec un ciel…comment je peux dire…pas noir…En fait obscurité mais comme ça existe pas comme couleur…heu…alors voyons, ce ciel… On aurait dit de la cendre. C'est ça, de la cendre. Quand au paysage, il était lugubre. Ouais c'est ça, lugubre. Et pas franchement rassurant. On aurait dit un désert de squelettes. En fait des squelettes… c'était plutôt des cadavres en décomposition. Et mais…ça bouge ? J'y suis pas, et ben confidence pour confidence je suis bien contente. Ma pauvre Didi ! Faut qu'on te sorte de là.

Elodie : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elle se mit à courir, poursuivie par des squelettes.

Elodie : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de truc ?

Gojyo : Elle a pas tord, la pauvre !

Elodie : Je veux sortir !

Gojyo : Heu…y a pas moyen de la faire sortir ?

Hakkai : Il faudrait déjà que je me calme pour réussir à trouver une solution.

Sanzo : Elle aussi, faudrait qu'elle se calme.

Moi : Heu…avec une armée de squelettes aux trousses, j'ai des doutes.

Gokû : Camille tu es redevenu calme ?

Moi : Nan chuis toujours en colère !

Sanzo :…Ça se voit !

Moi, regard noir au youkai : Toi, tu vas morfler. J'ai bien vu que c'était cette espèce de boule qui te permettait de nous la montrer.

L'image commença à disparaître au moment où nous vîmes Elodie s'écrouler derrière un arbre.

Elodie : J'en ai marre !

Moi : Tu m'étonnes !

Soulevant de nouveau le youkai, je le secouais comme un prunier.

Moi : Sors-la de là !

Yasaki : Je peux pas ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es sourde ou quoi ?

Moi : Pardon ? Sourde, moi ? T'es sure de ne pas t'être trompé dans tes mots ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu as dit ?

Yasaki : Evidemment ! Et tu viens de me donner la preuve que tu l'es.

Moi, souriant: Bye bye !

A force de le serrer, je commençais à lui glacer le corps. Juste avant de finir glaçon, il jeta un regard lumineux à Sanzo. Je lâchais le youkai qui se brisait sous l'impact. Badaboum ! Je m'écroulais sur Sanzo, prenant de plein fouet l'attaque.

Sanzo me prit donc de plein fouet et se releva en me faisant tomber par terre.

Sanzo : Boulet !

Pas de réaction ! Pas bon signe ! Colère noire !

Sanzo : Hé ho ! Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

Il s'acharnait sur moi avec son baffeur jusqu'à ce que Gojyo me retourne.

Gojyo : Sanzo, elle est dans le même état qu'Elodie.

Hakkai cru que Sanzo allait s'écrouler. Il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

Sanzo : Pardon ?

La bouche de Yasaki pas complètement gelé, mais quand même de couleur violette, se mit à fonctionner.

Yasaki (Le youkai qu'est mort !) : C'est bien fait pour elle ! Quelle femme stupide !

Quatre regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui. Quatre regards emplis de haine et dont la seule chose qui en émanait était que le youkai allait mourir de façon la plus douce qu'il soit……

**Afin d'éviter de choquer nos plus jeunes lecteurs, nous vous proposons ce petit intermède de pub.**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Elodie, alias Shinokago. Je suis actuellement l'autrice qui ne peut plus écrire la suite de ces deux fics à savoir : Ce que sont les sentiments et Par-delà les différences, catégorie animé Inuyasha. En français bien sur. Au passage, je m'excuse encore elles sont en stand by. Actuellement c'est mon amie Seilin, à qui je vais céder la parole, qui les écrit. Désolée pour sa lenteur.

Bonjour je m'appelle Seilin. Actuellement autrice de cette fic et d'autres encore. A savoir dans Saiyuki :

Le pouvoir des mots

Abandon (One shot)

On se reverra (One shot)

Histoire impossible (celle que vous êtes entrain de lire oui oui elle est à mon nom.)

Et dans fruits basket :

Quand les secrets se dévoilent.

Et Pourquoi ? (One shot)

Sur ce…

Lecteurs : On s'en fout la suite !

**Musique de fond…Hum…Après cette courte de page de publicité, voici la suite.**

Au bout d'une heure, le youkai, enfin Yasaki, du moins ce qu'il restait de Yasaki (à savoir : une tête avec un corps plus ou moins déformé, sans jambes, ni bras), commençait à donner des signes de fatigue et de mort prochaine. Hakkai récupéra la boule permettant de nous voir. Puis ce fut un long et pénible hurlement silencieux vu qu'il avait plus de cordes vocales.

**Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, voici une page de publicité :**

Seilin : Sanzo a de beaux cheveux qui sentent le miel ! Mais avec quoi les lave-t-il ? Voici pour répondre ma collègue Shinokago ! On applaudit s'il vous plaît.

Applaudissement de la part de ceux qui veulent connaître la réponse. Ce qui se résume à une seule personne sur la centaine présente.

Shinokago : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors donc voici l'éclaircissement du mystère Sanzo. Il utilise le shampooing Platinum. Platinum et vous avez la coiffure de Magnum.

Seilin : Evidemment faut connaître la série. Mais vous pouvez admirez le résultat sur Sanzo.

Shinokago : N'oubliez pas, Avec Platinum vous avez la coiffure de Magnum.

Apparition de toute la gamme de shampooings Platinum pour les blonds.

Seilin : La semaine prochaine nous vous parlerons de la teinture de Gojyo. Alors, chers amis, à la semaine prochaine !

Tadadam ! Pour ceux qui ont pas compris : musique de fin.

**Reprise de l'histoire.**

Pour résumer : Mort du youkai ! Qui n'avait pas compris ? Levez la main ! (Elodie : Moi moi ! N'oubliez pas avec Platinum…assommée par Camille en l'occurrence : moi : C'est fini la pub !)

Hakkai prit Elodie dans ses bras et se prépara à la ramener dans « sa » chambre. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des disputes, Sanzo et Gojyo se battant pour savoir qui me porterait.

Gokû : On fait quoi ?

Hakkai : …Pour commencer, tu te sens capable de porter Camille ?

Gokû : Oui.

Hakkai : Bon, alors vas-y.

Finalement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, Gokû me prit et me porta à l'intérieur.

L'aubergiste : C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Hakkai : Heu…et bien nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des youkais et nos amies sont dans un sale état. Vous ne pourriez pas nous aider ?

L'aubergiste : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? VOUS AVEZ VU L'ÉTAT DE MON AUBERGE ?

Une porte vola à ce moment là, Gojyo et Sanzo venant de s'apercevoir que je n'étais plus là.

L'aubergiste : AJOUTEZ À CELA UNE PORTE D'ENTRÉE !

Hakkai : Oups !

Cependant, devant les corps que tenaient Gokû et Hakkai, et sous la menace d'un revolver d'un bonze hors de lui, l'aubergiste céda.

Sanzo, sortant la carte de crédit : Je te paye pour que mes amies puisse rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent et pour te réparer les dégâts.

L'aubergiste : Bon…bon d'accord.

Nous fûmes donc transportées dans une chambre, mais de six cette fois. Avec six vrais lits ! Yatta ! Pardon, je peux pas vraiment en profiter. Les hommes s'installèrent autour de l'espèce de boule qu'Hakkai avait « emprunté » après nous avoir déposées.

Hakkai : Comment ça marche ?

Sanzo : Peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur ce qu'on veut voir !

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que nous apparaissions. Enfin du moins moi.

Moi : Ah chouette ! Je suis de meilleure humeur maintenant.

Les zombies réapparurent et l'un d'eux se jeta sur moi.

Moi : C'est pas le moment ! Huh ? Merde ! Mon pouvoir marche pas ! Bon alors tant pis !

Bang je l'assommais. J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Moi : Alors voyons : 1, 2, ……………………bon ! 50 et plus, j'en ai marre de compter. Et dans ces cas là (Grand sourire)… Bye bye !

Je détalais le plus vite possible pendant que Gokû m'encourageait. Un coup de baffeur. Le jeune youkai releva la tête et fut surpris. Ses trois amis affichaient des regards inquiets. Il se dit que, finalement, tout le monde les aimait bien, Elodie et Camille. Regardant de nouveau l'image, il aperçut Elodie.

Gokû : Y a Elodie là-bas.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires la dite Elodie sortit la tête de sa cachette.

Elodie, me voyant courir: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Moi : La même chose que toi crétine, je fuis !

Je m'écroulais non loin d'elle.

Moi : Ah ! Je suis naze, j'ai la dalle et je suis de mauvaise humeur. À part ça tout va bien !

Les quatre hommes s'empêchèrent de sourire : si je trouvais le moyen de râler, c'est que ça allait.

Devant le manque de réaction de mon amie, je relevais la tête et vit qu'elle regardait droit devant.

Elodie : Camille, tu peux encore courir ?

Je tournais la tête, deux espèces d'oiseau, enfin je les classe dans la catégorie oiseau parce qu'il a des ailes mais, personnellement, j'ai des doutes quand à ce que ce soit des oiseaux. Je dirai même plus…

Elodie : Cours !

Moi : Hein ? Ah ouais !

Et c'est reparti, folle course poursuite à travers, heu…la jungle ? Nous courions droit devant nous. Une clairière.

Moi : On est à découvert si on continue !

Elodie : Ben oui mais pas le temps de réfléchir !

Moi : Didi à droite ! Faut qu'on contourne la clairière !

Elodie freina pour tourner à angle droit et s'arrêter pile. Je l'avais rejointe.

Elodie : À terre !

Un des deux «oiseaux » fonça droit sur nous et nous effleura. Deux cris douleurs unanimes retentirent. Nos quatre compagnons, quant à eux, ne savaient nettement plus quoi faire. Ils ne savaient pas comment nous aider. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'est se contenter d'assister au «spectacle ».

Moi : Aie ça fait super mal ! Didi ça va ?

J'aperçus alors la manche déchirée. Elle avait une cicatrice aussi profonde que la mienne juste en dessous d'un…dessin ?

Moi : Tu t'es fait un tatouage ?

Elodie : Merde !

L'image disparut à ce moment là. Sanzo péta un câble et se tourna de rage vers Elodie, s'adressant à son « cadavre ».

Sanzo : Si tu lui dis quelque chose, je fais en sorte que tu ne reviennes pas définitivement.

Les autres le regardaient, pas sûrs de comprendre. Il aperçut alors le bras saignant. Il se tourna de suite vers moi. Même cicatrice. Merde !

Sanzo : Hakkai !

Mais Hakkai avait vu. Il se précipita pour soigner Elodie mais rien ne se produisit.

Hakkai : On dirait que je ne peux pas les soigner ! Je pense qu'en fait il faudrait les soigner dans la dimension où elles sont.

Sanzo déglutit et pâlit encore plus. Gojyo aussi pâlissait à vue d'œil. Hakkai quand à lui semblait déjà mort. En fait tout le monde semblait déjà mort.

Hakkai : Heu…Sanzo, la blessure…en fait… y a…un autre problème…l'aile était certainement empoisonnée.

Sanzo ; Gojyo : Nani ?

Gokû : C'est pas vrai ! Y a rien à faire ? Nee, Nee Hakkai y a vraiment rien à faire ?

Hakkai ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Gokû : Si au moins on pouvait les rejoindre ! Mais on a tué l'autre con !

Silence. Gokû se tourna vers la boule et la secoua.

Gokû : Tu vas marcher oui crétin de truc ?

Depuis quand connaissait-il ces gros mots ? Peu importe. Gokû avait raison. Il fallait que ce truc marche. Comme par magie, ou plutôt grâce à la gentillesse de l'auteur l'image reparut.

Moi : Didi, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici ! T'en penses quoi de tout ça ?

Tous le monde : Hein ?

Elodie : J'en sais rien ! Toujours est-il que je me sens pas bien !

Elodie avait l'air exténué et je n'étais pas en meilleur état. Ils aperçurent alors que nous étions dans une grotte.

Moi : On a à manger, à boire, on est à l'abri des bêtes, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment sortir. Pathétique ! Déjà qu'on est coincé dans le monde de Saiyuki, maintenant on est coincé dans une dimension parallèle à l'intérieur de Saiyuki.

Elodie : Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Moi : Rien ! C'est bien le problème. De toute façon je suis naze.

Elodie : Je peux pas tout résoudre.

Moi : Bon faut qu'on essaye de rentrer !

Elodie : Comment ? J'ai pas d'idée !

Moi : Je sais pas, le youkai…c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

Elodie : heu…je sais plus ! Ya sha un truc comme ça, non ?

Goutte de sueur de la part des persos.

Moi : Pas grave ! Donc truc disait qu'on ne pouvait s'en sortir que par nous-mêmes. Tu penses que c'est vrai ?

Elodie, réfléchissant intensément: Je dirai en partie. Je pense pas qu'il était aussi con.

Moi : Les autres non plus sont pas cons. Je leur fais confiance !

Elodie, s'endormant : On peut toujours leur faire confiance.

Je souris et levais les yeux. Oui c'était vrai.

Moi : Didi, tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Ça m'inquiète un peu. J'ai peur de comprendre. Je regarde alors ma blessure. Puis je m'approche et secoue Elodie.

Moi : Ouvre les yeux ! Faut surtout pas dormir !

Elodie : J'ai sommeil ! Laisse moi !

Moi : T'as pas compris ? Je pense qu'on a été empoisonnées !

Elodie : Hein ? Em…poi…sonnées ?

Moi : C'est bizarre. On dirait que le poison agit plus vite sur toi que sur moi. Pourquoi ?

Je me levais et allait chercher de l'eau à la petite fontaine. J'en aspergeais Elodie et lui rinçais sa blessure. Sortir, on doit sortir.

De leur côté, les hommes assistaient avec angoisse et impuissance à la scène. Nous étions en sueur. Elodie avait déjà fermé les yeux et respirait avec difficulté.

Moi : Tenir, on doit tenir et revenir ! Revenir ! Je veux pas laisser ma sœur derrière. Je veux laisser… personne… derrière.

Je m'écroulais à mon tour.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 13 !**

**On n'oublie pas les reviews !**

**Note :** Cette partie a été particulièrement dure à écrire compte tenu du fait que nous étions écroulées de rire et incapable de nous arrêtés.

**Voilà ! Sei et moi espérons que ce chap. vous a plu, surtout que c'est vrai quand elle dit qu'on a eu du mal à le finir vu que nous étions pétées de rire (au sens littéral du terme !)**

**See you later !**

**Shino.**

10


	14. Flashback 1

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 14

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'excuse pour le retard mais Elodie étant la correctrice elle n'a pas le temps de corriger le chapitre. Estimant que vous avez suffisamment attendu, je vous mets le chapitre non corrigé car j'ai trop la flemme de le faire et je suis nulle en orthographe.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kyochan95 :** L'heure de vérité sur les couples. Hum Il va encore falloir que tu t'armes de patience, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Ceresgirl : **

Chapitre 12 : Mon histoire avec Sanzo n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais soit tranquille je ne lâcherai pas mon tit bonze. Ben pour Gojyo hélas on n'a pas fini de lui en faire baver. Mais t'inquiète pas, on finira par le réconforter.

Chapitre 13 : Trop de suspens, je sais, je sais. C'est une fin bien chiante, mais bon comme ça tu as encore plus envie de lire la suite.

**Chibiryuu :** Vi vi, pas de problème les histoires d'amour iront jusqu'au bout. Et j'espère que la lecture d'une traite t'as plus.

**Jetblack1979 :**

Chapitre 12 : Toujours merci pour tes résumés. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours.

Chapitre 13 : Bon tu m'excuses mais je te prends encore ton résumé qui est toujours aussi bien.

**Uotanie **:

Chapitre 12 : Ah ben shino m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle en veut à ton amie, et moi aussi ! Non mais ça va pas non ? Tu veux la faire mourir ma didi ? Bon allez je te pardonne elle est guérie mais recommencez pas lol.

Chapitre 13 : Hum ! Un autre chapitre dans le même genre. Ça va être dur ! Je sais pas si on réussira à faire aussi drôle. Je prie pour… (mode prière).

**Nobyooki :** Ben voilà voilà, la suite arrive.

**Ishen :** Vi ben faut encore attendre un peu pour les couples, ils arrivent, doucement mais ils arrivent.

**Hachikô **: _pourquoi faut-il que ça se finisse toujours au moment où on veut savoir la suite?_ Justement pour que tu continues à nous lire. Et puis ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Un peu de frustration de temps en temps c'est bien non ? Oki je me la ferme !

**Bissenshi :** Tant mieux si notre fic est délirante ! ça me fait très plaisir. Donc j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi délirante pour toi.

**Nobiooky91 **: Les passages de publicités t'ont plus ? VRAi ! Yatta ! Trop contente ! Bon alors faudra penser à le resortir ce coup là. Mais pas tout de suite. Enfin je suis contente que tu ai aimé.

**Hachiko **: Ah ! Encore une Hachiko ? Et bien pourquoi pas, celle là n'a pas de sur le o enfin pas grave. Et une autre fan de pub, une. Je suis bien contente qu'elles t'aient plus. Très contente, non ravie même. Il faut vraiment qu'on en fasse d'autres.

**Kazuko :** Vi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Gojyo il va encore morfler un peu mais pas tant que ça. Et puis je l'aime bien mon tit rouquin, il passe après le bonze c'est vrai mais bon je l'aime bien quand même.

**Deborah :** Rassure toi lol, tu n'es hélas pas la seule à avoir des problèmes d'ordi. Moi aussi snif, bon allez je te laisse lire la suite.

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Flash-Back 1 !**

En me voyant m'écrouler à mon tour Gojyo prit la boule et hurla mon prénom. Peine perdue. Hakkai s'était retourné vers Elodie et posa sa main sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Sanzo n'avait toujours pas réagit il se contentait de regarder l'image sans réagir. Gojyo vérifiait aussi ma fièvre. Pas mieux ! J'étais dans le même état qu'Elodie. Quand a savoir pourquoi je semblais en meilleure forme qu'elle, aucun ne savait. A ce rythme là nous ne passerions pas la nuit. Soupirant Sanzo réagit enfin et partit avec l'aide de Gokû chercher une bassine d'eau avec des linges. Même si ça ne servait à rien, au moins ils ne restaient pas inactifs. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Hakkai mouilla un linge et épongea le front d'Elodie. Continuant sans relâche. Gojyo faisait pareille de mon côté énervant passablement Sanzo. Ils nous firent également une piqûre de l'antidote. On ne savait jamais, dès fois que….Et la nuit s'écoulait, les heures passaient et notre état empirait. Sanzo tenta de remplacer Gojyo mais le métis refusa de bouger. Fatigué, il sortit dans la rue pour se calmer les nerfs et réfléchir à une solution. L'eau commençait à diminuer et Gokû était parti changer celle d'Hakkai, Gojyo se leva et alla alors en prendre d'autre. Lorsqu'il revint il trouva Sanzo assis sur mon lit. Le kappa se demanda vaguement si le moine ne l'avait pas fais exprès. Il haussa les épaules, le plus important n'était pas le moine mais notre état. Il posa la bassine non loin et se mit de l'autre côté de mon lit. Sanzo m'épongeait à son tour le front. La fièvre ne passait pas. Hakkai n'arrêtait pas non plus. Sans relâche les uns après les autres, les garçons tentaient de nous aider sans savoir quoi faire.

La boule émit une faible lueur et nous fit apparaître en sorte de spectres

Elodie : Pas question que je meurs ici !

Moi :…

Elodie : C'est pas demain la veille que je crèverais je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir.

Moi :…

Elodie : Tu pourrais me répondre au moins.

Moi : Tu crois qu'on est morte ?

Elodie : Pas que je sache mais bon peut-être.

Moi : …alors c'est ça la mort, c'est moche !

Elodie : Attend on est peut-être pas morte ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. C'est peut-être juste notre esprit qui a quitté notre âme qui a quitté notre corps.

Moi goutte de sueur : Bravo, on va super loin avec ça ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Si au moins on savait de quel côté sortir !

Elodie : Tout ce que je veux c'est me retrouver dans un lit douillet et prendre une douche, j'en ai marre. En plus…

Moi : …quoi ?

Elodie : Rien.

Moi devinant : OK ! Bon alors, d'après toi lequel des quatre est le plus branché sur nos ondes ?

Elodie : Je dirais Hakkai !

Moi : D'accord, alors essaye de te concentrer pour voir si tu l'entends pas.

Elodie : Facile à dire et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

Moi la saisissant par le col : Ecoute fais pas chier le monde. Essaye un point c'est tout !

Elodie : Tu me parles sur un autre ton !

L'image disparut. Mais les quatre garçons s'affairèrent aussitôt à essayer de nous «joindre ». Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une lumière aveuglante envahisse la chambre. Lorsque les garçons purent à nouveau ouvrirent les yeux ils nous trouvèrent assise chacune dans notre lit. Le temps que je comprenne je me retrouvais dans les bras de Sanzo et de Gojyo. Un coup d'œil à Elodie, Hakkai l'avait pris dans ses bras. Gokû quant à lui souriait grandement. Elodie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, visiblement elle se sentait aussi mal que moi. De plus la proximité des autres n'arrangeait rien.

Moi rouge : Heu…

Pas le temps de parler, je m'évanouis tout comme Elodie.

Hakkai : Je crois que nous devrions les laisser se reposer et en faire autant. La nuit a été longue.

Quelques soupirs et chacun se coucha, pour un repos bien mérité. Lorsque je me réveillais, Je vis nos quatre amis entrain de dormir, cela m'arracha un sourire. Oui on pouvait leur faire confiance. Elodie était entrain de faire le même constat que moi. Bien que encore faible je trouvais le moyen de me lever pour me diriger vers elle et m'effondrer sur son lit.

Moi murmurant: ça va ?

Elodie : …ça peut aller. Au fait on a pas fini notre petite discussion.

Moi : Rah tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

Elodie : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui capte les ondes d'Hakkai.

Moi : Pourquoi t'aimes pas Hakkai ?

Elodie rougissant : Quoi ? Non non c'est pas ça ?

Moi intéressé : Ah alors tu l'aimes bien ?

Elodie : Oui enfin non, je veux dire…

Moi : Ouais pas clair tout ça !

Elodie : Et toi qu'es ce que tu fous avec Gojyo ces derniers temps ?

Moi : Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?

Elodie : Je t'ai vue et je n'étais pas seule !

Moi : Hein ?

Elodie : Tu comprends toujours pas ?

Moi : Non et je déteste gaspiller ma salive.

Elodie : Ça c'est passé avant hier !

Moi :…Je vois pas ! Hé mais t'es entrain de dévier la conversation !

Elodie : Moi ? Non je la dévie pas !

Moi : …A peine. Bon tu m'expliques ? Je comprends pas !

Elodie : Tu te souviens pas d'un certain Gojyo t'emprisonnant contre un arbre.

Moi : Ah ça ! T'as tout vu ?

Elodie : Je pourrais pas décrire la scène si je l'avais pas vu.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle était pas intervenu lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Moi : Me dit pas que t'étais avec Sanzo ?

Elodie : Qui te dit que j'étais avec lui ?

Moi : T'as dit que t'étais avec quelqu'un par élimination c'est forcément Sanzo. En plus t'étais parti te promener avec lui.

Elodie : On a déjà discuté de ça !

Moi : Oui mais c'est pas le sujet !

Elodie : C'est quoi le sujet ?

Moi : Qu'es ce que tu penses d'Hakkai ?

Elodie : Tu m'énerves qu'es ce que tu veux que je te réponde ?

Aucune de nous n'avions remarqué que les autres étaient réveillé depuis que je m'étais levé et ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

Moi : C'est un ami oui ou non ?

Elodie se recouchant et s'enfonçant sous les couvertures : Lâches-moi avec ça !

Moi : Pas avant d'avoir ta réponse !

Elodie : Ben tu vas attendre longtemps !

Moi : D'accord, je reviendrais une autre fois. En attendant t'en es amoureuse !

Elodie se relevant brusquement : Quoi ?

Moi : Ben oui ça se voit !

Elodie : Je…

Silence ! J'attendais la suite. Elle hocha la tête. Je souris, personne d'autre que moi n'avait vu la réponse. Enfin on avançait.

Moi : Bon et maintenant autre question…comment on rentre chez nous ?

Sanzo se sentit peiné à cette idée. Mais en y réfléchissant normal que je ne sois pas heureuse ici. Je venais de frôler la mort et ma famille devait me manquer.

Elodie me regardant interloqué : J'en sais rien et pour l'instant j'ai pas envie de rentrer. Ce sont des vacances uniques.

Moi : …

Elodie : Hé, tu m'as pas répondu pour Gojyo !

Moi : Qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Elodie : Au choix soit tu l'aimes, soit tu l'aimes pas.

Moi : …c'est un ami donc…

Elodie : Ami/ami…

Moi : Oui ami/ami. Tu me soûles avec ça !

Elodie : D'accord c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il y eu un long silence. Je soupirais avant de le rompre.

Moi : Didi, j'ai un problème.

Elodie voulant dormir marmonna vaguement quelque chose : J'en ai marre !

Moi : Sympa. Merci quand même ! Bye !

Elodie : Non, vas-y je t'écoute !

Je soupirais et lui murmurais à l'oreille mon problème avec Gojyo. J'avais un doute tout à coup sur le fait que les autres dorment.

Elodie : Ah c'est que ça !

Moi : Comment ça que ça ? C'est franchement pas drôle !

Elodie : T'en fais pas je m'en occupe !

Moi : Hé ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Elodie : Moi…ben…je fais faire en sorte que t'es le champ libre !

Moi : …Avec lui ? Ça va pas non !

Elodie au prix d'un effort surhumain me donna un coup de baffeur. Elle voulait dormir, sa blessure lui faisait vraiment mal et l'antidote mettait pas mal de temps à agir.

Moi : Aïe ! Bon ben bonne nuit !

Je me relevais péniblement. Ouille, j'ai super mal ! Je regardais ma meilleure amie, sa blessure saignait abondamment. Je me dirigeais alors vers le lit d'Hakkai. Je sais toujours pas comment.

Moi le secouant légèrement : Hakkai ! Hakkai ! Il faudrait que tu fermes la blessure d'Elodie !

Hakkai faisant semblant de se réveiller : Hein ? Ah oui !

Il se leva et alla guérir la blessure d'Elo. Cette dernière se réveilla et devint rouge en découvrant un Hakkai penché sur elle. Elle murmura un vague merci avant de se rendormir. Hakkai sourit et se tourna vers moi. J'étais retourné dans mon lit et dormais aussi. Hakkai ne voulut pas me réveiller et oublia vite que j'avais une blessure vue que je dormais dessus. Il s'habilla et descendit bientôt imité par ces compagnons habituels de voyage.

Gojyo : Oy le moine, qu'es ce que tu penses de Camille ?

Sanzo : Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! De toute façon cette fille est un boulet !

Gokû : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Gojyo : T'es pas sérieux et je le sais ! Fallait voir ta tête lorsqu'elle était encore en danger.

Sanzo :…La tienne n'était pas mieux !

Gojyo : Ouais mais moi je cache pas que je sortirai bien avec elle.

Gokû : Kappa pervers !

Gojyo ne répondit pas à l'insulte ce qui fit douter Sanzo. Se pourrait-il que…que…le kappa pervers soit tombé amoureux ? Non impossible.

Hakkai : Gojyo, que comptes-tu faire à Camille ?

Gojyo : Rien. Juste attendre qu'elle veuille bien sortir avec moi.

Hakkai jouant les ignorants : Hé ! Tu lui as déjà demandé ?

Gojyo :…

Sanzo dévisageait le kappa. Non, ce serait ça la discussion à laquelle il avait assisté la dernière fois. Et moi comment j'avais réagi ? Es ce que…

Hakkai : Gojyo, tu n'es pas gentil avec elle.

Gojyo :…C'est surtout Elodie qu'es pas gentille. Franchement elle s'acharne là. Si Camille intervenait pas de temps à autre je crois bien que je serais mort.

Gokû : Je comprend pas pourquoi Camille t'aide !

Hakkai :…Là dessus je crois qu'elle l'a suffisamment répété, pour elle Gojyo est un ami.

Gokû : Et moi, tu crois que je suis un ami pour elle ?

Hakkai : J'en suis sûr. Tout comme Elodie.

Gokû : Nee, Hakkai pourquoi elles dorment encore ?

Sanzo : Ce sont des humaines l'oublie pas !

Gojyo : Et puis elles viennent pas de notre monde ! Donc les combats elles doivent pas vraiment connaître.

Hakkai : Leur organisme a donc besoin de plus de temps pour se rétablir.

Gokû : Mais tout de même moi je suis content !

Les autres : Hé ?

Gokû : Elles nous font confiance !

Silence général.

_Moi : Les autres non plus sont pas cons. Je leur fait confiance !_

_Elodie s'endormant : On peut toujours leur faire confiance._

Confiance. Un mot qu'ils ne connaissaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne leur avaient-ils pas dit qu'il leur faisait confiance. Oui, a présent c'était sûr, pas question de nous laisser mourir.

Gojyo : Mais quand même, je me demande pourquoi Elodie s'acharne autant sur moi.

Sanzo : …Qu'es ce que tu as dit à Camille exactement !

Gojyo : …Ça ne te regarde pas !

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : T'es jaloux ?

Sanzo légèrement rouge : Ça va pas non !

Gojyo : …mouais je vois !

Gokû : Nee, Hakkai de quoi ils parlent ?

Hakkai : …Eh bien…

Gojyo : Oy Hakkai, faudrait peut-être que tu te déclares à Elodie.

Hakkai : Hein ?

Gojyo : Ben ouais. A mon avis tout à l'heure elle a dit la vérité à Camille.

Gokû : …je comprends plus là.

Sanzo : Mange Gokû et tais-toi !

Gokû fut surpris mais obéis cependant, c'est vrai ça pour une fois qu'il pouvait manger tranquille.

Hakkai : Je pense qu'elles ont dû pas mal discuter dans l'autre monde.

Sanzo : …Au vue de ce qu'on vient d'entendre on devine facilement le sujet.

Gojyo : Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de tatouage, pourquoi tu t'es énervé pour ça ?

Sanzo :…Pour rien. Laisse tomber.

Gojyo : Tu sors avec Elodie ?

Sanzo : Ça va pas non !

Hakkai soupira. L'avenir promettait. Il imagina deux secondes ce qui se seraient passés s'ils ne les avaient pas rencontrés.

Flash-back :

Moi : Peut-être que vous auriez fini ensemble ! Toi et Gojyo et Sanzo et Gokû.

Hakkai : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Moi : Bah, vu les sous-entendu dans le manga et que la plupart des fans font du yaoi j'imagine facilement. De toute façon je suis sûre que vous ennuierez maintenant si on était plus là.

Sanzo : Tu parles on aurait la paix !

Moi : Vraiment tu regrettes tant que ça de nous avoir rencontré ?

Gojyo : Et ben pas moi !

Elodie : Normal t'es un pervers !

Gojyo : De quoi ?

Je m'étais approché de Sanzo. Et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Tu veux qu'on essaye voir si maintenant on te manquerai pas ?

Hakkai se souvint alors de la réaction du moine. Il avait rougi. Une chose est sur c'est que lui ne voulait pas essayer. Il avait compris à ce moment là qu'il tenait à nous et un peu plus à Didi. Il avait commencé à comprendre ces sentiments ce jour là. Sanzo avait mis fin à la conversation en tournant la tête et déclarant qu'au lieu de dire des conneries il était l'heure de partir.

Moi : C'est pas des conneries Sanzo ! Si tu veux pas essayer c'est parce que tu refuses d'admettre que tu nous aimes bien. Na !

Fin du flash-back pour Hakkai mais on continue car Sanzo se souvient de la scène :

Sanzo : Vous êtes des boulets et j'ai horreur des boulets.

Moi : …Comment peux tu dire qu'on est des boulets, j'ai pas encore chouiner de fatigue une seule fois et jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas eu à nous défendre non ? On t'as pas mis en danger ni toi ni les autres, et on vous ralenti pas plus que d'habitude.

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : Oy le moine elle t'a cassé là !

Sanzo : Urusai !

Moi :…Très bien j'ai compris !

Elodie : Camille où tu vas ?

Moi : Ben je m'en vais ! Comme ça c'est sur je serais plus un boulet.

Gokû : …Je viens avec toi !

Moi : C'est gentil Gokû mais tu vois ta place est avec Sanzo. Remarque je serais contente de t'emmener, la solitude c'est pesant.

Elodie : Merci pour moi.

Moi : Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elodie : Evidemment !

Moi : Cool ! Bon ben bye bye !

Nous partîmes donc dans la ville pour disparaître tandis que les quatre compagnons partaient vers l'ouest sur ordre de Sanzo. Hakkai, Gojyo et Gokû n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord mais le visage fermé et en colère de Sanzo les dissuada de continuer d'essayer de le convaincre. Leur voyage se poursuivait mais l'atmosphère dans la voiture était pesante. Il n'y avait personne, pour rire, mettre de la musique ou sortir des conneries. Au bout de deux heures de route, ils avaient fait une pause. Ils avaient soufflé un bon moment jusqu'à ce que nous apparaissions devant eux comme par magie. Loin de les voir nous continuions notre route à vélo. Vélos payés on ne sait comment, et qui sortaient dont ne sais où.

Moi : …Bon la c'est sur je fais du sport ces derniers temps !

Elodie : Chuis rouillée.

Moi : Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

Elodie : Non, on continue. On s'arrêtera à midi.

Moi : OK.

Aucune de nous n'avait aperçu la petite Jeep qui nous suivait discrètement avec à son bord quatre garçons, dont trois étaient soulagés de nous retrouver et le quatrième assez amer à l'idée de devoir reconnaître que j'avais eu raison. Nous arrivâmes à une petite ville.

Moi : Didi il te reste de l'argent ?

Elodie regarda son porte-monnaie. En voyant sa tête je soupirais.

Moi : Faut qu'on se débrouille pour payer l'auberge. J'ai plus de fric non plus.

Elodie réfléchissait intensément quand je proposais une idée.

« - On pourrait attirer d'autre client a l'auberge en mettant de l'ambiance. Bon je te propose pas de chanter mais de danser. »

Je regardais Elodie attendant sa réaction. Elle était toujours en réflexion intensive.

Elodie : Effectivement qui dit ambiance dit danse.

Elle avait pesé chaque mot, et avait parlé très lentement. Et sur quoi danse t'on le mieux ?

Moi sourire qui signifiait que j'avais compris : …je sais pas…

Elodie ; Moi : Michael Jackson !

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers une auberge. Quatre regards s'échangèrent interrogateurs.

Gokû : De quoi elle parle ?

Gojyo : Aucune idée !

Gokû : Et si on allait les voir.

Sanzo refusa pour la forme mais se laissa convaincre bien trop facilement pour tromper ses compagnons.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 14 !**

**On n'oublie pas les reviews ! Si si j'y tiens encore. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à atteindre les 68. Non mais on a dépassé la barre des 50. Trop bien !**


	15. Flashback 2

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 15

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Résumé :** Grâce à un miracle des plus inattendus, Camille et Élodie sont "revenues" dans le monde des vivants. Dans la chambre, elles discutent à propos de Hakkai et de Gojyo. Et les 4 garçons discutent à propos des deux filles. Ils sont venus à la conclusion que les deux filles leur font confiance.  
De là un flashback commence. On y voit les deux filles et les 4 héros. Suite à une dispute les 2 filles quittent le groupe.

**Note: ****Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver hier mais a refusé de me connecter. Ce qui fait que j'ai pas pu poster! J'étais dégoutée. Donc mes excuses pour ce retard à l'insu de mon plein gré.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hachikô : Tu nous imagines entrain de danser ? Ben alors là tu vas plus qu'imaginer ! Je te promet que tu vas t'éclater ! Je suis contente que tu es vu peu de fautes, bon je reconnais que j'en fais moins que certains mais quand même. (Non je ne me jette pas de fleurs !) Bon ce chapitre a été corrigé donc normalement 0 faute.

Deborah : Si si la fic continue mais il me faut le temps de poster donc je suis désolé pour les retards. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne peux pas laisser mon travail pas fini ! Enfin donc voilà bonne lecture !

Uotanie : Oui mais on fait notre maximum pour conserver un taux d'humour élevé. Ce chapitre n'en manque pas non plus !

Ceregirl : Trop court ? Ah zut alors! Pourtant je fais au moins 7 pages, oui je sais c'est court mais bon en même temps si je rallongeais les chapitres mettraient plus de temps à arriver, alors aux choix plus court pour les chapitres et plus rapide pour le temps (déjà que c'est long ) ou plus long pour les chapitres et plus de temps encore pour la suite ? Et pour le quatro qui fait semblant de dormir ne t'en fait pas c'est leur spécialité ! Ils n'ont pas fini de le faire ! Pour les rapprochements, ça va arriver dans 10 chapitres, mais non t'es pas chiante !

Nerwende : Gokû fini hélas tout seul à moins qu'on fasse venir quelqu'un pour lui, je vais réfléchir à cette possibilité avec Elodie ! C'est vrai que l'idée de laisser un Gokû tout seul ne me plaît pas.

Kazuko : Bon alors juste une chose avec deux mots : Bonne lecture ! lol

jetblack1979 : Et bien comme d'habitude encore merci pour ton résumé !

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Flash-Back 2 !**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout paraissait normal. Ils louèrent sans nous rencontrer quatre chambres individuelles. Cependant, en montant l'escalier ils entendirent distinctement Elodie, moi et un homme entrain de discuter sur le salaire. Les compagnons se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre mais ils entendaient déjà un boucan pas possible provenant d'en bas. Gojyo nous entendit monter, déclarant à l'aubergiste qu'on allait se changer. Aussitôt il alla frapper à la porte des ses amis. Ils descendirent dans la salle complètement chamboulée et pleine à craquer. Ils s'assirent dans un coin. Coin obscur ainsi on ne pourrait pas les voir, mais eux ne manqueraient rien. Ils commandèrent à boire et à manger pour Gokû. Dix minutes plus tard, Elodie descendit, rejointe bientôt par moi.

Aubergiste faisant la présentation : Ce soir en exclusivité, nous avons deux jeunes femmes qui vont danser pour vous.

Moi : Je vais commencer, mais j'espère que les consommations sont pour nous.

Je m'avançais au milieu de la piste. Comment j'ai fait j'en sais rien ! Déjà c'est pas moi. Je suis en jupe, vous savez les jupes plus longues d'un côté que de l'autre et qui vole. Ensuite mon haut, c'est un dos nu. Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ? C'est vraiment pas moi. La musique commença. Black or White ! C'est parti. J'enchaînais la danse sans aucun problème. Il faut dire qu'une fois que je suis partie j'oublie vite tout ce qu'il y autour. Il n'y a plus que moi (chœur : moi) et la musique.

Nos compagnons restaient comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

Gokû : Elle est trop forte !

Gojyo : C'est Camille ça ?

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : Non, c'est pas Camille ça !

Hakkai :…

Gokû : A votre avis elle va être comment Didi ?

Gojyo : Chais pas. Mais Camille d'habitude coincée est méconnaissable j'ose pas imaginer Elodie.

Gokû : Coincée ?

Gojyo : …Ouais. Honnêtement si je savais pas que c'était Camille je l'aurai pas reconnu.

Sanzo : Elodie est un peu moins timide. Mais je suis curieux de voir ses habits et de la voir danser.

Gokû : Laquelle danse le mieux.

Hakkai : Elodie !

Gojyo :…je sais pas.

Sanzo :… Camille !

Gokû : Moi je trouve qu'elles dansent toutes les deux bien.

En effet, Didi avait commencé à danser et on pouvait dire…Wahou ! Smooth criminal. Didi était en smoking blanc et portait un chapeau (blanc). NB : Voir le clip ! Vu qu'on est dans une fic on peut tout faire donc…je restais bouche bée tandis que ma meilleure amie effectuait le pas arrière (connaît pas le nom).

Gokû : C'est de la magie ?

Gojyo : Trop fort !

Sanzo :…

Hakkai : Elle est douée !

Revint mon tour. Je m'étais changée pour mettre un pantalon moulant en cuir (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour gagner sa vie), un tee-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir et des gants (en cuir) et qui laissait voir mes doigts. (Je connais pas le nom n'étant pas spécialiste). Des sifflements, et la musique partit. Beat it ! Comme pour la première, je me déchenais. Il faut dire que j'adore danser. Puis enfin ma danse fut fini, je m'éclipsais doucement.

Moi : Didi… tu vas pas mettre… ça !

Elodie : Autant s'éclater jusqu'au bout ! Comme ils sont pas là !

Avant que j'aie eut le temps de répliquer elle commença à danser. In the closet ! Elle portait une mini jupe à mi-cuisse, et un tee-shirt pour cow-boy s'attachant devant de sorte qu'on ne voyait que le ventre. Elodie se déhancha comme c'est pas permis sous les acclamations d'une foule composée essentiellement de mâle en chaleur.

De son côté, Gojyo éclata de rire en voyant la tenue d'Elodie.

Sanzo : …

Gokû : Pourquoi elle porte ses fringues bizarres ?

Hakkai : Pour la danse !

Sanzo : Ridicule !

La danse se termina et Elodie revint en coulisse. Le temps de se changer et nous attaquions la dernière danse. Billie jean. Nous portions toutes les deux : un pantacourt et un chemisier blanc. Lorsque la danse se termina se fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, à l'exception d'une table au fond que nous n'avions toujours pas remarqué. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait à Gokû, mais un baffeur le menaçant il se tint tranquille.

Moi chopant le micro à l'aubergiste : Bon et maintenant c'est votre tour ! Tout le monde sur la piste.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient pas forcément de Michael Jackson. Elodie était adossée à un mur buvant tranquillement. De mon côté, je mis une chanson bien précise. Salsa. Et je partis dans une salsa. Trop contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui savait la danser.

De leur côté en me voyant danser dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, et une danse qui est assez…sensuelle, les autres se sentaient de plus en plus dérouté. Le sang de Sanzo ne fit qu'un tour.

Gojyo : Ah c'est un bon moyen de draguer. Faudra qu'elle m'apprenne.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta je remerciais mon cavalier qui en plus d'être bon danseur, était assez poli pour ne pas insister à boire un verre. Je me retournais vers Elodie. Elle était rendue sur la piste de danse. Un morceau de chanson que je ne connaissais pas et qui motivait tout le monde. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je me retrouvais à ses côtés pour l'imiter bientôt suivie par d'autres. Ainsi telle une macarena tout le monde dansait ensemble.

Moi à la fin de la chanson : C'est quoi cette chanson ?

Elodie : Beso En La Boca. (espagnol)

La soirée finie nous partîmes nous coucher. Les quatre amis en firent de même. Cependant, leur fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, ils entendirent notre conversation.

Moi rejoignant Elodie sur le balcon : Je ferai pas ça tous les jours !

Elodie : Je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillée.

Moi : Bof c'était quand même mieux quand Sanzo payait.

Elodie : Ah ça, je dis pas le contraire !

Moi : Je me suis jamais sentie aussi ridicule.

Elodie : Là t'exagères ! On s'est quand même bien éclaté ! On avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. De toute façon on avait pas le choix on était fauché.

Moi : Tu avais besoin d'exercice ! Moi après une journée de vélo je suis naze. Mais bon je suis quand même contente j'ai dansé une salsa.

Un long silence s'installa, troublé seulement par le bruit du vent. Je regardais la vue.

Elodie : Mimi !

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction.

Elodie : Qu'est ce qu'ils font en ce moment, d'après toi.

Moi : …Oh c'est simple, ils sont tous couchés, Sanzo entrain de ruminer ses paroles et de nous chercher sans perdre la face. Gokû ronflant. Hakkai …se reposant je pense, et Gojyo…je te laisse imaginer.

Elodie : Je pense pas qu'ils soient comme ça. On doit bien leur manquer un peu… mais bon c'est vrai qu'on est pas à leur place. Si ça se trouve on les embêtait vraiment.

Moi :…Peut-être mais je suis sûre que maintenant ils ont un manque.

Elodie : Ça c'est sur, deux filles qui débarquent d'un autre monde c'est pas courant.

Moi :…Si.

Elodie : …C'est nous ?

Moi : Pas seulement… il y aussi dans les fanfics.

Elodie : Ah oui c'est vrai, ils ont dû avoir du boulot.

Moi : Tu crois qu'on est dans une fic ?

Elodie : Vu que t'arrête pas de mettre le mot auteur je pense que oui.

Moi : Hein ?

Elodie : Laisse tomber ! On a cas faire comme si c'était réel.

Moi : Parce que ça l'est pas ?

Elodie : Fais comme tu veux.

Moi : Pour moi c'est réel, je suis trop fatiguée pour que ça ait l'air d'une fic.

A la vue du visage d'Elodie je souris. Visiblement elle commençait à douter. Je montais sur la rambarde et m'asseyais dessus.

Moi : En plus c'est bien plus amusant. Je préfère les voir et leur parler plutôt que les lire.

Elodie regardant la demi-lune : T'as raison…finalement je les trouve plus sympathiques dans la réalité qu'en fiction.

Moi : …Mouais. J'arrive pas à dire… En fait je sais pas si je suis déçue ou contente !

Elodie : Tu devrais après tout c'est pas tous les jours que tu pourras avoir le bonze en face de toi.

Moi : C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un kappa pervers sur le dos.

Elodie : Arrête il l'est pas tout le temps quand même ! Je pense qu'il peut avoir des sentiments.

Moi : C'est justement là que je suis déçue. J'étais persuadée qu'il était beaucoup plus pervers. Que Sanzo était plus colérique, que Gokû avait plus souvent faim et que Hakkai était beaucoup plus énervant à tout deviner.

Elodie : C'est ça qui est intéressant ! On découvre quelque part une partie de leur facette cachée.

Moi : Alors…je suis contente. Parce que si je savais tout sur eux ce ne serait pas drôle.

Elodie : C'est vrai, c'est quand même plus agréable de voyagez avec eux qu'on ne le pensait.

Moi :…Mais quand même…ils sont vraiment…discrets.

Elodie : De quoi tu parles ?

Moi : De leur passé.

Elodie lucidité soudaine : Ah oui je vois !

Moi : Aucun d'eux n'en parle.

Elodie : Faut dire que ce ne sont pas des choses dont on n'aime parler.

Moi : Je sais mais j'aimerai…en fait y a deux choses que je voudrais. Un ce qui n'a aucun rapport : J'aimerai faire une confrontation Hakkai, Hatori.

Elodie : Hein ?

Moi : Quoi, tu n'as jamais remarqué leur ressemblance ? Ils sont tous les deux borgnes et ont tous les deux perdus leurs femmes. Ensuite de Kana à Kanan y a pas grande marge. Si on rajoute le fait qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté c'est déjà beaucoup. En plus…

Elodie : Tu peux arrêter d'aller dans les détails…on parle pas de ça à l'origine.

Moi : Alors de quoi on parle ?

Elodie : C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet et tu t'en rappelles déjà plus ?

Moi :…

Elodie : Leur passé Camille, leur passé.

Moi : Oui ça je sais ! En fait le passé le plus mystérieux c'est celui de Gojyo.

Elodie : Et le plus triste…ce sont les quatre ex-aequo.

Moi : Oui. Mais en fait ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Gojyo a vécu cette horreur, et le moment ou il a rencontré Hakkai. Il avait environ dix ans. Dokugakuji était parti et lui…comment il a fait pour vivre ?

Elodie : Il n'y a que lui qui peut y répondre.

Moi : …Je sais. Mais quand même…ils ont beaucoup de courage.

Elodie : Rien à redire là-dessus. Moi je me demande comment ils peuvent surmonter leur peine ?

Moi : …Ils ont envie de vivre tout simplement. Et puis la seule manière de guérir un peu c'est le temps. Laisser passer du temps.

Elodie : Pour moi lorsqu'on perd un être cher, continuer à vivre c'est le faire vivre à travers nous. C'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter pleinement.

Moi : Oui. Mais si je perdais quelqu'un qui m'est cher, est-ce que je ne souhaiterais pas plutôt mourir ?

Elodie : Pour moi c'est une épreuve, elle rend plus forte.

Moi : Pour moi, je continuerai à vivre avec son souvenir afin que personne ne l'oublie. Mais tout ça ce sont de belles paroles. Dans la réalité, je sais pas comment je réagirai.

Elodie : Notre réaction face à la mort ne peut pas être déterminée.

Moi : La seule chose à ne pas perdre de vue, c'est qu'il y a toujours plus malheureux que soi.

Elodie : Sur ce…Bonne nuit.

Moi : Bonne nuit.

Elodie rentra dans sa chambre pendant que je retournais à la contemplation de la lune. Et moi si je perdais tout, comment je réagirai ?

Le lendemain matin, je me levais, complètement dans le coltar. Je descendis dans la salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je ne remarquais même pas le quatuor assis à la table devant moi. Je dormais la tête dans mon chocolat. Un bruit de chaises qu'on bouge. Apparemment mes voisins bougent. J'arrive à distinguer quatre personnes. Je fronce les sourcils… Je hais le matin. Alors, un roux…tiens il pourrait être métis lui aussi. Un nain… il ressemble vaguement à Gokû. Un blond et un brun… C'est marrant, je pensais pas rencontrer un autre groupe aussi ressemblant. Les sosies étaient bien imités. Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils et aperçut Elodie, plongée dans les comptes, fonçant droit sur…les sosies.

« - Elodie ! Atten…………………

**BOUM !**

…………tion ! »

Je me levais (pas trop vite) et me dirigeais vers elle.

Moi : Tout va bien ?

Elodie : Ouais ça va ! Attend faut que je m'excuse !

Elle releva la tête vers la personne.

Elodie : Excusez moi mons…

Gojyo : …

Elodie : …

Gojyo : …

Elodie : …Toi !

Elodie releva la tête.

Le groupe : ……………………………………………

Elodie : …

Le groupe : ……

Elodie : …

Le groupe : …

Elodie : …Et vous aussi ?

Moi, toujours dans les vapes: …Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elodie se leva et partit chercher un verre d'eau tandis que j'essayais de comprendre. De leur côté, les garçons me dévisageaient.

Moi : Désolée messieurs, elle ne regarde jamais devant elle.

J'avais à peine finit ma phrase qu'un verre d'eau glacé m'arriva sur le visage.

Moi : ÇA VA PAS NON ? T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

Elodie : Non je suis pas folle je suis lucide !

Moi : Ah ouais ? Bonjour la lucidité, tu bouscules quelqu'un, tu t'excuses pas, tu pars …comme ça, et tu me balances de l'eau froide. Bravo, c'est de la lucidité ! Personnellement je pencherai pour de l'imbécillité.

Elodie : Alors l'imbécile se permet de te dire qu'elle sait au moins qui elle a bousculé.

Moi : Oui je sais c'est Gojyo.

Gros silence.

Je dévisage les autres puis me retourne vers Elodie.

Moi : …C'est vachement bien imité.

Gros coup de baffeur.

Moi : Aïe ! Quoi encore ?

Elodie : Tu crois toujours que c'est une imitation.

Moi : Ben oui…Ils devaient prendre la route de Joncas. C'est à l'opposé d'ici.

Elodie : Oui ben ils sont pas à l'opposé d'ici.

Moi dévisageant Elodie : Non ? C'est vraiment eux ?

Je me tournais vers les persos et les dévisageaient.

Elodie : J'en ai marre je vais m'habiller, Gojyo je m'excuse.

Moi : …Mais…mais…mais…Mais non ça va pas du tout !

Sanzo : Pourquoi tu gueules ?

Moi le dévisageant : Depuis quand vous êtes là ?

Gokû, grand sourire : Depuis hier.

Moi : …Depuis quand exactement ?

Gokû : …Depuis que vous êtes arrivés en ville.

Moi : QUOI ?

Gojyo : Ben quoi ?

Je remontais sans leur adresser la parole.

_Tas de crétin ! Ils pouvaient pas le dire non ? A cause d'eux je me suis ridiculisée._

_Elodie : Autant s'éclater jusqu'au bout ! Comme ils sont pas là !_

_Rah je vais la tuer._

J'entrais dans ma chambre. Je pliais mes bagages et, ¼d'h plus tard, redescendais. Elodie m'attendait.

Moi : On fait quoi ?

Elodie : Disons qu'il nous faudrait peut-être un petit peu de temps pour réfléchir non ? Après tout, c'est eux qui ont commencé. Ils ont bien dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous, non ?

Moi : …Donc on continue en vélo.

Elodie : Bonne réaction.

Moi : OK. Bon je vais chercher l'aubergiste et les sous.

Elodie : Attends je te donne les comptes.

Moi : Quoi tout ça ?

Elodie : J'ai mis les intérêts avec.

Moi, goutte de sueur : T'as pris quel taux d'intérêts ?

Elodie : Quoi ! C'est juste 500 000 yens en plus.

Moi : OK. Bon je reviens.

Je partis donc à la recherche du payeur. Pendant ce temps, nos quatre compagnons redescendaient.

Gokû : Vous êtes prêtes ?

Elodie : Heu…écoute Gokû, ta gentillesse me touche, mais je suis pas sûre que tes 3 compagnons aient envie de nous avoir à leurs côtés.

Gokû à eux : Pourquoi ?

Silence gêné. Alors que ma voix s'élevait. Nos quatre compagnons sursautèrent. Elodie n'y prêta pas attention, je ne semblais pas en colère.

Elodie : Tu vois ils l'admettent par leur silence.

Moi revenant : C'est bon on peut y aller. Voilà ta part.

Elodie : …Camille c'est bien tu as réussi à rajouter 500 000 yens de plus.

Moi : Normal ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé me ridiculiser devant eux.

Elodie : T'as bien raison. Quand je pense que j'ai dansé devant eux ! (Déprime totale !)

Moi : Bon revenons à nos sous. Avec tant par-ci. Plus ça de pourboire plus le nombre de boissons, plus ma colère…ah non ça c'est gratuit… nous avons un total de…

Elodie : 6 343 556 yens.

Moi : …Il manque 2 yens. Il va m'entendre. Je reviens.

Elodie me retint.

Elodie : Pour 2 yens on va pas mourir.

Je n'avais toujours pas regardé les autres, mais Elodie elle oui, et lorsqu'elle vit leur tête elle explosa de rire.

Elodie : Quoi ça vous étonne qu'une fille puisse gagner plus de fric que vous ?

Je relevais la tête pour découvrir des poissons hors de l'eau.

Moi : Fermer la bouche vous aller finir par gober des mouches. Bon on y va ?

Gokû, déçu : Alors vous venez pas avec nous…

Moi : Je suis désolée Gokû. Mais, vois-tu, je suis un boulet, et le boulet aimerait bien partir pour arriver à la prochaine ville avant la nuit.

Elodie : Donc les boulets se permettent de vous dire bye bye !

Nous sortîmes de l'auberge sous les regards médusés du quatuor.

Gojyo : …Moi je veux voyager avec elle.

Gokû : Moi aussi.

Sanzo : …… (La vache il y est abonné ! Tu gagnes combien pour ça ?)

Hakkai : Sanzo que faisons-nous ?

Trois regards se tournèrent vers le moine qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Lassé d'attendre une réponse, Gokû sortit de l'auberge en déclarant qu'ils nous suivaient. Elodie prit Gokû sur son porte-bagages pendant que je prenais ses affaires. Puis nous partîmes, laissant les trois autres et leurs réflexions.

Elodie freinant d'un coup : Ah Camille, y a une fête foraine pas loin. Et si on y allait ?

Gokû : Heu…Camille est déjà partie dans la direction.

Elodie : J'en ai marre va falloir que je lui apprenne à arrêter de me laisser en plan comme ça. Je déteste quand elle me fait ça.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres étaient toujours à l'auberge et réfléchissaient.

Hakkai : Je pense que nous devrions présenter nos excuses.

Sanzo : ……

Gojyo : Moi j'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est de ta faute le bonze.

Sanzo qui MIRACLE n'a pas perdu sa langue : Tu te fous de moi ?

Hakkai : …Nous sommes tous coupables.

Gojyo : …C'est pas l'avis des filles.

Haussement de sourcils de la part du moine.

Gojyo : Gokû est parti avec elles. Enfin c'est normal il est con.

Hakkai : Mais c'est quand même lui qui est avec elles !

Sanzo : Vous croyez que c'est un cadeau ?

Gojyo et Hakkai échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

Sanzo : Bon on va voir la fête foraine.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la fête foraine.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 15 !**

**On n'oublie pas les reviews !**


	16. Fin du Flashback

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 16

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Résumé :** Le groupe de Sanzo retrouve Camille et Elodie dans une auberge. Elles sont entrain de danser dans un bar afin de payer leur nuit à l'auberge. Le soir venu elles évoquent le passé des « garçons » jamais abordé. Le lendemain matin elles retrouvent le groupe par le plus grand des hasards. Suite à une petite altercation Camille, Élodie et Goku décident de partir voir la fête foraine suivi du reste du groupe le premier ignorant qu'il est suivi du second.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les trois derniers titres ont été préparés avec une grande attention. Pensez nos cerveaux ont dû réfléchir au moins deux minutes pour trouver. J'en suis épuisée. Quel effort ! Je crois que ça mérite des applaudissements.

**Note 2:** **Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver plus tôt ! J'ai pourtant tenter de booster Elodie pour qu'elle le corrige en vain ! Tant pis j'en ai plus que marre d'attendre pour mettre la suite et je suis sur que vous en avez marre d'attendre aussi pour la suite ! Donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Mes excuses !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nerwende : Ben voilà la suite ! J'en ai marre d'attendre le bon vouloir d'Elodie pour poster donc je met le chap ! En espérant qu'elle corrige le suivant rapidement sinon je le met corrigé ou pas ! Ensuite pour Gokû et Gojyo nous sommes entrain de réfléchir avec qui nous allons les mettre. Et surtout si oui ou non nous faisons intervenir des lectrices pour ça ! Affaire à suivre donc !

jetblack1979 : Je manque vraiment d'originalité pour répondre à tes reviews. Alors comme d'habitude merci pour ton résumé !

Hachikô : Une groupie Choueeeeeette ! Trop contente ! lol Et bien voilà la suite mademoiselle la groupie. Au fait Hachikô c'est tiré de Nana non ? Je viens juste de lire toute la série d'une traite lol alors je me posais la question ! Donc tu es le petit chien qui attend patiemment la suite derrière ton ordi ! MDR j'imagine la scène ça doit être pas mal !

Uotanie : Ah je suis contente ! Notre humour n'est pas encore HS. Ça me fait plaisir pourvu que ça ne se dégrade pas par la suite.

Blackangel : Oui oui je continue, j'en suis à 25 chapitres tapés, il faut juste que je me remette dans le bain et que je rebooste ma meilleure amie mais on finira cette fic quoiqu'il arrive !

Nobiooky J'espère que tu attends toujours avec impatience ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !

Shin-ichi : Ah oui nerwende je connais, elle me laisse souvent des reviews. Donc je suis contente grâce à elle j'ai une nouvelle lectrice. Yatta ! Bon ben voilà la suite avec encore mes excuses pour le retard ! De toute façon s'il y a des réclamations c'est à Elodie (shinokago) qu'il faut les adresser. C'est elle la responsable du retard, elle corrige pas les chaps.

Chibiryuu : Ah oui le coup du plafond ! Excellente idée qu'on avait eu ! Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on le ressorte, une petite allusion ça ne serait pas mal ! Affaire à suivre… Ben pour le 8 juillet c'est loupé dommage ! En tout cas moi j'ai dépensé beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mais je ne regrette absolument pas ! C'était génial !

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Fin du Flash-Back !**

De notre côté nous avions déjà enchaîné les manèges. Gokû s'éclatait comme un fou. Ayant fini notre… douzième manèges, nous déambulions dans la fête. Passant devant un jeu… je connais pas le nom…donc où il faut taper avec un marteau pour qu'un poids monte et frappe une cloche. Elodie voulut s'y essayer. Elle fut aussitôt accueillie par les sarcasmes d'un imbécile macho prétentieux de première, bref un emmerdeur, en gros tous ce que nous détestions.

Le C : Hé petite, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir jouer à la poupée plutôt !

Moi : C'est combien le record ?

Le C : 115.

Moi : C'est tout ? Bon alors Elodie je veux minimum un 140.

Le C : Rien que ça… vous me faites marrer les naines.

Elodie se plaignant à moi : Quoi je peux pas faire autant !

Le C : Tu vois, allez rentre chez ta mère.

Elodie : Toi ta gueule, j'ai jamais dit que je pouvais pas te battre. Camille met la barre moins haut.

Gokû entrain de manger une barbe à papa (cadeau d'Elodie) : 130 c'est bien !

Elodie : Va pour 130.

Il va de soi que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avions remarqué trois regards qui eux ne loupaient rien.

Elodie se préparant : d'accord si je fais plus de 130 je vous invite à dîner.

Le C : Si tu fais moins, vous passez la soirée avec moi.

Gokû : …Il est encore plus pervers que Gojyo.

J'acquiesçait pendant qu'Elodie se rapprochait avec le marteau.

Elodie : D'habitude je suis gentille mais toi tu me plaît vraiment pas. Je relève le défi je préviens ça va te coûter cher. Tu veux quoi alors.

Le C : Un dîner et la nuit avec vous deux.

Elodie : Si tu perds… tu te prosterne devant moi et tu fais le porteur de mes amis et moi pour la fin de la journée. Je te préviens on est chargé et évidemment je ne t'inviterai pas à dîner.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards dépités. A tous les coups elle allait perdre mais comme ça ils avaient une bonne occasion de se montrer indispensable.

Moi : Voilà un porteur bien facilement gagné.

Le C : Hé crâne d'œuf, ta copine à aucune chance.

Moi : ……………Elodie on peut rajouter une close au contrat ?

Elodie : ça dépend tu veux quoi ?

Moi : Mon genoux dans les parties sensibles pour lui apprendre le respect.

Elodie : Oy le débile ramène ta fraise. T'es d'accord ?

Le forain regardait tout ça, notre petit défi attirait du monde.

Le forain : Vu le monde que vous ramenez, si vous réussissez je vous offre la peluche et 10 000yens.

Elodie : Mettez une autre peluche à la place de l'argent. C'est pas bien de voler de l'argent à d'honnête travailleur. Bon ceci mis à part Gokû tu veux quoi ?

Gokû : Heu…………………ben… j'aime bien le costume du panda là-bas. Ce serait bien s'il le portait.

Elodie : Oh un porteur panda se serait marrant.

Moi : J'oubliais, je veux aussi pouvoir le rebaptiser crétin fini.

Gokû : Et moi le débile pervers.

Pendant ce temps les paris affluaient.

Anonyme au moine : Je mise 100 sur le gars.

Sanzo : …je prends.

Gojyo : heu…Sanzo t'es sur ?

Hakkai : Moi aussi je tiens le pari.

Gojyo : Bon ben tant qu'a faire.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la somme atteigne environ 100 000 yens.

Gojyo : Si elle perd ça va nous revenir cher.

Sanzo : Elles nous rembourseront.

Elodie se prépara et chacun retint son souffle.

Gokû : VAS-Y DIDI !

Elodie : Qui a parié sur moi ?

Au total 5 personnes mais Elodie avait repéré nos trois amis.

Elodie : Camille j'aurai un truc à te dire après. Tous les autres à part les cinq préparez la monnaie.

Concentration énorme. Un immense silence régna dans toute la foire. Un gros boum puis un dong retentirent. Le résultat était attendu avec impatience et fébrilité. Gokû finissait tranquillement sa barbe à papa et je ne perdais pas de vu l'abruti. ta ta ta ta ta ting.

Elodie : Ah Gokû tu l'as manqué de deux points.

En effet Elodie avait réussi le score de 132 points.

Je me tournais vers la foule qui à présent était en effervescence devant la somme à sortir. J'éclatais de rire.

Moi : Hey le crétin fini revient ici.

Gokû se précipita devant lui et le stoppa sans le taper. Je m'approchais souriante.

Moi : Je vais pour l'instant te laisser la capacité de marcher après tout tu es notre porteur attitré, monsieur panda porteur.

Elodie : Attends !

Un silence régna et la sentence tomba : Prosternes-toi ! Le crétin fini dut se prosterner sous la menace de poings d'hommes. Gokû se ramena.

« - Faut qu'il porte ça aussi ! »

Il lui tendit donc le costume de panda. Ainsi nous pûment repartir les bras enfin décharger à part les deux peluches. Une pour moi, une pour Didi. Gokû quant à lui serrait la sienne que le forain lui avait donné de bon cœur. Son stand ne désemplissait plus, tout le monde voulant essayer de battre le record.

Moi : Au fait tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Elodie se rappelant soudain : Ah oui ! Si je te disais que nos trois énergumènes on parier sur moi.

Moi : …

Elodie : Quoi t'es étonnée ?

Moi : Non je constate simplement qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous.

Elodie : On fait un dernier tour et on les rejoint ?

Moi : OK.

Passant devant un stand de tir je vis un objet intéressant.

Moi : Il est trop beau ce collier, je le veux.

Elodie : Moi je préfère les boucles d'oreilles, ah mais le bracelet est pas mal.

Un stand de tir. Je m'essayais. J'avais le droit à 5 essais. 1 manquer, 2 manquer.

Elodie : Concentre toi un peu plus. (Se tournant vers le débile pervers) ça va c'est pas trop lourd ? (Elle regarda Gokû qui lorgnait un stand de crêpes) Camille je reviens je vais chercher des crêpes. Gokû surveille le débile pervers.

Troisième tirs encore manqué de peu. Les trois autres étaient arriver non loin de nous. Ils regardèrent rapidement ce que je faisais. Visiblement j'avais encore du travaille.

Moi : Mais c'est pas vrai je suis maudite. Bon on reprend. On se concentre sur la cible, on lève la carabine un peu plus haut.

Sanzo me regarda étonné, j'appliquais ses conseils. Bang le coup partit, manqué. Mes tirs étaient pourtant de plus en plus précis. Cinquième et dernier tir…

Moi : Mais m, c'est pas vrai ! A deux millimètres je l'avais.

Elodie revenant : Tu l'as manqué ? Ah je compatis. Fit-elle en donnant à manger à Gokû.

Moi assez déçu : Je le voulais pourtant ce collier. En plus y a la parure complète.

Elodie : Hein tu veux dire que j'aurai eu les boucles d'oreilles ? Soupir, ben dis donc.

Le crétin fini : …Je l'avais bien dit que t'aurai mieux fait de jouer à la poupée.

Ni une ni deux mon coup de genoux partit.

Moi : Ça soulage ! En attendant si tu fais tomber un truc je t'en donne une autre. (Me tournant vers Elodie) J'ai pas eu ma part.

Elodie me donna une crêpe que je bouffais en regardant le collier déprimé. Un bruit attira mon attention.

Sanzo : …c'est parce que la cible bouge.

Moi : Hein ?

Sanzo prit trois balles et en un coup gagna.

Sanzo me tendant le collier : Tiens !

Je regardais le moine étonnée. Y avait un truc illicite dans ma crêpe, c'était pas possible autrement.

(Elodie : Je suis innocente, j'ai rien mis je jure !)

Je pris quand même le collier.

Elodie comprenant ce qui allait se passer : Ça va durer trois plombes. (Tendant le paquet à Gojyo et Hakkai) Vous voulez des crêpes ? (Elle ajouta devant leur étonnement) Faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Et puis les crêpes c'est convivial non ?

Gokû regarda Sanzo qui était rouge : Ça va pas Sanzo ?

Gojyo et Hakkai qui avait tout loupé aussi cherchèrent l'explication du regard. De mon côté je tendais les boucles d'oreilles à Elodie.

Elodie : Non, cadeau de Sanzo c'est à toi !

Gojyo : Mais qu'es ce que qu'on a loupé ?

Porteur Panda, mais si le crétin fini alias le débile pervers, autrefois appelé le C : La jeune fille a pris …heu…le moine… ? dans ses bras.

Gojyo manquant de s'étouffer avec sa crêpe : NANI ?

Elodie compatissante lui tapait dans le dos tandis que Sanzo rougissait de plus belle. Nous repartîment donc dans la foire. Elodie se figea net tout à coup devant une étoila filante fendue en deux. Le commerçant expliqua que bla bla bla tout ceci était pour deux personne qui s'aimaient et bla bla bla. Pour pas faire trop con on a pas voulu mettre un cœur mais bon…

Stand de jeu de carte, trouver la bonne carte. Elodie qui a pourtant de bon yeux aux bouts de trois essais abandonna.

Gokû : Pourquoi tu veux ça ?

Elodie : Tout simplement parce que je crois que c'est vrai. Cette magie là j'y crois.

Hakkai : Pardon mais je crois que je viens de gagner.

Elodie : Ah mince je viens encore de rater une occasion d'éclairer le mystère Hakkai, mais pourquoi il a joué ?

Hakkai tendant le collier à Elodie : Eh bien, …voilà !

Elodie resta sans voix jusqu'à ce que je lui marche sur le pied.

Elodie : Aïe ! Ah heu…merci.

Elle avait les joues légèrement roses mais cela m'amusa fortement.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Elodie entrain de lire et moi avec mon Walkman sur les oreilles pommées dans mes pensées.

Elodie sans les voir : Mimi !

Pas de réponse.

Elodie : Mimi !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elodie : Allô ici la terre j'appelle Camille.

Silence complet. Tandis que les garçons évitaient de faire du bruit afin de suivre la suite des événements. Nos discussions à deux et seules finissaient généralement par les faire sourire.

Elodie balançant son bouquin : Tu vas m'écouter oui ?

Moi : Aïe ! Ça va pas non ? Tu trouves pas que je suis suffisamment amochée ?

Elodie : Ça fait 4 fois que je t'appelle t'es devenue sourde ou quoi ?

Moi ton sec : Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Elodie constatant que je n'avais pas envie de parler, se tourna du côté de la fenêtre en me déclarant de laisser tomber. Je me redressais et lui rebalançait son livre.

Elodie : Aïe ! Mais t'es malade !

Moi : Maintenant que tu m'as dérangée je veux savoir.

Elodie : J'ai pas l'impression que ça t'intéresse alors laisse moi !

Moi : Je veux savoir, grouille !

Elodie : Non.

Moi : OK !

Je remis mon Walkman en route et lui tournais le dos avant de pousser un «aïe ».

Elodie : Quoi un oreiller ça fait pas mal !

Elle venait effectivement de me balancer son oreiller.

Elodie : Tu vas pas pleurnicher pour un oreiller.

Moi soupirant : Mêles-toi de tes oignons.

Elodie : Ça cache quelque chose.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à mon lit et enleva ma couverture.

Moi : …

Elodie : Bon, t'as un problème lève toi !

Je me levais avec difficulté en me tenant le bras. Elodie constata qu'il y avait du sang partout dans le lit.

Elodie : Camille ta blessure serait pas encore ouverte par hasard ?

Moi : …

Elodie ton de reproche et d'impatience : Camille.

Moi : …

Elodie : Là j'en ai marre.

Elle m'enleva la main du bras et constata que ma blessure s'était infectée.

Elodie : Mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

Moi : …Je sais pas, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Elodie : T'es sur qu'il y a pas autre chose ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Elodie : Tu t'es pas plutôt dit que ça se refermerai tout seul.

Moi : …Je rêve ou tu me prends pour la dernière des imbéciles ?

Elodie : Non, c'est juste que tu es une grosse imbécile de ne pas l'avoir signalé.

Moi : …J'y ai pas pensé, juste la tienne quand je l'ai vu saigner.

Elodie : Tu t'es pas dit que des fois se serait mieux de penser à soi-même plutôt qu'à d'autres ?

Moi : …bof. En attendant je suis fatiguée je peux me rallonger ?

Gros coup de baffeur.

Moi : Aïe ! Quoi encore ?

Elodie : Tu veux te recoucher alors que tu as une blessure ?

Moi : Mais quoi, je suis trop fatiguée pour aller chercher Hakkai, ça attendra. Si t'es pas contente t'as cas le faire.

Elodie : Qui t'as dit que j'allais pas le faire ? Tu t'assois et tu bouges pas. (Voyant que j'allais me rendormir.) TE RENDORS PAS !

Pendant ce temps le quatuor tentait de sortir discrètement de la pièce. Elodie sortant dans le couloir les vit.

Elodie : …Ah vous êtes là ! En fait c'est plutôt Hakkai qu'est là, grouille toi.

Elle entraîna Hakkai de force dans la chambre suivie par les trois autres. Ils s'aperçurent alors que je m'étais rendormie. Elodie s'approcha.

Elodie : Mais c'est pas vrai ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PAS TE RENDORMIR !

Elle s'acharnait sur moi avec le baffeur. Je réussie à la repousser dans les bras d'Hakkai. Ce qui valu un beau cassage de gueule.

Moi : Ça te prends souvent de réveiller les gens comme ça ?

Elodie se relevant doucement et aidant Hakkai : Je t'avais pas dit de pas te rendormir. Bon bref c'est pas ça. Hakkai mon imbécile de meilleure amie a songé à ma blessure mais pas à la sienne.

Elodie se reçut de suite un coussin sur la gueule.

Moi : L'imbécile t'emmerde ! Tu me gonfles pour une petite blessure.

Elodie : Petite blessure mais tu l'as bien regardée au moins ?

Je regardais la blessure et grimaçais.

Moi : Mouais c'est pas joli.

Elodie : Non mais vous l'entendez ? Comment tu peux…

Elodie posa de suite sa main sur sa bouche s'apercevant de la connerie qu'elle allait dire.

Elodie : Ah j'en ai marre je descends.

Nouvel oreiller sur la tête.

Moi : Fini ta phrase, crétine. T'en a trop dit, je veux la suite.

Elodie ton catégorique : Non.

Hakkai : C'est peut-être pas nécessaire de…

Moi le coupant : Hakkai j'ai pas besoins de tes conseils, je veux sa phrase.

Gojyo : Oui vas-y c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Elodie : Toi, tais-toi, après ce que tu m'as fait subir m'adresse plus la parole sauf si……je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.

Elodie s'éloigna poursuivie par une sangsue en chemise de nuit.

Moi : Oy, je veux la fin de la phrase.

Elodie : T'auras beau insister même sous la torture je dirai rien.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur le visage du bonze. Elodie était vraiment quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

Sanzo : Heu…Camille tu crois pas que tu devrais soigner ça ? Et après aller t'habiller ?

Moi agressive : …Quoi t'as jamais vu une fille en chemise de nuit ?

Gojyo : Ben…c'est un moine il doit encore être vierge.

Moi : Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir. Et il y a un début à tout dans la vie.

Elodie : Oui et ben pour l'instant je garde ça pour moi. De toute façon ce n'est pas important.

Moi levant les yeux au ciel : Mais tu m'énerves à la fin !

Hakkai : Camille arrête de bouger s'il te plaît.

Elodie : Gokû maintiens là s'il te plaît !

Moi me dégageant : Et puis quoi encore ?

Un bruit de détente se fit entendre. De mauvaise humeur je remontais dans la chambre en leur fermant la porte au nez. La clé tourna.

Hakkai : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la soigner.

Gojyo monta vers la chambre et frappa à la porte : Oy Camille ouvre ! Faut qu'on te soigne.

Moi gueulant derrière la porte : Non, c'est bon ! Je me soignerai quand Elodie aura finit sa phrase. Na !

Elodie posa sa main sur ces yeux.

_Elle m'énerve mais elle m'énerve._

De leur côté les quatre hommes essayaient de rentrer sans forcer la porte, il y avait déjà eu assez de dégâts.

Elodie gueulant : Tu veux que je te la dise ma phrase ?

Sanzo blêmit, non elle n'allait pas oser.

Elodie : Comment tu peux être aussi insouciante et aussi conne. La voilà ma phrase.

Silence. Aucun bruit de clé. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de réponses.

Hakkai timidement : Camille ?

Moi : …Foutez-moi la paix. Je me ferai soigner plus tard.

Elodie : J'ai une idée. Gojyo, Hakkai……………………………………………………….

Gojyo : Bonne idée.

Elodie : Oublie pas que j'aurai à te parler après.

Gojyo et Hakkai descendirent chercher une échelle. Ils montèrent donc par la fenêtre.

De son côté, Sanzo tentait de me convaincre d'ouvrir la porte.

Sanzo : …Avec une blessure pareille tu vas vraiment devenir un boulet.

Moi : …J'en suis déjà un, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Gokû regardait Elodie déprimée pensant vaguement qu'elle avait faim.

Sanzo : …Jusqu'à présent tu te défendais encore toute seule.

Moi : …Ben vaut mieux non ? Tu m'aurais laissée crever.

Sanzo : Ouvre cette porte, bordel !

Moi : Non.

Sanzo : Sors, où c'est mon flingue qui va te faire sortir.

Elodie écrivit sur un bout de papier. « Tu sais c'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour sortir avec elle. »

Moi : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je te ferai remarquer que ça va encore te coûter une porte.

_Elodie : Ça à mon avis il en a rien à foutre !_

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que…

Elodie : Ah on dirait qu'ils viennent d'y arriver.

Moi gueulant : Ne me touche pas sale pervers !

Elodie : Ah le combat a commencé !

Mais à leur plus grande surprise Hakkai ouvrit la porte, faisant tomber les trois autres par terre. (Ben oui ils se sont collés pour mieux entendre !)

Elodie : J'en ai marre de me casser la gueule !

Gokû : Nee, ça y est ?

Hakkai : Oui mais Gojyo s'est mis en tête de voir si elle avait pas d'autres blessures.

Elodie sortit le fouet, chopa les pieds de Gojyo et le traîna de force dans les escaliers, en lui ordonnant d'attendre dehors, elle avait à lui parler.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 16 !**

**On n'oublie pas les reviews ! Si si j'y tiens et ne vous inquiétez pas si Elodie tarde encore trop à corriger la suite je la posterai sans correction tant pis ! Marre d'attendre ! Encore une fois je présente mes excuses pour ce retard !**


	17. Mise au point!

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 17

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Résumé :** Elodie, Camille et Goku s'amusent à la foire et tout en étant surveillés (sans le savoir) par Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai. À la foire, les deux filles et le légendaire Roi des Singes remettent un macho prétentieux à sa place en gagnant le pari avec le testeur de forces.

Résultat: le pauvre est obligé de devenir leur esclave pendant le reste de leur excursion à la fête foraine. Fin du flash back (de trois chapitres quand même !)

De retour dans le présent Camille et Elodie ont une dispute à cause de la blessure que Camille n'a pas eu le temps de soigner. Elodie organise un plan pour soigner Camille sans qu'elle le sache avec l'aide de Gojyo et Hakkai.

Résultat: Camille est soignée et Gojyo risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec Élodie.

**Reponse aux reviews :**

Shinokago : Non non je t'oublie pas et je pense qu'on s'est suffisament engueulé pour ta review. Je crois qu'on peut considérer qu'on a fini la saison 1 non ? Ah non il reste mon fameux cha 27 ke je dois finir. Mince j'ai pas d'idée. Ton chap aussi. Et il faut qu'on organise tout ça ! Ah zut on a encore du boulot ! Pfou !

Vestalie : J'ignore si tu as fini par arriver au 16ème chapitre ! Mais en tout cas c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que le suite te plaît !

Uotanie : Bah oui on continue ! On a quasi fini la saison 1 ! Oui parce qu'il y a plusieurs saison. En effet on s'est dit que si on étalait pas sur plusieurs saisons 70 chapitres ça feraient beaucoup ! Bon quand je dis ça je pense que c'est un peu le minimum qu'on va faire parti comme on est parti ! Reste à savoir si les fans vont suivre !

Nobiooky : Bah je crois que notre humour ne baisse pas avant environ 15 chapitres minimums. Après ça devient plus sérieux quoique…vu les délires qu'on a prévu je suis pas sûre de ce que j'affirme. Ta patience est en tout cas récompensée aujourd'hui ! Voici le chapitre 17 !

Injallsstorm : Tu m'excuses hein ? Je savais pas quoi mettre comme pseudo donc je me suis contentée du premier mot ! Bien voilà la suite !

Jetblack 1979 : Toujours fidèle au poste hein ? Merci de nous suivre ! Je vais encore me servir de ton réusmé ! merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 17 :**

**_ Mise au point!_  
**

Gojyo et Elodie sortirent dehors. Pendant ce temps je décidais d'aller bouffer. Les autres m'accompagnèrent.

Gojyo : Bon, alors quoi ?

Elodie regardait de part et d'autre, tous les sens en éveils.

Elodie : C'est simple, je te propose un pacte.

Gojyo haussa les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Qu'allait-elle encore lui faire ? Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de l'avoir connue. Mais en même temps elle pouvait se montrer sympa. Tendu Gojyo lui demanda quel genre de pacte.

Elodie : J'arrête de te martyriser si tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Camille.

Gojyo : Pourquoi ?

Elodie : Ça, ça me regarde !

Gojyo : …Bien sûr c'est parce que tu veux la faire sortir avec le moine c'est ça hein ?

Elodie sur la défensive : Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

Gojyo : …C'est non !

Elodie : T'as pas le choix !

Gojyo : …Tu m'as bien dit « proposer », alors je refuse !

Elodie réfléchissait en tentant de garder son calme. Ce fut ce moment-là que je choisis pour apparaître.

Elodie : C'est pas vrai !

Moi : …Je te signale que vu qu'on va mieux, Sanzo veut qu'on reprenne le voyage.

Gojyo soupira de soulagement, il ne perdait pas. Elodie soupira aussi mais de déprime. Je les regardais, tentant de comprendre, puis les suivit, direction la Jeep et l'ouest. Dans la Jeep, personne ne parlait. L'ambiance était lourde.

Moi : …Quel calme !

Gokû : Nee, pourquoi ils sont tous de mauvaise humeur ?

Moi : Je sais pas, ça doit être la pleine lune !

Gojyo : C'est quoi le rapport ?

Moi : Ah pour toi j'ai un autre avis. C'est que t'as pas ta dose de sexe. Sanzo, ça doit être sa dose de clopes. Et Didi, ben…je sais pas.

Gokû : Elle a peut-être faim.

Gojyo : Je pense plutôt qu'elle a un problème.

Moi : Quel genre de problème ?

Gojyo : Elle sait pas comment m'avouer qu'elle m'aime !

Gokû : Nee, c'est vrai Elodie tu aimes Gojyo ?

Gojyo : Arrête de tout prendre au pied de la lettre !

Gokû : Quoi c'est pas vrai ?

Gojyo : …Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Je volerais pas la chérie de…… du moine.

Moi ton de reproche : …Gojyo !

Gojyo : Désolé !

Sanzo se retourna comprenant clairement que le kappa avait failli gaffer, mais avait-il besoin de rajouter une connerie derrière.

Gokû : Didi ! Ça va pas ?

Moi : C'est vrai, t'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure !

Elodie refoula sa colère, de peur de sortir une connerie qu'elle regretterait aussitôt.

Gojyo : …Hey ho, on peut savoir pourquoi tu réagis pas ?

Elodie : …

Moi : Laisse tomber !

Gojyo lui lança un regard suspicieux puis soupira et se tourna vers moi.

Gojyo : Je peux écouter avec toi ?

Moi étonnée : … ben… si tu veux !

Le manque de réaction d'Elodie inquiétant Sanzo, et le fait que le kappa se rapproche dangereusement de moi, il sortit le baffeur. A ce moment là, il remarqua qu'Hakkai avec un grand sourire accéléra. Ne m'y attendant pas je me retrouvais projeté sur Gojyo. Je me relevais aussitôt, légèrement rouge de honte.

Moi : Tu peux prévenir quand tu accélères !

Gojyo : Ah non, tu peux continuer autant de fois que tu veux.

Sortie du baffeur.

Moi : Je suis pas d'accord. Arrête avec ça tu m'énerves !

Elodie ne réagissait toujours pas mais la situation lui plaisait déjà mieux. Mais bien sûr, c'était ça la solution ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte que je me dispute avec Gojyo de façon à ce que je ne lui adresse plus la parole. …Bon alors comment faire pour que je ne puisse plus le voir ? …Idée rejetée. Je ressortis mon Walkman et tendais un écouteur à Gojyo, jetant un regard noir au conducteur. Je pouvais voir dans le rétroviseur qu'il était désolé et qu'à l'origine ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Je repartis dans la musique, de mauvaise humeur. La journée continua comme ça. Elodie perdue dans ses pensées, Gokû écoutant la musique avec elle, Gojyo et moi écoutant l'autre walkman, Sanzo cherchant désespérément un moyen de tuer le kappa, et Hakkai se demandant bien ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Vint le repas du midi, avec l'habituelle demande de nourriture de Gokû. Pour une fois je suivis le mouvement. Mon ventre criait famine.

Elodie descendant de la Jeep : J'ai pas faim !

Elle restait dans son coin. Au bout de dix minutes, j'envoyais Hakkai lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

Hakkai :… Elodie, vous…pardon…tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elodie : Hein, oui oui je vais bien !

Hakkai : …j'ai du mal à te croire !

Elodie releva les yeux, c'est vrai ! Elle avait oublié. Hakkai avait la fâcheuse manie d'insister et de tout deviner. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, nous étions assez loin et visiblement occupés. Gokû et Gojyo se chamaillaient sous une pluie de balle et de baffes, tandis que je regardais la scène, amusée.

Elodie : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix !

Hakkai : Tu préférerais parler à Camille ?

Elodie : Oh non, surtout pas elle.

Hakkai la regarda avec étonnement puis sourit.

Hakkai : Et si tu commençais par le début !

Elodie soupira et se résigna : D'accord. J'ai parlé à Gojyo ce matin et… …il refuse d'abandonner l'idée de laisser tomber Camille… …Maintenant je me sens incapable de tout. Inutile même.

Hakkai souriant : Je ne pense pas que tu sois inutile. Mais Gojyo a la fâcheuse manie de s'accrocher comme un cafard. Tu devrais le savoir. Et puis…je vais essayer de t'aider. (Se rappelant son accélération) Enfin, quand j'y arrive ! Je pense que c'est toi la plus douée.

Elodie : Mais ça n'évolue pas.

Hakkai : …C'est un peu normal. Tu essayes de mettre Sanzo au caractère… bien trempé et Camille qui je dirais a aussi son caractère. Ajoutons à cela Gojyo et les quiproquos, tu t'en sors pas mal. Et puis rappelle-toi, Sanzo n'est pas doué pour ça. Un peu…comme moi…

Il avait baissé la voix sur la fin.

Elodie : Alors là c'est la plus grosse connerie de ta part que j'ai jamais entendu.

Hakkai : Hé ?

Elodie rouge : C'est toi qui est le plus sentimental parmis les quatre. J'aime bien les gens comme ça…

Hakkai : … Ça veut dire que vous m'aimez bien ? Malgré mes mains couvertes de sang ?

Elodie : Moi je vois pas de sang en tout cas. Et puis c'est la voie que tu as choisie.

Hakkai sourit : …Je suis content que tu me considères comme un ami.

Elodie rouge : Heu…oui…un ami… (se ressaisissant) mais on parlait pas de ça à l'origine.

Hakkai surpris : Ah oui c'est vrai ! …Tu as une idée pour décrocher Gojyo ?

Elodie : Non, c'est bien ça le problème !

Hakkai : …Moi non plus.

Elodie sourit, se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant merci et partit en direction du soi-disant pique-nique. Elle avait retrouvé la forme. Resté seul Hakkai passa rapidement sa main sur sa joue.

_Est ce que je peux … ?_

Kanzeon : Voilà qui promet de devenir intéressant ! Qu'en penses-tu Nataku ? Crois-tu qu'ils pourront y arriver ? Ils ne sont pas doués, et ces jeunes filles non plus apparemment.

_Retour en arrière, pendant qu'Elodie et Hakkai parlent :_

Gokû : Ah ! Rends-moi mon petit pain voleur !

Gojyo : Mais c'est le mien.

Gokû : Non il était dans mon assiette.

Moi : Il faudrait peut-être en laisser pour Didi.

Voyant que personne ne m'écoutait je soupirais. Un baffeur surgit devant moi.

Moi : Hé ?

Sanzo : Avec le tien tu ne peux frapper que Gojyo.

Moi : C'est amplement suffisant.

Bang et un kappa assommé un. Je chopais le petit pain.

Moi : Puisque personne le veut, il est pour Didi !

Gokû, Gojyo ton geignard : Mon petit pain.

Gojyo : Camille donne-le moi. Allez s'il te plaît !

Moi : …Non.

Gokû : Nee, et à moi ?

Moi réfléchissant : …Je sais pas.

Gojyo : Hey c'est du favoritisme.

Gokû : …En échange je te donne mon dernier chocolat. (Elodie : Conseil ne proposez jamais du chocolat à Camille)

Moi : Si tu me prends par les sentiments. (Elodie : Je vous l'avais dit)

Je tendais le petit pain à Gokû. Gojyo se mit alors à m'enlacer.

Gojyo : Donne moi le petit pain ou je t'embrasse.

Moi :…Ça va pas non ? (Se tournant vers Gokû) Et mon chocolat ?

Gokû : Tu veux qu'il t'embrasse ?

Moi : Il le fera pas, sinon il est mort. Et la personne qui arrive derrière n'est pas non plus d'une tendresse infinie à son égard.

Gojyo se retourna pour voir arriver Elodie les yeux menaçant mais avec un grand sourire. Comment dire, elle venait de voir la scène et visiblement… voyons…je dirai que Kikito

(Kikito : C'est A-Ki-TO tête de pioche !

Sei : D'accord Kikito !

Kikito : AKITO ! Je vais te tuer !

Sei : Oh une réplique de Zozo !

Zozo : Sanzo !

Sei : Mais non ! Zozo c'est bien ! Merci au passage à Syt pour ce surnom. Avec Wufy.

Wufy : C'est Wufei !

Shino : Camille les lecteurs attendent la suite.)

Bref donc Kikito

(Kikito : AKITO !

Sei : AH c'est bon on a compris. Maintenant laisse les lecteurs lire.)

Je reprends donc Kikito

(Kikito : AKI…

Sei : TA GUEULE !)

Donc, je vais y arriver. Kikito… (AKI…) D'accord d'accord donc Akito

(Kikito pour les intimes

Sanzo : Depuis quand tu es intime avec lui ?

Sei : Ne t'inquiète pas tu restes quand même numéro un Zozo.

Sanzo : Mais…Tss, tu m'énerves.)

Bref donc Akito (Kikito, OK j'arrête) avait encore du chemin à faire pour parvenir à ce niveau. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas fruits basket je dirai qu'Elodie semblait machiavélique, en fait…heu démoniaque…heu plus fort que ça …heu…heu… (cherche un mot puissant) Je sais pas moi. Démerdez-vous à la fin. En bref elle fait peur. Un baffeur et un Gojyo volant, un.

Moi : Merci !

Elodie : Je savais pas que les kappas volaient.

Moi : Surtout qu'il vole bien. (Prend son mètre) 10 mètres.

Elodie : Ah zut je pensais faire 10m50. J'ai besoin de me réentraîner. Gojyo au pied.

Moi : Au pied chien chien, sussucre.

Je tapais sur mes genoux, l'air de vraiment parler à un chien. Bon d'accord j'ai une chienne donc effectivement ça aide. Sanzo ne se retenait pas, il était mort de rire. Incapable de s'arrêter. Je me tournais vers lui.

Elodie sautant de joie : Ouais on a réussi à le décoincer. Depuis le temps !

Moi : Heu…Sanzo, tu respires ?

Sanzo : …Si j'avais imaginé que je rigolerais autant un jour.

Moi :…Ben quoi ? Y a rien de drôle !

Gojyo : Je suis d'accord.

Sanzo : Tiens le retour du chien au pied du maître.

Gojyo : …………C'est qui le maître ?

Moi : Au choix, Sanzo ou Elodie !

Gojyo : Ça peut pas être toi ?

Elodie faisant la révérence : Sanzo je t'en prie. A toi l'honneur !

……………………………………………………………….

Moi : 11m. Record battu.

Sanzo : A ton tour !

Moi : Heu…vous croyez pas que ça suffit !

Elodie, Sanzo, sèchement et catégoriques : Non.

Moi : …Vous avez répété ou quoi ?

Elodie, Sanzo, catégoriques : Non.

Moi : …

Gojyo : Camille help !

Elodie armant son tir comme au golf : Attends… Attends… Shoot !

Moi : Bon allez arrêtez !

Elodie, Sanzo : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir répété ?

Je les regardais avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et en même temps j'étais dépitée à la limite de la colère. Encore un tir, Sanzo envoya bouler une nouvelle fois Gojyo.

Moi, gueulant : Bon, maintenant ça suffit !

Elodie : Si t'as pitié c'est pas le moment !

Moi : …On ne s'acharne pas sur une ambulance.

Sanzo : Quel rapport ?

Moi : C'est une expression, ça veut dire qu'on ne s'acharne pas sur un blessé.

Gokû : Mais il a pas l'air blessé.

Elodie : Attend Gokû je vais t'apprendre.

Et pendant que Gojyo recommençait ses leçons de vol improvisées, je me tournais vers Hakkai.

Elodie : 12m50 pour Gokû ! Bravo ! T'es le gagnant.

Sanzo : A mon tour !

Moi : Hakkai ! …Hakkai !… HAKKAI !

Hakkai sortant de ses pensées : Pardon ?

Moi : …je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais avant que tu m'en parles, tu peux m'aider à sortir Gojyo de là !

Hakkai : De quoi ?

Hakkai tourna la tête en direction de la scène, Sanzo venait d'effectuer un lancer magistral. Il fallu dix minutes pour désincruster Gojyo du sol.

Hakkai : Je croyais que tu voulais que Gojyo te lâche.

Moi : TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?

Hakkai rejeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la scène et vit Gokû et Elodie entrain de tirer. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser.

Hakkai : Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Moi : Je croyais que Gojyo était ton ami.

Hakkai : Oui. Quel rapport ?

Moi : ……

Désespérée, je tournais le dos à l'ancien humain, de très mauvaise humeur. Sanzo armait son baffeur une énième fois, au moment de tirer une flèche vint se loger dedans ainsi qu'il reçut un baffeur volant.

Moi : MAINTENANT Y EN A MARRE ! ÇA SUFFIT !

Gokû : Dommage on s'amusait bien.

Moi regard noir : Ta gueule !

Un shuriken me frôla.

Elodie : Ne lui dit plus jamais ça !

Je tournais le dos à ma meilleure amie en haussant les épaules et m'approchais de Gojyo et m'accroupis près de lui.

Moi : T'es pas mort ?

Gojyo : Aïe !

Moi, soupirant : OK ! Bon t'es en état de marcher ?

Gojyo, se relevant et s'asseyant péniblement : Je crois.

Moi : Alors debout, on y va !

Gojyo : A pied ?

Moi : J'ai aucune envie de monter dans la Jeep. J'ai retenu la carte. Si tu veux rester avec eux c'est ton choix. A tes risques et périls.

Gojyo : …Je viens !

Gokû : Ben…ils vont où ?

Sanzo : C'est quoi le problème là ?

Elodie : Me dis pas que t'as pas compris ?

Hakkai, atterrissant : Que se passe-t-il ?

Elodie : J'ai l'impression que Camille à envie de faire une balade avec Gojyo !

Sanzo : …Et tu comptes les laisser faire ?

Elodie : …Oui. Camille tu me raconteras !

Sanzo regarda Elodie, inquiet, mais se résigna à la laisser faire. Elle me connaissait mieux après tout. Ils partirent donc à bord de Jeep. De la voiture Elodie me lança une gourde en me déclarant que j'en aurai besoin. La gourde vola atterri par terre mais rien. Elle resta par terre. Je continuais de marcher en parlant à Gojyo. J'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre mon sac.

Sanzo : On lui prend une chambre à Camille ?

Elodie : …Ben oui tant qu'à faire on les attends. Ils vont pas arriver avant un ou deux jours.

Sanzo grommela vaguement quelque chose mais Elodie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ressassait sa discussion avec Hakkai.

**Cette partie a été écrite par Elodie, même si je reste la narratrice.**

_« Je suis content que tu me considères comme un ami »_

Cette phrase lui résonnait dans la tête.

Gokû : …die…

En y repensant la phrase d'Hakkai lui avait fait intérieurement mal, bien que l'ancien humain ne le sache pas.

Gokû : …Didi…

Elodie, revenant à la réalité : Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gokû ?

Le jeune youkai la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Relevant légèrement la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sanzo, malgré son masque d'impassibilité, laissait cependant paraître une légère inquiétude. Hakkai quant à lui…eh bien…il ne souriait plus et la regardait avec des yeux profonds.

Hakkai : Elodie… Tu vas bien ?

_« Je suis content que tu me considères comme un ami »_

Sa voix avait fait ressurgir cette phrase. Elodie se sentit déprimée. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître pour ne pas être considérée comme un boulet, elle déclara :

« - Ça va… J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un petit peu. Je… je vous rejoins tout à l'heure ! »

Sur ces mots elle se précipita dans sa chambre.

Gokû : Nee, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Je la trouve bizarre depuis tout à l'heure…

Hakkai, visiblement inquiet : …Je l'ignore…

Sanzo, sortant sa carte de crédit : Hakkai ! Emmène Gokû manger quelque part. Et achète-moi des clopes au passage !

Gokû : Pourquoi tu viens pas ?

Sanzo : Je suis fatigué ! Je vais me reposer un peu.

Gokû : Pourtant t'étais en forme tout à l'heure !

Sanzo, baffant Gokû : Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ?

Hakkai : Viens Gokû. Il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver.

Gokû : Pffff ! D'accooord !

Lorsque les deux youkais eurent quitté l'auberge, Sanzo se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Elodie.

Cette dernière était toujours absorbée dans ses réflexions, réfléchissant encore et encore à sa discussion de tout à l'heure.

……_Un ami…Tu parles…Je le considère bien plus qu'un ami à présent…Mais…_

_« Je suis content que tu me considères comme un ami »_

…_Je n'ai aucune chance…Aucune…_

Elle regardait le pendentif représentant les deux morceaux de l'étoile filante. Finalement, en y réfléchissant, c'était idiot de croire à ça ! Comme si elle allait pouvoir donner une partie à Hakkai ! (Moi : elle est aussi stupide que moi sur ce coup là !)

…_Ringard…_

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait beau être joyeuse et toujours de bonne humeur, Elodie était quelqu'un de très sensible. Elle est aussi très généreuse. Enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle laissa libre court à sa peine.

Toc toc toc

Se relevant péniblement, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées et se força à ne plus pleurer avant de dire : « Entrez ! »

De son côté, Gokû refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il boudait.

Hakkai : Allons, Gokû ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Gokû : Je vous trouve tous bizarre ces derniers temps ! Toi, Sanzo, Gojyo, Camille et Didi ! Pourquoi je sais rien moi ?

Hakkai : …Gokû…il y a certaines choses que les gens préfèrent garder pour eux…car il s'agit de sentiments personnels.

Gokû : Mais pourquoi !

Hakkai, souriant : …C'est une chose que tu comprendras un jour… Cette réponse te satisfait ?

Gokû acquiesça et demanda alors à Hakkai des beignets à la viande.

Elodie : San…Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sanzo : T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

Elodie : J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, c'est tout !

Sanzo : …Au point d'en avoir les yeux rouges !

Elodie, s'asseyant au bord de son lit : Oh, ça …Ce n'est rien…

Bang ! Une balle passa au-dessus de sa tête.

Elodie : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !

Sanzo : Ta voix n'est pas convaincante !

Il se rapprocha et s'assit à côté d'elle. (Moi : Je vais la tuer !)

Sanzo : Je t'écoute !

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 17 !**

**Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies !**


	18. Imprévus

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 18

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Après une longue abscence voici enfin la suite ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard! J'ai des problèmes de connection, des problèmes personnels et pas mal de boulot puisque je suis en terminale! Donc mes excuses pour le retard!

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic Saiyuki , je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite! En faite elle est enregistrée sur un autre ordinateur qui bug énormément et refuse de s'allumer ou ne m'affiche l'écran que 30 secondes! Donc c'est un peu galère! Merci de comprendre!

**Résumé :** Je pense que ce n'est pas négligeable :

Tout en continuant le voyage vers l'ouest, Élodie à proposé un pacte à Gojyo qui consiste à laisser Camille tranquille s'il veut qu'elle cesse de le martyriser. Au cours d'un pique nique qui semblait banal une légère dispute provoque une cession du groupe! D'un côté : Elodie, Hakkai, Sanzo et Gokû et de l'autre Camille et Gojyo. Tandis que ces derniers finissent le voyage à pied. Elodie arrivé se sent assez déprimé. Le chapitre se terminait sur Sanzo et Elodie qui parlaient!

**Question :** Je n'arrive plus à mettre de review! C'est bien simple quand je clique sur l'onglet il ne se passe rien! Quelqu'un peut m'aider pour ça? Personnellement ça m'emme énormement! Pas moyen de reviewer les fics que j'aime!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**injallsstorm :** Et oui quel suspens! Et oui Gojyo est chiant! Et bien voilà la suite! Heu vite rire jaune heu désolée?

**Deborah :** Pas grave que t'es pas reviewer plutôt! T'as vu le temps que je met pour poster??!! Merci pour tout ces compliments! Bon faut que je m'y remette alors! Sa fait à peu près quatre mois que j'ai rien écris! Mon dieu je ne me reconnais plus!

**Uotanie :** Heu...oui c'est ce qui est prévu! Mais bon pour l'instant nous ne sommes qu'au chap 35 ou 36 environ! Et c'est la fin de la saison 1. Par contre nous avons plein d'idées pour la deuxième saison.

**jetblack1979 :** Merci pour tes résumés ils sont toujours aussi pratique!

**nerwende :**

Le cafard en démordre??! T'es tombé sur la tête pour espérer ça! Lol! Non je plaisante, ne t'inquiète Gojyo finira bien par lâcher le morceau un jour ou l'autre! Enfin j'espère... Quand à Hakkai et bien c'est Hakkai, s'il ne devinait pas tout ce ne serait plus Hakkai pas vrai? Et oui nous avons découvert une nouvelle race : le Gojyo volant! Malheureusement pour nous les autorités refusent de reconnaître que cela existe! Quel malheur, pourtant les Gojyo volant sont en voie de disparition. Quand à Sanzo mort de rire ça m'énerve, j'avais oublié mon appareil photo! lis la suite...

"- RECUPERER SANZ0! NON MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE!"

Elodie arrive en courant et retient Camille qui veut étrangler nerwende.

« - Que ce soit bien clair Sanzo est à MOI! A MOI! »

Elodie : Désolé nerwende elle a un peu pété les plombs!

Camille : ...

Elodie : Quoi?

Camille: Lis la suite!

Elodie: QUOI? Tu veux dévergonder mon Gokû ???!!! Hors de ma vue! Satyre, monstre!

Camille : Et après c'est moi qui suis dangereuse!

Arrive les persos qui tentent de nous calmer

Hakkai : Ne frapper les lectrices sinon elles ne vous liront plus!

Gojyo: Surtout quand elles sont aussi mignonnes!

Nerwende, Elodie et Camille : KAPPA PERVERS!

Gojyo s'envole propulsé par trois filles en colère.

Camille : Bon je t'excuse pour Sanzo et Gokû et en échange tu m'excuses pour l'attente!

Nerwende : Faut voir si le chapitre est bon!

Sanzo: Non Camille! Ne tue pas une de tes lectrices! T'en a déjà pas beaucoup!

Sanzo lâche soudain Camille qui s'est retournée vers lui et le poursuis à coup de bazooka

Camille : Comment ça je ne suis pas une bonne autrice! Comment ça j'écris mal! Commetn ça c'est nul!

Autres goutte de sueur : C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit.

**tarja :** Camille: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Elle est morte et elle n'a même pas lu la suite!

Elodie: C'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'as qu'à publier plus vite!

Gokû: Je crois qu'elle t'entend plus!

Camille en larmes sur le corps de tarja

Camille: Je sais, je vais la ressuciter!

Gojyo: Comment?

Camille pars en courant en hurlant : Gyokumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

**Kikou **: ah ben oui sa on peut le dire, parce que contrairement aux autres tu attends moins longtemps le chapitre suivant! Bon contente que ça t'es plu!

**Eh bien chères lectrices, chers lecteurs par ici la suite!**

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

_**Imprévus **_

Sanzo : Je t'écoute !

Elodie, le regardant, étonnée : Attends ! C'est vraiment toi, Sanzo ?! Parce que le Sanzo que je connais ne se mettrait jamais à l'écoute des problèmes des autres !

Sanzo : Urusai ! Si tu veux pas me parler, c'est ton problème ! Moi, si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour te rendre la pareille avec tout ce que tu fais pour m'aider !

Elodie : Tu veux dire que…tu reconnais mes efforts pour t'aider… ?

Sanzo, légèrement rouge : K'so ! Je me tue à te le dire ! Alors raconte parce que je commence à en avoir marre !

Elodie, souriant légèrement : …Merci…mais si je t'en parle, tu me considéreras comme un boulet…

Sanzo, s'allumant sa dernière clope : T'en seras un si tu continues à garder ça pour toi.

Elodie : …Très bien…

Elodie lui raconta alors sa discussion avec Hakkai et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Enfin, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à sa phrase. Sanzo l'écoutait silencieusement.

Elodie : …Et maintenant…je me retrouve là, sans savoir comment réagir…

En la regardant, Sanzo remarqua qu'elle pleurait légèrement (Elodie : Sérieux si un jour on m'avait dit que je parlerais de mon état d'âme au moine, je l'aurai pas cru).

Elodie, essuyant ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas : Ah…pardon…Mais, tu sais, je rigole comme ça mais au fond je suis très sensible. Dans mon monde on me dit souvent que j'ai le cœur sur la main, que je suis trop généreuse et trop sentimentale. Maintenant, tu dois penser que je suis un poids…

Sanzo : …Hm…Non. Je pensais juste que tu ne te laisserais pas abattre par une phrase. C'est pas dans ton caractère…En général tu te ressaisis assez vite…

Elodie : Oui…Mais là, c'est pas pareil…

Sanzo : Si tu crois qu'une phrase veut tout dire, alors ça signifie que tu es faible. Tu me l'as fait comprendre lors de notre dernière discussion : les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit.

Elodie, ébahie : …Et c'est toi qui me dit ça…

Sanzo : Ouais, et à cause de ça je me suis encore ridiculisé !

Elodie : …Non…Ce que tu m'as dit est vrai…Après tout j'ignore tout des sentiments d'Hakkai… Merci Sanzo ! Ça m'a redonné la pêche ! Mais tu ne dis rien à personne de ce que je t'ai confié, hein ?!

Le bonze désigna son arrière bras droit à l'endroit où elle lui avait dessiné le soleil de leur serment. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il resterait muet.

Elodie : Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais me donner encore plus pour que tu puisses être avec Camille ! Je vais m'y mettre à fond !

Sanzo : Hm !

Sanzo avait raison. Peut-être qu'avec Hakkai, Elodie avait ses chances ! (Moi : Pas peut-être Didi, pas peut-être !) Mais pour l'instant, son but premier serait de me mettre le moine et moi ensemble à tout prix ! Elle lui devait bien ça !

On frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Gokû qui se jeta sur Elodie pour lui demander si elle allait mieux. A la vue de son sourire et de son regard pétillant il sourit à son tour. Sanzo déclara alors qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Ils partirent alors en bas, Gokû devant et Sanzo à sa suite. Hakkai stoppa Elodie au pas de la porte lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Hakkai : Elodie…Tu…Enfin…Ça va ?

Elodie, lui souriant chaleureusement : On ne peut mieux !

Elle descendit à son tour les escaliers, ne remarquant pas le soupir de soulagement de l'ancien humain, ainsi que son regard bienveillant. C'est ainsi que tous les quatre passèrent deux jours sans encombres.

Retour en arrière avec Gojyo et moi. Nous avancions sans parler, Gojyo avançait à son rythme à cause de ses blessures et de mon côté je réfléchissais sérieusement. Le soir tomba. Il fallait passer la nuit dehors.

Moi : …Il va falloir faire du feu.

Gojyo : …Je vais m'occuper de chercher du bois.

Moi : Non, je vais le faire, cherche plutôt à manger. Les animaux mangeables c'est pas ce qui manque ici. J'ai remarqué plusieurs lapins. Et là-bas il y a des fruits.

Gojyo obéit. Lorsqu'il revint, il me trouva entrain de m'énerver sur son briquet et le bois.

Moi : Saleté de feu, tu vas prendre oui ?

Gojyo, souriant : … Il faudrait du papier pour le faire démarrer.

Moi, soupirant : Je sais, l'ennui c'est que j'en ai pas.

Gojyo, étonné : Tu as déjà fait du feu ?

Moi : …Je vais chaque année chez ma grand-mère, elle a une grande cheminée alors… et puis ça m'éclate. J'adore le feu. En fait, les flammes qui brûlent et qui dévorent le bois, c'est comme un ballet……………Bon bref, fini les conneries. Il faut allumer ce feu !

Gojyo fouilla ses poches et finit par trouver la liste de courses que Didi lui avait donné la dernière fois. Ouf ça marche, le feu prit. Après avoir cuit le lapin comme on pouvait, je réussis à sortir une couverture de mon sac.

Gojyo : Je ne savais pas que tu savais te débrouiller dans la forêt seule.

Moi : Moi non plus. Mais je me suis dit que puisque je connaissais un peu la campagne et la vie des mes grands-parents et arrière grands-parents, je pouvais me débrouiller.

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la soirée comme ça. Je lui racontais comment vivaient mes grands-parents, et tout ce que je faisais quand je passais un mois chez eux pendant les grandes vacances. C'était pas mes meilleures vacances, mais maintenant, quand j'y repense, ça me fait de très bon souvenirs. Je commençais à tomber de sommeil en même temps que je tremblais de froid. Une couverture me tomba sur les épaules.

Gojyo : Prend-la, tu es gelée.

Moi :…Et toi ?

Gojyo : J'ai l'habitude. Et puis je vais pas mourir pour si peu.

Moi : Merci.

Gojyo : De rien.

Un silence s'installa et je m'allongeais pour dormir. La voix de Gojyo troubla le calme.

Gojyo : Camille, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Je ne le regardais pas, je ne bougeais pas. Cette question m'avait trotté dans la tête pendant un long moment. Pourquoi je l'aidais ? Il m'énervait la plupart du temps et généralement c'était moi qui commençais. Alors pourquoi je l'aidais.

Gojyo : Je sais que tu dors pas ! Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Moi : Je sais pas.

Gojyo : …Je comprend pas.

Cette fois-ci je tournais la tête. Il ne comprenait pas quoi ?

Gojyo : Pourquoi tu me considères comme un ami ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Après tout, je ne suis rien pour vous.

Je le regardais étonnée.

Moi : …Et toi ? Pourquoi tu nous aides ? Même si c'est un ordre de Sanzo, tu n'es pas obligé de nous adresser la parole. Alors pourquoi ?

Gojyo : …bah…

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas.

Moi : …Gojyo, en fait pour moi, je crois que ce que je cherche en toi, c'est un ami et un grand frère. C'est idiot hein ? Mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur. Dans ma famille c'est moi l'aînée de ma génération, et ça m'énerve. Ils attendent tout plein de choses de moi. Et ça me gonfle.

Gojyo : …………Ah je vois.

Moi : ………

Gojyo : Alors je serais ton grand frère attitré.

J'éclatais de rire. C'était vraiment devenu n'importe quoi. Mais je serais curieuse de voir ça. Même si j'en avais déjà un aperçu. Il était aussi comme un grand frère pour Gokû.

Gojyo : Première chose en tant que grand frère : je vais surveiller tes fréquentations. Sanzo n'est pas vivable.

Moi : …J'ai 18 ans et je suis majeure.

Gojyo : Je m'en doute, mais pas question qu'il t'ait facilement.

Moi : …Traduction ?

Gojyo : Je vais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Moi : …C'est Sanzo ! Je vois même pas en quoi tu vas le gêner.

Gojyo : Tu insinues qu'il est plus fort que moi ?

Moi : C'est pas ce que je veux dire, je veux juste dire que Sanzo n'est pas le genre de personne à s'attacher aux autres, et encore moins à le reconnaître. Donc je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse.

Gojyo se tut. Il fallait vraiment que je sois aveugle pour dire ça. Il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Sanzo m'avoir trop facilement. Quant à Elodie, il allait beaucoup s'amuser à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Amusant. Oui il allait s'amuser et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de jouer ce genre de tour. A croire que nous avions une énorme influence sur lui.

Moi : …Je viens d'avoir une idée !

Gojyo : Quoi ?

Moi : Apprends moi à jouer au poker. Je veux pouvoir me faire du fric, j'en ai marre de demander à Sanzo.

Gojyo sourit : D'accord je vais t'apprendre à plumer les pigeons.

J'éclatais de rire.

Le lendemain nous reprenions la route.

Moi : Rah ! Gojyo, tu m'envoies toute ta fumée dans la figure ! C'est désagréable !

Gojyo : Ah désolé !

Moi : …C'est pas grave ! De toute façon toi et Sanzo êtes des drogués de clopes. C'est horrible !

Gojyo : T'aimes pas les fumeurs ?

Moi : J'ai pas dit ça mais disons que j'ai du mal avec la fumée de cigarette.

Gojyo jeta aussitôt son mégot et l'écrasa.

Moi : Tu pouvais garder ta cigarette ! Je te demandais juste de ne pas m'envoyer ta fumée.

Gojyo : …Si tu n'aimes pas les fumeurs.

Moi : …Mais…

Gojyo : Je vais essayer d'arrêter de fumer.

Moi : …Tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul !

Gojyo : Tu n'as qu'à m'aider !

Moi : Comment ?!

Gojyo : …Chaque fois que j'en allume une, tu me l'enlèves.

Moi : …OK ! Alors pour commencer, donne-moi ton paquet ! T'en fumes combien par jour ?

Gojyo : Un paquet minimum en général !

Moi : …Bon y en a vingt dans ton paquet, donc tu n'as plus le droit qu'à quinze par jour.

Gojyo : …Tu commences fort.

Moi : …Je voulais commencer par dix au départ.

Gojyo éclata de rire : il l'avait échappé belle.

Gojyo, se rappelant soudain : Au fait…Je m'excuse…

Moi : Pour ?

Gojyo : Je vous ai entendu Elodie et toi l'autre fois…sur le balcon. Après votre danse.

Moi rouge de honte: …Ça…je m'en fiche mais ne me redis jamais que tu m'as vue danser.

Gojyo : Pourquoi ? Tu danses bien !

Moi : …N'importe quoi ! J'adore danser c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas danser.

Gojyo : Ah non ?! Au fait c'était quoi cette danse ? Celle où tu dansais avec un homme ?

Moi : …De la salsa !

Gojyo : Tu m'apprendras ? Ça a l'air pratique pour draguer.

Moi : …Je ne penses pas que tu en ais vraiment besoin pour draguer. Et puis…les pas des hommes et des femmes sont différents. Je ne connais pas bien ceux des hommes. Je peux juste t'apprendre les pas de bases.

Gojyo : C'est déjà pas mal !

Moi : Ah je suis désolé ! Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre.

Gojyo : …Ne t'excuse pas !

Un silence se fit. Silence que je rompis.

Moi : …Je ne savais pas…

Gojyo me regarda fixement attendant la fin de ma phrase.

Moi : …Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gentil. En fait…même si vous refusez de l'avouer vous êtes tous gentil.

Gojyo, rouge : Mais non ! Et puis rappelle-toi comment j'ai fait chier Elodie.

Moi : …Elle te le fait payer maintenant… et puis…toi tu acceptes. Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu ne te laisserais pas faire…

Gojyo : …

Moi : Elodie aussi, elle est gentille. Trop même. Elle a le cœur sur la main et est trop généreuse. Moi je déteste ça, parce que j'ai l'impression de lui être redevable. Ça m'énerve tout ça… j'ai toujours l'impression d'être redevable à quelqu'un.

Gojyo : …Toi aussi, tu es très gentille.

Moi : Non, moi je suis stupide ! J'ai tendance à croire tout ce qu'on me dit, et puis je suis incapable d'envoyer bouler quelqu'un que je connais. En général, c'est sans le faire exprès que je dis des choses blessantes. Ce n'est pas volontaire, mais… c'est automatique, je dis toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas dire.

Gojyo : Ça s'appelle de la maladresse. Et moi je t'assure que tu es très gentille.

Moi : …C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas assez que tu dis ça !

Gojyo : …

Moi : …Bref, …puisqu'on est tous les deux sans les autres, tu as une idée pour mettre ma meilleure amie et Hakkai ensemble ?

Gojyo : Hm, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et en fait je pense que le mieux à faire c'est……………………………

Deux jours plus tard, conformément aux prévisions d'Elodie, nous arrivions au village. Nous entrâmes dans la première auberge que nous trouvions. L'aubergiste m'annonça que nos chambres étaient déjà réservées et prêtes.

Moi : …Je vais prendre une douche.

Gojyo : Oy, tu me rejoins dans la grande salle après ?

Moi : OK !

Après ma douche, je me changeais et descendit retrouver Gojyo. Pendant ce temps Elodie, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gokû rentraient des courses. A peine rentré, Sanzo laissa tomber son sac de surprise.

Elodie : Mes muffins !

Gokû : Ah ils sont là !

Elodie oubliant les muffins releva la tête et me trouva penchée à côté de Gojyo qui jouait aux cartes.

Elodie : Ça va ? La marche a été bonne ?

Moi : …Très sympathique ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas duré. On apprend plein de choses.

Elodie, ton détaché : Ah bon, très bien !

Sanzo se détendit légèrement : si Elodie disait ça, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Sanzo, se rapprochant : Quel genre de choses ?

Moi : Le mah-jong et le poker ! C'est génial !

Sanzo : …

Elodie : Je préfère le sjoelback et le tarot. (Sei : oui moi non plus je sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai pas envie de chercher. Même pour mes lecteurs.)

Moi : Ah oui le tarot, j'ai appris mais je sais plus y jouer.

Sanzo : …Je vois !

La femme : Ouah Gojyo, t'as encore gagné !

Elodie, soupir : Dis donc il a pas traîné !

Moi : Je croyais que la quinte royale l'emportait sur le full ?

Gojyo : Oui, mais il s'est couché, donc ça marche pas.

Moi :…OK !

Sanzo : Tu lui as vraiment appris à jouer au poker ?

Gojyo : Ben oui ! C'est une bonne élève ! Pourquoi tu pensais à quoi ?

Sanzo dévisagea le métis, pour une fois il ne lisait aucun sous-entendu. (Elodie : POUR UNE FOIS !)

La femme : Gojyo, mais qui c'est ?

Elodie : Toi la pimbêche, ta gueule ! Laisse le jouer !

Moi : C'est vrai ça, ne le déconcentre pas.

La femme (Elodie : non la pimbêche !) OK donc la pimbêche : Mais…

Gojyo : Oy, tu me casses les oreilles. De toutes façons j'en ai marre. J'arrête !

Un autre pimbêche : Quoi ? Mais attend Gojyo…

La pimbêche : Ce sont tes petites amies ?

Devant l'air lassé de Gojyo, Elodie prit les devants.

Elodie : Oui et alors ?

Elle prit Gojyo par le bras et l'entraîna vers les chambres.

La pimbêche : Et toi ?

Moi : …Je suis sa deuxième femme !

La pimbêche : Vous vous prenez pour qui, espèces de…

Gojyo : …Bah juste pour ce qu'elles sont, des filles supers, sinon je les aurais pas remarqué.

Elodie : Oh, Gojyo chéri, tu sais que tu me flattes.

Moi : Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec des pimbêches pareilles.

Gojyo : Ouais pas faux !

La pimbêche : Et les autres gars ?

Gojyo : Ah eux !?

La pimbêche : Ils sont libres !?

Moi : Non, le blond est mon mari, le brun celui de celle qui vous a trouvé votre superbe surnom de pimbêche, et le dernier c'est leur enfant.

Sanzo, habitué à son masque d'indifférence, réussit à se contenir, Gokû aussi, Hakkai souriait de son sourire habituel, mais derrière ces masques, Elodie et moi devinions clairement qu'ils mourraient d'envie de rire.

La pimbêche : Prouvez-le que ce sont vos maris.

Moi :…Si tu veux !

Je m'approchais de Sanzo et là big kiss. Elodie dû donc faire de même avec Hakkai. Tous les deux voulurent d'abord se reculer de surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. Enfin, ils se laissèrent faire. Ça ne fut pas très long - du moins à mon goût - mais bon…il faut quand même pas oublier que c'est Sanzo, et qu'il a un sacré caractère. Je sens qu'une fois qu'on les aura laissés je vais morfler.

De son côté, Elodie trouva que le baiser fut bref aussi. Enfin maintenant, elle était déboussolée, mais elle réussit à n'en rien laisser paraître.

Elodie, prenant Gojyo et Hakkai par les bras : Vous venez mes chéris ? Viens Gokû !

Gokû, à fond dedans : Oui maman !

Moi, chopant le bras de Sanzo : T'as compris maintenant ?

La pimbêche : …Heu…OK !

Moi : De toutes façons t'es trop moche pour eux.

Nous montâmes donc tous l'escalier, une fois dans une chambre un silence de 5 secondes avant une avalanche de rire. Plus personne n'arrivait à s'arrêter. Et cela dura bien une bonne heure. Chaque fois que l'on tentait de s'arrêter il y en avait toujours un qui repartait. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, les rires se calmèrent.

Moi : Trop fort !

Gojyo : Merci pour le coup de main.

Elodie : De rien ! On s'est bien amusé.

Gokû : Oh oui ! C'était marrant, surtout lorsque vous deviez vous embrasser. On aurait dit que c'était vrai.

………………………………………………………………………………Gros…………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………Blanc…………………………………………………………………………

Je regardais Sanzo : à peine avais-je croisé son regard que je tournais la tête, rouge de honte, tandis qu'il faisait de même. Elodie était figée sur place. Hakkai, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Gojyo me regardait assez frustré. Gokû, enfin, tentait de comprendre pourquoi un malaise s'était installé.

Elodie : Heu, on va peut-être aller manger… (ajoutant très vite) Dehors !

Sanzo : Hum. Allons-y !

Chacun se leva et sortit.

Moi : Un restaurant de pâtes ! Yatta !

Elodie : On appelle ça un restaurant Italien !

Moi :…Pas quand ils vendent que des pâtes. Dans un resto Italien y a aussi de la pizza.

Elodie : Ben justement c'est ce que je veux.

Moi : Ah OK !

Hakkai : Je crois qu'en voilà un.

Gokû : YATTA ! Pizza !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous finîmes par trouver le restaurant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Gokû avait fini d'énoncer ses plats. Au bout de dix minutes le serveur nous apporta le début de la commande.

Moi : Didi, comment tu fais pour manger avec des baguettes ?

Gokû : Pourquoi tu manges avec quoi ?

Moi : Ben……avec une fourchette, un couteau, et une grande cuillère puisque j'ai des spaghettis.

Gojyo : C'est quoi ça ?

Elodie : Un couvert.

Les autres (sauf moi) : Un couvert ??????

Gojyo : Et c'est quoi un couvert ?

Elodie partit alors dans une explication captant toute l'attention de nos compagnons. Ils la regardaient comme si elle était une déesse, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

Elodie : Fin de l'explication.

Gokû : Aaaaaaah !!!!! Mon petit pain, sale kappa pervers !

Gojyo : Mais c'est pas moi !

Gokû : Ah non, et c'est qui hein ?

Gojyo : J'en sais rien moi ! J'écoutais Elodie.

Elodie : Camille, t'as quoi dans la bouche ?

Moi avalant : Un petit pain.

Gokû : Mais c'était mon petit pain !

Moi : Hein ? Mais non, il était dans la corbeille.

Gokû : …Mais non il était à côté de moi.

Moi : …Je savais pas que la corbeille t'était réservée.

Elodie : Serveur, une dizaine d'autres petits pains.

Moi : ……Elo, c'est pas toi qui paye.

Sanzo, agitant la main de bas en haut : Laisse tomber ! Je suis plus à ça près.

Je dévisageais Sanzo.

Moi : T'as subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

Gojyo : C'est vrai ça ! Depuis quand tu es aussi gentil ?

Elodie : Il peut bien l'être de temps en temps ! Vous pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ?!

Gojyo et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de répondre d'un ton catégorique : Non.

Sanzo : …Et pourquoi pas ? Une trêve c'est trop demandé ?

Moi : ………Heu………

Gojyo : Une trêve ? Ma parole tu vieillis Sanzo !

« Bang Bang »

Elodie se levant pour les autres clients : Désolée pour le dérangement, continuez je vous prie. C'est toujours comme ça.

Moi : Au fait………

Chacun se tourna vers moi, j'étais partie dans mes réflexions.

Moi : ……Gokû, Hakkai et……mouais Gojyo aussi, il faudra que je vous parle. Didi aussi, mais après.

Elodie : Attends, tu me caches quoi là ?

Moi : Tu verras après.

Elodie s'apprêta à répliquer mais un grand cri l'interrompit.

Gokû : Ouais Pizza !

Ainsi la discussion se termina comme ça.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 18 !**

**Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies !**

**Camille : je l'entends d'ici! "He ben il était temps!" ou encore "Met la suite et vite!" , "C'est trop long entre deux chapitres!"**

**Sanzo : T'as cas publier plus rapidement!**

**Camille: ...J'ai déjà dit que je faisais ce que je pouvais!**

**Sanzo : alors attend pas de reviews rapides!**

**Camille: Ah non si j'ai pas de reviews c'est clair je publie plus!**

**Gojyo: Ne reviewer plus!**

**S'enfuit en courant poursuivi par Camille et Elodie.**

**Sanzo : ...Reviewer, sinon elles vont jamais nous lâcher!**


	19. Complicité

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 19

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_nerwende:_ Merci pour ton pardon! Snif, c'est gentil! Tiens tiens une prétendante de Gojyo, quand penses-tu shino? C'est intéressant non? chuchote chuchote

Hatsu : Je peux savoir c'est quoi ces messes basses.

Sei: Et dire, il va falloir que tu attendes pour savoir, mais promis je fais avancer tout ça très vite!

_Yoippari _: Ah non faut pas qu'ils bavent il vont tout salir! Quoi? C'est pas ce que tu voulais dire? Ah bon…ok je è bon sinon oui on leur en fait baver, mais c'est leur faute aussi! Ils ont cas être plus gentils avec nous na!

_Uotanie_: Oui nous aussi, nous sommes bien amusées pour la paryie de la pimbêche! A dire vrai nous étions morte de rire l'une et l'autre! Vraiment ce genre de partie est dure à écrire vu que nous sommes écroulées sur nos claviers!

_jetblack1979 _: Merci pour tes reviews régulières ! C'est toujours agréable!

_shin-ichi :_ Hm, tu es pardonnées compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle arrive les chapitre! Et pour nerwende, d'accord je la tue pas, j'ai encore besoins d'elle (Mouahahaha rire diabolique!) C'est bon j'ai officiellement basculé dans la folie! Ma fic est super ooooooooh (tite larme aux yeux!) DANS MES BRAS!

Shino: Sei lâche la elle ne peut plus respirer.

Sei relâche shin-ichi toute contente que la fic plaise. Lis la suite de la reveiw! Ah tu vois didi, c'est exactement ce que je te disais, c'est bien d'être généreuse et sentimentale, ça fait ton charme!

Gojyo en grand frère, mais non il est très bien comme grand frère! Enfin…je crois…Ah quoique s'il est trop protecteur surtout avec les petits copains ça va me plaire moyens ça!

Argh la cigarette, c'est vrai! Il va falloir leur avouer! Enfin nous avons encore le temps! A togenkyo nous ne sommes pas encore en février. Comment leur faire avaler ça! Tiens ça me donne une idée pour une fic!

Ah tiens toi aussi t'as toujours cette impression d'être redevable ? C'est pénible comme sensation non?

Et oui Gokû restera éternellement Gokû, encore qu'il va quand même évoluer par contre dans quel sens? Mystère!

**Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous!**

**PS: A ma shino, désolée d'avoir mis ce titre, je le changerai s'il ne te plaît pas!**

**Chapitre 19 :**

_**Complicité**_

Après le repas je demandais discrètement à Elodie de garder le moine pendant que j'allais parler avec les autres.

Elodie toujours suspicieuse : ………………………Bon d'accord ! Mais tu devras tout me dire après.

Moi : No problem !

Je sortis donc avec les autres sous l'œil plus que méfiant de Sanzo. Une demi-heure plus tard lorsque nous revînmes ……………………il n'y avait plus personne.

Gojyo : …Ils ont dû rentrer à l'auberge !

Moi : Ah bon. Bon et bien baladons-nous encore un peu avant de rentrer !

Chacun approuva. Gojyo sortit un paquet de cigarette que je lui retirais aussitôt.

Moi : …Il sort d'où celui là ? Je te les ai tous confisqués tout à l'heure.

Gojyo : Maieuh……soit sympa, juste une !

Moi catégorique : Non !

Gojyo : Mais j'en ai eu que 15 aujourd'hui.

Moi : Justement, tu as atteint le maximum. En plus, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était ta dernière de la journée.

Gojyo : Mais moi je veux une………

Gokû : Sanzo, Didi !

Gojyo s'arrêta pour regarder la scène. Elodie tentait de retenir Sanzo qui semblait avoir décidé de tuer un passant. Une image me vint en tête : Heureusement qu'il n'était pas bourré. Gokû hurla leurs prénoms. Cela eu pour effet de calmer légèrement (mais **vraiment **!) légèrement Sanzo. Suffisamment pour qu'Elodie le lâche un peu.

Gojyo : C'est quoi le problème ? Le moine est saoul ?

Elodie : Encore heureuse que non !

Gokû : Nee, Sanzo ça va ?

Le crétin candidat au suicide : Du renfort ? Ah non, une tapette qui se teint les cheveux, un faible et son animal de compagnie, un gamin mineur……et petit…

Elodie eut alors énormément de mal à tous les retenir.

Elodie, me regardant : Un coup de main c'est trop demander ? (Aux autres) L'écouter pas, il vous provoque !

Le crétin candidat au suicide : Quoi ? En plus il vous faut des gamines pour vous protéger ? Des gamines……en plus elles sont moches. Berk ! Elles doivent vraiment être en mal de mecs pour traîner avec vous.

Elodie : A mon avis, il préfère avoir des moches qui savent se battre plutôt que des espèces de pimbêches……

Moi : …Qui se maquille à la truelle, sont des boulets et passent leur temps dans les plumards des autres.

Elodie : Elles ne pensent qu'à leur apparence.

Une pimbêche : …Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Elodie : Attends je vais te faire une démo.

Elodie mode pimbêche

Elle se mit en position, jeta ses cheveux au vent, du genre à la l'oréal et regarda son ongle.

Elodie, tragique : Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je me suis cassée un ongle ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais mourir ! Mourir ! Une ambulance ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît !

Fin mode/

Moi, applaudissant : Bravo, quel talent ! Je suis épatée. Tu devrais faire du théâtre !

Elodie : Pour un autre rôle je dis pas mais pour ça…

Le « ça » en question, s'approchait dangereusement d'Elodie mais…

Hakkai : Sumimasen, mais je vous déconseille de lever la main sur elle !

Le crétin candidat au suicide : ……Le faible défend sa chérie !

« BAFFFFF » Le crétin candidat au suicide venait de se prendre une gifle sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir. La coupable, vous l'avez deviné c'est………………………………ELODIE bien sûr.

Elodie : Je te rassure, tu vaux beaucoup, mais beaucoup moins que lui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Camille ?

Se tournant vers moi, elle vit que je me disputais avec Gojyo. Je n'avais absolument rien suivi de l'histoire.

Sanzo : …C'est quoi leur problème, à ces deux demeurés ?

Moi : Sanzo, la demeurée t'emmerde !

Elodie baffant Sanzo : T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? (Se retournant vers les autres) Bien ! Où en étions-nous?

Le crétin candidat au suicide : …Celle-là, elle doit être bonne. Je suis sûr qu'au plumard elle assure.

Gojyo et moi nous arrêtions en même temps. Gojyo s'avança l'air menaçant.

Moi : C'est pas parce que tu me défends que t'auras droit à ta clope !

Gojyo : Mais quoi ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

Moi : T'as dépassé ton quota !

Gojyo, yeux de chien battu : Allez ! Juste une dernière !

Elodie : Camille, donne-lui sa clope qu'on en finisse !

Moi : NON !

Elodie : SI !

Le crétin candidat au suicide : Dites, les deux …

Elodie ; Moi : Ta gueule !

Moi : On est occupées alors soit gentil, coucouche panier !

Elodie : Au dodo le petit toutou !

Le crétin candidat au suicide : Quoi ?

Moi : OH ! TA GUEULE ! TU COMPRENDS OU T'ES TROP BETE POUR ÇA ?

Le crétin candidat au suicide, ayant légèrement peur: …Hé, l'autre pimbêche, tu…

Des shurikens le frôlèrent de justesse.

Elodie : Je suis trop gentille pour le tuer.

Clic…

Sanzo : Camille, tu fais quoi ?

Moi : J'achève un animal qui souffre !

Elodie : Je dirai même plus qui souffre d'imbécillité.

Moi, lueur étrange dans les yeux : Candidat au suicide ! T'as fait ton testament ?

Gojyo : Non mais laisse tomber ça vaut pas la peine ! Et profites-en pour me donner ma clope.

Bang Bang. Je venais de tirer sur Gojyo.

Moi : T'as oublié que je me suis entraînée !?!

Gojyo : Mais t'es malade, pire que le bonze…

Elodie le stoppa par l'épaule.

Elodie : Arrête, ça sert à rien ! C'est une tête de mule de toute façon.

Moi : ………1, 2, 3,4 ! Il m'en manque une ! GOJYO !

Gojyo : Quoi ?

Moi : Il m'en manque une !

Gojyo : C'est pas moi !

Elodie : Tu as du mal compter !

Je recomptais mais il m'en manquait bien une.

Moi : ……Gojyo !

Gojyo : Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi !

Elodie : Si ça se trouve, elle est tombée par terre, alors lâche-le maintenant.

Le crétin candidat au suicide : C'est des meufs qui s'occupent de leurs gosses.

Bang, Bang. Deux coups de feu de deux armes différentes retentirent.

Sanzo ; Moi : C'est pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries ?

Elodie : Hum, hum ! Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est bien ça…(Réalisant) Continuez ! Continuez ! Fight ! Fight !

Le crétin candidat au suicide : …Sont tarés !

Moi : …Pas autant que toi ! C'est de ta faute aussi ! Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à plus fort que soi !

Elodie : J'en ai marre je rentre !

Une pimbêche : Ouais, allez avoue tu as peur !

Elodie légèrement énervée : Elles vont me faire chier encore longtemps celles-là ?

Une autre pimbêche : Bah ! Tu sais, elle a peur d'abîmer son visage ! Même s'il est pas beau !

Elodie : Elle peut répéter là ?

Hakkai retenait Elodie à grande peine.

Hakkai : Elodie calme toi !

Elodie : Non, mais attends tu as vu comment elle me traite celle là ? Tu veux que je la laisse faire ?

Le crétin candidat au suicide : …Dis moi, le faible, elle est bonne au pieu ?

Elodie sortit ses shurikens et lui balança à la figure. Pas un, pas deux, mais trois. Hakkai se tourna vers les autres pour demander de l'aide.

Le crétin candidat au suicide : Tiens ! L'autre est partie ? Elle doit m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Hakkai regarda Sanzo inquiet. Le moine avait le même sourire mauvais que lorsqu'il avait bu de l'alcool, à la différence que là, il n'avait pas bu. La sentence tomba.

Sanzo : Tu vas mourir.

Une pimbêche : Je croyais que les moines devaient rester chastes !

Elodie : 'Tain, mais elle est conne celle-là, c'est pas croyable.

Moi : …J'ai manqué quoi ?

Elodie, ton détaché : Oh ! Sanzo va juste réciter son Sûtra mais à part ça rien de grave !

Moi : Ah ! OK ! Mais c'est pas juste c'est moi qui voulais le tuer.

Elodie, baillant : En tout cas, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Je rentre.

Moi : Je viens avec toi ! Bon, les garçons, à tout à l'heure ! Achevez-les en silence, please !

Elodie : Mais laissez-les en vie quand même ! Histoire de pas se faire jeter de la ville.

Nous partîmes donc. A l'auberge :

Elodie : Allez vas-y dis moi tout !

Moi : …En fait, voilà… c'est bientôt le 29 novembre…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres rentraient.

Moi : Il est toujours vivant ?

Un grognement me répondit. J'en déduisais que c'était oui.

Moi : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais bonne nuit !

Je partis me coucher pendant que chacun en faisait autant. Elodie retint Gojyo. Ce dernier se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait encore.

Elodie, tendant une clope : Cadeau !

Gojyo resta stupéfait, puis réagissant de nouveau : C'était toi ?

Elodie : Faut croire !

Gojyo : Pourquoi ?

Elodie : J'ai pas envie que tu me prennes pour un monstre ! Et puis, tu peux pas vivre sans alors…

Gojyo prit la cigarette mais hésita à l'allumer.

Elodie : Elle est pas empoisonnée, hein !

Gojyo : Je m'en doute mais c'est un peu trahir la confiance de Camille.

Elodie : T'en fais pas, c'est pas toi qui prendras quand elle le découvrira. Je le sais !

Gojyo : …Merci.

Il y eut un gros silence.

Elodie, soudain : Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

Gojyo :…Bonne question ! Chais pas !

Elodie : Tu sais si t'en veux d'autre il faudra que tu me donnes ta marque. Je t'en achèterai.

Gojyo : C'est gentil, mais laisse tomber ! J'ai promis à Camille d'arrêter !

Elodie : Toi ? Capable d'arrêter ?

Gojyo, vexé, rendit la cigarette à Elodie.

Gojyo : J'en veux pas !

Elodie : …Là, tu te sens vexé !

Gojyo : …En fait, un grand frère ne déçoit jamais !

Elodie : …Je comprends pas ! Je marche au ralenti !

Gojyo, content : Je suis le grand frère attitré de Camille !

Elodie, bouche bée : Hein ?

Gojyo : …C'est pour ça que je vais te mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Elodie : De quoi tu………………………(venant de comprendre)………………QUOI ?

Gojyo : Pas question qu'elle sorte avec Sanzo !

Elodie : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Gojyo : Quelle histoire ?

Elodie : Tu crois pas que j'ai assez de souci comme ça, avec lui ?

Gojyo : ……………C'est vrai que le moine est difficile ! Mais je veux pas qu'il ait Camille !

Elodie : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Gojyo : Ce serait trop facile !

Elodie : Ha ha, si toi tu es le grand frère de Camille, moi je suis la petite sœur de Sanzo. Et il ira avec elle.

Gojyo : Toi, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi ! Sors donc avec Hakkai avant de mettre les autres ensemble.

Elodie ne sut que répondre, elle fut prise au dépourvue.

Gojyo : J'ai visé dans le mille !

Elodie : Qui te l'a dit ?

Gojyo, raclement de gorge : Pas très dur de voir que t'en pinces pour lui !

Elodie, paniquée : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Gojyo : Oui. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

Gojyo s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque…

Elodie : Je peux pas lui dire !

Gojyo : Pourquoi ?

Silence.

Elodie : Je suis pas assez bien pour lui.

Bang. Prenant le baffeur d'Elodie traînant à sa portée, Gojyo l'avait assommée.

Gojyo : …Observe-le avant de dire qu'il te veut pas !

Elodie : C'est ce que je fais !

Gojyo : Non ! Tu ne le fais pas en tant que personne extérieure. Fais comme si tu étais juste son amie. Tu verras la différence entre ton comportement et le sien.

(Elodie : Après Sanzo, Gojyo ! C'est quoi ce délire ?)

Gojyo, la regardant droit dans les yeux : Ah ! En fait, t'es une grosse timide !

Elodie : Pas vrai !

Gojyo : Mouais ! Bon, d'accord… On va s'y prendre autrement. Je te propose un pari.

Elodie, réfléchissant : C'est quoi le piège ?

Gojyo : Y en a pas, c'est juste que je te propose un duel. Si je gagne, tu te déclares à Hakkai ! Et si tu perds…

Elodie : Non, si je gagne !

Gojyo : …Non, tu peux pas gagner ! C'est un concours de vacheries, tu peux pas gagner. J'ai des années d'expérience avec le moine et le saru.

Elodie : Gokû !

Gojyo : Arrête de m'interrompre bon alors si tu …mouais…gagnes, tu veux quoi ?

Elodie, prononçant une sentence : D'accord ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais le grand frère attitré de Camille, donc si JE gagne, tu devras reconnaître que le moine est fait pour Camille. Et m'aider à les mettre ensemble.

Gojyo : …Heu…Top là !

Un bruit de claque se fit entendre et Gojyo prit congé.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais rendu visite à Hakkai. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais fini par découvrir la fameuse phrase du : « je suis content que tu me considères comme un ami. » Je soupirais. Enfin, il m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence.

Moi : …Je vois…pas étonnant qu'elle ait déprimé.

Hakkai : Pardon ?

Moi : …Hum ? …Oh, je me disais juste qu'avec ce genre de phrase vous stagnez, et qu'à mon avis tu l'as sans le vouloir…voyons je dirais…refroidis.

Hakkai : Refroidis ?

Moi : Réfléchis une minute ! Comment réagirais-tu si elle t'avait dit qu'elle était contente que tu la considères comme une amie ?

Hakkai : … Eh bien…

Moi : Tu ne te sentirais pas triste ? C'est comme si tu lui avais dis toi-même, nous sommes des amis. Et la chose la plus dure lorsqu'on est ami c'est que l'un déclare son amour, parce que si c'est pas réciproque…eh bien…un, adieu l'histoire d'amour, et deux, adieu l'histoire d'amitié. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Hakkai, souriant : Oui.

Moi : …Tss ! Je suis déjà pas douée pour les relations amoureuses, mais si tu m'aides pas un peu…je vais vraiment avoir du mal. Bon maintenant, il faut qu'on redonne espoir à Elodie.

Hakkai : Mais…tu es sûre que…

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Hakkai : …Eh bien…que c'est ce que veut Elodie ? Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi ? Je ne suis…qu'un…assassin. Aïe !

_**On applaudit s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois qu'Hakkai se prend un coup.**_

Moi : T'as de la chance que mon baffeur ne marche pas sur toi ! Non mais… Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ?! Un assassin… oui, et alors ? Personnellement, je suis pas sûre que ce terme s'applique dans ton cas. A la vue des circonstances je dirasi…que je te donne entièrement raison…et puis…tu as oublié ? Tu es Cho Hakkai, pas Cho Gono. C'est Gono qui a massacré les habitants du palais et du village, pas Hakkai.

Hakkai parut surprit. De mon côté, je l'étais aussi : étonner Hakkai était bien la dernière chose que je m'attendais à réussir.

Hakkai : Mais…je…

Moi : …Quoi ? Si tu me dis que tu as tué pleins de youkais, tu auras de mes nouvelles ! Si je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse tuer sans raison, lorsque c'est pour se défendre ou sauver ses amis je comprends. J'ai bien appris à tuer. D'ailleurs…je voulais justement te demander, pourquoi je ne ressens aucune culpabilité ?

Hakkai : …Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas de ton monde.

Moi : …Oui, peut-être…hé mais ! Ça va pas du tout ça ! J'ai dévié la conversation ! On revient sur Elodie. Hakkai, il faut que tu lui dises.

Hakkai : …Mais…

Moi : Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure comment j'étais sûre ? Eh bien observe-la. Tu verras vite qu'elle te considère bien plus que comme un simple ami.

Hakkai : …Merci…

Moi : …De rien…Mais tu sais, je préférerais que tu me remercies quand tu seras avec elle.

Je sortis de la chambre, croisant Gojyo sortant de celle d'Elodie.

Gojyo : …Que faisais-tu avec Hakkai ?

Moi : A ton avis ? Moi je te pose une autre question, que faisais-tu chez Elodie ?

Gojyo : …La même chose que toi ! …A quelques différences près !

Moi : Hein ?

Gojyo : Non rien !

Moi : …Je veux savoir !

Gojyo : Tu me lâcheras pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit, hein ?

Moi : …C'est bien tu commences à me connaître ! C'est comme ça les petites sœurs…alors ?

Gojyo : …Oh rien !

Voyant qu'il ne me dirait bien, je souris et repartis vers ma chambre sans un mot. Gojyo me regarda partir, surpris. C'était pas bon signe. Mais alors pas du tout ! J'étais une tête de mule, autant qu'Elodie… et j'allais sans doute lui faire payer son silence. Il frappa à ma porte de chambre et entra. J'étais assise sur mon lit, mon éternel Walkman à la main. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise avant de s'allumer la fameuse cigarette.

Moi : Hé, mais…Tu l'avais donc bien volé !

Gojyo : Quoi ? (regardant sa cigarette)

_Ah ! Merde, mais quel con ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Stupide réflexe !_

Gojyo : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…c'est…

Avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase je lui avais arraché sa cigarette et l'écrasais dans le cendrier de la chambre. Au moins, mon cendrier aurait servi une fois. J'étais énervée, il se payait ma tête. Je me rassis sur mon lit et allumais mon Walkman. Il pouvait partir, je n'étais plus d'humeur à écouter ses histoires. Il me regardait d'ailleurs, l'air penaud. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi.

Gojyo : Désolé !

Moi : …J'en veux pas de tes excuses !

J'avais été cassante mais…bon…il s'était bien payé ma tête aussi. Tout d'un coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit…mais…il sortait de la chambre d'Elodie non ? Et lors de notre accrochage avec l'autre abruti, Elodie était toujours à côté de moi. Elle aurait très bien pu…

Moi : …C'est Elodie qui te l'a donné ?

Gojyo me dévisagea, surpris. Mon ton était assez surprenant je dois dire. Mélange d'étonnement, de colère, et de sérieux. Sur moi, c'était bizarre. Il ne répondit cependant rien, il ne voulait pas vendre Elodie. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis loin d'être stupide quand il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. Surtout quand elle me fait ce genre de coup. Son silence venait de confirmer mes dires. Ainsi donc, mademoiselle s'était payée ma tête. Et bien elle allait voir…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 19 !**

**Oui je sais ce chapitre est plus court mais c'est ça où je mettais encore plus de temps à le publier. Sinon ben pour les plaintes c'est comme d'hab. en bas à gauche.**

_**IMPORTANT :**_

**- Je n'arrive plus à mettre de review! C'est bien simple quand je clique sur l'onglet il ne se passe rien! Quelqu'un peut m'aider pour ça? Personnellement ça m'emme énormement! Pas moyen de reviewer les fics que j'aime!**

**- Pareil je ne peux plus poster de nouvelles fics! Je suis obligés de passer par ma meilleure amie pour le faire! Je n'ai pas de problème pour mettre les chapitres mais une nouvelle fic c'est impossible! C'est simple quand je veux choisir la catégorie il ne m'affiche pas la page! J'avoue que ça m'emmerde pas mal!**

**Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à résoudre ce problème! Merci d'avance!**


	20. Paris

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 20

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note 1 :** Sa y est enfin, mon problème de review est réglé! Je suis contente, sa veut peut-être dire que je vais aussi pouvoir publier de nouvelles fics! Reste plus qu'à les écrire!

**Note 2 :****Plus de 100 reviews……Non j'y crois pas! On a dépassé les 100 reviews!**

**Sei: Didiiiiiiiiii! On a dépassé les 100reviews tu te rends compte!**

**Shino : Du calme! Du calme, oui c'est génial!**

**Sei: Génial ? C'est méga hyper giga super formidable tu veux dire? Non mais 102 reviews tu te rends compte ? Non mais j'hallucine.**

**Shino: Oui mimi on a compris laisse les lecteurs lire maintenant.**

**Sei dans son monde avec pleins de petites étoiles autour s'éloigen: 100 reviews la vache !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Shin-ichi : Ah ben oui, forcément il est stupide, sinon ce ne serait pas un candidat au suicide. Quand à le laisser en vie, on était un peu obligé pour éviter les ennuis mais je te rassure il est en mauvais état.

Et oui, quel talent chez Elodie pour imiter cette pimbêche. Et comment elle a fait pour me prendre une cigarette? Sa j'aimerai bien le savoir. Quand à la tuer, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite de l'histoire, donc je ne peux pas le faire, mais me venger par contre si je peux!

Et oui c'est pas tous les jours que Hakkai se prend des baffes. Mais bon face à de telles anneries j'étais obligée de lui remettre les idées en place! Ne t'inquiète pas il s'en remettra.

Nerwende :  Non rêve pan t'aura pas toutes nos confessions, si on garde pas un peu de mystère c'est plus drôle. evidemment que c'est réaliste le coup des pimbêches, on s'inspire de notre vécu sur ce coup là. Tu rigoles mais le pire c'est que ça existe des pouffes comme ça et honnêtement c'est insupportable.

Sinon merci de m'avoir conseiller pour mes problèmes d'ordi ! Je sais pas comment ça c'est fait mais ils se sont réglés tous seuls ! En tout cas pour mon problème de reviews. Merci en tout cas!

jetblack1979 : Et voilà encore une review qui me permet de savoir où j'en suis dans mes chaps! C'est vraiment pratique, car je sais vraiment ce que j'ai mis avant! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Fiber : Tiens nouveau reviewer! Chouette! Contente que la fic te plaise! Bonne lecture pour la suite!

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

_**Paris (du verbe parier et non la ville ! )**_

Le lendemain matin. Il était à peine dix heures. Nos quatre compagnons étaient descendus et attendaient qu'on se réveille.

Sanzo : …J'en ai marre ! Hakkai, va réveiller Elodie… (après un long silence) Je vais réveiller Camille.

Gojyo allait s'interposer mais…se souvint que le pari ne marchait que quand l'autre était dans la pièce. Il en profita pour expliquer la situation à Gokû.

Gokû : Mais…heu…Je veux bien, mais Didi est d'accord ?

Gojyo : Evidemment, un pari tout seul ça sert à rien ! C'est même elle qui t'a désignée comme arbitre impartial.

Gokû : Ça veut dire quoi impartial ?

Gojyo :…Pfou ! Tu n'ouvres jamais un autre livre que pizza-man ou boulette de viande ?

Gokû : Mais si, Camille m'a passé un dictionnaire, et Elodie un livre.

Gojyo : Quel genre de livre ?

Gokû : Martine à la plage ! Mais je comprend pas tout alors je cherche les mots dans le dictionnaire. Quand j'aurai fini, elle me passera Martine fait la cuisine et aussi tout savoir sur l'alimentation équilibrée.

Gojyo, goutte de sueur : Heu…ben impartial…je sais pas comment l'expliquer, regarde dans ton dico.

Gokû : Dans le dico, il dise juste Neutre. C'est quoi Neutre ?

Gojyo : Bon, c'est un synonyme.

Gokû : Un synonyme ?

Gojyo : Un mot qui veut dire pareil ! Bon regarde à neutre.

Gokû : Il dise voir à impartial !

Gojyo : …Il est nul ce dico.

Gokû : C'est ce que Camille a dit, mais elle a aussi dit que pour Martine à la plage ça suffisait.

Gojyo : Bon voyons voir… ça veut dire que tu ne choisis pas ton camp. C'est à dire que tu ne favorises pas l'un ou l'autre.

Gokû : Ah ouais ! J'ai compris.

_Chambre d'Elodie :_

Hakkai : Heu…Elodie !

Il l'appelait très doucement.

Hakkai : Elo……………………………………Elodie !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua très légèrement. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour découvrir un Hakkai penché sur elle et deux grands yeux verts la dévisageant.

Elodie, rouge :…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hakkai : Sanzo voudrait que nous partions plus tôt !

Elodie : ……………………………………………………ah…heu……OK.

Hakkai sourit et soupira à l'idée de ne pas se prendre d'affaire, mon coup d'hier lui faisant encore mal (J'ai pas frappé fort mais il a pas l'habitude !).

Elodie : Toi au moins tu sais réveiller les gens !

Hakkai rougit légèrement et lui déclara qu'il l'attendait en bas avec les autres.

_Chambre de Camille :_

Sanzo était donc dans ma chambre……se demandant bien comment il allait me réveiller. Il soupira, s'approcha de mon lit, et me secoua légèrement. Je rappelle que je hais le matin ! Je me renfonçais sous la couette. Sanzo grogna quelque chose. C'était pas possible. Il soupira et se décida à parler.

Sanzo : Il faudrait que tu te lèves !

Moi : …Hum…L'est quelle heure ?

J'étais complètement dans les vapes et me frottaient les yeux. Une gosse, on aurait dit une vraie gosse. La sentence tomba : il était dix heures et une minute.

Moi : L'est trop tôt ! Bonne nuit !

Je me rallongeais sous le regard consterné de Sanzo.

Pendant ce temps, les autres, trouvant ça long, montèrent voir ce qu'on foutaient (Rangez vos idées perverses !). Gokû tenait une feuille et un stylo en main. Il était prêt à noter, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Ils trouvèrent donc un Sanzo dépité se grattant la tête, et moi toujours sous la couette.

Gokû : Pourquoi tu la réveille pas ?

Sanzo : …J'y arrive pas. Du moins pas sans baffeurs, ni sans pistolet.

Elodie fit alors de grands signes négatifs en lui demandant d'éviter.

Sanzo : …Mais je veux pas la réveiller aussi brusquement ! Dis-moi juste comment on la réveille !

Elodie : Pas de problèmes !

Elle se tourna vers Gokû déclarant un point, puis expliqua à Sanzo comment faire. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo s'était approché et me chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Deux secondes plus tard, je sortais du lit. Je partis dans ma salle de bain sous le regard médusé de tous.

Gojyo à Gokû : Un point partout, la balle au centre ! Les hostilités sont ouvertes !

Je ressortais de la salle de bain pour trouver Elodie retenant Sanzo de massacrer Gojyo.

Moi, demandant à Hakkai : C'est quoi son problème ?

Hakkai, rire gêné : Eh bien…je ne sais pas.

Moi : …Bravo Hakkai ! Super tu fais des progrès ! A croire que ton entourage déteint sur toi ! C'est mauvais ça !

Gojyo : …tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Moi : Que tu lui refiles ton imbécillité !

Elodie, à Gokû, discrètement : Rajoute une colonne Camille Vs Gojyo discrètement.

Gokû : C'est un pari ?

Elodie : Non, c'est juste pour le fun ! Mais ne leur dit pas !

Gokû, grand sourire : Tu peux compter sur moi !

Gojyo : …C'est depuis que vous êtes là qu'Hakkai est bizarre !

Elodie : Je te rassure, tu as gardé ton imbécillité.

Gojyo : Non, je l'ai pas gardé, vous m'avez filé la vôtre.

Moi : Cool ! Ça veut dire qu'on est intelligente maintenant.

Sanzo : Tu notes quoi Gokû ?

Gokû : …Heu…c'est un secret !

Sanzo fronça les sourcils mais laissa tomber et se retourna pour donner le signal de départ.

Sanzo : Bon, on y va !

Moi : Mais t'es complètement stupide ou quoi ?

Gojyo : Depuis quand tu décides ?

Moi : …Mais depuis toujours, tu devrais le savoir non ?

Gojyo : …Ah ouais ? Et bien tu décides pas pour moi, j'ai le droit à quinze cigarettes par jour !

Moi : Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'en prends pas une maintenant, en plus on part !

Gojyo : Quoi on part ? Pour l'instant on se dispute !

Moi : …Mais c'est toi qui a commencé cafard rouge !

Gojyo : Comment…

Sanzo retrouvant sa gentillesse habituelle : LA FERME ! ON Y VA !

Moi : Ah, tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

Gojyo : Mais…

Une arme pointée sur sa tempe le fit taire, apparemment Sanzo en avait marre d'attendre.

Elodie : Ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis…3,2,1 Top une demi-heure. Donc en gros nous avons perdu une demi-heure pour rien. Surtout que le kappa cherche désespérément des répliques face à l'intelligence de Camille.

Gojyo : Au moins elle est réveillée, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si on avait attendu que le bonze se manifeste.

Moi me tournant vers Elodie : De quoi il parle ?

Elodie : Si le bonze l'avait réveillé avant toi, on serait déjà parti depuis vingt minutes. Sauf qu'avec ta délicatesse habituelle…………………………Donc tout est de TA faute !

Moi : Tu fais quoi Gokû ?

Gokû : Une rédaction de Martine à la plage !

Moi : …T'as vraiment choisi le moment ! (Me tournant vers Sanzo) Bon tu les actives les deux zigottos ? Ou alors passe-moi ton baffeur !

Sanzo sembla visiblement hésité entre me prêté son baffeur ou agir lui-même. Ce temps de réflexion nous fit perdre encore dix minutes.

Gojyo : Et toi tu peux parler, c'est Hakkai qui t'a réveillée !

Elodie : Tiens, justement, parlons-en ! Tu sais qu'il réveille vachement mieux que toi ? Si t'es doué pour la drague question délicatesse t'es nul !

Gojyo : …Bah, tu connais ce mot toi ? La délicatesse ?

Elodie : Je peux te donner une définition si tu veux !

Gojyo : Non, stop, j'en ai marre des dicos !

Elodie : Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Gojyo : Temps mort !

Elodie : Non, mais avec moi ça marche pas !

« BAFFFFFF » Et un kappa et une Elodie assommés, deux. Sanzo souffla sur son baffeur venant d'assommer Gojyo avec le mien, pendant qu'avec le sien j'avais assommé Elodie. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Sanzo avait refusé d'assommer Elodie, mais cela m'énerva prodigieusement.

Sanzo : Bon et maintenant on y va !

Gokû s'approcha discrètement des deux challengers : Elodie en tête de…mystère. Ah Elodie (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) C'est Camille qui est en tête.

Gojyo : Minute il a dit quoi là ?

Elodie : T'en fais pas, c'est à propos du dico de Camille.

Nous étions enfin en train de partir. Sanzo réglait la note et Elodie en profita pour s'approcher de lui, loin de remarquer mon regard méfiant.

Moi : Au fait Gokû ! (Lui murmurant à l'oreille) C'est pas bien de mentir !

Gokû : Hé mais …

Moi : En tout cas les leçons te sont profitables. T'es bon élève !

Gokû rouge : Ben c'est grâce à Didi et… toi. (Comment ça on lui apprend pas les bonnes manières ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ! Vous avez jamais menti vous ? Les deux au fond, oui vous ! Arrêtez de dire que non, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Vous pouvez pas savoir le mal qu'on s'est donné pour réussir. Il est trop pur ! Quoi j'ai dit le contraire y a un instant ! Oui c'est un bon élève ? Oui, bon mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on a eu du mal ! Quoi je suis contradictoire ? Et ma main tu l'as vue ? Bon…)

Moi : Tu peux continuer, mais pas avec moi ! Ce que tu fais n'est pas une rédaction…mais bon je veux pas savoir !

Pendant ce temps, au comptoir.

Elodie : Sanzo, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Sanzo : Un peu tard pour me dire comment réveiller Camille !

Elodie : Heu…non, c'est pas pour ça !

Sanzo, de mauvaise humeur : Alors quoi ?

Elodie, tendue : Eh bien…heu…

Sanzo, ton mauvais : …Dépêche-toi ! Si c'est une connerie je te tue !

Elodie : En fait ça va dépendre de toi !

Sanzo : ……J'écoute, et grouille j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Elodie : En fait, j'ai appris……que… Gojyo s'était dit être le grand frère attitré de Camille.

Sanzo : Quoi ? Ah non ça va pas là !

Elodie : Attend ! Attend ! Justement, c'est pas d'elle que je veux te parler, mais si tu veux savoir, un frère et une sœur ne vont pas… - sauf cas exceptionnel - ensemble.

Sanzo : …Alors quoi ?

Elodie : Ben disons que…j'ai laissé échapper…que…je serais ta petite sœur attitrée.

Gros silence. Elodie commença légèrement à s'éloigner. Sanzo murmura un pourquoi, et Elodie lui répondit qu'elle avait ses raisons. Un vague d'accord se fit entendre et ils revinrent vers nous. De mon côté je vis que « mon » moine était en état de choc profond. J'hésitais entre demander à Sanzo qui manifestement était…voyons…pâle, ou demander à Elodie qui manifestement entamait un concours de répliques contre le kappa. Je commençais vaguement à me demander ce que tout le monde avait. Ils étaient tous bizarre ces dernier temps, ou alors je rêvais. C'est ça j'étais entrain de faire un rêve idiot.

Gojyo : Alors la petite sœur de Sanzo, tu t'es fais sermonner ?

Moi : …petite sœur ? ……………………………

Après le grand frère, apparition de la petite sœur. Elodie petite sœur de Sanzo. J'hésitais entre éclater de rire ou ……me déprimer à l'idée qu'elle s'était rapprochée du moine. Hakkai, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. En fait, les persos ayant le plus changé était Gojyo, Sanzo, Elodie et moi. Vraiment bizarre.

La petite Jeep roulait tranquillement. Si si j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on avait enfin réussi à partir. Cependant les répliques fusaient toujours.

Gojyo : Alors la petite sœur de Sanzo, tu t'es fais sermonner ?

Pour la sixième fois, cette réplique sortait. Chose étonnante, Elodie ne le frappait pas, en revanche Sanzo, lui, ne se gênait pas. Manifestement, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur.

Gojyo : Le grand frère défend sa petite sœur !

Elodie : Au moins lui il défend sa famille ! C'est pas comme certains !

Gojyo : Mais je défend ma famille ! La preuve je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur A MOI soit avec le dernier des abrutis sur cette terre.

Elodie : En d'autres termes : TOI !

Gojyo : …(Me regardant et voyant que j'avais mon Walkman sur les oreilles) L'autre abruti, je te parle du con. Tu sais ? Celui qui croit pas en dieu mais qui est moine.

Sanzo : …Attends t'as dit quoi là ? Elodie !

Gojyo : Donc tu reconnais qu'elle t'intéresse, le boulet, comme tu l'appelles.

Sanzo, pris au dépourvu : Hein ? Ça va pas non ? Mais Elodie je vais te tuer ! Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Elodie, face à un revolver : Mais non ! Attend ! Je te le jure que je t'ai pas trahi.

Gojyo ne comprenait plus.

Sanzo : Comment, alors ? Ils pouvaient pas être au courant !

Gojyo, comprenant un peu : Ah d'accord… c'était ça le coup du soleil !

Sanzo : Et maintenant ?

Elodie : Mais je te jure qu'il était pas au courant ! SUR MA VIE ! C'est pas rien, je te promet qu'il était pas au courant.

Sanzo allait répliquer mais voyant que j'enlevais mon Walkman se tut. Chacun en fit de même.

Gokû : Nee, Camille t'écoutes plus de musique ?

Moi : J'ai plus de piles et j'ai oublié d'en racheter.

Elodie : Tiens je te prête les miennes en attendant à une seule condition mets le son à fond !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Je regardais le reste de la Jeep. Gojyo semblait mort de rire, Sanzo prêt à exploser, Elodie inquiète, Gokû qui semblait avoir tout compris et Hakkai…………………… conduisait.

Moi : Ça cache quelque chose !

Elodie : Mais non rien je t'assure ! Sinon tu peux dire adieu à une certaine date !

Moi : ………………………M'en fiche, je le ferai toute seule, de toutes façons, je voulais arrêter un peu la musique. Je vais finir sourde !

Elodie : Et si je te prête l'OST 2 d'Inuyasha ?

Moi : … Ça fait combien temps que je l'ai pas écoutée ?

Elodie : …Huit mois !

Moi : …D'accord !

Finalement, je remettais mon Walkman en marche, mais sans mettre le son à fond. Tournant la tête, je fis semblant de repartir dans ma contemplation du paysage.

Gojyo : Bon on en était où ?

Sanzo : Elodie tu vas mourir !

Gojyo : Ah oui c'est ça !

Elodie : Mais je te jure !

_Elle lui jure quoi ?_

Sanzo mit en joue le revolver mais le conducteur intervint à côté.

Hakkai : Disons que tu es assez transparent !

Sanzo : QUOI ?

_Mais de quoi il parle ?_

Sanzo, se tournant vers Elodie : C'est vrai ?

Elodie : Mais puisque je te le dis, jamais je t'aurais trahi, tu le sais !

_Trahie ?_

Gojyo : En attendant, le bonze est amoureux !

_Amoureux ? Mais de qui ?_

Gojyo : Ça rend la partie intéressante !

_Le moine et Gojyo sont ensembles ? Non mais qu'es ce que je raconte ! Je vais pas bien !_

Hakkai : De quoi il parle ?

Gokû : …Ah, il disait juste que ça allait être intéressant de savoir qui va gagner !

Sanzo : Gagner quoi ?

Gokû : …ben Camille !

Sanzo ; Gojyo, manquant de s'étouffer avec leur fumée de cigarette : QUOI ?

Elodie éclata de rire. Je me tournais vers Gojyo, faisant semblant de vouloir râler pour sa cigarette et le trouvait en train de s'étouffer.

Moi : Gojyo, ça va ?

Une autre toux me fit tourner la tête. Sanzo lui aussi toussait et bien. Je leur tapais dans le dos doucement, leur demandant si tout allait bien ? J'avais rien compris de la situation. C'était quoi cette histoire de me gagner ? Oulà, décidément, je ne vais pas bien, d'ailleurs j'ai mal à la tête. Un regard vers les deux autres, ils avaient repris leur souffle. Je reposais mon Walkman.

Gojyo, à Gokû : C'était pas la peine d'y aller aussi fort !

Moi, innocemment : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sanzo : De rien, retourne à ta musique !

Gokû : J'ai rien trouvé d'autre !

Elodie : Y a encore du travail !

Je tentais de comprendre mais visiblement aucun ne semblait décider à m'expliquer.

Gojyo : De toutes façons, il sera jamais capable de mentir, tout comme l'autre sera incapable de se déclarer.

Elodie : Je t'ai pas sonné !

Gokû : Camille ça va pas ?

Moi : …Si si, j'essaye juste de comprendre. J'ai loupé quelque chose.

Gokû : Oui, mais t'es toute pâle !

Moi : …Ah bon ?

Gokû : Ben…oui on dirai que tu es morte !

Elodie arrêtant sa énième réplique : Quoi t'es pâle ?

Elle posa sa main sur mon front.

Elodie : Mais t'es brûlante ! Bon allonge-toi, on va se mettre de l'autre côté.

Moi : Mais je vais bien !

Sanzo : Obéis !

Moi : …Je reçois pas d'ordre !

Gojyo : Même de moi ?

Moi : Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

Gojyo : En tant que grand frère je tiens à ta santé !

………………………………………………………………………………Gros…………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………Blanc…………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo : Parce qu'il était sérieux tout à l'heure ?!!!!

Elodie : A ton avis, pourquoi tu crois que je suis devenue ta petite sœur ?

Sanzo : C'était pour ça ? Mais c'est pas parce que…

Elodie : Ecoute, le reste me regarde ! Camille allonge-toi ! Ne fais pas comme ta soi-disant petite blessure.

Moi : Mais je vais bien !

Sanzo était rendu à l'arrière, sans qu'on comprenne comment et quand. Gokû, lui, était devant, faisant toujours sa soi disant rédaction.

Moi : Elle est bien longue ta rédaction.

Gokû : C'est que là, je fais Martine et ses amis.

Moi : Bon bouquin !

Elodie : Dévie pas la conversation, allonge-toi !

Gojyo : …Oui, allonge-toi ! T'es pire qu'un mort !

Elodie : C'est bien, pour une fois que t'agis en grand frère !

Gojyo : Tu crois que c'est le moment avec tes vannes ? T'as pas vue comme elle est pâle ? En plus je veux pas dire mais elle est brûlante.

Elodie : Je sais, j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Gojyo : Mais sa fièvre augmente !

Sanzo, tendant un comprimé : Avale ça.

Elodie, arrêtant de fouiller dans le sac : Tiens de l'eau !

Je relevais la tête pour faire une grimace. Le cachet m'inspirait moyennement confiance. Pour commencer il était vert. Ensuite je sais pas c'était douteux.

Sanzo : Avale, tu râleras après !

Moi : …Je ne râle pas !

Sanzo : Oui, bien sûr, en attendant avale !

Je pris le cachet, déprimée, mais rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à l'avaler.

Elodie : Je vais te le faire bouffer de force si tu continues.

Moi : …Tu me gonfles !

Elodie : Ça, je le savais depuis longtemps !

J'avalais le cachet histoire de la faire taire. Et la petite Jeep continuait son chemin.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 20 !**

**Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies ! Si si j'insiste sa fait toujours plaisir.**

**Sondage : Qui va gagner le pari ?**


	21. Manque d'attention

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 21

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note 1 :** Plus ça va plus je publie en retard! Comment? Mon…excuse? Eh bien heu j'avais mon bac? Sa marche ça? Bon je vous laisse lire la suite! Oubliez pas les reviews! Mici!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nerwende : Comment ça COUCHE !?! Mais je suis pas un chien moi. TT.

Sei : Didiiiiiiii ! Nerwende est méchante avec moi!

Shino : Mais non, elle dit juste ça pour ton bien!

Sei les yeux remplie de bêtises : Tu crois ?

Shino : Oui!

Hum tu dis que c'est la neige qui te fait ça! Donc ça fait peur! Parce que….parce que…ça veut dire que JE SUIS SUPER EN RETARD! Argh ! Oui mais en même temps j'ai une excuse j'avais mon bac, ça compte hein? Hein? Hein?

Une petite sœur juste pour la taxé! Chuis trop d'acc! D'ailleurs moi je rackette ma sœur! Mdr, non c'est pas vrai! Moi je la taxe et elle, elle me pique mes affaires! Vive les sœurs! Et puis là c'est Elodie qu'est à plaindre ! Tu te rends compte!?! Sanzo en grand frère! Sa doit être invivable!

jetblack1979 : Plus je mets du temps à publier et plus tes résumés me servent ! C'est vachement pratique! Merci!

Shin-ichi : Mais si! Souviens-toi dans la deuxième saison on apprend que Gokû sait lire ! Des livres avec pizzas-man, boulettes-man…etc Donc tu vois il sait lire! Juste qu'on lui a changé son registre! Et pour le dico ben il y comprend rien! Faut dire tu me diras les dicos, faudarit un dictionnaire pour les comprendre. Trop chiant! Lol !

Et pour Hakkai qui rougit, ben oui faut bien qu'il change un peu non? S'il était toujours pareil ça ne serait pas drôle! Comme le dit la Kwannone ce qui est immuable est lassant, ce n'est que de l'ennui!

Sanzo est capable d'être gentil de temps en temps mais c'est rare ! Quand à ce que m'a dit Gojyo, et bien c'est un secret! En fait pour être franche j'en sais trop rien! Libre à toi d'imaginer! Ce que j'ai choper ben lis la suite tu vas le savoir! Et à t'entendre je suis toujours malade! Méheu c'est pas vrai!

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Manque d'attention! **

La petite Jeep continuait son chemin, jusqu'à ce que… et oui…une énième tentative de vol du Sûtra.

Gokû : Yatta !! A l'attaque !

Et c'est part,i chacun détruisant un à un les youkais. Cependant, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, et malgré la prise du médicament, mon état empirait. Fatiguée, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux tandis qu'un youkai fonçait sur moi. Elodie le vit et lui envoya un shuriken qui s'enflamma au contact du youkai. Il disparut dans un horrible hurlement. Devant mon état, Elodie s'énerva ordonnant à nos compagnons de se mettre derrière elle. Avec une énorme concentration, elle fit apparaître des tornades de flammes qui rasèrent tous les youkais. Deux secondes après, elle s'écroulait, épuisée.

Hakkai : Elodie, tout va bien ?

Gojyo s'aperçut à son tour que j'étais pas en meilleur état.

Elodie, entre deux souffles saccadés : Le plus important……… c'est Camille !

Hakkai fit jaillir une lumière verte et redonna un peu d'énergie à Elodie. Du moins suffisamment pour qu'elle finisse la journée. Elodie se releva, se rapprocha de moi et me servit de béquille. Je marchais difficilement, mais cinq pas plus tard, je perdis connaissance. Sanzo et Gojyo se précipitèrent pour venir l'aider. Rapidement, nous remontâmes en Jeep, je dis « nous », je devrais dire les autres me transportèrent dans la Jeep. Bref. Le village était encore loin. J'étais allongé sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de mon « grand frère ».

Gokû : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Camille ?

Elodie : ………J'ai une petite idée, mais il faut que je vérifie.

Sanzo : Et c'est quoi ?

Elodie : Toi, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade aussi ! Alors laisse-moi gérer.

Gojyo : …Tu peux lui dire sinon ce sera pire ! (Tiens ça rime ! Le fait pourtant pas exprès !)

Elodie : Tu parles en tant qu'ami ou grand frère ?

Gojyo : Les deux !

Elodie : Je pense que c'est plus mental que physique !

Gokû : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Gojyo : Ça veut dire qu'elle se triture trop les méninges.

Gokû : Pourquoi ?

Elodie : ……………Elle doit être entrain de se poser des questions sur certains sentiments.

Gokû : Ça suffit pour tomber malade ?

Elodie : Parfois, c'est bien pire.

Gojyo : Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle peut mourir ?!

Elodie : Des fois, oui ! Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi conne pour mourir aussi facilement.

Sanzo me regarda. Je semblais souffrir, et ma fièvre ne baissait pas. En fin de journée, la petite Jeep arriva dans un village. Elodie sauta de la voiture.

Hakkai : Elodie, tu ne dois pas te forcer.

Trop tard, elle n'entendait plus. Elle fit le tour du village et finit par trouver le médecin qu'elle ramena à l'auberge (Y en a qu'une !). Une fois dans la chambre, chambre de six, l'auberge n'en n'ayant plus d'autre, Elodie s'écroula directe dans les bras d'Hakkai. Il la porta à son tour dans son lit. Le médecin commença par l'examiner.

Médecin : Elle est juste très fatiguée ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle ira mieux !

Gojyo : Et pour l'autre docteur !?

Médecin : Hum, c'est plus compliqué. En fait, elle fait une trop grosse chute de tension.

Sanzo : Et c'est quoi ça ? C'est grave ?

Médecin : Si la tension est trop élevée ou trop basse, on peut faire un malaise.

Hakkai : On peut en mourir ?

Médecin : Oui. Si la baisse ou la hausse est trop importante ! Dans le cas de votre amie, c'est assez grave. D'ici deux jours, nous serons fixés sur son sort !

Sanzo, empoignant le médecin : Soigne-la !

Médecin : C'est à dire que …je ne peux rien faire ! Il n'existe aucun remède actuellement !

Sanzo piqua une crise de nerfs, mais un oreiller balancé par Elodie le calma.

Sanzo : Toi, tu dors !

Elodie : Comment tu veux que je dorme avec tes cris ! Alors maintenant, dehors tout le monde !

Hakkai : …Nous allons aller manger. Ce serait mieux que tu te reposes !

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, non sans difficultés. En effet, ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser.

Elodie : Camille, je sais que tu ne dors pas ou que tu n'es pas évanouie, tu m'entends ? Le cri de Sanzo t'a réveillé, alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur si tu veux pas mourir !

Silence. Pas de réponse !

Elodie, ton de reproche et d'impatience : Camille !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elodie : Tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elodie : Tu dors pas je t'ai dit !

En effet, elle venait de me réveiller. Un petit mouvement lui indiqua qu'effectivement, je ne dormais plus.

Elodie : Dis-moi au moins juste une phrase !

Moi : Je vois rien !

Elodie : T'as dit quoi ?

Moi : …Elodie , je vois rien !

Elodie : T'es aveugle ?

Moi, paniquée : Elodie, t'es où ? Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle.

Devant le silence général je renouvelais mon appel, désespérée.

Elodie : Mais une chute de tension ne peut pas provoquer ça !

Moi, complètement paniquée : …ELODIE !

Elodie : Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé sur tes yeux dernièrement ?

Moi : Rien.

Elodie : Doit bien y avoir un truc que tu as utilisé ?

Moi : Rien, je te dis ! En dehors du médicament de tout à l'heure j'ai rien fait de différent.

Elodie : Je reviens !

J'entendis du bruit : tant qu'elle était dans la pièce ça allait mais je paniquais assez vite. Elle regarda à effet secondaire.

Elodie : Après la date de péremption, ce médicament peut provoquer quelques dommages passagers de deux ou trois jours. Camille on est quel jour ?

Moi : Heu…le 22, non le 23.

Elodie : ………………………Oh le con !

Moi, paniquant encore : Quoi ?

Elodie : Camille, je crois que tu vas être aveugle pendant deux, trois jours.

Prise de panique, je me mis à hurler que non, je voulais pas. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, la tête dans mes genoux, me balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai toujours détesté le noir.

Moi : J'ai peur, j'ai très peur ! Je veux pas être dans le noir !

Elodie sortit le briquet de Gojyo et l'alluma.

Elodie : Est-ce que tu vois au moins un petit peu de lumière ?

Je relevais la tête, cherchant la lumière, mais rien. Je ne faisais pas de différence. Je secouais la tête négativement, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Elodie : Camille ! Camille, ne panique pas. Ce n'est que passager ! Dans trois jours tu verras à nouveau !

Moi, énervée : Que trois jours ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? C'EST COMME QUAND TU AS APPRIS QUE TU DEVAIS SERVIR GOJYO TROIS JOURS ! Tu comprends pas ? J'ai peur du noir. Je déteste ça !

Elodie : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Moi : …C'est tous les jours que je me dis « Tiens aujourd'hui je vais être aveugle ! »

Alertés par mes cris, les autres remontèrent en quatrième vitesse pour découvrir un spectacle inattendu : j'étais en larmes dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

Gokû : Camille, tout va bien ?

Je tournais la tête cherchant Gokû, avant de me remettre à trembler.

Elodie : Sanzo, on est bloqué pendant trois jours !

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, Elodie s'écroula directe. Hakkai la recoucha dans son lit, mais de mon côté, je ne sentais plus personne. Je me recroquevillais à nouveau sur moi-même.

Sanzo remarqua alors la boîte du médicament sur la table. Il me demanda ce que ça fichait là. Je sursautais avant qu'il ne repose la question pour le médicament.

Moi : C'est Elodie qui l'a pris.

Gojyo : Pour quoi faire ?

Moi : …J'en sais rien ! Bonne nuit !

Je me rallongeais, fermant les yeux.

Gokû : Est-ce que ta tension va mieux ?

Moi : Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ma tension va très bien ! Bonne nuit !

Je finis par me rendormir peu de temps après. Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards. Qu'avait voulu dire Elodie ?

Le lendemain matin, ils trouvèrent Elodie affalée sur une table de la salle à manger.

Hakkai : Tu aurais dû dormir encore un peu.

Elodie : Je crois qu'avec ce qui se passe, je vais pas avoir le loisir ! Si ça continue, je vais mourir de fatigue au sens littéral du terme.

« BADABOUM » !! Elodie se releva pour m'apercevoir par terre. Je venais de me casser la gueule dans les escaliers.

Elodie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je te ramène dans la chambre et tu n'en sors plus.

Moi : …Pas question ! Je veux pas être toute seule !

Elodie : Ça changera quoi ?

Moi : …Je sais pas.

Gojyo, arrivant : C'est quoi le problème ?

Moi : Bonjour Gojyo !

Elodie : Camille…………. c'est le mur…………

Gojyo : Elle se moque de moi, là ?

Elodie : Je crois pas, non !

Hakkai arriva de la chambre.

Hakkai : Que se passe-t-il ?

« BADABOUM » !! Je venais de me prendre la chaise. Je prenais la chaise et hop assise.

Moi : Je bouge plus.

Hakkai ne comprit pas. Les deux autres arrivèrent. Hakkai posa un plateau devant moi.

Moi : Didi j'ai faim !

Gokû : Mais y a à manger devant toi !

Moi : Et je fais comment pour manger ?

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards interrogatifs.

Moi : Didi, si tu me fais manger je hurle !

Elodie : Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau t'en fais pas !

Je soupirais, déprimée. Sanzo se tourna vers Elodie, en colère.

Sanzo : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elodie : Je vous l'ai pas dit ?

Moi : Je crois que tu t'es endormie avant de le dire !

Elodie : Ah oui c'est possible……….

Sanzo, toujours énervé, sortit le flingue et tira un coup. Je fis un bond de trois mètres sur ma chaise.

Moi : Préviens la prochaine fois !

Sanzo : Je te visais pas !

Moi : Et comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Sanzo se tourna vers Elodie, attendant clairement l'explication, mais il n'était pas le seul. Trois autres regards insistant voulaient savoir !

Elodie : On va peut-être être bloqués un petit moment !

Gojyo : Ça tu l'as déjà dit hier. Ensuite ?

Elodie : …Disons qu'elle est un peu………..légèrement handicapée.

Gokû : Comment ça ?

Les autres commençaient à pâlir, de peur de comprendre.

Gojyo : Camille, combien j'ai de doigts ?

Moi : ………………………………………Tu te payes ma tête !

Gojyo : ……T'es……t'es……t'es…

Elodie : Aveugle, oui c'est bien t'as compris !

Gojyo : MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?

Moi : ……Demande au moine ! Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je te jure que tu me payeras ce coup. (Dis-je en désignant l'opposé de là où il était.)

Sanzo : De quoi ?

Elodie : ……Je suis désolée de t'abaisser Sanzo, mais les comprimés que tu lui a donné…

Sanzo : Ils sont très bien ces comprimés !

Moi : …Oui, ils sont très efficaces, surtout quand ils sont périmés !

Hakkai : Périmés ? Depuis quand ?

Elodie : Deux jours.

Sanzo :………………………………………

Gojyo, quant à lui, contenait mal sa fureur. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

Elodie : …… Après la date de péremption, ce médicament peut provoquer quelques dommages passagers de deux ou trois jours.

Sanzo : En clair, elle est aveugle pour deux voire trois jours !

Moi : Bien !! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Gojyo, toujours de mauvaise humeur, allait s'énerver mais se ravisa. Il s'assit en face de moi, ce que je ne vis pas. Il chopa alors mon petit pain, et me le mis dans la main. Je sursautais.

Gojyo : Mange un peu ça, tu y arriveras !

Effectivement, je pus avaler mon petit pain sans problèmes. Sanzo était déboussolé. Hakkai l'aida en déclarant qu'il fallait quand même qu'on continue.

Moi : …Génial !

Gojyo : Tu veux la faire voyager dans cet état ?

Moi : …Bah, ça changera rien. Comme ça au moins je suis fixée, je suis un boulet.

Elodie : Camille, pour la énième fois, tu n'es pas un boulet.

Moi : Avant, oui…ça passait encore, mais maintenant…

« Baff ».

Moi : Aïe ! Quel est le con qui m'a frappée ?

Gojyo : Tu l'as dit : le con.

Moi : …… Ça te suffit pas de me rendre aveugle ? Il faut en plus que tu m'assommes ?

Elodie : …Il t'a rendue aveugle, ok! Mais il l'a pas fait exprès !

Moi : Ben oui bien sûr. C'est vrai excusez-moi, Ô maître Sanzo ! C'est vrai que c'est idiot de penser qu'on vérifie la date de péremption avant de prendre un médicament !

« Baff »

Moi : Bon t'as fini de t'acharner !?!

Elodie : Non là c'était moi !

« Baff »

Gojyo : Ne frappe pas ma petite sœur !

« Baff »

Elodie : Et toi ne me frappe pas, et arrêtez de vous foutre de la gueule d'Onîsan.

Gojyo : Peut-être, mais on ne frappe pas une aveugle !

Elodie : Peut-être, mais elle il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus optimiste.

Alors que la bataille reprenait, que Gokû notait les points, qu'Hakkai tentait de calmer tout le monde, Sanzo s'approcha de moi.

Sanzo : Je suis désolé !

Moi : Hein ?

Sanzo : Je n'avais pas prévu !

Elodie : ARIEL !

Gojyo : MALADE MENTALE !

Moi : …Moi aussi, je m'excuse.

Sanzo : Hein ?

Moi : J'aurai pas dû te parler aussi sèchement mais………je vois rien et j'ai peur.

Sanzo : …Peur ?

Moi : Oui, peur, tu connais ce mot quand même ? (M'apercevant que j'étais de nouveau sur la défensive) Désolée !

Sanzo : …Non je comprend !

Moi : …Mais quand même, tu es bizarre Sanzo ! Tu as beaucoup changé. Je suis sûre qu'avant tu aurais vérifié. Au fait ces médicaments, c'est ceux que tu utilises pour ton mal de tête incessant ?

Sanzo : Oui, et ils sont assez efficace !

Elodie : ZORA LA ROUSSE !

Gojyo : GROSSE NULLE !

Moi : Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

Sanzo : Et avec les deux abrutis derrière, ça va pas arranger les choses.

Gojyo : ABRUTIE !

Elodie : ABRUTI TOI-MEME !

Moi : …Nee, Sanzo tu m'emmènes dehors ? J'en ai marre de les entendre.

Sanzo accepta. Après tout, lui aussi en avait marre de les entendre.

Elodie : Non mais tu t'es regardé ?

Gojyo : Toujours mieux que toi, oui !

Elodie : Ça, j'aurais du mal à te croire !

Gojyo : …Ah oui ? Tu te crois plus intelligente, peut-être ?

Elodie : Plus intelligente que les autres, je dis pas, mais par rapport à toi, c'est sûr !

Gojyo : …Et qu'es ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je suis sûr que ton QI a diminué depuis que je te connais.

Elodie : S'il a diminué c'est par ta seule et unique faute !

Gojyo : Ah ouais ? Mais celui de Camille n'a pas baissé, lui ! dit-il en désignant ma chaise vide. Ben…….où est-elle ?

Gojyo sortit en courant de l'auberge, de peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Elodie, surexcitée, Hakkai et Gokû. Ils nous aperçurent enfin, assis à l'écart de la ville, moi contre un arbre et lui un peu devant, regardant le paysage.

Gojyo : Ohé !

Moi, me tournant du bon côté : …Gojyo, vous avez fini votre dispute ?

Gojyo : Ah tu parles ! Elle a perdu !

Elodie : Quoi ? Quoi ?

Elle se retrouva à affronter le regard de Sanzo.

Elodie : Pfiou, laisse tomber, d'accord j'ai perdu.

Gojyo : C'était couru d'avance.

Moi : Si c'est pour sortir des âneries, tu peux tout aussi bien rentrer à l'auberge.

Hakkai : …On y va ?

Cette idée fut acceptée, et finalement, chacun remonta dans la Jeep.

Gokû : Nee, Sanzo ! Puisque c'est de ta faute si Camille est aveugle, tu dois t'en occuper !

Gojyo : On t'avait dit d'être impartial !

Gokû : …Tu m'as dit seulement pour noter.

Gojyo : Ouais, ben maintenant c'est pour tout.

Elodie : …Sanzo, c'est vrai que, quand même, tu dois te sentir un peu coupable.

Moi : …Elodie, t'as une petite voix……ça va ? Gokû, elle est comment ?

Gokû : …Ben…fatiguée !

Moi : Elodie, tu dors ! Et je veux pas t'entendre !

Elodie, ton de reproche : La faute à qui si j'ai pas pu dormir ?

Moi : …Mais je t'avais rien demandé !

Elodie : T'aurais pas pu me dire ça le lendemain matin ? Au moins, je ne me serais pas inquiétée comme une malade !

Moi : …Mais c'est toi qui m'as réveillée et qui m'a demandée de dire quelque chose ! La prochaine fois, ne me fais pas une crise pour que je me soigne, à chaque fois tu me le reproches ! Je veux plus que tu t'occupes de moi !

Elodie : T'es vexante… je m'inquiète pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercies ? Très bien j'ai compris le message !

Moi : …Tant mieux et maintenant dors !

Elodie, catégorique : Non.

Je réussis a choper le bras de Gojyo et Gokû pour leur murmurer quelque chose, sous les regards méfiant de Sanzo et Elodie. Deux minutes plus tard, Elodie dormait……………avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

Moi : Merci tous les deux !

Ainsi, le reste de la journée passa. Elodie dormait.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 21 !**

**N'oubliez jamais de vérifier la date de péremption sur vos médicaments ! Sa peut être utile ! MDR!  
**

**Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies !**


	22. Règlement de Compte

_**Histoire Impossible !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Histoire impossible

**Chapitres :** 22

**Genre :** Gros Délire ! Non, même pas gros je dirais énorme. Un délire qui part en live même.

**Couples :** Peut-être un Sanzo Camille ? Hakkai Elodie ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**RAR :**

nerwende : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que la suite va te faire rire aussi !

zioups : Ben de rien, en espérant qu tu retomberas dessus à nouveau ! lol

inukag9 : Merci pour la review de rappel à l'ordre ! Sa m'a réveillé d'un coup pour poster un autre chapitre !

**Chapitre 22 : Réglement de comptes**

Ainsi, le reste de la journée passa. Lorsque vint le soir, nous n'avions pas atteint de ville. Nous montâmes donc les tentes, je dis nous, je devrais moins Elodie et moi. Moi pour incapacité visuelle, et Elodie pour incapacité tout court. Hakkai réveilla quand même Elodie pour qu'elle mange. Pendant le repas...

Moi : …Je vais jamais pouvoir manger ! Vous auriez pas une fourchette ?

Sanzo : Non.

Moi : Mer…credi !

Gojyo : Mercredi ?

Moi : …C'est une façon d'éviter le mot "merde" ! Tu le dévies en mercredi.

Hakkai : Elodie, ça va ?

Elodie : Moi ? Ça va très bien !

Je ne savais absolument pas où elle était, aussi pris-je la décision de la provoquer.

Moi : Incroyable comme ça sonne faux ! T'as besoin de sommeil, Didi ?

Elodie : Ha ha très drôle !

Moi : …Tu le dis, hein ? J'ai deux excellents somnifères à ta disposition.

Elodie : Si c'est pour que tu te payes ma tête toute la soirée, je préfère restée dans mon coin.

Moi : …Comme tu veux, mais si tu es en colère, j'ai aussi des raisons de l'être.

Elodie : Je vois de quoi tu veux parler !

Moi : …Et alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Elodie : Y a rien à expliquer !

Moi : …Ah bon ! Dans ce cas…

Je me levais sans autre forme de formalité et partit vers la tente. Par miracle je savais à peu près où elle était. Ma vision s'améliorait, et je distinguais la lumière et le noir. Je m'allongeais aussitôt sur mon matelas et chopais mon Walkman. Heureusement que je connaissais les touches par c?ur.

Elodie s'était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre. Hakkai, inquiet, s'approcha sur les conseils de Gojyo.

Hakkai : Elodie, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elodie, pour elle-même : Je ne comprend pas.

Hakkai : Comment ? Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

Elodie, réalisant (soudain) la proximité d'Hakkai : T'étais là !?

Hakkai, grand sourire : Oui.

Elodie : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'a parlé comme ça !

Hakkai : …Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi. Elle sait que tu es fatiguée et que tu as besoin de repos. Si tu ne le prends pas, tu vas tomber malade, et je ne pense pas que cela soit ce qu'elle veut.

Elodie, rire nerveux : Comme si je pouvais dormir avec ce qui lui arrive.

Hakkai : Je crois que c'est pour çela qu'elle t'a demandé de ne plus t'occuper d'elle. Elle veut que tu t'occupes de toi d'abord.

(Après Sanzo et Gojyo, voici Hakkai! Le prochain a remonter le moral de Didi sera sans doute Gokû !)

Elodie, se rappelant de sa discussion avec Gojyo : On m'a déjà dit ça... Hakkai? Je...Non, laisse tomber !

Hakkai, perdu : Heu…au final comptes-tu te reposer ?

Elodie : Je sais même plus combien j'ai d'heures à rattraper.

Hakkai, léger sourire : Beaucoup, donc il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dormir tout de suite !

Elodie : Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi ?

Hakkai : Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi. Il faut absolument que tu te reposes.

Elodie : …Bon, si c'est toi qui le dis !

Hakkai : Et tu devrais parler avec Camille. Sa tension n'a pas encore baissé.

Elodie; se résignant : Je pense que la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est prendre mon mal en patience. J'ai trop de choses en tête en ce moment.

Hakkai : Quel genre de choses ?

Elodie, sur la défensive : ...Beaucoup de choses !

Hakkai, souriant : Ne nous fais pas de chute de tension, toi aussi.

Elodie : Compte sur moi !

Elodie se leva et partit vers la tente. De son côté, Hakkai avait rejoint Gojyo et discutait.

Hakkai, à la fin de l'explication : …Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase.

Gojyo : …Ah ? T'as une touche, Hakkai !

Sanzo : …Comment tu peux dire ça de manière aussi désinvolte?

Hakkai : …Mais…

Sanzo : Même si je suis d'accord avec cette idée.

Gojyo : T'as changé, Sanzo !

Hakkai : Je suis d'accord, tu es beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

Sanzo : …Et toi tu empires Hakkai! Je ne pensais pas que tu bloquerais à ce point sur tes sentiments!

Gojyo : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Sanzo : Tu veux mourir ?

Gojyo : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Gokû : …Dites, on n'arrête pas de reprendre leurs expressions.

Hakkai : Tiens... Oui, c'est vrai.

Sanzo : …C'est pas bon signe. Elles déteignent sur nous.

Gokû : Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt marrant !

Gojyo : …Ouais, mais flippant en même temps !

Gokû bailla, et ils se décidèrent enfin à aller se coucher, ce fut Sanzo qui prit le premier tour de garde.

Dans notre tente...

Elodie rentra à son tour. Elle me trouva le Walkman sur les oreilles et allongée sur mon matelas.

Elodie, après avoir inspiré un bon coup : Je m'excuse.

Elle s'assit sur sa couche et voulut écouter son Walkman.

Elodie : Bon alors...Voyons...Quel CD je pourrais écouter ce soir ? Tiens, le manga party 4! Kyoku, un des openings de Hack Liminality,et Hemisphère de RaXephon. Qu'est ce que………Mes piles ! (Réalisant soudain !) Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Elle se tourna vers moi pour voir que je dormais. Et, apparemment, j'avais encore pleuré.

Elodie, tranquille : C'est pas bon pour ton état de santé.

Elle m'arrêta mon Walkman et le posa un peu plus haut.

_Tu me diras je suis pas mieux._

Fatiguée, elle finit par s'endormir, elle aussi. Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin de son tour de garde Sanzo vint voir ce qu'il advenait de nous. Il me trouva assise dans mon sac de couchage entrain de tâtonner.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Je fis un bond immense.

Moi : …Mes mouchoirs !

Sanzo entra dans la tente, attrapa les mouchoirs, et me les passa.

Moi : Elle est bien rentrée ?

Sanzo : Oui, et elle dort.

Moi : Ah bon? Tant mieux ! Il faut qu'elle arrête de prendre sur elle. Qui l'a convaincue de revenir dormir ?

Sanzo : Hakkai.

Moi : Evidemment !

Sanzo, après un moment d'hésitation : ...Elle a failli lui dire.

Moi : Et ?

Sanzo : ...Elle s'est ravisée.

Sanzo me dévisagea et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en me voyant battre des ailes.

Moi : Mais quelle nulle! C'est pas vrai ! On y était presque ! C'est pas vrai! Tout est à recommencer! Ah ! Mais au fait, c'est à Hakkai de commencer. (Pas de réponse) Sanzo ?

Sanzo : …Hum ? Si tu le dis...

Moi : …Ben oui, c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui commence ! De toutes façons, Elodie est comme moi: trop timide pour avouer. A moins que le poids qu'elle ait à porter devienne vraiment insupportable, elle ne dira rien. En fait, notre seule chance, c'est que l'autre se déclare. Bon, tu connais mieux Hakkai. Il faut que tu lui dises de faire le premier pas.

Sanzo : …Tu me demandes ça à moi ?

Moi :…Laisse tomber; je demanderai à Gojyo.

J'étais loin de voir le regard perdu de Sanzo qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Moi : …Bon…demain on ne la réveille pas.

Sanzo : ...Très bien, on attendra qu'elle soit réveillée.

Moi : Et si elle dort toute la journée ?

Sanzo : Elle dormira toute la journée. Il faut dire que pour toi non plus c'est pas pratique !

Moi : Hé ?

Sanzo : Comme ça, tes yeux iront mieux.

Moi : Mes yeux………est-ce que t'es là ?

Je le désignais du doigt.

Sanzo : ……Tu vois ?

Moi : …Ben…flou…mon Walkman, il est là-bas, non ?

Sanzo : …Oui. On dirait que tu vas mieux.

Moi : Je vois ! Ouais! Je vois! Flou, mais je vois! C'est génial, Sanzo !

Je me jetais dans ses bras, sans comprendre ce que je faisais. J'étais trop contente, je voyais un peu. Elodie se réveilla légèrement à ce moment là, vit la scène puis pouf, se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque je compris ce que je venais de faire, je me reculais aussitôt, rouge de honte.

Moi : Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

Sanzo : ...Y a pas de mal...

Moi : Mais non je………………………Attends t'as dit quoi, là ?

Sanzo partit sans répondre, Je voulus me lever, mais je retombais aussitôt. Bon, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal. Petit problème : je n'arrivais absolument plus à dormir! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Et pourquoi il a répondu ça ? (Bat des ailes !) Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'emporte comme ça ? On se calme !……………………………………………………………………………………………… Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'ai serré Sanzo dans mes bras!!

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt le lendemain dans l'après midi, j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, et aperçus - toujours en flou - Elodie me fixant.

Elodie : Toi, il s'est passé un truc hier !

Moi, ne comprenant pas : Quoi ?

Elodie : J'ai entendu un léger brouhaha hier.

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Elodie : Y a pas quelqu'un qui est venu par hasard pendant que je dormais ?

Moi : J'en sais rien moi, je dormais aussi je te ferai dire ! Et…ah si, y a Sanzo qui est venu voir comment on allait.

Elodie : Aha, et ?

Moi : Et quoi ?

Elodie : Je t'ai sentie te débattre dans ton sac !

Moi : …Quand ? J'ai du faire un cauchemar.

Elodie : Non, je crois plutôt que c'était un rêve agréable !

Moi : Ah, si tu le dis.

Elodie : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois aussi excitée ?

Elodie attendait la réponse qui ne venait pas. De mon côté, je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me faire dire.

Elodie, impatiente : Alors? Il s'est passé quoi avec Sanzo ?

Moi, ne comprenant toujours pas : Ah mais oui! Maintenant que tu le dis!! Tu sais quoi? J'ai découvert que je voyais de nouveau un peu!

Elodie : J'avais remarqué étant donné que tu me fixes. J'en déduis donc que tu sais où je suis.

Moi : Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir d'autre !?

Elodie : T'avais la trouille quand tu voyais rien, alors tu as bien du faire exploser ta joie quand tu as découvert que tu recouvrais la vue quand même?

Moi, sourire : Ben oui j'étais contente !

Elodie, soupirant : C'est pas possible!! Ce que tu peux être lente au réveil! Alors? Sanzo il a dit quoi ?

Moi : …Heu…Donc…il a dit quoi...Tu veux dire quoi?

Elodie, dépitée :...Il a réagi comment ? Tu t'es jetée dans ses bras, et il est tombé par terre. Comment il a réagi ?

Moi, comprenant soudain : Quoi ? Tu as tout vu ?

Elodie : Non. J'ai juste vu le moment où tu t'es jetée dans ses bras, le reste j'ai pas vu. Alors ? Alors ?

Moi, du tac au tac : Et toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Hakkai ?

Elodie, prise de cours : ...Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Moi : Sanzo m'en a parlé.

Elodie : Hein ?

Moi : Alors? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Elodie : Rien d'intéressant !

Moi : C'est pas beau de mentir !

Elodie : Dévie pas la conversation !

Moi : Mais je la dévie pas puisque, moi aussi, je veux savoir ! Allez !

Elodie : Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sanzo !

Moi : Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hakkai !

Elodie : Tu me cherches, hein ?

Moi : …Non je t'ai trouvée! Je veux savoir !

Elodie : Non!

Moi : Si !

Elodie : Mais c'est pas vrai !!

Elle se jeta sur moi pour me faire cracher le morceau. De mon côté, je n'étais pas en reste choppant son baffeur pour me défendre.

Gokû : Nee, elles vont dormir encore longtemps ?

Sanzo : Tant qu'Elodie…

Il fut interrompu par un cri d'Elodie.

Elodie : C'est pas mon baffeur qui va te protéger! Alors maintenant, répond-moi !

Moi : Pas tant que je saurais pas !

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards: qu'est-ce qu'on avait encore pu inventer. Ils se dirigèrent vers notre tente qui bougeait beaucoup trop. Au moment où ils voulurent l'ouvrir, elle s'écroula.

Elodie : On va étouffer !

Moi : C'est de ta faute, si on est là-dessous !

Elodie : Quoi? C'est nouveau, ça! C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu parler !

Moi : Parce que ton histoire est arrivée avant la mienne ! J'ai donc la priorité!

Elodie : Oui, mais c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé en premier.

Tout à coup, une étrange clarté nous envahit, et nous vîmes apparaître nos quatre compagnons. Ces derniers virent Elodie m'emprisonner pendant que j'essayais de la frapper avec un baffeur.

Elodie : Génial... C'est de ta faute, on va se faire engueuler. (Levant les yeux au ciel) En plus on aurait dû partir il y a chais pas combien de temps ! A cause de toi je vais me faire engueuler !

Moi : …Mais non, Sanzo a dit qu'on attendrait que tu sois rétablie !

Elodie : Ah bon ? Menteuse, c'est pas vraie! Sanzo ne peut pas dire ça ! Tu fais ça pour dévier la conversation.

Moi : Mais c'est toi qui la dévie avec ton (pose magistrale) : On va se faire engueuler !

Elodie : Ben justement, ça c'est son caractère! Et d'ailleurs c'est sur lui qu'on était parti au début! Conclusion: je la dévie pas.

Moi : …Ah la barbe ! Je sais quand même mieux que toi ce qu'il a dit !

Elodie : Alors il a dit quoi ?

Moi : Qu'on attendrait que tu te réveilles!

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être contents. L'une comme l'autre, nous semblions aller mieux. En particulier Elodie, qui semblait remontée à fond !

Gokû : Elles vont beaucoup mieux !

Gojyo : …Heu…je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne nouvelle, finalement.

Enfin, malgré leurs paroles, aucun n'osait nous interrompre, voulant en même temps savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et leurs expériences précédentes leur avaient appris qu'en général, ils l'apprenaient en suivant la dispute.

Elodie : C'est pas ça dont je te parle !

Moi : Alors de quoi tu parles ?

Elodie : De la première discussion !

Gojyo : Allez les petites s?urs, on se calme !

Elodie : T'es pas mon grand frère !

Moi : Bonjour grand frère !

Gojyo : Sanzo occupe-toi de ta petite s?ur.

Sanzo : Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

Elodie, à fond dans son rôle: Ouais! Onîsan me reconnaît comme assez grande pour pouvoir t'engueuler, t'as vu ?

Moi : Justement, je suis pas sûre qu'il veuille que tu te mêles de sa vie privée !

Elodie : Ah bon ? Onîsan, il s'est passé quoi hier ?

Moi, surprise par la réaction d'Elodie, mais ne me laissant pas impressionner : Hey, t'as dévié le sujet! Hakkai, il s'est passé quoi hier ?

Elodie : Le sujet, c'est pas Hakkai!

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards: ça y est, ils venaient de comprendre la discussion . Sanzo pâlit légèrement, et Hakkai sembla lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Moi : Si on compte sur eux on n'est pas arrivé ! Elodie je veux savoir !

Elodie : Toi d'abord ! Onîsan, elle veut rien me dire, elle est méchante !

Sanzo, passablement irrité, et sentant que le sujet ne tournait pas en sa faveur, n'eut qu'un seul remède...Le flingue. Deux coups de feu retentirent donc: un pour sa soi-disant s?ur, un autre pour la s?ur du kappa.

Moi : Ouin ! Onîsan, il me fait peur !

Gojyo : Ça va pas non?! Bonze sadique ! Tu cherches vraiment à la tuer !

Gokû, qui avait ressorti son calepin, s'amusait maintenant à prendre le pari entre Elodie et moi.

Elodie : Onîsan n'est pas un sadique ! Il sait faire la part des choses !

Gojyo : Tu parles ! Surtout quand ça tourne en sa défaveur !

Elodie : Dis, Onîsan, tu pourras m'apprendre à tirer sur cette espèce de kappa pervers ?

Gojyo : Un seul sadique suffit !

Bang. Et une tentative d'assassinat sur Gojyo, une.

Elodie : Ouais, Onîsan !

Moi : Onîsan, t'as rien ?

La veine sur la tempe de Sanzo grossit... Il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Gojyo, en profitant : Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais bien que je te protégerai toujours !

Hakkai : ……Gojyo, il faut toujours que tu exagères !

Gojyo : Mais quoi, c'est vrai !! je la protégerai toujours !

Elodie : Sauf quand tu rencontreras une fille à draguer.

Gojyo, redevenant sérieux : …Non ! Elle passe avant.

J'étais mal à l'aise.

Moi, réalisant soudain : Hé ! On a complètement dévié!! Je veux savoir, Elodie !

Elodie : Rend-moi mon baffeur, d'abord !

Moi : Si je te le rend, je saurai ?

Elodie : Peut-être !

Moi : C'est oui ou c'est non ?

Elodie : Tu me le passeras pas tant que t'auras pas la réponse, hein ?

Moi : A ton avis ?

Elodie : …J'en ai marre de me battre... J'ai déjà un combat à livrer contre une autre personne, en plus.

Moi : …Bien, alors le sujet est clos. D'autant plus que je sais déjà tout.

Je m'éloignais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, tandis que Hakkai tentait de retenir Elodie. Elle tenait absolument à m'étrangler.

Elodie : Tu m'as menée en bateau depuis le début alors que moi je suis honnête ?!

Moi : …Honnête ? Qui c'est qui m'a piquée des cigarettes en douce, l'autre jour ?

Elodie : C'est pas la même chose!

Moi : …M'en fiche, c'est ta punition, na !

Elodie : Elle me fatigue !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions prêtes et reprenions la route.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 22 !**

**Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies !**


End file.
